Luces y sombras
by DeDanae
Summary: Segunda parte de "Llamas en la noche", aunque puede leerse independiente. Leo, Lyosha y Nadya regresan con más aventuras... Y "amorosas peleas". Pasad, y dejad vuestros comentarios. Y quizá un vampiro os robe el corazón. COMPLETA
1. NADEZHDA

NADEZHDA

**Bueno, como no he podido acabar a tiempo el capítulo de "La muchacha en las sombras", para que pudiera leerlo en su cumple, para disculparme, empezaré a subir esto. La segunda parte de "Llamas en la noche". **

**La verdad es que ya falta poco para terminar la historia de Artemisa, y ya empezaba a echar de menos a Nadya y Lyosha… Me estaba haciendo falta volver a ellos. **

**Espero que os guste, y espero vuestros reviews… (¿Os he dicho ya que los adoro?)**

**NADEZHDA. El reencuentro**

Milton, nuestro anciano amigo mortal, había intentado entretenerme por todos los medios, hablando sin parar y recibiendo a cambio sólo un sombrío silencio por mi parte. Nada conseguiría serenarme hasta que volviera a verlos otra vez, sanos y salvos junto a mí. Había conseguido deshacerme por un rato de sus atenciones, y salí al exterior para respirar un poco de aire fresco. El ambiente de la casa me estaba asfixiando. La adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo enloquecida, y empezaba a sentir unos irracionales deseos de destrozar algo a mi alrededor.

Inquieta, dejé vagar mi mente por mis recuerdos, intentando alejar de mi cabeza la preocupación, que casi empieza a convertirse en locura. Hace casi un año que soy un vampiro, desde que Lyosha me transformó para salvarme de la muerte. Si no hubiera tenido ese accidente, probablemente hoy aún estaría añorando su aroma, su presencia siguiéndome sigilosamente entre las calles. Pero el destino se comportó por una vez, y puso en mi camino a ese zorro que casi me mata, pero que lo que en realidad consiguió fue abrirme a una nueva vida. Una nueva vida junto al hombre más maravilloso que el azar podía regalarme. Pero pronto empezaron los problemas. Un grupo de bebedores neófitos, descontrolados, amenazó con ponernos al descubierto. Y precisamente cerca de nuestra ciudad, del área de influencia de mi compañero. Vinimos a casa de Milton buscando ayuda, y una vez aquí, cuando apenas me había acostumbrado a la idea de tener un compañero que me amaría por toda la eternidad, mi mente se sumió en la más absoluta confusión al conocer a Leo. Mi Leo. Intenté por todos los medios negar lo que mi corazón ya sabía. Que al poco de conocerlo, lo amaba con tanta intensidad como amaba a Lyosha. No lo comprendía, no podía entender cómo eso era posible. Pero Lyosha me habló de familia, de sentimientos. De lo larga que es la eternidad para sólo dos personas, y poco después tenía a ese latino alocado compartiendo nuestra cama.

Pensar en ellos me devolvió mi preocupación. La batalla ya debe haber terminado, y ellos aún no llegan para recogerme. ¿Les habrá ocurrido algo? Si yo no hubiera bebido la sangre de uno de los neófitos, si no les hubiera enseñado su localización, quizá esto no habría sucedido. Magnífico don el mío. Puedo conocer la historia de cualquiera a través de su sangre, pero su sangre puede matarme. De no ser por Lisías – el poderoso Lisías, el más antiguo entre los nuestros – quizá estaría muerta ya. Fantástico, Nadezhda. Una habilidad muy útil.

Si no tuviera ese don, quizá ahora ellos y yo estaríamos juntos, escondidos y felices, disfrutando de nuestra vida en común, y olvidándonos de esta locura. Pero hasta yo sé que eso no es cierto. Mis compañeros son guerreros, y jamás renunciarían a luchar.

Me senté en las escaleras de la entrada, incapaz de serenarme, cuando un olor familiar llegó a mi nariz. Me levanté a toda velocidad, buscando el punto de origen de ese aroma. Y entonces los vi a unos trescientos metros de la casa, caminando con actitud satisfecha en mi dirección, charlando entre ellos y sonriendo alegremente. La sensación de alivio que me recorrió, casi me hace desfallecer. Me quedé donde estaba, paralizada, incapaz de correr hacia ellos, contemplándolos encantada. Están cubiertos de sangre y cenizas de los pies a la cabeza, sus cabellos pegados a la cara y sus ropas desgarradas por varios sitios. Pero aún así se ven tan imposiblemente hermosos, que el deseo me sacudió de arriba abajo, haciéndome jadear. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, y se detuvieron en el camino, sonriéndome abiertamente. No esperé más. Corrí hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Lyosha se adelantó y salté sobre él, besándolo fieramente. Me devolvió el beso sonriente, y me soltó para que pudiera correr hacia Leo. Lo abracé y lo besé apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, y él gimió, separándome con suavidad y llevando la mano a su vientre. Mis ojos volaron hasta esa mano, y fue entonces cuando sentí el olor de su sangre.

"¡Estás herido!", exclamé.

"No es nada, Nadya". Eso no va a convencerme. Levante su camiseta y vi una terrible herida de al menos diez centímetros de diámetro, y tan profunda que cabría la mitad de uno de mis dedos.

"¡Leo, es enorme!"

Me dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Lo sé, querida. Me lo dicen siempre" comentó alegremente, dirigiéndole una arrogante mirada satisfecha a Lyosha que hizo rodar los ojos con exasperación.

Lo miré con un gesto de reproche, aunque no pretendo ser muy dura con él. Al fin y al cabo, está herido

"¿Te duele?", inquirí con preocupación.

En la cara de Leo apareció una mirada que no pude identificar, y finalmente una expresión contrita.

"La verdad es que sí, amor. Me duele mucho. Si pudieras llevarme arriba, y ayudarme a quitar toda esta ropa sucia y darme un baño, sería estupendo. No creo que pueda hacerlo solo", gimió.

Iba a responderle que por supuesto que lo haría, cuando las carcajadas de Lyosha me detuvieron. Lo miré intrigada. Su hermano tiene una herida espantosa en el vientre, y acaba de reconocer lo mucho que le duele, y él se ríe a carcajadas. ¿En qué demonios está pensando?

_"Te está tomando el pelo, Nadya. ¿No viste como te miró? Estaba a punto de decirte que sólo le molestaba un poco cuando se dio cuenta que podía sacar partido de su herida si renunciaba por un momento a su orgullo_", rió en mi mente.

Me volví a mirar a Leo, empezando a enfadarme, buscando la confirmación de las palabras de Lyosha.

"Lo siento, querida. Se te veía tan dispuesta, que no pude evitarlo. No te preocupes por la herida. No es nada serio. Escuece como el diablo, pero estará regenerada en unas cuantas horas". Gruñí molesta, y los dos se rieron. Lyosha se acercó a mí y pasó su mano por mis hombros.

"Vamos, querida. Deja que se cure su herida. Mientras tu y yo podemos darnos ese baño que querías preparar para él", ofreció sugerente.

Estuve más que tentada a aceptar su oferta, pero me di cuenta de que lo que quería era provocar a Leo. Y no estoy dispuesta a consentir que me utilicen otra vez como objeto de su mutua competitividad.

"Tengo una idea mejor", espeté enfadada. "Yo iré a buscar algo de ropa que no apeste a sangre, y vosotros os bañáis el uno al otro como buenos hermanos"

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas, y después me miraron con una ternura que yo no acababa de comprender a que venía

"A que es estupendo estar de vuelta en casa, querida", comentó Lyosha.

"Ya echaba de menos que alguien me riñera", rió Leo.

Sacudí la cabeza. Estaba a punto de rendirme y arrastrarlos a los dos a mi habitación, cuando llegó el inoportuno Milton, deshaciéndose en obsequiosos saludos y bienvenidas. Me entraron unas ganas terribles de golpearlo. Lyosha lo vio y rió entre dientes.

"_Después, querida. Después_", susurró en mi mente, dejándome ver unas imágenes que me hicieron sentir aún más deseos de sumir a Milton en la inconsciencia.

Ajeno a mis pensamientos homicidas, éste acaba de volver los ojos hacia el vientre de Leo, fijándose en la herida que se adivina tras el desgarrón de su ropa.

"¿Serías tan amable de permitirme ver esa herida?", solicitó con gesto preocupado, recibiendo a cambio un divertido encogimiento de hombros por parte de mi compañero. Aunque no podemos negar que con muchos de nosotros esa exagerada cortesía resulta más que necesaria para su supervivencia, no deja de hacernos gracia. Con mucho cuidado, e intentando no hacer ningún gesto brusco que pudiera sobresaltarlo, Milton levantó la camiseta de Leo y abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡Santo Cielo, es horrible!", exclamó.

Lyosha miró a Leo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

"¿Eso también suelen decírtelo, hermano?", le provocó entre risas. Leo le miró divertido.

"No, eso no lo había escuchado nunca. Enorme, si. Increíble, sorprendente... Incluso da miedo´, si la dama no es muy experta. Pero ¿horrible?... No puedo imaginar a que viene"

Milton pasea sus ojos asustados de uno a otro de mis compañeros, sin saber como reaccionar, sin duda temiendo haber dicho algo inapropiado. Decidí salir en su ayuda.

"No les hagas caso, Milton. Conozco adolescentes humanos con más madurez que este par de niñatos" Los ojos de mis compañeros volaron hacia mí.

"¿Ha dicho niñatos´, Lyosha? ¿El bebé nos ha llamado niñatos´?"

"Me temo que sí, Leo. Quizá deberíamos llevarla arriba ahora mismo y hacer que se tragara sus palabras. Creo que necesitamos un desagravio por su parte de inmediato", sugirió Lyosha sonriente, caminando hacia mí.

Están de un humor excelente. Los he visto bromeando antes, por supuesto, pero no se trata sólo de eso. Parecen relajados, felices, y absolutamente encantados consigo mismos. Si eso es lo que consigue una buena pelea, yo misma me encargaré de provocar una guerra entre los nuestros una vez al año, sólo para verlos así de satisfechos. Lyosha tendió sus brazos hacia mi, y yo alcé los míos para detenerlo.

"Basta ya. Lo que necesitáis es un buen baño. Apestáis. Mientras tanto, Milton puede ayudarme a encontrar algo de ropa para vosotros. No veo vuestras mochilas por ninguna parte, y no vais a pasearos desnudos por la casa"

"No veo porque eso iba a molestarte, querida. No parecías muy reticente a nuestra desnudez ayer mismo", se burló Leo

Milton nos miró a los tres con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Lo ignoré. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones más adelante. Compuse la más seria de mis expresiones y los miré airada.

"Se acabó. Suficientes bromas por el momento. Os quiero arriba ya", ordené

"Me vuelves loco cuando no puedes controlar tu impaciencia, querida. Pero serénate, el pobre Leo está convaleciente. No podrá dar lo mejor de sí mismo aún", me susurró Lyosha con voz seductora. Gruñí

"Que te crees tú eso, hermano. Sería mejor que tú hasta con dos lesiones como esta. Deja decidir a Nadya lo que puedo o no puedo dar", replicó Leo sonriente.

"He dicho arriba", rugí.

Me lanzaron una mirada divertida, se miraron entre ellos y encogiéndose de hombros se dirigieron al fin hacia la casa, sonriendo felices. Sacudí la cabeza. Definitivamente, voy a provocar una guerra al año. Las consecuencias son deliciosas. Me volví hacia Milton, que contempla la escena con una expresión de absoluta confusión pintada en su rostro. Me reí entre dientes.

"Milton, vamos. Ayúdame a encontrar algo de ropa para Leo y Lyosha, porque te garantizo que son más que capaces de pasearse desnudos por la casa. No es que me moleste, pero si hay alguna mujer en la mansión, no respondo de su seguridad. La mataré sólo por lo que puede llegar a pensar", bromeé.

Milton me miró aterrorizado. Es evidente que ha tomado mis palabras al pie de la letra. Volví a reírme, esta vez a carcajadas.

"Es broma, Milton", sonreí. Me miró un momento, aún confuso, y finalmente asintió.

"Si, bien. Acompáñame. Creo que podremos encontrar algo para ellos. Connor nos ayudará".

Buscamos por toda la casa algo que pudiera servirles. No hubo mucho problema para encontrar un par de camisetas lo bastante grandes, pero los pantalones eran otra cosa. Mis dos compañeros son con diferencia mucho más altos que cualquiera de los colaboradores de Milton. Finalmente encontramos algo que parecía adecuado, y le pedí a Connor que lo acercara a la habitación. Sabía perfectamente que si subía yo misma, no me permitirían bajar. Acompañé a Milton al salón y me dispuse a esperar a que volvieran, deseando escuchar de una vez el relato de la batalla. Ayudé con cortesía al anciano a acomodarse en un sofá junto al fuego, y me senté junto a él en el suelo, disfrutando del calor de la chimenea. Milton me miraba con una concentrada expresión de curiosidad, pero sin atreverse a abrir la boca, así que lo animé.

"Pregunta lo que desees, Milton. No voy a ofenderme", sonreí

Pareció dudar un instante, pero finalmente se decidió.

"He oído como tu compañero llamaba hermano a Leonardo, y ciertos comentarios jocosos que no sé muy bien como interpretar", empezó. Yo asentí, animándolo a continuar. "Disculpa mi ignorancia, pero la mayoría de los que me visitan lo hacen en solitario, y son muy reticentes a hablar de sus vidas privadas, más allá de los combates y la filosofía".

"Lo que has oído, Milton, es como uno de mis compañeros llamaba hermano al otro. Ahora los tres somos una familia", respondí, sintiendo el calor que esas palabras me producen. Pareció sorprendido un instante, pero se repuso de inmediato.

"Comprendo. Cuanto más creo saber de vosotros, más me sorprendéis" sonreí. Si él supiera lo mucho que me sorprendía yo a mí misma. Pareció perdido unos instantes en sus pensamientos antes de mirarme con una sonrisa dulce. "Claro que si hubiera tomado más en serio la conversación que tuvimos antes de vuestra marcha, no debería sorprenderme"

"Supongo que te refieres a cuando estuvisteis hablando de mujeres", me miró con asombro y yo sonreí. "Estaba cotilleando, Milton. Me enteré de casi toda la conversación. Pero no comprendo lo de no sorprenderte"

"Querida, no estoy ciego. Hasta para un pobre mortal como yo resultaba evidente la forma en que Leonardo clavaba sus ojos en ti. De hecho, recuerdo haber pensado que si Aleksei leía su mente, no tardaríamos en tener un problema. Está loco por ti desde la primera vez que te vio", rió.

Diablos, ¿es qué yo era la única que no se había dado cuenta? Intenté recordar algún detalle que diera la razón a Milton, pero mis pensamientos sobre Leo en esos momentos distaban mucho de ser coherentes. Oí una puerta abrirse en el piso superior, y los pasos de mis compañeros apresurándose escaleras abajo. Su olor me estremeció. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. En menos de un segundo, estaban sentados en el sillón frente a Milton, sonriéndome alegremente. Me pregunté de pasada si Lyosha habría escuchado mi conversación con Milton.

_"Por supuesto, querida. Ya te dije que siempre estaba contigo. Como ves, fuiste la última en darse cuenta de lo que era evidente hasta para los ojos de un humano"_

_"Tampoco era tan evidente_", protesté mirando el fuego, intentando que Leo no se percatara de nuestra conversación privada. Sé lo celoso que eso le pone. Eso me hizo recordar su herida.

"¿Cómo está la herida, Leo?", pregunté.

"Muy mal, querida. Mi hermano mayor aquí presente se ha negado a enjabonarme la espalda, y he tenido que estirarme hasta hacerla sangrar. Tenías que haber venido conmigo, y cuidar de mí", contestó en tono de reproche.

Lo miré fijamente, intentando decidir si me estaba mintiendo, o si debía sentirme culpable.

_"Miente, por supuesto. Aunque sí es cierto que ha vuelto a sangrar_", me respondió alegremente la voz mental de Lyosha.

_"Voy a matarlo". _

"Leo", empecé con voz amenazante.

"¿Querida?" me respondió sonriendo. Iba a soltarle un discurso acerca de lo mal que está intentar tomarme el pelo de esa forma, y de lo mucho que va a sufrir antes de que yo vuelva a frotarle la espalda o cualquier otra cosa, cuando la voz de Lyosha me detuvo.

_"Espera. No seas dura con él. Quizá no te necesite por la herida, pero te garantizo que si en algún momento le has hecho falta es ahora"_

_"Si esto es un truco Lyosha..."_

_"No lo es. Hazme caso, Nadya. Es importante"_

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mostrar ninguna reacción a las palabras de Lyosha, aunque la seriedad y el dolor que manaban de su tono de voz, me habían preocupado profundamente. Cambié mi expresión molesta por otra sonriente, y me acurruqué en el sillón junto a mis compañeros, recostándome contra Lyosha, quien rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, ayudándome a acomodarme sobre su pecho.

"¿Me perdonarás si cuido de ti ahora?", pregunté mientras incitaba a Leo a apoyar la cabeza en mi regazo para poder acariciarle el cabello, lo que hizo de inmediato.

"No sé. Me siento muy abandonado", replicó en el tono dolido más falso que ninguna mujer ha oído jamás.

_"Síguele el juego. Se siente feliz cuando consigue tomarte el pelo"_

"Bueno, ¿me perdonaras si cuido de ti _luego_?" Pregunté con voz tentadora. Leo levantó la cabeza de inmediato para mirarme con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Puede. ¿En qué estás pensando exactamente, querida?"

"Es suficiente, hermano. Creo que a Milton no le interesa lo más mínimo esta conversación. Ya tendréis tiempo para esto más adelante", le riñó Lyosha sonriente. Leo rió alegremente, y se incorporó en el sofá, haciendo que apoyara mis pies sobre su regazo. Sonreí, bloqueando mi mente a Lyosha. Yo no soy la única celosa de los tres. Si su hermano me abraza, Leo también.

"Bueno, no es que pretenda decirlos lo que debéis o no decirme, pero sí preferiría saber como han ido las cosas en Chernobil", sonrió Milton

"Todo ha sido perfecto, Milton. La fuente destruida, los bebedores acabados, Sila muerto. ¿Se puede pedir más por menos?", contestó Lyosha

"¿Sila está muerto?", preguntó atónito Milton. "¿Ha caído alguien más?"

"No. Ha sido el único", rió Leo. "Y no puedo decir que lo considere una tragedia", terminó entre carcajadas

Pobre Milton. Casi me da pena mentirle de ese modo, pero es mejor para todos que él se crea la patraña que habíamos decidido con Lisías. Al fin y al cabo, él sólo es un humano. No hay motivo para ponerlo al tanto de nuestros secretos. Me sorprendí a mi misma al pensar así. Yo rara vez trazaba unas distinciones tan claras entre los humanos y los nuestros. Mi seguridad acerca de la diferencia entre lo que nosotros debíamos saber y lo que podíamos contarle a él es una novedad que para mi propia sorpresa, me agrada profundamente. Lyosha aumentó la presión de su abrazo sobre mi cintura, y supe que él también se siente feliz de mi recién descubierta madurez.

"¿Y cómo te hiciste esa fea herida, Leonardo?", estaba preguntando Milton.

Leo gruñó, molesto. Supuse que no le hacía ninguna gracia reconocer que lo habían herido, pero es imposible negarlo.

"Todo iba estupendamente. Habíamos partido decenas de cabezas cuando llegamos junto al creador. No teníamos ni un rasguño hasta ese momento. Pero el maldito diablo me tomó por sorpresa y me lanzó contra la pared, con tan mala suerte que quedé ensartado en un hierro". Me estremecí y Leo me sonrió con dulzura, acariciando mis pies. "Tranquila, querida. No es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. Por suerte, Lyosha lo hizo volar en pedazos antes de que pudiera ocuparse de mí o las cosas se habrían puesto realmente feas. Creo que no te he dado aún las gracias por eso, hermano", añadió mirándolo con gratitud.

Lyosha rechazó su agradecimiento con un gesto de la mano.

"Tú habrías hecho lo mismo, de estar en mi lugar. Además, había prometido a Nadya que volveríamos los dos sanos y salvos, y no puedo faltar a mi palabra"

"Y eso te ayudó a empatar la apuesta. Una verdadera lástima", rió Leo.

"¿Qué apuesta?", pregunté con curiosidad. Por única respuesta recibí dos beatíficas sonrisas que me hicieron gruñir. Cuando esos dos sonríen de ese modo, es que se trata de algo que no va a gustarme lo más mínimo. "¿Qué apuesta?", repetí amenazante.

"Hicimos una apuesta sobre quien iba a matar más vampiros, Nadya. Sólo para añadir un poco de emoción a la batalla. Nada importante", replicó Leo.

Pero yo ya he aprendido a no darme por satisfecha con la primera respuesta.

"Ya. ¿Y cual se supone que era el precio de la apuesta?".

Una mirada espantada apareció en el rostro de mis compañeros, haciéndome comprender que había acertado de pleno.

"Nada, querida. Tonterías. Al fin, todo quedó en un empate, así que no tiene importancia", contestó Lyosha

"Estoy esperando una respuesta", exigí.

"Bueno", comenzó Leo. "Mi hermano sugirió..."

"Y mi hermano aceptó", añadió Lyosha, tratando de evitar llevarse toda la culpa. Leo le dedicó una sonrisa torcida antes de continuar.

"Que el que perdiera debería ir de compras contigo, dejándote conducir. Ah, y que debía permitir que tú le compraras algo"

¡Será posible! Es que aún cuando no estoy, me utilizan para apostar el uno contra el otro. Estaba empezando a enfurecerme, cuando la discreta risa de Milton me sacó por completo de mis casillas. Iba a ponerme a gritar como de costumbre, cuando se me ocurrió algo mejor.

"Ya veo. Muy bien. Pues ya que ha sido un empate, los dos me acompañareis _en mi coche_. Y os aseguro que conduciré mucho tiempo e iremos muy lejos. Y respetaré todas y cada una de las señales que me encuentre por el camino. Y por supuesto, compraré algo _para los dos_"

"Diablos", masculló Leo

"Bocazas", le espetó Lyosha.

Milton reía a carcajadas y yo sonreía satisfecha, mientras mis compañeros se miraban el uno al otro, acusándose mutuamente con los ojos.

"Espero que os quedéis un tiempo, amigos. Lamento de verdad mi reacción, pero hacía mucho que no me reía con tantas ganas", comentó Milton sin poder dejar de reírse.

"Lo siento, pero no nos quedaremos mucho más, Milton. De hecho, teníamos pensado partir esta misma noche", contestó Lyosha.

"¿Volvemos a casa?", pregunté entusiasmada

"No, querida. Los hombres de Lisías se están ocupando en este mismo instante de recoger nuestras pertenencias y cerrar nuestra casa de Irkutsk"

"¿Cerrar nuestra casa? ¿Por qué?", pregunté confusa. Durante todo este tiempo, había pensado que cuando todo terminara, volveríamos a casa los tres, y pasaríamos una temporada tranquilos como la familia que ahora éramos.

"Querida, Irkutsk no va a ser un buen lugar donde vivir en los próximos meses. Los cazadores estarán rastreándolo todo como poseídos. Piénsalo, primero las noticias sobre extrañas desapariciones y cadáveres desangrados, y luego una sorprendente explosión en Chernobil. La mayoría son idiotas, es cierto, pero alguno es capaz de sumar dos y dos. Es mejor para cualquiera de nosotros mantenernos alejados de toda Rusia durante una buena temporada", explicó Leo pacientemente.

"¿Y dónde viviremos entonces?", pregunté aturdida. Mis planes de futuro están cambiando a toda velocidad, y no sé si estoy preparada para eso

"Eso aún tendremos que decidirlo, Nadya. Por el momento, nos trasladaremos a casa de Lisías una temporada tal como prometimos. Luego ya veremos donde instalaremos nuestra residencia. Es algo que habrá que pensar mucho", contestó Lyosha.

"¿Y no podemos volver a nuestra casa después de dejar a Lisías?". No entiendo porque hay que buscar otra residencia, ni porque es un tema que haya que pensar tanto.

"¿Y quién se supone que sería yo, querida? ¿El primo del extranjero que ha ido a visitaros una temporada?" preguntó Leo con un deje sarcástico en su voz. No había pensado en eso, claro. No es que tenga mucha relación con los vecinos, salvo los ancianos que viven junto a nosotros, pero es imposible que no provocáramos algún comentario, y eso atraería demasiada atención sobre nosotros.

"No se trata sólo de eso Nadya. Pero ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento, no es un tema para discutir ahora". No hizo falta más. Entendí que eso quería decir que no era un tema que Lyosha deseara tratar frente a Milton, y reprimí mi curiosidad por el momento.

--

**Bueno, ya sé que no es gran cosa, pero sólo es el primer capítulo. Os prometo que mejorará mucho en lo próximos. Y antes de que "alguna" lo pregunte… Si, sale Lisías. jaja**


	2. LEONARDO

**_Hola buenaaaaas:_**

**_Artemisa, yo también había olvidado lo mucho que me divertía con ellos jajaja… Me encanta escribir la historia con Leo, Lisías y Milena, (Y Tadeo. No puedo olvidarme de Tadeo. En "La muchacha en las sombras" no se le ve mucho, pero os juro que adoro a ese personaje) pero prefiero tener al trío juntos._**

**_Shaoran… Un review genial jajaja… Así que ahí tienes otro capitulo más (lalalala)_**

**LEONARDO. Volando a cumplir el trato**

Nadya pareció entender la intención oculta tras las palabras de mi hermano, porque sus preguntas cesaron de inmediato. Me revolví un poco en el sofá al sentir una punzada ardiente en la herida. El buen humor que me había provocado el combate empezaba a desvanecerse, y comienzo a sentirme irritado por la inmovilidad, por la quemazón en mi vientre y por el maldito olor de mi propia sangre que parece que no va a desvanecerse nunca. Además, una sed insoportable está empezando a dominarme. Mi cuerpo se está regenerando, y necesita alimento a la mayor brevedad posible.

"Disculpadme, pero tengo que salir un rato", me excusé.

"Espera", me detuvo Lyosha. "Voy contigo"

"No necesito una niñera, Lyosha", repliqué un poco irritado.

"No seas tan susceptible, Leo. No pretendo cuidar de ti, dejemos eso para Nadya" Ella gruño suavemente al oír el comentario. "Yo también necesito alimentarme"

Decididamente, mi humor ha empeorado o no le habría contestado así. Sintiéndome culpable, decidí provocarlo un poco para relajar la tensión.

"Perdona hermano, olvidé que a tu edad un pequeño combate hace que la sed se dispare. Echas de menos los tiempos en los que podías luchar durante días sin necesitar alimento, ¿verdad?"

"Tanto como tú los tiempos en los que podías luchar sin que te agujerearan de lado a lado", me replicó.

_"Pero conseguiré sacar ventaja de esa herida, hermano. Puedes apostar tu vida a ello. Y lo habría hecho antes si tú no hubieras envenenado la mente de Nadya. ¿O es que acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de cuando mantenéis una conversación privada?"_

Lyosha rió suavemente y susurró un rápido "eso ya lo veremos", antes de caminar hacia la puerta del jardín. Me dejó pasar y se volvió hacia Nadya

"Espera aquí, querida. Volveremos enseguida y en cuanto lleguemos deberás estar lista para partir".

Tras recibir la respuesta afirmativa de Nadya, nos despedimos de Milton con un gesto, y corrimos hacia los terrenos de caza.

No nos llevó demasiado tiempo localizar el rastro de la primera presa, un enorme oso gris que abatimos con facilidad. Después de devorarlo con rapidez, nos dispusimos a buscar algo más que pudiera saciar nuestra sed. Mi humor ha mejorado al recibir la sangre, y empiezo a disfrutar de la cacería. Cazar con Lyosha resulta muy gratificante. Casi tanto como combatir con él. Hacía demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había entrado en combate con alguien tan antiguo como yo, y resultó tan divertido como recordaba. Al menos hasta que encontramos a Tanya. El creador enloquecido, el que había causado tantas complicaciones. El que casi nos pone a todos al descubierto, era Tanya. Mi Tanya. La mujer que yo transformé hace siglos, para ayudarla a lograr su venganza contra el repugnante Sila, que la había violado y torturado hasta casi la mismísima muerte. Mi Tanya, que se alejó de mi lado después de conseguida su venganza, sin permitirme ayudarla, ni educarla.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando borrar de mi mente la culpa, el dolor por su muerte. O no podré cazar ni alimentarme. Y hasta el diablo sabe cuanto lo necesito.

Mientras nos movíamos por el bosque, los recuerdos de la batalla acudían a mi mente en una rápida sucesión de imágenes. Mi hermano y yo entrando en los laberintos, el primer ataque y nuestra rápida compenetración. Nos habíamos situado espalda contra espalda, sin necesidad de acuerdo previo, como si hubiéramos luchado juntos toda nuestra existencia. La coordinación entre nosotros es perfecta, en parte por el don de mi hermano, pero una gran parte también por nuestra milenaria experiencia. Hubo muchos momentos en las pasadas semanas en los que me sentí reconfortado con la idea de tener una familia, pero la confirmación definitiva de que había acertado al elegir a Lyosha como hermano, me llegó mientras luchábamos. De no ser por su fría mente, que calcula siempre todas las variantes a pesar de estar inundada con el ansia de sangre que nos poseía durante la lucha, el premio de ganar a la fuente para nuestra cuenta particular, habría correspondido a otros.

En ese momento el delicioso olor de otro oso me empujó a alimentarme, seguido por Lyosha. De nuevo, la presa no tardó mucho en sucumbir a nuestro ataque, y sentí como mi cuerpo se fortalecía y regeneraba con cada trago de su sangre. Cobramos un par de presas más antes de declararnos satisfechos, e iniciar el camino de regreso a la mansión, hombro contra hombro, mientras yo volvía a perderme en mis recuerdos. El inútil sentimiento de culpa está empezando a poseerme de nuevo al recordar la muerte de Tanya, pero mi hermano me impidió continuar con el negro camino de mis recuerdos.

"Déjalo ya, Leo. Ya hemos hablado de esto una y otra vez. Hicimos lo que debíamos hacer, y el círculo se ha cerrado. Eres el único personaje de esa historia más que antigua que conservaba la cordura, y el único que sigue en pie. Ya no hay por que lamentarse. Se acabó todo", me regañó con simpatía.

"A veces lamento tener algo parecido a una conciencia, Lyosha. Te aseguro que en ocasiones preferiría ser como Sila, o como Victoria. Sin remordimientos, sin complicaciones. Siguiendo mis instintos primitivos y disfrutando con ellos sin preocuparme por las consecuencias", mascullé.

Lyosha me miró enarcando las cejas. Ni yo mismo creo en lo que estoy diciendo, y él lo sabe perfectamente. Una mirada divertida brilló en sus ojos dorados, y supe que se le está contagiando mi costumbre de bromear para diluir la tensión de los momentos dramáticos o violentos.

"Espera a que Nadya oiga esa última frase fuera de contexto. Veremos quien saca partido entonces de la situación", me provocó.

Lo miré aturdido un segundo, intentando recordar que había dicho yo que él pudiera utilizar para su beneficio con nuestra compañera, y cuando caí en la cuenta no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

"¿Te he dicho ya que eres cruel? No puedes hacerle esto a tu pobre y convaleciente hermano menor"

"Puedo, y lo haré si tú intentas sacar partido de tu 'convalecencia', tenlo por seguro. Y más ahora que vamos a trasladarnos a casa de Lisías, y Nadya estará a punto de reventar de furia cada vez que se cruce con alguna prima suya que haya compartido tu cama", se rió

Lo acompañé en sus risas un momento muy breve, antes de atragantarme con mi propia hilaridad. Aún no me había detenido a pensar en como podría mantener a mi muy celosa compañera alejada de los comentarios de la familia de Lisias, y tengo que reconocer que no va a resultar una tarea fácil. Me llevé la mano a los ojos, apretando el puente de mi nariz, en un gesto de preocupación adquirido de observar a los humanos, mientras mi hermano me contempla alegremente.

"Tranquilo, Leo. No soy tan desalmado. Y menos cuando hay un par de mujeres en casa de Lisias que también pueden meterme a mí en un lío"

"¿Un par? Que afortunado eres. Ojalá yo sólo tuviera que mantener a Nadya apartada de 'un par' de mujeres", respondí sacudiendo la cabeza con contrariedad.

"Entonces, ¿de cuántas de las primas de Lisias hablamos exactamente?", inquirió, enarcando las cejas con curiosidad.

"¿Cuántas son?", mascullé.

Lyosha me miró un segundo, sin duda intentando averiguar si estoy alardeando o hablando totalmente en serio. Jamás me ha hecho ninguna falta alardear en cuestión de mujeres en el pasado, y por supuesto, ahora tampoco. Después de unos segundos, Lyosha emitió un suave silbido, mezcla de diversión y respeto antes de romper a reír ruidosamente.

"Nadya va a arrancarte la cabeza, mi querido hermano menor. Ya lo creo que lo hará", se burló

"Soy muy consciente de ello, Lyosha, créeme", rezongué

Las carcajadas de mi hermano me acompañaron todo el camino hasta la casa. Hacia el final, lo absurdo del problema empezó a afectarme a mí también y no pude evitar acompañarlo en sus risas. En fondo, la situación lo merece. Nos detuvimos un instante antes de entrar en la casa, para calmar nuestras risas y que Nadya no empezara a enfadarse antes de lo necesario. La vi en la distancia, sentada en el salón junto al fuego, y charlando animadamente con Milton. El calor de la chimenea da a su piel ese extraordinario brillo azulado, apenas perceptible, y su sonrisa relajada hace que su rostro aparezca aún más bello que de costumbre. Una violenta oleada de deseo sacudió mi cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Me pregunté si a Lisías le molestaría mucho que nos retrasáramos un poco. Sólo un poco. Digamos unos tres días.

"Yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo, hermano. No sé si es que el combate ha despertado todos mis instintos, o simplemente es que es la mujer más bella que jamás he visto, pero te juro que estoy necesitando todo mi control para no arrancarle la ropa en este instante"

"Pues tú eres el que suele mantener la cabeza fría, Lyosha. Si tú no te controlas, yo estoy perdido", gemí

Lyosha inspiró profundamente un par de veces, en un gesto instintivo para serenarse. Se volvió hacia mí.

"Está bien. Comportémonos como adultos sensatos, como diría Lisías. Ya habrá tiempo para eso cuando estemos instalados. No creo que sea muy cortés hacerlo esperar más de la cuenta, y la cacería ya nos ha retrasado bastante"

Asentí sin mucha convicción, y entramos en la casa para recoger a Nadya. Si se lanza a nuestros brazos como suele hacer para recibirnos, no respondo de mis actos. Para mi fortuna, o más bien para mi desgracia, se limitó a mirarnos sonriente, ansiosa por ponerse en marcha. Nos despedimos de Milton, asegurándole que volveríamos a visitarlo dentro de un par de meses, e iniciamos el camino hacia King Solomon, donde Lisías nos aguardaba impaciente desde hacía horas.

"Ya era hora. Estaba a punto de marcharme, y dejar que os las arreglarais solos para llegar a mi casa", comentó irritado.

"Discúlpanos, Lisías. Nos entretuvimos cazando. La herida me obligó a alimentarme antes de lo previsto", me excusé.

Él asintió, conforme con la explicación.

"Lo comprendo. No había pensado en eso. ¿Qué tal está?", preguntó amablemente.

Dudé un instante. Si le digo la verdad, Nadya me arrancará la cabeza, y si le miento, él se dará cuenta. Los ojos de Lisías volaron de mí a Nadya, a mi hermano, y nuevamente a mí, tanteando nuestras emociones. Sonrió en mi dirección, y decidí arriesgarme.

"Bueno, no está todo lo bien que debiera...", empecé dudoso, mientras Lyosha reía con disimulo y Nadya clavaba sus ojos en mí.

"Tranquilo, Leonardo. Mantendrás tu orgullo intacto aunque reconozcas que te duele. Conozco esas heridas y sé que arden como el infierno durante mucho tiempo. Tardarás en reponerte, y lo pasarás mal hasta ese momento"

Asentí con precaución. No acabo de creerme que Lisias haya decidido ponerse de mi lado en esta ocasión. Normalmente, aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para dejarnos a mi hermano y a mí en evidencia ante Nadya. Ese cambio de actitud es, cuando menos, sospechoso.

"Bien, es hora de partir. Yo también estoy deseando reunirme con mi familia".

Patrick se deslizó en silencio hasta la cabina, respondiendo a la petición implícita en las palabras de Lisias. Una vez más, Nadya tomó asiento junto a él, mientras Lyosha y yo nos acomodábamos frente a ellos. Minutos después, el avión se deslizaba con suavidad por la pista.

Poco después de despegar, descubrí que mis dudas acerca de las buenas intenciones de Lisías estaban más que fundadas, cuando me lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa antes de volverse hacia Nadya, con gesto severo. Tuve deseos de gemir, aún antes de saber lo que va a salir de su boca. Sea lo que sea, seguro que no va a gustarme lo más mínimo.

"Querida, no quiero preocuparte, pero hablaba muy en serio acerca de la gravedad de la herida de tu compañero", comenzó, mientras Nadya le miraba con expresión preocupada. "Nadezhda, como sé que eres la más sensata de los tres en estos temas, te hago personalmente responsable de que no haga ningún tipo de esfuerzo hasta que esté recuperado por completo. Y cuando digo ningún esfuerzo, quiero decir exactamente eso, ¿comprendes?"

Nadya asintió con seriedad. Parece que se está creyendo hasta la última palabra. Miré a Lyosha, buscando apoyo, pero mi hermano está demasiado concentrado intentando aguantar la risa.

"¿Tardará mucho en recuperarse?", estaba preguntando Nadya con preocupación.

Lisías abrió la boca para contestar y lo interrumpí de inmediato. Es capaz de decir que tardará tres o cuatro días en estar bien, y yo acabaré matando a alguien si ella no me permite tocarla en todo ese tiempo.

"Ya estoy mucho mejor, en serio. Apenas duele", contesté, y mi voz sonó mucho más ansiosa de lo que esperaba.

Lisías me miró con una severidad que desmienten sus ojos divertidos. Está a punto de reírse a carcajadas, el maldito.

"No intentes hacerte el valiente, Leonardo, no es necesario. Tú valor ha quedado más que probado", y volviéndose hacia Nadya, se dispuso a responder a su pregunta, mientras yo lo miraba espantado, sin que se me ocurriera nada para detenerlo que no fuera a enfurecer a mi compañera. "No sabría decirte cuanto tardará, querida. Depende mucho de la herida, y de la capacidad de recuperación. Y por supuesto, de lo estricto que se sea con la inmovilidad. Pero para asegurarnos, yo diría que unos diez o doce días"

Abrí los ojos de par en par, mientras Lyosha renuncia a controlar su risa, y estalla en sonoras carcajadas. ¿Doce días? Ni de broma. Me llevará menos tiempo hacer que Nadya olvide su enfado.

"Vale, vale. Está bien. Vosotros ganáis. Confesaré. La herida ya no es más que un recuerdo, Nadya, ¿ves?" expliqué, mientras me ponía en pie y levantaba la camiseta para mostrarle el pequeño círculo enrojecido que es ahora mi lesión. Volví a sentarme mientras ella me dirigía una mirada asesina, y tracé con rapidez un plan para salir bien parado del lío en el que me había metido Lisías. La miré con mi mejor expresión de angustia patética, y comencé a hablar con voz lastimera. "Lo siento, querida. Sólo intentaba que me hicieras un poco de caso. Me di cuenta que Lyosha mantenía una de sus conversaciones privadas contigo, y me sentí desplazado. No es justo, lo sé. Y no ha sido muy digno por mi parte, pero han sido días muy duros para mí y no imaginas cuanto necesitaba tu atención. ¿Podrás perdonarme?"

Nadya me dirigió una mirada enternecida, y se levantó a toda velocidad para caer en mis brazos, mientras Lyosha y Lisías cruzaban una mirada exasperada. Me reí para mis adentros, lanzando una pulla mental a mi hermano.

_"Mira y aprende, hermano. Te dije que sacaría partido de mi herida"_

Lyosha me dirigió una sonrisa torcida, mientras Nadya susurraba en mi oído.

"Claro que te perdono, querido. Y no quiero que vuelvas a sentirte desplazado nunca, ¿me oyes? No hablamos así para desplazarte, no es más que la fuerza de la costumbre".

La abracé con fuerza sintiéndome casi culpable por el modo en que había mordido el anzuelo que yo le había lanzado a la desesperada. Sin embargo, sus brazos rodeándome y su tentador olor inundando mis fosas nasales me convencieron, una vez más, de que el fin justifica los medios.

_"Esta vez has salido bien parado, Leonardo, pero apenas puedo esperar a ver como te las arreglas en mi casa, con mis primas correteando a tu alrededor"_, las palabras de Lisías en mi mente, apagaron mi buen humor de un soplo.

Gemí para mis adentros, mientras Nadya deshacía nuestro abrazo y volvía a tomar asiento junto a Lisías, dedicándome una resplandeciente sonrisa.

"Por cierto, ¿no vais a contarme nada de la batalla? Por que lo único que he oído es que el bebedor estaba muerto, cosa que ya podía haber supuesto"

Esbocé una mueca. No me apetece lo más mínimo hablar de eso. Deseo olvidar el encuentro con mi pasado lo más rápido que pueda, aunque sé de sobra que el recuerdo de esa madrugada me perseguirá mucho tiempo.

"No hay mucho que contar, querida. No mucho que desee recordar al menos", repliqué, intentando evitar el tema. Pero Nadya me mira con esa concentrada expresión suya, que dice claramente que no va a rendirse sin presentar batalla. Bajé la vista, resistiéndome a contárselo. Temo su reacción más de lo que me atrevería a reconocer. Levanté de nuevo la cabeza, esperando que Lisías o Lyosha hablaran por mí, pero eso no va a suceder. Es mi secreto, y a mí me corresponde contárselo a mi compañera, y los dos respetarán mis deseos. Me debatí unos segundos más, inútilmente. No puedo esconderle a Nadya algo como eso. A ella no. No deseo tener secretos con mi familia. Suspiré.

"Lo que le dijimos a Milton es bastante aproximado. Encontramos el refugio y entramos a los túneles. Todo era tal y como tú lo habías descrito Nadya, tú mapa resultó en extremo exacto. Hasta que llegamos a la sala de la que partía el pasillo que nos conduciría a la fuente. Había cuatro pasillos en esa sala".

Ella me interrumpió, sorprendida

"No es posible. Lo vi con claridad. Sólo había un camino descendente, que llevaba a una sala grande, en la que se refugiaba la fuente", sonreí. Además de sorpresa, hay un punto de irritación en su voz. No le gusta nada equivocarse. La tranquilicé

"Viste el pasillo inferior. Cuatro túneles partían de la sala, pero una sola trampilla se dirigía hacia abajo. Supongo que el tipo que atrapamos ni siquiera miraba para ellos", eso pareció complacerla, y continué. "Nos dispersamos. Cada grupo corrió hacia un túnel. Nosotros nos acercábamos a uno cuando Lyosha me detuvo", miré hacia mi hermano, instándole con la mirada a que explicara que le llevó a detenerse

"No tenía sentido. Hasta ese momento, tú mapa era exacto, incluso acertaste con la distancia que recorreríamos hasta encontrar a los primeros enemigos. Encontrar cuatro túneles en línea recta, donde se suponía que sólo debía haber un pasadizo descendente, no encajaba. Entonces me di cuenta. En tu diseño, el túnel se deslizaba con claridad hacia el piso inferior. Tenía que haber algo más. Detuve a Leo sólo un instante para observar la sala con más atención y lo vi". Lyosha detuvo su relato.

Una vez más, me ofrece la oportunidad de narrar la parte de la historia que me pertenece. Suspiré innecesariamente para animarme, y continúe.

"Cuando me señaló el pasadizo, supe que había acertado. El creador era nuestro. No dudamos ni un segundo antes de deslizarnos por el pasadizo y llegar a una antigua sala de calderas. Nos atacaron al entrar, pero no nos costó el menor esfuerzo deshacernos de la última línea de defensa. Olfateé con avidez, buscando el rastro del creador, y fue entonces cuando su olor me paralizó. Antes de que apareciera ante nuestros ojos, supe quien había provocado esa locura, y no fui capaz de reaccionar". Me detuve para mirar a Nadya, que me contempla con atención. "Querida, la fuente era Tanya".

El rostro de Nadya se llenó de asombro, al que siguió una profunda tristeza. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas, y me instó a continuar. Lo hice, deseando librarme por fin de esa carga.

"No se parecía en nada a la mujer que se había apartado de mi lado hacía casi un milenio. Sus ojos carmesí me miraban enloquecidos, sin el menor signo de reconocimiento. La llamé por su nombre, pero ni eso hizo aparecer un mínimo resquicio de cordura en ella. El sentimiento de culpa me asfixiaba, sólo podía pensar que ella se había convertido en ese ser demente por mi culpa, por mi maldita irreflexión. Y por un segundo, deseé que acabara conmigo. Pensé que no iba a poder soportarlo, que no podría seguir viviendo ahora que conocía las terribles consecuencias de mis actos. Y me rendí, esperando su ataque. En ese instante, oí la voz de Lyosha, y salí de mi ensimismamiento para ver un segundo demasiado tarde como ella se abalanzaba sobre mí y me lanzaba contra la pared. Y mientras caía, supe que no podía morir ahí, que mi hora aún no había llegado. Recordé en una décima de segundo, que tenía una familia que sabría perdonarme, y vi tu rostro en mi mente, Nadya, y deseé volver a tu lado. Me debatí como una fiera, intentando escapar de los hierros que me detenían, para terminar lo que había ido a hacer, y eso hizo mi herida aún peor. Mientras tanto, Lyosha interceptó a Tanya, y lucharon como leones. Creí que el combate iba a durar horas, estaban muy igualados, pero en un momento ella se acercó demasiado a mí y pude empujarla con mis piernas, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Lyosha para clavar una granada en su pecho y lanzarla lejos de nosotros. Tiró de mí para liberarme, y caímos al suelo mientras la granada reventaba acabando con ella. El resto de la historia, puedes imaginártelo", terminé.

Para mi sorpresa, me sentía aliviado al haber puesto en voz alta todo lo que había venido a mi mente en esos escasos segundos, y al reconocer la verdad ante mi compañera. Me atreví por fin a alzar la vista, y mis ojos quedaron atrapados en la dulcísima mirada de Nadya. No hay en ella el menor rastro de rechazo, sólo amor y una profunda comprensión. Si en algún momento he deseado poder llorar, sin duda ha sido ese. Nadya tendió su mano hacia mi rostro, acariciando mi mejilla. Atrapé su mano entre mi cara y mi hombro y volví la cabeza para besar su gélida palma. Ella me sonrió con ternura, y se inclinó hacia mí.

"Lo entiendo y lo disculpó. Y te amo", susurró.

Eran las palabras exactas que yo necesitaba escuchar. Lyosha y Lisías habían intentando razonar conmigo, hacerme entender que mi sentimiento de culpa era innecesario, apelando a mi mente racional. Y desde ese punto de vista, no puedo evitar reconocer que tienen razón. Pero en esto hay mucho más que razones y lógica, y Nadya ha comprendido que es inútil razonar con los sentimientos. En lugar de contradecirme, asume mi dolor y se limita a hacerme llegar su aceptación y su amor. Y aunque pensaba que era imposible amarla más, con esas simples palabras me demostró lo equivocado que estaba. Y supe que no sólo mataría y moriría por mi compañera, algo que siempre había sentido con todas mis mujeres. Ahora, por primera vez en mi vida, también sentía que moriría sin ella.

Noté la mano de Lyosha sobre mis hombros, y me volví hacia él para descubrir la misma mirada de profunda aceptación que destilaban los ojos de Nadya. Me sonrió con afecto, y supe que había leído en mi mente la profundidad de mis sentimientos por Nadya, y que la comparte con perfecta exactitud.

_"Por favor, basta. Vuestros sentimientos son demasiado fuertes, y mi capacidad para captarlos demasiado refinada. Me están ahogando_", gimió Lisias en mi mente.

Me volví hacia él y vi que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y apretaba los puños con violencia. Intenté encontrar una replica mordaz que diluyera mis sentimientos, pero para mi propia sorpresa, no fui capaz. Por fortuna, la mente de Nadya ha vuelto a dar uno de sus saltos incontrolables, y se dirige de nuevo a nosotros con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro.

"Y ahora que ya no está Milton, ¿podéis explicarme por qué hay que pensar tanto donde vamos a vivir?"

Mi hermano sonrió ante su inocencia, y se dispuso a explicarle con paciencia lo que ella desea saber.

"Nadya, ahora tendremos que buscar una localización que pueda ser permanente. Ya no podemos permitirnos ir de un lado a otro, como Leo y yo llevamos haciendo todos estos siglos. Para mi hermano y para mí ya ha llegado el momento en que formar una familia no es sólo compartir nuestra cama y decir 'ya está', querida. Esta es la ocasión perfecta para dejar la vida errante, buscar un hogar definitivo y ofrecer refugio a los nómadas y solitarios, invitándoles a permanecer bajo nuestro techo y unirse a nuestro propio clan, para que podamos fortalecernos con cada nuevo miembro. Supone una gran responsabilidad, y no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera. El lugar donde nos traslademos debe ser lo suficientemente aislado para permitir que no tengamos que desplazar a toda la familia cada vez que los lugareños se pregunten porque los años no parecen pasar por sus vecinos, pero también lo bastante bien comunicado para poder abastecernos. Y dado que ni Leo ni yo tenemos previsto aceptar a bebedores humanos, debemos disponer de amplios territorios de caza, para no tener que alejarnos demasiado buscando alimento. Y naturalmente, los terrenos para cazar deben estar bien surtidos, para no llamar la atención de los humanos con un súbito descenso en la población animal. En fin, no es algo sencillo, y menos en estos tiempos en que los mortales se atreven a poblar hasta el más inhóspito lugar del planeta"

"Creo que yo puedo ayudaros en eso, Aleksei. Pero ahora no es el momento. Hablaremos en mi casa, sentados más cómodamente ante el fuego del hogar. Hay algo que deseo proponeros"

No cometimos la descortesía de presionarle para que nos avanzara lo que tenía en mente. Lisias sigue su propio ritmo y éste no es nunca consecuencia del capricho. Cuando crea que ha llegado el momento de hablar con nosotros, nos lo hara saber. El resto del viaje se vio amenizado por las incesantes preguntas de Nadya, que nos incitó a narrar anécdotas y retazos de nuestra vida mientras nos contemplaba pasando de la incredulidad a la risa, del miedo al asombro. La corriente de camaradería que había surgido entre nosotros, se reafirmó con el paso de las horas, mientras algunos pequeños secretos sin importancia se deslizaron en la conversación. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con nadie de mi pasado, y que no escuchaba historias del pasado de otros que hubieran vivido los mismos tiempos que yo, y disfruté con cada segundo del vuelo. Casi lo lamenté cuando Lisías anunció que llegaríamos en pocos minutos, a pesar de que mi cuerpo poco acostumbrado a la inactividad me pedía a gritos que le hiciera gastar un poco de energía.

Aterrizamos en la pista que Lisías tenía preparada a tal efecto en sus terrenos y nos dirigimos a buen paso hasta su mansión y el conglomerado de edificios anexos en los que instalaba a amigos y visitantes. Antes de que alcanzáramos la entrada, sus compañeras nos esperaban en la puerta. Sus hermanos no han llegado aún, o seguramente estarían junto a ellas. No me sorprendió, ya que Lisías les había solicitado que se encargaran personalmente de recoger las pertenencias de Nadya y Lyosha y cerrar su casa. Yo haré lo mismo con la mía más adelante. Tendré que fingir mi propia muerte una vez más, una tarea que no me gusta lo más mínimo. Odio perderme entre todos los documentos, y falsificaciones que me exige el absurdo sistema administrativo humano. Por suerte, en esta ocasión ya estaba planeando trasladarme, y lo tengo casi todo dispuesto.

Lisías se adelantó para saludar a sus compañeras, quienes le recibieron serenamente entre sus brazos. Sonreí ante el contraste entre su placidez y las explosivas declaraciones de afecto de Nadya, sin envidiar ni lo más mínimo a Lisías en ese instante. Cruzaron unas cuantas frases mientras nosotros nos manteníamos a una distancia cortés, y tras unos minutos se aproximaron a nosotros. Shannen fue la primera en hablar, con un brillo divertido en sus ojos grises.

"Apenas puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. Cuando Lisías me contó las novedades, reconozco que pensé que intentaba burlarse de mí", exclamó sonriente mirándonos a mi hermano y a mí. "Así que al fin os habéis decidido a sentar la cabeza. Creedme si os digo que pensé que no llegaría a ver este momento"

"Hago mías todas y cada una de las palabras de mi hermana. Pero ahora que los veo juntos, pienso que no debimos dudarlo tanto, Shannen. Se complementan a la perfección, ¿no crees?", preguntó Alejandra.

"Sin duda. No sé como no lo pensé antes. Son el Ying y el Yang",

Ambas se volvieron entonces hacia Nadya, quien las contempla debatiéndose entre la admiración y los celos. Me reí entre dientes. Las dos compañeras de Lisías son muy hermosas, no podría negarlo aunque quisiera. Las dos son altas y esbeltas, y destilan la misma paciente dignidad milenaria que Lisías. Shannen tiene una larguísima melena pelirroja y rizada que llega hasta más abajo de su cintura. Profundos ojos grises, rostro redondeado y una permanente sonrisa en sus labios gruesos y sensuales. Alejandra tiene el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules, casi tan claros como los míos, que parecen brillar siempre iluminados con una profunda inteligencia. A diferencia de su hermana, su rostro alargado se muestra habitualmente serio y concentrado, aunque cambia como de la noche al día cuando obsequia a alguien con sus poco frecuentes sonrisas. Sin embargo, a mis ojos, Nadya las supera con creces, aunque sé que ella es incapaz de verse a sí misma a la altura de las otras dos, y ahora mismo parece no saber cómo reaccionar ante sus miradas.

Alejandra la contempló unos instantes, y su rostro dibujó una de sus raras sonrisas antes de volverse hacia nosotros.

"Aleksei, Leonardo, estoy encantada con vuestra elección. Había supuesto que debía tratarse de una dama excepcional si había conseguido al fin que os asentarais, y no me ha decepcionado en absoluto". Se volvió hacia Nadya. "Te llamas Nadezhda, ¿no es así, querida? Yo soy Alejandra, y ella es mi hermana Shannen. Estamos encantadas de recibirte en nuestra casa, y no sólo lo digo llevada por la cortesía", añadió inclinándose sobre ella y besando suavemente su mejilla.

Shannen hizo lo mismo, mientras Nadya parecía incapaz de reaccionar. Lisías, Lyosha y yo, cruzábamos miradas divertidas, disfrutando con la escena. Por fin alguien consigue cerrarle la boca a Nadya cinco minutos. Cuando mi hermano percibió ese pensamiento en mí, dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado intentando contener su risa. Shannen se volvió entonces a Lisías, mirándolo con desaprobación.

"No han traído equipaje, Lisías. Y tus hermanos aún no han llegado con sus pertenencias", riñó

"Lo sé, querida. Pero he pensado que te agradaría ocuparte de ese pequeño inconveniente", replicó Lisías, divertido.

Shannen sonrió abiertamente, ante la resignada mirada de su hermana, que ya imagina lo que va a suceder a continuación.

"¡Por supuesto que lo haré! Hace un día perfecto para ir de compras. Vamos, Nadya - me permites que te llame, Nadya, ¿verdad querida?", Nadya apenas pudo asentir antes de que el torrente de palabras de Shannen continuara "Bien. Llámame Shyn, entonces. Como decía, iremos ahora mismo de compras. Necesitaras unas cuantas cosas si vais a quedaros una temporada y conozco las tiendas perfectas. También compraremos algo para tus compañeros. Algo adecuado. Normalmente se visten como gitanos, ¿te habías fijado, Alejandra? No me parece bien que dos hombres tan guapos cuiden tan poco su aspecto"

Shannen tomó a Nadya del brazo, y la arrastró en dirección al garaje sin dejar de hablar ni un segundo, mientras Alejandra las seguía no sin antes volverse para dedicarnos una sonrisa traviesa.

"Casi he podido oír el suspiro de alivio en vuestros pensamientos, amigos. Pero no os relajéis demasiado. Esto sólo retrasará unas horas lo inevitable. Lisias ya me ha contado lo celosa que es la joven dama y apenas puedo esperar a ver como la escondéis de mis primas".

Y diciendo esto se alejó para reunirse con ellas, mientras Lisías estallaba en sonoras carcajadas.


	3. ALEKSEI

Hola

**Pues si os habéis reído hasta ahora, esperad a ver a Nadya cuando conozca a … ejem… Las amigas de sus chicos… Yo me reía sola mientras escribía los esfuerzos de los dos para evitar que Nadya escuche nada que no deba…**

**Ahí dejo el tercer capi. Espero que os guste. Besitos.**

**ALEKSEI. La propuesta.**

Cuando las compañeras de Lisías se alejaron con Nadya, me volví para enfrentarme a sus divertidas carcajadas. Leo lo contempla con una mezcla de preocupación y fastidio, y eso hizo que acabara por contagiarme de su hilaridad. Mi hermano parecía dispuesto a continuar con su actitud negativa, pero finalmente, terminó por unirse a nuestras risas. Después de unos instantes, nos serenamos lo suficiente como para poder caminar hacia la casa. No nos habíamos adentrado en ella ni cinco metros, cuando dos figuras familiares nos interceptaron en las escaleras, consiguiendo que yo agradezca a cualquier dios que pueda existir que Nadya se haya marchado de compras.

Anzhelika y Oksana. Me pregunté una vez más quien diablos había tenido la perversa idea de transformar a una pareja de gemelas. Hasta ellas, nunca había visto nada parecido entre los nuestros. Son tan perfectamente idénticas, que uno juraría que contempla a una sola mujer mirándose en un espejo. Por si eso fuera poco tentador, las gemelas se han traído a su nueva vida la capacidad de leerse la mente la una a la otra. Conscientes de la perplejidad que causa su apariencia idéntica, se divierten terminando mutuamente sus frases, y hablando a un tiempo para poner de manifiesto ante los aturdidos observadores su perfecta compenetración. Una compenetración de la que yo había disfrutado considerablemente en el pasado, y mucho más teniendo en cuenta mis propios dones telepáticos.

"¡Aleksei! ¡Leonardo!. ¿Habéis venido juntos? ¡Luego eran ciertos los rumores, sois familia!", exclamaron al unísono.

"¡Qué mujer más afortunada!", comenzó Oksana.

"Apenas podemos esperar para conocerla", terminó Anzhelika.

"Debe ser muy especial. Ha conseguido atrapar no a uno, sino a los dos hombres más deseados de todos los que visitan nuestra casa", comentó Oksana, mirándonos con intención a ambos.

"Por lo menos no es la única que ha disfrutado de los dos", replicó Anzhelika, mientras ambas rompían a reír, y se despedían de nosotros agitando los dedos.

Le dirigí una rápida mirada a mi hermano, que se encogió de hombros como queriendo significar un hastiado "te lo dije".

Lisías sonreía maquiavélicamente

"Veremos si conseguís salir de esta bien parados, mis queridos amigos. Por lo que Alejandra me ha dicho, ninguna de mis primas parece dispuesta a creerse vuestra nueva situación".

Mi hermano y yo sacudimos la cabeza con desesperación, mientras seguíamos a Lisías a un amplio despacho en el piso superior.

La estancia está decorada al modo del gusto sobrio de Lisías, pero aún así es confortable y hermosa. Pesadas estanterías de roble repletas hasta los topes de libros y manuscritos, cubren por completo tres de las cuatro paredes. En el único muro libre, un fuego reparador arde en una magnífica chimenea de piedra. Junto a él, cuatro sofás orejeros y una pequeña mesa de centro. En el otro extremo de la estancia, se alza majestuoso un fabuloso escritorio también de roble, en el que descansan decenas de papeles y la única concesión de Lisias a la modernidad: un sobrio teléfono negro. Lisías nos guió junto al fuego, atravesando la maravillosa alfombra persa, mientras yo lamentaba no estar descalzo para poder disfrutar de su tacto en mis pies. Tomamos asiento, y esperé con paciencia a que Lisías comenzara a hablar.

"Creo que tengo la solución a vuestro dilema sobre el asentamiento definitivo de vuestra familia. Dispongo de una casa adecuada en Canadá. Es lo bastante grande, y dispone de terreno más que suficiente para hacer las ampliaciones que consideréis necesarias. Su localización es perfecta, aislada de miradas indiscretas, pero no lo bastante para resultar una molestia a la hora de conseguir los suministros necesarios. Y ni que decir tiene que la población animal en la zona dista mucho de ser escasa. Podríais alimentaros indiscriminadamente durante décadas y ningún humano se percataría de vuestra presencia"

Parece la casa perfecta. Hubiera preferido vivir en Europa, y soy consciente de que Leo también, pero tener un asentamiento definitivo en Canadá no nos impediría pasar largas temporadas en cualquiera de nuestras propiedades a lo largo del continente europeo. Y América no está tan saturada de los nuestros. Probablemente ahí tendremos menos problemas para mantener el territorio libre de amenazas, lo que, teniendo en cuenta la juventud de nuestra dama de clan, será una gran ventaja. Asentí con aprobación.

"Suena perfecto, Lisías", comenté, mirando a Leo, que afirmó su conformidad. "Nos fiamos de tu criterio, no es necesario ni tan siquiera verla. Dinos el precio que pides por ella, y haremos una transferencia donde tú desees"

"El dinero no me interesa, Aleksei. Dispongo de más del que mi familia podría gastar en tres vidas como la mía. Si os complace, os la cedo libremente. Es otra cosa lo que espero de vosotros"

Lo miramos sin decir nada, esperando. No voy a cometer la descortesía de buscar en su mente. Hablará cuando desee hacerlo. Nos miró un instante, estudiando nuestra reacción antes de continuar.

"Quiero sellar una alianza con vuestra familia", dijo simplemente.

La sorpresa hizo que me recostara bruscamente contra el respaldo del asiento. Lisias nunca había sellado alianzas con las familias principales, aunque estas lo han presionado durante siglos para conseguirlo. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Una alianza con su clan nos daría más reconocimiento que cualquier otra cosa que mi hermano y yo pudiéramos haber hecho a lo largo de estos siglos. Miré hacia Leo, que se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento con expresión concentrada. Apoyó los codos en sus muslos y contempló por un instante sus manos entrelazadas, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Lo que nos ofreces, Lisias, es un regalo ni mi hermano ni yo podemos, ni debemos rechazar. Pero no soy un hombre que confíe únicamente en su suerte, así que imagino que hay una historia oculta que te lleva a ofrecernos esa alianza. No me malinterpretes, no desconfío de ti. Nos has dado pruebas más que sobradas de tu honor y tu amistad. Pero aún así, me gustaría saber que esconde tu ofrecimiento, lo que no implica que no esté dispuesto a aceptarlo de todos modos"

Lisias miró a mi hermano con aprobación, sonriendo como si disfrutara de algún chiste privado. Se volvió hacia mí entonces.

"¿Estás de acuerdo con tu hermano, Aleksei?"

Asentí.

"Has hecho ya mucho por nosotros, Lisias. No sólo has salvado a Nadya de morir, arriesgándote a poner tus secretos al descubierto, también nos has protegido de nuestros actos, encubriéndonos sin dudarlo. Y ahora nos ofreces una alianza por la que suspiran todas las familias del continente. Familias ya establecidas, fuertes, y que sin duda pueden ofrecerte mucho más que la nuestra, que en este instante sólo dispone de tres miembros. En apariencia, nosotros salimos mucho más beneficiados del trato que tú, y aunque, como bien ha dicho mi hermano, no vamos a rechazarlo, no pienso formar a ciegas nuestro nuevo clan. Me gustaría saber a que se debe tu ofrecimiento antes de dar mi plena conformidad"

Lisias pareció complacido con nuestras respuestas y volvió a esbozar la misma extraña sonrisa que yo había observado antes.

"Cada una de vuestras palabras no hacen sino confirmar lo que yo ya sabía. No sólo sois grandes guerreros, sois sensatos e inteligentes. Cualquier cabeza de familia se habría lanzado sobre mi oferta sin considerarla ni un segundo, pensando que las ventajas que una alianza con mi clan le ofrecería, compensarían con mucho cualquier inconveniente. Pero vosotros no. Vosotros que apenas habéis empezado a recorrer el camino, y que sabéis que mi apoyo os supondrá un impulso más que deseable, habéis decidido analizar la situación deteniéndoos a comprender las consecuencias de vuestra decisión. Eso os honra, y os hace aún más dignos de lo que os ofrezco"

Leo y yo inclinamos nuestra cabeza como signo de agradecimiento a sus palabras, y él nos sonrió.

"En primer lugar, no es importante que ahora sólo seáis tres miembros. En cuanto os establezcáis, docenas de nómadas llamarán a vuestras puertas, y eso ocurriría aunque no sellarais vuestra alianza con mi familia. Por si vuestros méritos no fueran ya sobradamente conocidos, con la muerte del creador vuestro prestigio ha aumentado de forma considerable, y ambos sois conscientes de ello. Así que la extensión de vuestra familia, no es algo que deba preocuparnos a ninguno. Fuiste tú el que señaló lo limitado de tu familia, Aleksei, ¿Satisface esta explicación ese punto?"

"Si, Lisias. Plenamente", asentí, sabiendo que tiene razón. No tendremos ningún problema para establecernos. Tanto Leo como yo hemos trabajado sin descanso durante casi un milenio para lograr la reputación necesaria para que eso sea posible. Nuestra fama ya es considerable, y la última batalla no ha hecho sino aumentarla.

"Pero no explica el resto, Lisías, aunque agradezco tus cumplidos", sonrió Leo

"Ahora iba a eso, Leonardo. No seas impaciente", Leo alzó una mano como signo de disculpa, y Lisias sonrió aprobador antes de continuar. "Hay muchas familias poderosas a lo largo de Europa. El viejo Continente está saturado de los nuestros, y el poder se reparte equilibrado. La mayoría de los cabezas de los clanes somos ancianos sensatos, que ya no desean enzarzarse en guerras absurdas que nadie puede ganar. Sin embargo, el continente americano está poblado principalmente por vampiros jóvenes y descontrolados, que forman alianzas inestables. La mayoría son violentos y sedientos de sangre y poder. Necesitamos un equilibrio adecuado, un elemento tranquilizador en esa zona, antes de que se lancen a hacer algo verdaderamente estúpido. Hay mucho que ganar si se controla ese inmenso territorio. Hace décadas que deseo tener influencia más allá del océano, y no me cabe duda que así será si sois vosotros los encargados obtenerla para todos"

Consideraba sus palabras, y sabía ya cuál iba a ser mi siguiente pregunta, cuando Leo se adelantó a mí.

"Comprendo. Y es una idea atractiva, para qué negarlo. Pero sigue habiendo algo que no nos cuentas, amigo", le espetó sonriente. Lejos de ofenderse por la sugerencia, Lisías le hizo un gesto instándole a continuar, manteniendo su expresión aprobadora. Leo consideró un instante sus palabras, y finalmente explicó el motivo de sus dudas. "Han pasado más de quinientos años desde que los europeos colonizaron el continente, ¿qué ha hecho que te decidas precisamente ahora? Y no me digas que simplemente esperabas el momento adecuado, por que los dos sabemos que no es así. Puedo oler tu impaciencia a mucha más distancia de la que nos separa ahora, Lisias"

Este rió entre dientes.

"Lo contrario me hubiera decepcionado, Leonardo. Os contaré todo con profundidad durante los próximos días, no te preocupes. No obstante, como imagino que no quedareis satisfechos sin un avance, os adelantaré el motivo de esa impaciencia que has mencionado. En la última década me ha llegado cierta información acerca de una familia de jóvenes que ha empezado a cobrar cierta preeminencia entre las demás. Los rumores eran tan contradictorios, que envié a algunos de mis hombres a descubrir con exactitud cuál era la situación, y lo que averiguaron no me gustó lo más mínimo. Se trata de un clan de jóvenes bebedores de humanos, ávidos de un poder que les viene demasiado grande. El que los dirige es el mayor de todos ellos y apenas ha vivido la mitad de un milenio. Es violento, insensato y cruel, y por los informes que he recibido de mis hombres, estoy convencido de que planea algo increíblemente absurdo, aunque aún no he podido saber de qué se trata. Alguien tiene que enfrentarse a ellos y acabar con su predominio. No podemos permitir que el Nuevo Continente esté controlado por una caterva de necios incapaces de encontrarse la cabeza con las dos manos"

Así que de eso se trata. Bueno, no parece una tarea demasiado complicada, si tenemos en cuenta la recompensa que obtendremos al hacernos cargo de ella. Y no pienso sólo en la alianza con Lisías. Convertirnos en la familia principal al otro lado del océano es un objetivo más que prometedor. Lisías parece a punto de dar por concluida la reunión, pero a mí aún me queda una pregunta por hacer.

"¿Por qué nosotros, Lisías? Tu familia es muy extensa, y habría muchos incluso fuera de ella más que dispuestos a encargarse de la tarea. ¿Qué te ha llevado a ofrecérnoslo a mi hermano y a mí?"

"Si, desde luego he pensado en mi propia familia para hacerse cargo del trabajo. Pero los únicos indicados me parecían mis hermanos, y no estoy dispuesto a separarlos de mi lado, ni del de nuestras compañeras. Y cada vez que pensé en otros durante estos años, terminé siempre por rechazar la idea. Algunos eran grandes guerreros, pero limitados de pensamiento. Otros eran sensatos e inteligentes, pero incapaces en la batalla. Siempre fallaba algo. Hasta que supe que ahora erais hermanos, no daba encontrado la solución a mi dilema. Pero ahora no puedo imaginar nadie mejor para convertirse en la familia más poderosa del Nuevo Continente. Los dos sois inteligentes y valerosos, hombres de honor y buenos guerreros, pero por separado uno resulta demasiado impaciente, y el otro demasiado reflexivo. Sin embargo juntos, no alcanzo a ver quien podrá enfrentarse a vosotros. Y eso sin hablar de vuestra compañera. Os vaticino que será muy poderosa. Y más ahora, que ha probado mi sangre. Ya es una de las criaturas más inteligentes que he visto jamás, y eso a pesar de lo que engañan su juventud e inocencia" Nos miró fijamente unos instantes. "¿Alguna pregunta más, amigos?"

Leo y yo cruzamos una mirada. No hay ninguna duda de que aceptaremos su propuesta, pero aún así Leo me confirmó su aprobación, asintiendo con suavidad. Lisías observó el intercambio de miradas y el asentimiento de Leo.

"Perfecto. Cuando lleguen mis hermanos, volveremos a reunirnos y os daremos toda la información de la que disponemos. No hace falta que os diga que ellos están al tanto de lo que acabo de proponeros, y que contáis con su total aprobación. Nunca os lo habría planteado de no ser así. En fin, ahora si a mis nuevos aliados no les incomoda, hay unas cuantas cosas que debo resolver antes de que vuelvan nuestras compañeras. Os acompañaría hasta vuestras habitaciones, pero al final no he conseguido enterarme de donde os han acomodado Shannen y Alejandra. Mientras esperaba por vosotros, se me ocurrió llamarlas y me enloquecieron con sus lamentaciones sobre la dificultad de asignaros tal o cual cuarto. Primero pensaron en uno, pero lo eliminaron porque estaba demasiado cerca de alguna de mis primas. Luego pensaron en otro, y parecía perfecto, hasta que Shannen recordó que tampoco podíais estar cerca de otra de las mujeres... Y me informaron de cada cambio, de cada rechazo, de cada descubrimiento, y así durante una eternidad. De modo que al final, dejé de prestar atención. Y no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde os alojareis finalmente", rió. "Os aseguro, amigos, que habéis causado a mis compañeras el peor problema de protocolo en la historia de esta familia", nos acusó en tono de divertido reproche.

"Creo que esperaremos en alguno de los salones del piso inferior, Lisías", comenté, sin atreverme a responder a cualquier cosa referente al problema de protocolo´. Prefiero no pensar en eso de momento. Ya nos atormentará bastante cuando Nadya regrese.

Lisías se limitó a dedicarnos una sonrisa divertida, antes de acompañarnos hasta la puerta. Nos encaminábamos a uno de los tres salones que la casa tenía en su piso inferior, cuando una voz aguda e infantil nos detuvo

"¡Mi León!", exclamó una rubia curvilínea que se arrojó sin pensarlo ni un segundo en brazos de mi hermano.

Este se quedó paralizado, agitando las manos en el aire, sin estar muy seguro de por donde agarrarla. Me miró buscando ayuda, pero yo me limité a mirarlo con sarcasmo, mientras vocalizaba "¿_Mi León_?". Él hizo una mueca de disculpa, mientras la rubia se apartaba de él y lo miraba dando saltitos. Es guapa, pero la expresión simplona de su rostro empeora mucho el efecto general. Se volvió hacia mí con curiosidad.

"¿Quién eres?", preguntó con su vocecita aniñada.

"Es mi hermano, Aleksei", me presentó Leo. Ella frunció el ceño un instante, como intentando comprender un problema demasiado profundo para sus evidentemente limitadas capacidades, y finalmente abrió los ojos de par en par.

"¿Hermano? ¡Vaya! ¡Así que Xiu Xiu no me estaba tomando el pelo como de costumbre! Me dijo que ahora tenías un hermano, y una compañera, y yo le dije: ¿Quién, el _León_? Imposible. Pero resulta que es verdad. Caramba". Me estudió un momento, con esa expresión suya, entre concentrada y alucinada, antes de volver a soltar uno de sus grititos, taladrando mis sensitivos oídos. "¿Aleksei es lo mismo que Alyosha?"

Intenté por todos los medios no poner cara de desesperación. Asentí, y ella me sonrió con malicia.

"Vaya. He oído hablar muy bien de ti. A Xiu Xiu. Me contó cuando estuviste con ella. Creo que quedó muy complacida", rió, con esa desesperante risita suya. Sentí los ojos de Leo clavados en mí, y busqué la forma de dejar esa conversación. No hizo falta, mi hermano sentía tantos deseos como yo de deshacerse de ella.

"Ha sido un placer verte, preciosa, pero ahora mi hermano y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. ¿Nos disculpas?"

Ella compuso un mohín coqueto en dirección a mi hermano, antes de sonreír y salir como una bala al piso superior. Imaginé que la noticia de nuestra llegada no tardará demasiado en llegar a todos los oídos de la casa. Me volví hacia Leo, con gesto crítico. La dama es bella, pero nunca he visto a nadie tan limitado, ni siquiera entre los humanos. El se encogió de hombros.

"Si, es cierto. No es muy lista. Pero hermano, no te imaginas lo bien que se defiende en latín. De hecho, dudo que haya alguien en toda la casa e incluso en todo el continente, que domine algunos términos latinos con tanta precisión como ella", explicó mientras dejaba escapar su risa maliciosa. No pude evitar reírme yo también.

"Si, sé a lo que te refieres. Son estas mujeres las que hacen que uno se pregunte porque los humanos se empeñan hoy en día en llamarlas lenguas muertas". Nos miramos un instante con camaradería antes de estallar en carcajadas, que no fuimos capaces de detener hasta acomodarnos en el salón, junto al fuego.

Permanecimos un instante en silencio, y mi mente se deslizó hacia la de mi hermano al ver aparecer una expresión concentrada en su rostro. Pensaba en nuestra conversación con Lisias, por supuesto, y empezaba a trazar planes sobre el método que podríamos utilizar para empezar a extender nuestro control.

"Yo no pensaría demasiado en eso todavía, Leo. Esperemos a ver todo lo que Lisias sabe sobre esos jóvenes. No podremos tomar decisiones sin saber con exactitud a que nos enfrentamos", sugerí

"Tienes razón, por supuesto. Yo diría incluso que es inútil plantearse nada sin ver con nuestros propios ojos la situación. Los informes de Lisías pueden empujarnos a una vía diplomática, y al llegar ahí quizá decidamos que es mejor usar la fuerza. Pero aún sabiéndolo, no puedo evitar darle vueltas. A modo de ejercicio intelectual, supongo", asentí. Yo también había pensado en ello, pero no nos conducía a nada formarnos ideas preconcebidas acerca de nuestras opciones. Preferí cambiar ligeramente el objeto de la conversación.

"Hermano, con sinceridad ¿puedes creer lo que ha sucedido?", pregunté

Leo me miró sonriente.

"A duras penas, Lyosha. Si una familia ha nacido con suerte, sin duda ha sido la nuestra. Una alianza con el clan de Lisías es más de lo que podía llegar a esperar. Seremos la envidia de todo el continente", concluyó.

"Sin duda. Sólo lo que imaginen acerca de por qué Lisías ha sellado una alianza con nosotros, nos hará más temidos y respetados de lo que nunca había imaginado llegar a ser. Por supuesto, lo hace en su propio interés, pero aún así es un orgullo saber que contamos con su confianza"

"Siempre lo he admirado, y me complace enormemente saber que nos considera merecedores de su respeto. Y eso sabiendo todo lo que sabe acerca de nosotros", comentó Leo con incredulidad.

"Me pregunto que habré hecho para merecer mi suerte en el último año. Primero Nadya, luego la posibilidad de formar por fin mi propio clan, después una buena batalla, y ahora esto", comenté sacudiendo la cabeza, aturdido.

"Te olvidas de lo más importante", exclamó Leo risueño. Sé a qué se refiere, por supuesto, y mi omisión no ha sido casual. Me reí para mis adentros al ver que mordía el anzuelo.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A mí, por supuesto", contestó señalándose con ambas manos.

Compuse un falso gesto de fastidio antes de responder con voz molesta

"Por todos los diablos, ¿cómo he podido olvidarlo? Tienes razón, no todo ha sido tan bueno".

Sabe que bromeo, y se rió alegremente ante mi provocación.

"Vamos, Lyosha, me adoras, reconócelo", esbozando la más encantadora de sus sonrisas burlonas. Chasqué la lengua con gesto despectivo.

"Guarda tu encanto para Nadya, '_León_'. Te va a hacer mucha falta", repliqué.

"No soy el único al que le va ha hacer falta una buena dosis de encanto, Lyosha. ¿Xiu Xiu? Eso casi me impresiona. Me llevó días seducir a esa dama en particular. No se prodiga demasiado otorgando sus favores" comentó.

No pude evitar una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras me preparaba para abrir lo que sin duda sería un nuevo capítulo en la eterna competición entre nosotros.

"No sabría decirte. Fue ella la que me buscó", repliqué en un tono aún más autocomplaciente del que esperaba. Leo me dirigió una mirada sorprendida, mientras yo leía en su mente que se planteaba si yo hablaba en serio, o intentaba burlarme de él.

"Por supuesto que hablo en serio. No tengo ninguna necesidad de mentir cuando se trata de mujeres". Leo seguía contemplándome con asombro, y no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas. "¿Desde cuándo piensas que puedes superarme, hermano? Que sea menos bocazas que tú no significa que me lleves ventaja"

Leo se rió entre dientes un instante, antes de dirigirme una maquiavélica sonrisa.

"¿Sabes lo único que significa en realidad, Lyosha? Que dentro de pocas horas, cuando Nadya regrese de sus compras, los dos estaremos muertos".

Un suave olor marino llegó hasta nosotros, y me volví para encontrarme con la atenta mirada de Lisías. Se aproximó a nosotros, y tomó asiento en un sillón cerca del fuego, cerrando los ojos con placer al recibir su calor. Suspiró con suavidad, disfrutando de la sensación, y tras un momento volvió a abrir sus ojos para dirigirse a nosotros.

"Plauto acaba de llamarme. Han encontrado cazadores rondando por Irkutsk. Pero no debes preocuparte, Aleksei. Ya han retirado todas tus pertenencias y cerrado la casa a cal y canto. Los perros no han demostrado ser tan efectivos como el hombre que se encarga de cuidar tu coche. A Ahmed le ha costado todas sus dotes de persuasión convencerlo de que tú habías pedido que se encargaran de él. No sé cuánto le has pagado, pero no es suficiente. Espero que no os moleste saber que no van a traer el coche de Nadezhda. Plauto rumió algo parecido a que no estaba dispuesto a recorrer Europa en bicicleta, pero no me atrevo a repetir la frase exacta delante de vuestra compañera" Leo y yo nos reímos a carcajadas, intentando imaginar la verdadera frase del hermano de Lisías. Este nos dedicó una complacida sonrisa antes de continuar en tono más formal. "Las cosas están realmente movidas en el norte. Los mortales se han vuelto locos con la explosión. Pero no creo que haya mucho de que preocuparse. Lo bueno de estos tiempos absurdos es que puedes hacer cualquier cosa, que siempre llevaran la culpa los terroristas. Islámicos, Chechenos, mafias chinas, colombianas, rusas... Siempre hay algún grupo armado al que hacer responsable. En fin, Plauto y Aníbal volverán en unas horas, y nos podrán contar los rumores que sin duda han empezado a surgir entre los nuestros. Por lo que sé, las noticias de la batalla se han extendido como reguero de pólvora, y nuestra pequeña excursión ya está en boca de muchos. Sospecho que mis hermanos han tenido mucho que ver con esto. Previendo que aceptaríais la alianza con nuestra familia, se han dedicado a ensalzar vuestra actuación"

Asentí con agradecimiento. No hace ni un momento que hemos sellado la alianza con la familia de Lisías y esta ya empieza a reportarnos beneficios. Para cualquiera de nosotros, el reconocimiento de su capacidad como guerrero por parte de los demás, es un salvoconducto inapreciable. Nadie se atreve a disputarle el territorio a un hombre al que la mayoría temen y respetan. A todos nos gusta el combate, es cierto, pero las rencillas absurdas no son un plato apetecible para nadie. Es preferible ganarse una buena reputación, y elegir tus propias batallas. Cuando has probado de forma reiterada tu valía, como es mi caso, o el del propio Leo, los demás procuran evitar entrometerse en tu camino, y puedes relajarte mientras decides cuál va a ser la siguiente disputa en la que te apetece intervenir. Y por supuesto, la historia es similar en el caso de los clanes. Una familia se gana el respeto de las demás, por las acciones de sus miembros, y por las influencias que van acumulando a lo largo de los años. Gracias a nuestra propia reputación, mi hermano y yo ya no íbamos a tener muchos problemas para establecernos. Pero ahora disponemos además de la mejor influencia que uno de los nuestros puede esgrimir. Una alianza con el clan más poderoso de los nuestros. Me concentré en los pensamientos de mi hermano, que seguían un rumbo similar a los míos. Continuamos en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que no pude evitar romperlo con una idea que apareció de súbito en mi mente, haciéndome sonreír.

"Lisías, si no estuviera ya en deuda contigo para toda la eternidad, acabas de aumentar mi compromiso. Leo lleva una hora sin abrir la boca, pensando en todo lo que nos has ofrecido, y no había visto nada semejante desde que lo conozco"

"Ahora que lo dices, Aleksei, me creía conforme con hubierais cumplido vuestra parte del trato, pero estoy a punto de pedirte algo más por mantener a tu hermano en silencio. No es tarea fácil, reconócelo", rió.

Leo nos miró frunciendo el ceño, y Lisías y yo rompimos a reír con sonoras carcajadas.

"¿Se puede saber por qué todo el mundo la toma conmigo?", masculló.

Oí como un coche se deslizaba por el sendero que conducía al garaje e instantes más tarde me alcanzó el delicioso olor de nuestra compañera. Leo y Lisías lo percibieron también y se pusieron en pie para recibir a las damas. Nadya no tardó ni un segundo en entrar en el salón como un vendaval, deteniéndose con brusquedad en el medio de la estancia, sonriendo alegremente. Está tan imposiblemente hermosa, que mi innecesaria respiración se detuvo un instante. Junto a mí, Leo murmuró un suave juramento. Pude ver que hasta Lisías enarcaba ligeramente las cejas. En lugar del habitual azul que parece obsesionarla, lleva un ligero vestido blanco de tirantes que se ciñe en torno a sus curvas como un guante. La falda apenas llega a la mitad de sus muslos, pero una suave gasa parte desde debajo del pecho abriéndose en dos, y cayendo en leves ondas hasta debajo de sus rodillas, dejando entrever sus piernas, pero sin revelarlas por completo. Por primera vez desde que la conozco lleva una joya. Una pequeña llave que cuelga de una cadena en torno a su cuello, y desciende a la altura precisa para que uno no pueda evitar fijarse en que el escote del vestido deja entrever el nacimiento de sus pechos perfectos. Las compras deben haber incluido algún tipo de maquillaje, porque sus labios brillan ligeramente, resaltando su grosor. Giró sobre sí misma, y volvió a mirarnos esperando nuestros comentarios. Pero yo me siento incapaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Estoy demasiado concentrado embebiéndome con su imagen.

"¿No vais a decir nada? ¿Es que no os gusta?", preguntó con un mohín encantador

"Estas preciosa, querida", fue lo único que pude decir. Ella se volvió hacia Leo, esperando algún comentario por su parte.

"Maravillosa", susurró mi hermano con voz estrangulada.

Nadya rió alegremente, y empezó a detallar todo lo que había comprado, pero ninguno de nosotros está capacitado en este momento para escuchar ni una sola palabra.

_"O las mujeres de Lisías nos dicen ahora mismo cuál es nuestra habitación, o te juro hermano que la arrastraré al primer cuarto que encuentre abierto en mi camino. O la poseeré aquí mismo, mire quien mire"_

Como si hubiera oído las palabras de mi hermano, Alejandra se dirigió a nosotros con un brillo divertido en su rostro sereno.

"Ha comprado tantas cosas, que casi tenemos que llamar a alguien para que trajera otro coche que nos ayudara a acarrearlas. Así que si sois tan amables de acompañarme, os indicaré cuales son las estancias que hemos preparado para vosotros, para que podáis empezar a colocar los cientos de bolsas que hemos traído". Se volvió a Lisías, que la miraba con expresión culpable. "Está bien, querido. Ya imaginaba que no habrías escuchado una sola palabra de lo que te dijimos acerca de cuales eran sus habitaciones. Nunca escuchas esas cosas", le riñó con afecto, mientras acariciaba su mejilla sonriente.

Lisías sonrió a su compañera con ternura, componiendo una expresión de patética disculpa. Evidentemente, mi hermano y yo no somos los únicos que perdemos los papeles por culpa de su compañera. Los ojos de Lisias volaron hasta nosotros, que lo contemplábamos con idénticas sonrisas burlonas. Lisías nos devolvió la mirada con un punto de malévola irritación, antes de dirigirse a Shannen.

"Querida, quizá mientras tu hermana guía a nuestros invitados hasta sus habitaciones, podrías enseñarle la casa a Nadezhda, y presentarle al resto de la familia. Estoy seguro de que será muy... interesante para ella conocerlos a todos", sugirió, dirigiéndonos una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Iba a expresar la más rotunda de mis negativas, cuando Nadya se me adelantó, volviéndose a nosotros con una sonrisa emocionada.

"¡Oh, si!", exclamó. "No os importa, ¿verdad? Me reuniré con vosotros enseguida, palabra"

No hay escapatoria posible. Si decimos que si, acabará por encontrar a alguien que dirá algo que la haga enfurecerse con nosotros, pero si decimos que no, se enfurecerá igualmente por negarle sin una razón de peso, lo que tan a las claras parece apetecerle. Nadya nos mira, esperando una respuesta de nuestra parte. Antes de que pudiéramos abrir la boca, Shannen la tomó del brazo, sonriente.

"Está bien, vamos Nadya. Deja que sean ellos los que se encarguen de colocarlo todo. Hay un montón de gente que debes conocer", comentó.

La guió hacia la puerta, no sin antes volverse a nosotros para dedicarnos un guiño malicioso. Cuando salieron, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, clavé mis ojos en Lisías en una muda acusación. Este se limitó a dedicarme un divertido encogimiento de hombros. Alejandra sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación.

"Lisías, eso no ha estado bien, son nuestros invitados. Es nuestro deber de anfitriones hacer que se sientan cómodos en nuestro hogar, no todo lo contrario", le riñó. Este volvió a mostrar su patética expresión de disculpa, mientras su compañera lo mira con reprobación. Después de unos segundos manteniendo su mirada, él se concentró en algún lugar entre sus pies, y Alejandra se dirigió hacia nosotros, satisfecha con su victoria en el cruce de miradas. "No os preocupéis. Shannen habla demasiado, pero no carece de astucia. Hará todo lo posible por evitar cualquier incidente. Al contrario que otros", terminó fulminando a Lisías con la mirada

"No es culpa mía. No he sido yo el que ha compartido cama con la mitad de nuestras primas", se quejó.

Supe que Leo iba a meter la pata, incluso antes que él mismo. Y por supuesto, no me decepcionó.

"¿Cómo que con la mitad?", protestó.

Definitivamente, el ego es la perdición de mi hermano. Alejandra se volvió en su dirección a toda velocidad. Lo miró unos instantes, antes de esbozar una sonrisa que supe que no iba a traer nada bueno.

"Veo que estás muy orgulloso de tus conquistas, Leonardo. Veremos si mantienes la misma actitud mañana por la noche. Tenía previsto cancelar la fiesta que suelo preparar cada vez que mi familia regresa de un combate, pero ahora estoy convencida de que celebrarla será mucho más divertido de lo que cabría esperar"

"Me encantaría asistir, Alejandra, pero no sé si me será posible. Aún estoy convaleciente. No sé si sabrás ya que me hirieron durante el combate. Una herida terrible, me traspasó el vientre de parte a parte", respondió mi hermano, llevándose la mano al lugar donde había estado su herida. Alejandra le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica

"Estaba al tanto. Tu compañera nos lo contó todo mientras comprábamos. Y a mi no me vas a engañar con eso, Leonardo. Lisías intentó exactamente lo mismo que tú la primera vez que le hirieron de ese modo, y puedo asegurarte que he aprendido mucho desde entonces"

No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas, al imaginarme a Lisías en una actitud tan poco propia de lo que yo sabía de él. Leo no tardó en unirse a mis risas, mientras Lisías le dirigía a Alejandra una mirada dolida y dejaba la habitación murmurando algo acerca de todo el trabajo que tenía por hacer. Hasta Alejandra sonrió al verlo desaparecer por la puerta.

"Está bien, vamos, acompañadme al coche, y descargaremos las compras. Y no os preocupéis, no soy tan mala anfitriona, aunque os lo mereceríais. Shannen y yo os hemos instalado en uno de los edificios anexos. Es una pequeña casita a la que se accede desde la parte posterior del edificio principal, y queda bastante aislada del resto del complejo. Mi hermana la mandó construir cuando descubrió su vena literaria. Decía que no podía escribir en la mansión porque era demasiado ruidosa. Se trasladó allí exactamente seis mañanas, antes de decidir que su verdadera vocación era la fotografía. O quizá fuera la alfarería, no estoy segura. Shannen no es muy constante con sus aficiones"


	4. Familia

**Hola hola…**

**Bueno, este capítulo es cortito, pero os prometo (deverdaddeverdad) que mañana cuelgo otro… Si le dais al botoncito ese tan simpático, claro… Ese que pone Go… Si, ese mismo. Gracias. ;)**

**Arthemisa… Si… Va a arder Troya. Espera a la fiesta, y verás…**

**NADEZHDA. La familia**

Había visto a las compañeras de Lisías en mis sueños sobre él, y sabía lo hermosas que eran, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vi al encontrarme frente a ellas. Parece rodearlas una especie de aura, tal es su serenidad y dignidad. Si en algún momento he llegado a sentirme segura acerca de mi aspecto, verme frente a ellas acabó con mis esperanzas. Pero a medida que iba transcurriendo la tarde en su compañía, su actitud y sus comentarios me fueron devolviendo poco a poco la confianza en mi misma. Ambas parecen encantadas con mi compañía, con mis respuestas a cada una de sus inacabables preguntas. Me sorprendió descubrir que las dos piensan con sinceridad que mis compañeros han tenido una suerte infinita al encontrarme, cuando yo siempre había pensado que era justamente al contrario.

Pocas horas después de conocerlas, me sentía tan cómoda a su lado como si las hubiera conocido de toda la vida. Alejandra es serena y seria, y no habla demasiado. Pero cuando lo hace, sus palabras parecen ser exactamente lo que debe ser dicho en ese momento preciso. Es inteligente y muy perspicaz. Disfruta permitiendo que su hermana lleve el peso de la conversación, y mientras Shannen desgrana una de las muchas anécdotas que parece conocer acerca de todo y de todos, contribuye a sus historias con comentarios ingeniosos y malévolos, que revelan su agudo sentido del humor. Shannen es la otra cara de la moneda. Alegre y divertida, habla sin parar, y pregunta aún más. Posee un humor alocado y surrealista, que me hizo reír a carcajadas continuamente. Sin embargo, cuando la conversación se torna seria, demuestra con cada una de sus preguntas su gran capacidad de comprensión y empatía. A pesar de sus diferencias, las dos se entienden a la perfección, sin necesidad de palabras, y no pude evitar fijarme en el paralelismo que existe entre ellas y mis compañeros. Tan diferentes, y al mismo tiempo tan similares.

Pasé una tarde deliciosa en su compañía. Me arrastraron a docenas de tiendas, y me incitaron a probarme prendas que yo jamás hubiera elegido. Y en cada ocasión, tuve que reconocer que habían acertado por completo. La imagen que me devolvían los espejos me agradaba más y más en cada probador, hasta que llegué a sentirme realmente complacida conmigo misma, y cuando por fin regresamos a casa, la forma en que Lyosha y Leo me miraron me hizo comprender que yo no era la única satisfecha con las compras. No tuve mucho tiempo para disfrutar de esa sensación, porque Shannen me arrastró hacia la puerta poco después para enseñarme la casa y a sus habitantes.

Ahora estábamos en la base de las escaleras, mientras ella se esforzaba en explicarme la laberíntica construcción de la casa.

"Este es el edificio principal. Aquí vive la familia más cercana. A los visitantes y amigos los acomodamos en los edificios anexos",

Shannen se apresuró escaleras arriba, y la seguí contemplando la magnífica construcción de la casa. Del amplio vestíbulo principal parten las escaleras de mármol, de aproximadamente dos metros de ancho. Tras unos quince escalones, se llega a un rellano y la escalera se divide en dos tramos a derecha e izquierda, dividiendo el piso superior por la mitad. Me agradó comprobar que la luz parece filtrarse por cada resquicio de la mansión. En cada muro exterior se abren grandes ventanales que comienzan a pocos centímetros del suelo y se extienden hasta casi tocar el alto techo. La decoración es sobria, repleta de espacios abiertos y armarios escondidos. Sólo cuando uno entra en las distintas habitaciones se encuentra con cuadros, estanterías repletas de libros y documentos, pesadas alfombras y magníficos sofás y mesas. Los espacios comunes se limitan a una inteligente iluminación y tres o cuatro detalles decorativos dispersos. Shannen se detuvo en el rellano para continuar con sus explicaciones.

"Las escaleras de la izquierda conducen a las habitaciones de mis primos y primas. En la actualidad son veintiuno, pero siempre hay unas treinta y cinco o cuarenta personas rondando por aquí. A veces incluso más. El ala derecha la reservamos para nosotros. Están nuestras habitaciones, los despachos y una pequeña sala de reunión. También hay unas escaleras que conducen a la planta superior. En principio era un desván, pero Lisías la ha convertido en su museo particular. Es un coleccionista de arte compulsivo"

Asentí sonriente. Yo ya sabía eso. Aunque es imposible que hubiera percibido todos los recuerdos de una vida tan larga como la de Lisías en mis breves horas de sueño, las sensaciones más fuertes y los acontecimientos más importantes han quedado grabados a fuego en mi memoria. Lisías debe disfrutar enormemente de su colección, ya que yo podría describirla con total exactitud. Ajena a mis recuerdos, Shannen me guió hacia las escaleras de la derecha.

"Estos días, con toda la historia de Chernobil, apenas hay gente. Casi todos mis primos marcharon al combate, y no llegarán hasta hoy por la noche, o incluso mañana, al igual que la mayor parte de nuestros invitados. Los compañeros de Alejandra, Plauto y Aníbal, volverán hoy. Mañana al amanecer a más tardar. Pero creo que Ahmed va a retrasarse unos días. Se ha encargado de traer el coche de Aleksei, y en lugar de embarcarlo en cualquier sitio, no ha podido resistir la tentación de hacer todo el camino conduciendo. Le encantan los coches rápidos", explicó con una sonrisa afectuosa.

Pero una frase ha captado mi atención. La miré confundida, frunciendo el ceño. Me contempló con interés.

"¿Qué ocurre, querida?"

"Perdona mi ignorancia, pero ¿has dicho los compañeros de Alejandra? ¿No son tus compañeros?".

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

"¡Oh, no! Plauto y Aníbal son mis hermanos. No sería capaz de tener como compañeros a dos hombres tan serios y sensatos como ellos. Eso lo dejo para Alejandra. Le gustan los hombres sesudos y concentrados, incapaces de hacer locuras. El único que ella y yo compartimos es Lisías. Él es lo bastante serio para agradar a mi hermana, y lo bastante divertido para complacerme a mí"

Me sentí molesta una vez más por todas las cosas que no sé. Iba a disculparme otra vez, pero Shannen ya estaba hablando de nuevo, ajena a mi incomodidad.

"Sandra me aporta toda la calma que necesito. Cuando estoy con ella me siento en paz. Si hay alguien en este mundo a quien no podría renunciar nunca, es a mi hermana. La amo más que a mi vida", su rostro se llenó de una serena felicidad mientras pensaba en ella. No me había engañado en mis observaciones. Las dos se compenetran a la perfección, como si de una sola persona se tratara. "No me malinterpretes, amo a todos mis hermanos, y por supuesto a mis dos compañeros. Pero Alejandra es la más especial para mí. Y sé que yo significo lo mismo para ella. Plauto, Lisías y ella llevaban siglos sin aceptar a nadie más cuando llegué yo. Las malas lenguas decían que mi hermana jamás aceptaría a otra mujer, y no sabes la de quebraderos de cabeza que eso me dio cuando tuve que admitir ante mi misma que me había enamorado de su compañero", terminó entre carcajadas.

Había en sus palabras una crítica encubierta a la actitud de Alejandra, pero a mí me hizo sentirme más próxima a ella. Estoy convencida de que tardaré siglos en permitir que otra mujer mire siquiera a mis compañeros. Unos pasos en las escaleras captaron mi atención. Sin volverse para comprobar quién era, Shannen saludó alegremente.

"Hola Armand". Una décima de segundo después, un hombre fuerte, de corto cabello negro y grandes ojos verdes, estaba junto a nosotras. "Esta es Nadezhda", presentó Shannen. Le tendí la mano, y él la aproximo a sus labios, devorándome con los ojos.

"Enchanté, madame", dijo, reteniendo mi mano entre las suyas un segundo más de lo que la cortesía hubiera exigido.

Shannen contemplaba la escena con un brillo divertido en los ojos, como si disfrutara de algún chiste privado. Armand se volvió hacia ella, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada complacida que me hizo sentir deseos de taparme el cuerpo con las manos.

"Shannen, Xiu Xiu os buscaba a tu hermana o a ti. Creo que hay algún problema", comentó

Shannen frunció el ceño un instante, sin duda considerando si debía ocuparse de los problemas de su casa o atender a sus responsabilidades como anfitriona. Decidí ayudarla.

"Si debes resolverlo, no te preocupes por mí, Shyn. Ya seguiremos la visita en otro momento", ella me miró un segundo e iba a contestar cuando Armand se le adelantó.

"Si se trata de hacer de anfitrión, no hay nadie más indicado que yo. Estaré encantado de mostrarte la casa y presentarte a sus habitantes, mi bella dama. No puedo imaginar una forma mejor de pasar la tarde".

"No es necesario, Armand, gracias", replicó Shannen con una sonrisa divertida. "No me ocupará mucho lo que quiera que necesite Xiu Xiu, y Nadya puede acompañarme. Él pareció fastidiado, pero se recuperó al instante.

"En otra ocasión, entonces", susurró con intención hacia mí, ante de perderse escaleras abajo. Lo miré alejarse, confusa, mientras Shannen se reía entre dientes.

"Acompáñame, Nadya. Veamos que quiere Xiu Xiu".

No habíamos subido ni dos escalones, cuando escuche otros pasos tras nosotras. Una vez más, Shannen saludó sin volverse para comprobar quien era.

"Peter", se volvió para dedicarle una abierta sonrisa "¿ya has regresado?", preguntó.

"Si. Llegué hace una hora. Los demás prefirieron hacer unas cuantas visitas antes de volver, pero a mí me apeteció más regresar a casa", comentó desde el pie de la escalera. Sus ojos volaron entonces hacia mí, estudiándome con atención. Lo que vio debió agradarle, porque me sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¿No me vas a presentar a la joven dama, Shyn?"

"Nadya, él es mi primo Peter. Ha luchado con tus compañeros en Chernobil. Peter, ella es Nadezhda, la compañera de Aleksei y Leonardo".

Peter me saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y me miró unos instantes, con un brillo divertido en sus ojos

"Así que tu eres la dama de la que no he dejado de oír hablar desde mi llegada. Los rumores no te hacían justicia", dijo, a modo de saludo.

Lo miré confundida. ¿Rumores? ¿Y por qué ha escuchado hablar tanto de mí? No tengo ni la más remota idea de a que se refiere, pero siguió hablando y me forcé a concentrarme en sus palabras. "Conozco a tus compañeros desde hace mucho tiempo. Son grandes guerreros. Y ahora que te conozco, también puedo decir que son dos hombres afortunados", sonrió.

Shannen le sonrió una vez más

"Peter, me encantaría seguir charlando contigo. Apenas puedo esperar para que me cuentes la batalla desde tu punto de vista. Ya sabes como son mis compañeros, no tienen la menor imaginación. Pura síntesis. Pero ahora hay un problema arriba que reclama mi atención"

"Por supuesto, querida. Nos veremos en otro momento. Ha sido un placer, Nadezhda", terminó en mi dirección, antes de encaminarse a la parte posterior de la casa.

Shannen y yo subimos el tramo de escaleras que conducen a la habitación de sus primas. Apenas habíamos caminado unos pasos, cuando una bellísima mujer de rasgos orientales nos interceptó en el pasillo.

"Shannen, os he buscado por todas partes a tu hermana y a ti", exclamó sin mas preámbulos.

"Hemos estado en la ciudad. ¿Conoces a Nadezhda?", preguntó, deteniendo el torrente de palabras que parecía a punto de salir de los labios de la mujer. Esta se volvió en mi dirección con una sonrisa encantadora.

"¿Quién no ha oído hablar de ella? Es la noticia del día. Sin embargo, aún no habíamos sido presentadas" Me tendió la mano, y yo la estreché con firmeza. "Mi nombre es Xiu Xiu. Y créeme si te digo que estoy encantada de conocerte al fin. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, y no encuentras a Shannen o Alejandra, no dudes en buscarme. Será un placer ayudarte"

"Eres muy amable, así lo haré. Gracias", ella me dirigió una complacida sonrisa, antes de volverse hacia Shannen.

"Mayra no está. Se ha marchado a la ciudad. Sola", esas tres simples frases, hicieron que Shannen compusiera una expresión de pánico, y dejara escapar una maldición apagada.

"¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir, Xiu Xiu? Creí haber dado instrucciones muy concretas acerca de esto", la recriminó airada. Xiu Xiu bajó la cabeza, molesta

"Lo siento. No te imaginas el revuelo que hay estos días entre las más jóvenes por culpa de la batalla y todo lo demás. Cada una de ellas estaba tan ensimismada con sus propios temas que todas pensaron que había sido otra la que había acompañado a Mayra. Lo lamento, fue una confusión imperdonable", se disculpó contrita.

Su disculpa serenó a Shannen, quien pensó unos segundos antes de hablar.

"Está bien. No ha sido culpa tuya. Debí estar más atenta. ¿Hay alguien en la ciudad a quién podamos localizar?", preguntó. Xiu Xiu negó con la cabeza

"No. Ya lo he intentado. Las mujeres están todas en casa, y los únicos hombres que quedan son Armand, Marco y Peter, que acaba de llegar, y ninguno ha salido hoy. Los demás aún no han regresado" Shannen volvió a maldecir.

"Voy a buscar a Alejandra. Tendremos que ir nosotras a buscarla", se volvió hacia mí. "Lo siento, Nadya, pero esto es urgente. Xiu Xiu te acompañará a conocer el resto de la casa. Te dejo en buenas manos", y diciendo esto desapareció de nuestra vista a una velocidad imposible.

Me volví hacia Xiu Xiu, que contemplaba pensativa el lugar por donde había desaparecido Shannen

"¿Ocurre algo grave?", pregunté inquieta

"Sólo una de nuestras pequeñas tragedias domésticas, querida. Mayra se ha unido hace poco a nosotros. Está intentando cambiar sus hábitos, pero no le resulta muy sencillo. Es una criatura bastante descontrolada, así que Shannen no desea que vaya a la ciudad sin alguien que la vigile"

Asentí. No necesito más aclaraciones. Xiu Xiu se refería a los hábitos alimenticios de Mayra. Ella debía ser una bebedora de humanos, intentando cambiar de estilo de vida, y Shannen no confía en su capacidad para controlarse. Lyosha había sentido la misma preocupación por mí la primera vez que salimos a cazar. Aunque en mi extraño caso se demostró totalmente injustificada. Al pensar en él, sentí la necesidad de reunirme con mis compañeros, pero me parecía una descortesía dejar a Xiu Xiu plantada. Temí que pensara que no deseaba su compañía. No sabía como expresar mis deseos, cuando se me adelantó.

"¿Deseas continuar la visita? Te advierto que hay un montón de mujeres inquietas deseando volverte loca con sus preguntas ahí dentro. Quizá prefieras dejarlo para otro momento", me sonrió

"Creo que sería lo mejor. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme hasta mi habitación? No tengo ni la menor idea de donde me han alojado". Ella asintió sonriente, y me guió escaleras abajo. Rodeamos las escaleras y salimos por una pequeña puerta posterior situada al fondo del vestíbulo. Entonces me atreví a hacer la pregunta que me rondaba en la cabeza desde hacía un buen rato.

"¿Por qué se supone que soy la fuente de todos los rumores, Xiu Xiu?".

Ella rió entre dientes.

"Creo que prefiero no contestar a eso, querida. Es mejor que tus compañeros te lo aclaren".

Fruncí el ceño. No me gusta nada no tener una respuesta inmediata a todas mis preguntas, pero tampoco me parece educado presionar a Xiu Xiu. Con Leo y Lyosha es diferente. En cuanto llegue, van a contestarme a eso aunque tenga que torturarlos. Xiu Xiu me miró sonriente.

"Dime, ¿has conocido a alguien más de la familia?"

"Bueno, conozco a Shannen y a Alejandra. Y a Lisías, por supuesto. Y acabo de conocer a Peter y Armand"

Ella dejó escapar una risa maliciosa al escuchar el último nombre.

"Y si conozco a Armand sólo un poco, el encuentro ha debido ser interesante", sonrió

"Si Leo y Lyosha hubieran estado conmigo, le habrían arrancado la cabeza", respondí.

Ella se rió alegremente.

"Querida, créeme si te digo que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver semejante escena. Encontrarme con tus compañeros padeciendo por los celos es algo que no creí llegar a ver jamás", rió.

¿Cómo no? ¡Pero si son los dos seres más celosos del Universo! Iba a contestarle, cuando me señaló una pequeña casa alejada del resto del complejo.

"Ese es el alojamiento que Shannen y Alejandra os han preparado. Y mira, ahí están tus compañeros"

No hacía falta que me lo dijera. Su familiar olor me alcanzó en cuanto salimos por la puerta. Los dos están sentados en el porche de la casa, y se pusieron en pie de inmediato. A lo lejos pude ver como cruzaban una extraña mirada entre ellos. Me concentré en la mente de Lyosha, pero me sorprendí al encontrarme con su bloqueo. Algo están tramando, sin duda, pero ya caminan para reunirse con nosotras, y decidí dejarlo pasar por el momento.

"¿Has terminado ya la visita, Nadya?", preguntó Lyosha.

Su tono parece ligero, pero hay algo más. Sin embargo, sin poder leer su mente, no puedo imaginar de qué se trata. Leo también parece extrañamente inquieto, aunque en sus labios baila su perpetua sonrisa burlona. Decididamente, esos dos traman algo. Recordé que Xiu Xiu se había detenido unos pasos detrás de mí y me volví hacia ella.

"¿Conoces a mis compañeros?", pregunté. Ella esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

"Si, querida. Hemos coincidido antes. Alyosha, Leo. Me alegro de volver a veros", ellos la saludaron con una formal inclinación de cabeza "Shannen ha tenido que ocuparse de unos asuntos, así que me he encargado de haceros llegar a vuestra compañera sana y salva. Ahora debo marcharme. Nadya tiene unas cuantas preguntas para vosotros, y no quiero interrumpir", terminó en tono divertido, antes de volverse en dirección a la casa.

"¿Has dejado algo en las tiendas, querida? Mi hermano y yo pasamos una eternidad sacando bolsas del coche. ¿No vas a mostrarnos lo que has comprado?", preguntó Leo.

¡Diablos! Me había olvidado por completo de las compras. Decidí dejar mis preguntas para más adelante.

"No he dejado nada en ningún sitio", exclamé. "He comprado también un montón de cosas para vosotros. Vamos dentro, estoy deseando enseñaros todo lo que he traído"


	5. Leonardo Descubrimientos

Hola

**Bueno, para liberarnos un poco de la trágica historia de Lisías y Artemisa, aquí dejo otro capítulo de las (¿cómo era? Ah, si) "Chocoaventuras" o "Patoaventuras" de Nadya, Lyosha y Leo.**

**El próximo capítulo, el baile. En este sólo algunas sorpresas. Y como siempre, gracias por los reviews. Sólo espero que no os hayáis enfadado tanto conmigo por el final de "La muchacha de las sombras" que no me queráis dejar ninguno más… :(**

**LEONARDO. Descubrimientos.**

Nadya entró en la casa como un vendaval, mientras mi hermano me miraba con una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa. Me reí entre dientes.

_"Nunca he conocido a una mujer que se resista a mostrar el fruto de toda una tarde de compras, hermano. Ella no iba a ser diferente. Si algo podía disuadirla de cualquier pregunta, era eso"_

A mis oídos llegó su risa discreta mientras entraba en el interior de la casa. Nadya estaba parada en el salón, entre la montaña de bolsas, mirando todo a su alrededor con expresión de encantado asombro.

"Es una casa fantástica", exclamó

Desde luego, tengo que darle la razón. Shannen había preparado un estupendo refugio. Se trata de una pequeña cabaña de dos plantas, con un agradable porche delantero en el que ha colocado dos hamacas y una confortable mecedora. La planta baja es diáfana, con amplios ventanales en tres de las cuatro paredes. Una hermosa chimenea de hierro forjado caldea la estancia desde uno de las esquinas más alejadas de la puerta. Frente a ella, una fabulosa alfombra blanca de largas hebras y dos cómodos sillones para tres personas. En el extremo opuesto está la mesa de escritorio, similar al del despacho de Lisías, en la que se apoya un moderno equipo informático que sin duda complacerá a Nadya. Las dos paredes situadas junto a la puerta, estaban cubiertas por completo de estanterías, repletas de libros y discos compactos. Según se entra a la derecha, un equipo de música ocupa el escaso hueco que deja el ventanal. Una lámpara de pie, dos sofás y una pequeña mesa, completan el conjunto, descansando sobre otra magnífica alfombra. En el centro mismo de la estancia, una escalera asciende en forma de caracol hasta el piso superior. Este está dividido en dos estancias. Una de ellas un enorme baño, con un jacuzzi de proporciones descomunales, una pequeña ducha y un lavabo. La otra pieza es el dormitorio, compuesto únicamente por una cama de dos por dos y un gran armario empotrado con puertas de espejo, que nos va a hacer mucha falta teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha comprado Nadya. Dado que no habría visitantes indeseados, Shannen no había considerado necesario disimular colocando una cocina, o completando el baño. Algo en lo que siempre hay que pensar cuando uno vive cerca de la ciudad, o dentro de ella, donde siempre se corre el riesgo de miradas curiosas. Soy incapaz de contar cuantas veces una mujer ha venido a cualquiera de mis casas y protestado por mi prácticamente vacía nevera. Suelo llenarla de tarde en tarde con cuatro o cinco artículos básicos para los humanos para evitar complicadas explicaciones, pero me olvido a menudo de reponer lo que ellas consumen, o lo que simplemente se pierde por el paso del tiempo. Ese es un motivo estupendo para preferir los hoteles cuando se trata de encuentros con humanas.

"Espera a ver el piso superior, Nadya. Te va a encantar", estaba diciendo Lyosha, mientras la empujaba hacia las escaleras.

Sonreí. No me hacen falta los poderes telepáticos de mi hermano para saber sin ningún género de duda por que quiere que Nadya vea la planta superior. En cuanto mi compañera descubra el Jacuzzi, las cosas se pondrán realmente interesantes. No me cabe la menor duda que no tardará ni dos segundos en entrar en él. Y nosotros tardaremos aún menos en unirnos a ella. Quizá eso no vaya a evitar sus preguntas, pero desde luego las retrasará unas cuantas horas. Y de la mejor forma posible.

Nadya ascendía ya por las escaleras, mientras mi hermano la seguía, no sin antes dirigirme una sonrisa maliciosa. Los seguí sin dudarlo un segundo. Nadya había comenzado por el dormitorio y miraba la amplia cama con expresión satisfecha. Se volvió al armario, y estudió su interior un instante, valorando sin duda si toda su orgía de compras cabría en el interior. Lyosha y yo la mirábamos con impaciencia. Se dirigió hacia el baño correteando alegremente y se detuvo en la puerta, boquiabierta.

"¡Un Jacuzzi! ¿Podremos tener uno como este en casa?", preguntó ilusionada

"Claro, querida. Uno en cada habitación, si eso te hace feliz", contestó Lyosha.

Bien. Ahora es el momento en que ella decide probarlo. Estaba a punto de empezar a desnudarme, cuando la mente de Nadya dio uno de sus saltos habituales. En el momento más inoportuno, como de costumbre.

"¿Os ha dicho algo Lisías sobre la nueva casa? En el avión menciono algo al respecto", preguntó.

"Ya hablaremos de eso, querida. ¿No quieres probar el Jacuzzi?", pregunté, intentando disimular el tono impaciente de mi voz.

"Claro. Pero antes tengo que buscar donde dejé los jabones que he comprado. Y eso me recuerda que aún no habéis visto las compras. Vaya, cuántas cosas por hacer", exclamó, corriendo escaleras abajo.

Lyosha dejó escapar una suave maldición, y yo rodé los ojos exasperado. Me dispuse a bajar junto a ella, y soportar tres horas de inacabables desfiles de ropa. Nadya ya estaba esperándonos y nos indicó que tomáramos asiento junto a la chimenea. La obedecimos con resignación. Ella frunció el ceño un segundo, mirando el fuego.

"Esperad un segundo, voy a avivar el fuego, no hace suficiente calor aquí"

Tomó el atizador y abrió la puerta. Un tronco mal colocado se deslizó hacia abajo, y en un gesto instintivo, Nadya extendió la mano para detenerlo. Dejó escapar una maldición cuando el tronco quemó la suave piel de sus manos, y yo me apresuré a volverlo a su lugar y a cerrar la puerta. Lyosha tomó la mano de Nadya entre las suyas sonriendo divertido, mientras la ampolla aparecía y desaparecía en un instante al regenerarse su piel. Iba a burlarme de ella cuando vi su expresión ausente.

"Nadya, ¿qué ocurre?", pregunté con nerviosismo. "Nadya", repetí, sin recibir respuesta.

Sus ojos están fijos en algún punto indeterminado, los labios entreabiertos, y el cuerpo rígido. Me asustó de tal modo que alcé mis manos para sacudirla por los hombros, pero Lyosha me detuvo.

"Espera", ordenó.

Iba a replicarle, cuando Nadya parpadeó y nos miró con expresión asombrada.

"¿Canadá?", murmuró. "¿Vamos a vivir en Canadá?"

"¿Qué demonios…? ¿Cómo lo has sabido?", exclamé

Lyosha me miró con incredulidad.

"Ha tenido una visión. Pude verla en su mente cuando su mirada se perdió", musitó asombrado. "Ha debido provocarla el dolor de la quemadura, o quizá el fuego"

Miramos a Nadya con preocupación, pero parece encontrarse perfectamente. Nos sonrió para tranquilizarnos.

"Estoy bien. Nada de sueño, ni dolor, ni nada semejante", rió. "Sentí el dolor y luego supe que íbamos a vivir en Canadá. No sé como llegó ese pensamiento, simplemente lo supe", explicó.

Suspiré con alivio. Lyosha sacudió la cabeza.

"Ha tenido que ser la sangre de Lisías. Por todos los diablos, como si no fuera suficiente con lo que consigue al beber la sangre de otros, ahora resulta que tiene visiones cuando se quema", gruñó.

Yo estaba a punto de decir algo similar, cuando me percaté que la preocupación de mi hermano por nuestra compañera está empezando a irritarlo. Lo mejor será aligerar un poco el ambiente y no tomarse el nuevo poder de Nadya con demasiado dramatismo.

"Querida, no sé que vamos a hacer contigo. ¿Es que no puedes tener un poder que puedas invocar sin ponerte en peligro?", le reñí alegremente. Ella me miró unos instantes, y finalmente esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa

"Lo que te pasa es que estas celoso porque tú no puedes hacer nada parecido", me retó

Reí entre dientes

"No me hace falta. Dispongo de otras muchas habilidades que puedes calificar de sobrenaturales, querida. ¿Quieres que te las recuerde?", la provoqué, sabiendo que mi tono no dejaría lugar a dudas.

Lyosha rió suavemente, al ver como Nadya me miraba confusa intentando encontrar una réplica mordaz. Yo sonreí, relajado. Ya había conseguido el objetivo de serenar a mi hermano.

"Eres un prepotente, Leo", espetó Nadya. Intenta aparentar seriedad, pero esta vez no la he enfurecido.

"Sin duda, querida. Si consultas el diccionario, verás que ese término significa 'más poderoso que otros, o muy poderoso'. Creo que es la definición textual, pero puedes comprobarlo. Y si, me encaja a la perfección", me regodeé.

Lyosha se puso en pie, sonriente.

"Lo que te encaja a la perfección es una mordaza. Dejad un momento vuestras pullas y vamos a buscar a Lisías. Veremos que piensa de este nuevo poder de Nadya"

"¿Y las compras?", preguntó Nadya con aire decepcionado.

Típico de ella. Siempre que hay alguna complicación, o surge un tema difícil, se preocupa por lo más superficial que encuentra a su alcance.

"Tendrás tiempo de sobra para eso, Nadya. Ahora me preocupa más saber que opina Lisías sobre tu visión", reprochó Lyosha.

Ella frunció el ceño, y pareció dispuesta a replicar. Lyosha la miró con severidad, y Nadya resopló.

"Está bien. Siempre tenéis que hacer una montaña de un grano de arena", rezongó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

No pude evitar una expresión exasperada. Es la mujer más testaruda que he conocido jamás. Atravesamos el jardín posterior y entramos en la mansión por la pequeña puerta trasera. Intentaba encontrar el rastro de Lisías, cuando el olor de Alejandra me llegó desde las escaleras. Ella se percató de nuestra presencia y se apresuró a reunirse con nosotros.

"¿Ya estáis instalados?", preguntó

"Ha surgido una pequeña complicación, Alejandra. Y nos gustaría ver a Lisías. ¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrarlo?", pregunté.

"Está arriba, solucionando un pequeño problema doméstico. Lo avisaré de inmediato", se ofreció.

"No es necesario molestarlo, Alejandra. No es tan urgente. Esperaremos en el salón, y ya se reunirá con nosotros cuando termine", contestó Lyosha.

Alejandra sonrió y se dirigió a las escaleras tras indicarnos que informaría a Lisías de que queríamos verle. Entramos en el salón, dispuestos a esperar. Me senté junto al fuego, y Nadya se acurrucó junto a mí. Lyosha se acodó en la chimenea, contemplando las llamas con expresión pensativa. Nadya lo miró con preocupación, incorporándose ligeramente. La retuve en su asiento, y me levanté para situarme frente a mi hermano. Podría oler su abatimiento a kilómetros, aunque eso no es en absoluto necesario, dada la expresión de su rostro.

"Vamos, hermano. Sabíamos que se fortalecería con la sangre de Lisías. Habrá mucho más que esto. No es bueno que empieces a preocuparte ahora. Al fin y al cabo, no es nada malo lo que le sucede", comenté, intentando animarlo.

"Es cierto, Lyosha. Nada de sueño, nada de peligro. Sólo un segundo y una visión. ¿Que hay de malo?", preguntó Nadya.

Lyosha rió con amargura antes de volverse hacia Nadya.

"No hay nada de malo en tu don, Nadya. El problema es lo que parece provocar las visiones"

Nadya lo miró sin comprender, pero yo entendí al momento lo que preocupa a Lyosha. Y no pude evitar un estremecimiento. Si nuestra teoría es cierta, y Nadya recibe visiones cuando se quema, o simplemente al sentir dolor, puede llegar un día en que ocurra algo que le haga desear provocarlas. Y a ella no le va a detener el dolor o el riesgo. No a una mujer tan cabezota e imprudente como Nadya.

"Veo que lo comprendes, Leo", susurró Lyosha. "Es un problema, y más ahora, con el trabajo que tenemos por delante"

"¿Qué es un problema?", resonó la voz de Lisías tras de nosotros.

"Nada es un problema. He tenido una visión, y como de costumbre, mis sobreprotectores compañeros han pensado que mi nuevo poder es una tragedia insuperable. Que me aspen si entiendo por que", respondió Nadya en tono irritado.

Lisias frunció el ceño un segundo, y se apresuró a acomodarse en el sofá, estudiándonos con atención, sin duda tanteando las emociones reinantes.

"Por favor, amigos, tomad asiento y hablemos de esta sorprendente declaración. Me incomoda en grado sumo hablar con alguien desde abajo", pidió

En otro momento le hubiera replicado con alguna frase ingeniosa acerca de su estatura, al menos quince centímetros más baja que la mía, pero ahora no me siento de humor. Cuando se trata de Nadya, cualquier cosa es posible, y mi preocupación por ella se convierte en rabia con una facilidad pasmosa. Tomé asiento sintiéndome irritado y nervioso. Lyosha se acomodó en el otro extremo del sofá aparentando un humor no mucho mejor que el mío. Lisías pareció sorprendido un instante de nuestro estado de ánimo, pero se repuso de inmediato.

"Así que la joven dama ha tenido una visión. ¿Puedo preguntar acerca de qué?", inquirió

"Supo que íbamos a trasladarnos a Canadá. Pero el asunto no es de qué, sino cómo. La visión de Nadya tuvo lugar tras quemarse la mano con un leño", contestó Lyosha antes de que Nadya pudiera responder.

Lisias lo pensó un segundo y sus ojos se llenaron con una repentina comprensión.

"Entiendo. Y dado el carácter de Nadezhda, habéis deducido que si en algún momento necesita de sus visiones, no dudará en entrar en las mismísimas llamas del infierno para provocarlas", concluyó

"¿De verdad pensáis que soy capaz de una cosa así? No soy tan inconsciente", exclamó Nadya.

Los tres la miramos enarcando las cejas, con idénticas expresiones de irónica incredulidad. Por supuesto que es capaz. Ha hecho cosas mucho más insensatas en el pasado. Desde pretender acompañarnos a una batalla sin apenas ser capaz de defenderse de un simple lobo, hasta poner su vida en peligro por desobedecer nuestras indicaciones de que se mantuviera escondida en lugar seguro, pasando por enfrentarse alegremente a un sueño del que no sabía con seguridad si iba a salir. Y todo eso en menos de una semana.

Nos contempló con furia un instante, pero finalmente se rindió.

"Vale, quizá he hecho algunas cosas poco reflexivas antes. Pero he aprendido, de verdad que sí. Os prometo que no haré nada peligroso a no ser que sea imprescindible. No tenéis que preocuparos, palabra", rogó

"Lo que me preocupa es lo que tú consideras imprescindible, querida", repliqué. Ella me miró furiosa un segundo, y alcé una mano para solicitar su silencio. "No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de algunas cosas, Nadya. Pero hay un motivo por el que vamos a instalarnos en Canadá, y es posible que nos lleve... digamos a algunas situaciones tensas. ¿Qué harás entonces? No hace falta que me contestes. Sabes perfectamente que harás lo que sea para brindarnos una innecesaria protección. No sé que podemos hacer para conseguir que entiendas por fin que lo que debes hacer es permitir que nosotros te protejamos a ti, mi amor", terminé mirándola con una ternura inevitable.

En el fondo, aunque me enfurezca que se ponga en peligro, no puedo dejar de admirar su valor y su entrega. A pesar de su juventud y su fragilidad, Nadya se enfrentaría al mismísimo diablo si creyera que éste podía dañarnos.

"¿Estáis seguros de que fue la quemadura la que provocó la visión?", preguntó Lisías.

"No podemos estarlo. Quizá fue la quemadura, quizá el dolor. O quizá fue todo una maldita casualidad. Pero he vivido demasiado como para creer en las casualidades" contestó Lyosha. "Lisías, no me contestes si no lo deseas, pero pensamos que Nadya ha adquirido esta facultad por beber de ti, y me gustaría saber si compartes su don"

Lisías sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

"Si fuera así, Aleksei, ya lo habría dicho. Es cierto que mi sangre fortalece a quien la prueba, pero incrementando sus propias facultades, no haciéndole adquirir las mías. En el caso de Nadezhda, no es arriesgado inferir que se trata de una extensión de su poder para localizar y conocer la historia de todo aquel del que beba su sangre. De todos modos, creo que estamos actuando con precipitación. Me gustaría saber si podemos provocar esas visiones sin necesidad de que la dama sufra daño alguno". Se volvió hacia Nadya. "Querida, has oído como Leonardo hablaba de un motivo para vuestro traslado al Nuevo Continente. Quiero que te relajes, y te concentres en esa idea y sólo en esa. Intenta saber cuál es ese motivo"

Nadya asintió y cerró los ojos. Permaneció unos minutos quieta, serena, haciendo lo que Lisías le había indicado, hasta que al final él le ordenó parar. Lo intentaron al menos una docena de veces más, probando distintos temas, distintas formas, pero todo terminaba con una frustrante negativa de Nadya. Temí el momento en que Lisías se convenciera de que la única forma de invocar las visiones de mi compañera era sufriendo dolor, y se arriesgara a comprobarlo. Cuando las primeras luces del alba se deslizaron a través de la ventana, Lisías declaró darse por vencido, y para mi alivio, sin proponer comprobar nuestra teoría.

"Está bien, es suficiente. Debo pensar en esto, y tal vez consultarlo con Plauto cuando regrese. Él tiene ciertos poderes precognitivos, quizá pueda servirnos de ayuda. Ahora si me disculpáis, estoy convencido de que hay dos mujeres muy furiosas conmigo por haberlas abandonado toda la noche", se levantó para encaminarse a la puerta. Cuando ya la había alcanzado y se disponía a salir, se volvió hacia nosotros con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Espero veros en la fiesta de esta noche, amigos. Va a ser una reunión muy amena, estoy seguro"

Lo vi marcharse, y puedo jurar que escuché una suave risa al cerrarse la puerta. Lyosha y yo cruzamos una mirada de entendimiento, mientras Nadya sonreía alegremente.

"¡Había olvidado la fiesta! Alejandra me hizo comprar ropa adecuada, aunque dudaba si celebrarla o no. Me alegro que al final decidiera hacerlo. Así podré conocerlos a todos", exclamó encantada.

_"Estamos muertos, Lyosha_", murmuré divertido en la mente de mi hermano.

Él inclinó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa. Si alguna de las primas de Lisías dice algo inconveniente, el enfado de Nadya puede hacer historia. Aún así, soy incapaz de no divertirme con la idea. Sus enfados acababan fundiéndose con la misma facilidad que la nieve en primavera, y mientras tanto se muestra tan irresistiblemente hermosa ante nuestros ojos, que a pesar de la irritación que me causa, disfruto con cada instante en que la ira la domina.

"¿No has conocido a bastante gente hoy, querida?", preguntó Lyosha.

"En realidad no. Y eso me recuerda...", hizo una pausa para mirarnos fijamente, y pensé que hasta ella habría oído el "ups" de mi mente. Desde luego, Lyosha lo captó de inmediato. "De tres personas que me presentaron hoy, dos comentaron que yo era el tema del día. Le pedí a Xiu Xiu que me lo explicara, pero ella dijo que prefería que lo hicierais vosotros. ¿Se puede saber por qué todos parecen haber oído hablar de mí?", preguntó.

"No tengo ni la más remota idea", respondió Lyosha. Demasiado rápido. Nadya lo taladró con la mirada.

"Aleksei Sherchenko, me estás mintiendo", le espetó en un tono a mitad de camino entre la ira y la sorpresa. Me apresuré a intervenir antes de que mi hermano se hundiera hasta el cuello.

"Vamos, Lyosha. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Podemos decírselo ya, no hay porque esperar", dije en voz alta, mientras me dirigía a la mente de mi hermano

_"Sígueme la corriente"_

Lyosha es un gran actor. Compuso su mejor expresión de preocupación y sacudió la cabeza con gesto abatido.

"No sé, hermano", susurró.

Nadya pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, impaciente. Sin embargo, había mudado su expresión molesta por otra concentrada, casi preocupada.

"¿Ocurre algo malo?", preguntó

"No, querida. En realidad, es algo bueno. Excelente, diría yo. Nadya, no se trata de que tú seas el tema del día. Se trata de que los tres lo somos", ella me miró confusa.

Sentí a Lyosha tanteando mi mente, para ver lo que pretendo. Al encontrarlo, se dispuso a completar mi historia.

"Nadya, Lisías nos ha ofrecido una alianza. Es algo por lo que todas las familias suspiran, pero que ninguna había conseguido hasta ahora", le explicó.

Nadya pareció considerarlo unos instantes

"¿Eso es algo bueno?", preguntó

Lyosha y yo no pudimos evitar una sonrisa al oír su inocente pregunta. A veces olvido lo poco que sabe Nadya, lo poco que lleva siendo uno de los nuestros. De hecho, mis sentimientos hacia mi familia son tan fuertes, me encuentro tan relajado y feliz junto a mi hermano y mi compañera, que en ocasiones también olvido que apenas hace dos semanas que nos hemos conocido.

"Querida, es lo mejor que podía habernos ocurrido", ella me miró con una sonrisa expectante, esperando a que continuara. Sonreí. Intenté explicárselo de una forma que ella pudiera entender, y que la complaciera. "Nadya, entre los nuestros, la reputación de un hombre o de una familia, es su tesoro más preciado. Cuanto mayor es tu prestigio, mayor es la tranquilidad con la que puedes vivir. Tus opiniones se respetan y se imponen sin demasiada discusión. Puedes elegir tus propias batallas, en lugar de que ellas te escojan a ti. Y una alianza con la familia de Lisías, unida a la reputación que Lyosha y yo nos hemos ganado a pulso todos estos siglos, nos dará todo eso y más. Y eso sin habernos establecido aún"

Nadya nos miró encantada. Ya sabía que ese iba a ser el efecto de mis palabras. Si las palabras "tranquilidad" y "elegir las batallas" se unen en una frase, es fácil convencer a mi compañera de cualquier cosa. Algún día se desatará en ella la necesidad de luchar, el ansia de violencia, pero eso no parece que vaya a suceder pronto. Una parte de mí lo agradece. Su dulzura e inocencia me dan una paz que jamás he alcanzado en cientos de años. Pero otra parte de mí arde en deseos de ver la fiera que se esconde en su interior. Ya he tenido una pequeña muestra de ella, y sé que va a enloquecerme.

"¿Y porque no queríais contarme esa buena noticia?", preguntó con suspicacia.

"Porque no todo va a ser tan sencillo, Nadya", respondió Lyosha. "Lisías nos ha ofrecido su alianza porque espera de nosotros que consigamos convertirnos en la familia con más influencia en el Nuevo Continente. Y para alcanzar ese objetivo es posible que tengamos que enfrentarnos a algunas... dificultades"

Nadya frunció el ceño, considerando sin duda el alcance de la palabra "dificultades"

"Comprendo. Y temíais que yo me pusiera hecha una furia y os negara mi apoyo"

La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido semejante cosa. Pero ahora que lo dice, me parece increíble no haberlo pensado antes.

"Reconoce querida, que eres bastante reticente a que nos metamos en problemas", replicó Lyosha

"¡Pero he progresado mucho!", protestó. "El día que marchasteis a la batalla, no protesté lo más mínimo. Hasta creo recordar que incluso os animé. No sabéis lo mucho que me esforcé para conseguir verlo desde vuestro punto de vista"

Me reí entre dientes.

"Vamos, querida. No nos digas eso. Estábamos convencidos de que habían sido nuestras dotes de persuasión la noche anterior, las que habían conseguido tu cambio de actitud", me burlé

"No sois _tan_ convincentes", espetó despreciativa, retándonos con mirada burlona.

Lyosha y yo apenas nos miramos un segundo antes de levantarnos. Mi hermano cargó a Nadya sobre su hombro, y nos dirigimos a la puerta, mientras ella reía a carcajadas, protestando sin ninguna convicción. Atravesamos el vestíbulo a toda la velocidad que podían llevarnos nuestras piernas, y salimos por la puerta trasera. Dos segundos más tarde, Lyosha lanzaba a Nadya sobre la cama.

"Te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras, querida", susurró mientras nos tendíamos junto a ella

Nadya esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa

"Lo dudo mucho", rió.


	6. Aleksei Las horas tranquilas

Hola

**Bueno, pues vale… snif… A pesar de que NADIE me ha dejado un review para el capítulo anterior (snif) pues pongo el siguiente (snif)**

**Pero como no le deis al botoncito, lo dejo (snif...)**

**ALEKSEI. Las horas tranquilas**

Disfrutaba de la poco habitual sensación de serenidad que me invadió al dar por terminadas nuestras horas de pasión, cuando un olor familiar me llegó desde el jardín. Abrí los ojos a regañadientes para encontrarme con la mirada resignada de mi hermano, mientras Nadya permanece relajada entre nosotros con los ojos entrecerrados y una más que complacida expresión en su rostro.

"Parece que han vuelto", dije simplemente. Leo asintió, y se deslizó con rapidez fuera de la cama.

"¿Quién ha vuelto?", preguntó Nadya, abriendo los ojos con pereza mientras nosotros ya nos estábamos vistiendo velozmente.

Mi hermano y yo sonreímos. Los dos sabemos que Lisías, Plauto y Aníbal, están ya sentados en el porche. Nos lo indica su olor y el levísimo crujido de las hamacas. Pero los sentidos de Nadya, aunque tan agudos como los nuestros, no se ponen en guardia con tanta facilidad.

"Y esta era la mujer que quería acompañarnos a luchar, Lyosha", se burló Leo.

Me reí entre dientes. Ahora que todo ha pasado, puedo permitirme ver el lado humorístico de un asunto que tres días antes consiguió enfurecerme hasta un punto insoportable.

"Ya sabes como es. Casi no puede andar, pero ya insiste en correr enloquecida", reí

Ella se incorporó velozmente y nos miró con expresión furiosa. En ese momento percibió el olor de Lisías, y las palabras de recriminación que habían aparecido en su mente, murieron en sus labios.

"No lo había sentido", murmuró confusa. "Y están muy cerca, ¿no?"

Su confusión hizo que mi hermano y yo estalláramos en divertidas carcajadas, mientras nos deslizábamos escaleras abajo.

_"No tardes, querida. Plauto y Aníbal querrán conocerte", _la apresuré mentalmente, recibiendo a cambio sólo un molesto gruñido en voz alta que me hizo sonreír de nuevo.

Lo que le dije a Leo es la pura verdad. Nadya quiere correr antes que andar. Odia quedarse atrás. Cada vez que se encuentra ante una situación que no domina por desconocimiento o inexperiencia, se pone de un humor de mil demonios. Lejos de molestarme, me enloquece esa faceta suya. Es sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que será cuando consiga dominar por completo sus facultades.

"Me vuelve loco cuando se enfada", rió Leo al escuchar el gruñido de Nadya, poniendo en palabras algo que yo ya sabía. Al igual que yo mi hermano apenas puede esperar a ver el lado salvaje de nuestra compañera.

Abrí la puerta y me separé para franquearle el paso a Lisias y sus hermanos. Entre nosotros, llamar a las puertas resultaba tan innecesario, que no es una costumbre muy extendida. Ellos sabían que nosotros los habíamos percibido, y nosotros sabíamos que ellos se habían detenido en el porche por simple cortesía, esperando a que estuviéramos listos para dejarles entrar.

Entraron en silencio, sonrientes y se acomodaron junto a la chimenea. Plauto y Lisías tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones, cada uno en un extremo, mientras Aníbal se acomodaba en el centro del otro. La disposición no es casual. Si los tres se hubieran sentado en uno, nos habrían obligado a nosotros a acomodarnos juntos en el otro, marcando una clara línea divisoria entre su familia y la nuestra. De este modo, nos sentaríamos entremezclados, como amigos, no como rivales. Aunque Lisías ya nos había adelantado que sus hermanos están de acuerdo con la alianza, me agradó comprobar que efectivamente así es. Leo y yo tomamos asiento junto a Aníbal sin vacilación, dejando para Nadya el hueco entre Lisías y Plauto. Esto tampoco es casual. Aníbal es la incorporación más reciente a los hermanos de Lisías, y su eslabón más débil. Es una muestra de cortesía y confianza, dejar al miembro más débil de una familia situarse entre los miembros más fuertes de la otra. Ellos lo habían hecho con Aníbal, y nosotros lo hacíamos con Nadya. Lisías y Plauto sonrieron cruzando una mirada complacida entre ellos, ante nuestra demostración de protocolo.

Plauto se volvió hacia nosotros con expresión divertida.

"Llevamos al menos dos horas dando vueltas por el jardín. Comprendo que habéis usado de la forma más grata para mantener a vuestra compañera fuera de la mansión, pero empezaba a irritarme", comentó alegremente en un rápido susurro, para evitar que su voz llegara a Nadya.

"Eso no es nada, hermano. Hace unos días tuve que amenazar literalmente a Leonardo para que nos franqueara el paso a la casa, o hubiera terminado por pasar la noche a la intemperie", se quejó Lisías

Por supuesto, Leo no iba a quedarse callado ante tan evidente provocación

"No fue culpa mía que regresarais tan pronto. Os empeñáis en medirme por vuestras limitadas capacidades, y así pasa lo que pasa", se burló.

Aníbal rió entre dientes.

"Yo no me burlaría tanto, _León_. Por lo que me han dicho, tu compañera no se va a mostrar muy feliz cuando escuche de boca de mis primas las anécdotas sobre tus ilimitadas capacidades", susurró

En ese momento, Nadya se deslizó escaleras abajo, y nos pusimos en pie para recibirla. Lisías se adelantó, tomándola de la mano y acercándola a nosotros.

"Nadezhda, ven, permíteme que te presente a mis hermanos. Él es Aníbal", éste saludo con una sonrisa y una formal inclinación de cabeza. "Y este es Plauto"

Plauto sonrió abiertamente.

"Es un placer conocerte al fin, Nadezhda. Nos has sido de gran ayuda. Tu mapa era exacto al milímetro. Salvo por el corredor que llevaba a la fuente", la miró con severidad. "¿No habrás intentado confundirnos a propósito para beneficiar a tus compañeros, verdad?"

Nadya abrió los ojos de par en par

"No, de verdad, yo...", tartamudeó

Plauto rió a carcajadas ante su confusión.

"Tranquila, mi joven dama, no hablaba en serio. Toma asiento, por favor. Nos disponíamos a comentar las novedades con tus compañeros", dijo, indicándole el hueco entre Lisías y él. Nadya pareció confundida un segundo, pero se acomodó en el lugar que Plauto le había señalado tras lo cual, todos tomamos asiento.

"Como había supuesto, mis hermanos han estado ensalzándoos ante los demás combatientes", sonrió Lisías.

"No ha sido muy difícil", comentó Aníbal. "Todos os vieron luchar antes de que alcanzarais la estancia en la que se ocultaba el creador, y los pocos que no os conocían aún quedaron más que complacidos con vuestra actuación. Si a eso añadimos el modo en que entre ambos terminasteis con la fuente, no hubiera hecho falta nuestra intervención para que estuvierais en boca de todos"

"Nos hemos limitado a modificar la historia lo justo para explicar la muerte de Sila", añadió Plauto, con una sonrisa maquiavélica. "Leonardo, te divertirá saber que hemos explicado que el creador te sorprendiera, diciendo que intentabas alejar a Sila de él. Creo que esa historia ofrece una cierta justicia romántica. Sila lleva toda su vida intentando averiguar tu secreto, y a los ojos de todos será su muerte la que va a protegerte de que este se conozca. No me mires con esa expresión asustada, amigo. Lisías nos contó todo después del combate. Guardó silencio durante siglos, pero ahora que todo ha acabado, no sentía deseos de seguir ocultando el secreto a sus hermanos"

Leo, asintió.

"Lo comprendo", y volviéndose a Lisías añadió "Te agradezco que hayas guardado silencio incluso ante tu familia, Lisías. Sólo ahora que tengo la mía, alcanzo a imaginar lo difícil que fue para ti"

Lisías rechazó su agradecimiento con un gesto de su mano

"No me lo agradezcas. No consideré importante contárselo, hasta que les pedí que encubrieran la muerte de Sila. Si hubiera sido oportuno revelarles tu secreto antes, lo hubiera hecho. Confío en ellos tanto como en mi mismo"

"¿Se han creído lo de Sila?", preguntó Nadya, con un leve deje de inquietud en su voz, centrándose en lo único que le preocupa.

A pesar de lo que le hemos contado acerca de lo importante que es tener una buena reputación de gran guerrero, a ella no le interesa lo más mínimo el relato de los hermanos de Lisías sobre el reconocimiento de nuestros méritos por parte de los demás. Para Nadya, nuestra valía está fuera de toda duda. Me invadió una oleada de amor ante la ciega lealtad que leo en su mente.

"Por supuesto, querida", contestó Aníbal. "En primer lugar, porque todos saben que le arrancaría la cabeza a cualquiera que osara desconfiar de mi palabra, pero también porque a nadie le interesa lo más mínimo conocer los detalles de la muerte de tan horrenda criatura. Están demasiado ocupados alegrándose por ello", terminó sonriente.

"Por otra parte, todos estaban más interesados en conocer los detalles de la muerte del creador. Supongo que no os importará que hayamos adornado lo que Lisías nos narró con algunos detalles sangrientos de nuestra propia cosecha. Los inútiles derroches de sangre y golpes siempre impresionan a los más jóvenes. Por supuesto, entre los antiguos mantuvimos la historia al pie de la letra, no hacía falta mucho más. Los rumores se extenderán como reguero de pólvora, pero conoceremos mejor su alcance cuando regresen nuestros primos. Esperamos a la mayoría esta noche. Durante la fiesta podremos hablar de lo que han escuchado durante su viaje, y ver las reacciones de nuestros invitados ante los rumores. Se ha reunido un grupo bastante ecléctico y será un buen indicador del ambiente general. Además, será una buena excusa para dejar que vayan entreviendo la posibilidad de una alianza entre nuestras dos familias"

Asentí. Así que ese es el motivo de la fiesta. Alejandra suele preparar varias de esas reuniones al año, con motivos aparentemente triviales, pero siempre hay algo más. Tantear a un oponente, extender un rumor, sellar un trato...

"Mis hermanos y yo pensamos que es mejor esperar a revelar nuestra alianza hasta que os hayáis instalado en vuestra nueva morada, si os parece bien. Aprovecharemos la reunión para ir preparando el terreno", explicó Lisías, confirmando mis pensamientos.

"Y así, cuando finalmente la anunciemos, todos se complacerán pensando lo inteligentes que han sido sospechando de una posible alianza, cuando ésta llevaba meses sellada. De ese modo, nadie sospechará de los motivos. Sois hombres astutos, amigos", se admiró mi hermano, sonriendo apreciativamente.

"Siempre es un placer tratar con hombres a los que no hay que explicarles hasta el más pequeño detalle de las decisiones. Debo confesar que tenía mis dudas acerca de la decisión de mi hermano, pero estas se desvanecieron como el humo cuando os vi a los dos juntos", comentó Plauto. "No me malinterpretéis, conozco vuestra más que merecida fama, pero hasta que no me di cuenta de la perfecta conjunción de impulsividad y reflexión que ambos componéis, no sabía si estaríais a la altura de la tarea. Ahora no tengo la más mínima reticencia"

"Tampoco yo. Es impresionante como os detuvisteis a analizar la situación en el medio de la batalla y poseídos por la furia del combate. Ni siquiera nosotros fuimos capaces de tal cosa. El ganar la fuente para vosotros fue un premio más que merecido, amigos", nos alabó Aníbal.

Rechacé sus halagos con un gesto de falsa modestia. En mi caso, no tiene nada de extraño detenerme a pensar. Soy consciente de lo que puede paralizarme mi necesidad de reflexión. Una desagradable contrariedad que mi hermano diluye como azúcar en el agua. Su impaciencia me empuja a superar mi inmovilidad, del mismo modo que yo calmo sus irreflexivos instintos. Ni siquiera yo puedo negar que juntos conformamos una fuerza letal. Más aún de lo que ya éramos cada uno por separado, lo cual no es decir poco.

"Eso es porque no me conocéis tan bien como ellos. De ser así, sabríais que nunca me equivoco" bromeó Nadya, aunque con un arrogante deje de satisfacción en su voz. Típico de ella. Odia equivocarse tanto como la complace acertar.

"Eso si exceptuamos los momentos en que decides poner a funcionar tu vena insensata, mi querida dama", se burló Lisías

Nadya bufó ruidosamente en su dirección. Leo y nos miramos con asombro. ¿Le ha bufado a Lisías? Lejos de molestarse, él estalló en complacidas carcajadas.

"Salvo mi familia más cercana, hacia siglos que nadie me bufaba", rió. "Querida, cuando te di mi sangre pensé que descubrirías mis secretos, pero no esperaba que la familiaridad entre nosotros nos llevara hasta esto. Lo que me recuerda que Plauto tiene una interesante teoría sobre la forma en la que parecen activarse los poderes de vuestra compañera. Pero ahora no disponemos de tiempo para eso. Mis primos están empezando a llegar y me gustaría recibirlos"

Como si respondieran a una señal, los tres se pusieron de pie y nosotros los imitamos de inmediato.

"Si deseáis recoger vuestras pertenencias, Aleksei, mi hermano y yo las hemos colocado en el almacén. Nos hemos limitado a traer lo más ligero. Los muebles los dejamos antes de partir en un guardamuebles de la ciudad, por si deseabas conservar alguno de ellos. Ten, esta es la llave y la dirección", explicó Plauto, mientras me tendía un trozo de papel y una llave.

Le agradecí el gesto con una inclinación de cabeza. Los dos sabemos que yo no tengo ningún interés en conservar los muebles, pero él no ha sido tan insensato como para buscar los dobles fondos en los cajones, y me lo hace saber con ese sutil eufemismo.

"Gracias. Si no es una molestia, de momento dejaremos las cosas en el almacén" Hice un gesto en dirección a las bolsas desperdigadas por toda la habitación. "Creo que Nadya se ha encargado de reponer todas y cada una de ellas", terminé resignado. Los tres hermanos rieron con suavidad.

"Pues aún ha sido comedida. Deberíais ver lo que ocurre cuando mi hermana decide renovar su vestuario. Se lleva una de las furgonetas", rió Aníbal.

"Os veremos en la fiesta de esta noche", declaró Lisías, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa. "Algo me dice que va a ser una interesante reunión"

Sus hermanos y él aún reían entre dientes cuando atravesaron la puerta. Me volví hacia Nadya, esperando ver una expresión interrogativa, pero en lugar de eso, la encontré disimulando un curioso gesto cuyo significado no me dio tiempo a captar. Rebusqué en su mente, y me sorprendió encontrarme con su bloqueo. Leo también ha captado algo en ella, y se volvió hacia mí con gesto interrogativo. Encogí discretamente los hombros, para indicarle que yo tampoco tengo la menor idea de cual ha sido la causa de la expresión de nuestra compañera. Supe que no se trataba de nada importante, por la escasa inquietud que mana de ella, así que en lugar de preocuparme, me pareció divertido que intentara ocultarnos algo. De no ser así, habría volado las barreras de su mente con total facilidad.

"¿Ocurre algo, querida?", preguntó Leo.

"No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?", respondió Nadya con rapidez, mientras recogía unas cuantas de las bolsas que contenían sus compras. "Voy a poner un poco de orden en todo esto, y a buscar la ropa que nos pondremos esta noche" añadió dirigiéndose apresuradamente a las escaleras, intentando ocultar su rostro a nuestras miradas inquisitivas.

_"El mismo error que tú, hermano. Demasiado rápido. Creo que voy a tener que darle unas cuantas lecciones a esta familia acerca de como se miente con eficacia a un amante_", comentó la alegre voz de Leo en mi mente.

"Vamos, maestro, llevemos el resto de las cosas arriba, y seré yo el que te enseñe una lección sobre lo difícil que es mentirle a un telépata", susurré rápidamente.

Él asintió sonriente. Quizá no sea importante lo que Nadya tiene que ocultar, pero la curiosidad es más fuerte que yo. Odio las cosas que no sé. Aunque se trate de detalles superficiales. Recogimos las bolsas dispersas por la habitación y en unos segundos estábamos arriba junto a Nadya. Comprobé sorprendido que no había guardado más que una prenda en el armario. Tras unos instantes contemplándola, pude comprender porque. Cada vez que abría un paquete, sonreía encantada ante su contenido, lo miraba, lo colocaba sobre su cuerpo y se estudiaba ante el espejo antes de doblarlo con cuidado y empezar de nuevo el ritual con la siguiente prenda, complemento o lo que fuera. Mujeres. Si me hubiera dejado a mí, ya estaría todo colocado.

"Querida, si sigues a esa velocidad, no llegaremos a la fiesta de esta noche, y eso que apenas es mediodía. ¿No te has probado ya todo eso?", pregunté en tono de risueña ironía.

Ella se volvió a mirarnos, molesta.

"¿Qué gracia tiene guardar las compras si no te paras unos minutos a mirarlas? Lo que me recuerda que aún no os he mostrado lo que compré para vosotros. Tenéis que probároslo"

Mi hermano y yo la miramos con idénticas expresiones de aburrimiento.

"Jamás me pruebo nada, Nadya. Cuando necesito ropa, voy a una tienda, busco unas cuantas cosas cómodas que parezcan de mi talla, las pago y me voy", replicó Leo.

Respondí con un gruñido aprobador. Yo hago exactamente lo mismo.

"Pero entonces no sabes si te quedan bien o no. No solo se trata de comprar de tu talla", objetó Nadya

Leo rió entre dientes, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Querida, sinceramente, ¿crees que hay algo que pueda quedarme mal?".

Me reí. Típico de Leo. ¿Habrá alguien en el mundo más pagado de si mismo que mi hermano? Aparte de mí, naturalmente.

Nadya le dirigió una mirada molesta y un ligero gruñido, pero su mente me reveló que piensa que mi hermano y yo podemos vestirnos con harapos y aún así resultar atractivos a sus ojos. Iba a regodearme en esa idea, cuando recordé su expresión ante el comentario de Lisias sobre la fiesta. La salida de tono de Leo la ha hecho despistar sus barreras mentales, y aproveché la oportunidad. Ella se percató de que la miraba fijamente, y se apresuró a levantar de nuevo su bloqueo, pero demasiado tarde. Entrecerré los ojos, contemplándola.

"¿Quién es Armand?", pregunté, con un punto de irritación inevitable.

La sonrisa de mi hermano murió en sus labios al oír mis palabras. Sabe que he saltado las barreras mentales de Nadya, y ahora la contempla igual que yo, esperando una respuesta que de nuevo llegó demasiado rápido.

"¿A que viene eso, Lyosha?", preguntó molesta.

"Tú sólo contéstame, querida", insistí.

No me hace falta leer en su mente para saber lo que ocurre dentro de ella. Su cara lo dice todo. Está debatiéndose entre hacerse la irritada y no contestar, o salir por la tangente. Y los tres sabemos que si hace eso, yo me limitaré a saltar sus barreras mentales y hallar la respuesta en su cabeza.

"Está bien. Aunque no se a que viene esa pregunta. Sólo es uno de los primos de Lisías, que me presentaron esta tarde", replicó airada

"Comprendo. ¿Y por qué te vino a la cabeza ese nombre en particular cuando Lisías hablo de la fiesta de esta noche?", volví a preguntar. Nadya bufó molesta.

"Lyosha, no puedo controlar todo lo que aparece en mi mente, son demasiadas cosas. No soy una tonta mujer de pensamiento lineal", contestó con sarcasmo.

Intenté controlar mi creciente irritación. Sé con total seguridad que no tengo porque preocuparme, pero la reiterada resistencia de Nadya a contestar a mis preguntas está empezando a despertar mis absurdos e incontrolables celos. No soporto que coqueteen con ella, y estoy convencido de que eso es lo que ha sucedido.

_"Si le pone un solo dedo encima, lo mato. Y al diablo con la alianza"_, espetó Leo en mi mente.

Por supuesto. Ha notado mi estado de ánimo y sacado las mismas conclusiones que yo. Mi hermano ya no se dirige habitualmente como un ser muy templado, pero en todo lo que a Nadya se refiere, es aún peor. Ella nos mira con exasperación. Finalmente, pareció decidir que al negarse a responder a mis preguntas, sólo conseguirá empeorar una situación que no puede ser tan grave.

"Ya sabía que os ibais a poner así, por eso no dije nada. No es nada importante, Shannen me lo presentó y él tonteó un poco conmigo, nada más. Pero estoy segura de que sólo bromeaba. Creo que es así con todas, Xiu Xiu dijo algo al respecto"

"Y si no fue nada, ¿cómo es que Xiu Xiu consideró oportuno darte su opinión, querida? ¿Acaso le preguntaste por él?", preguntó Leo con una sonrisa letal.

"Leonardo Sforza, no te atrevas a desconfiar de mí. No te atrevas", amenazó Nadya, encarándose a él totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

La furia de Nadya serenó a Leo. Pude ver que lamentaba sus palabras. Sólo la irritación le ha empujado a decirlas. Confía ciegamente en nuestra compañera, como lo hago yo.

"Lo siento, querida. No debí decir eso", se excusó, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas. "Pero nuestros celos son el precio que tienes que pagar por ser tan imposiblemente hermosa. Haces que me comporte como un niñato, mujer"

Funcionó. Los halagos siempre funcionan con Nadya. Tendría que estar mucho más furiosa para no dejarse seducir por las palabras de mi hermano. Se relajó visiblemente y hablo con tono ligero, como si se dirigiera a dos niños, en lugar de a dos vampiros milenarios como nosotros.

"Shannen me presentó a Armand. Él tonteó unos segundos conmigo. Xiu Xiu me preguntó si había conocido a alguien, y al citar su nombre, hizo un comentario sarcástico, ni siquiera recuerdo cual. ¿Satisfechos?"

Asentimos con la cabeza. Me siento realmente ridículo con toda la discusión, así que agradecí poder dejarla de inmediato. Pedí a Nadya que nos enseñara sus compras, y eso la distrajo definitivamente. Pasamos una eternidad mirando sin ver interminables prendas de ropa, jabones, zapatos, gafas y complementos, mientras Nadya explicaba detalladamente porque había elegido cada objeto, dónde lo había comprado, porque le gustaba... Leo y yo dejamos de prestar atención a los cinco minutos, pero ella parecía tan feliz con la tarea, que ninguno de nosotros se atrevió a declarar su aburrimiento. Cuando terminó el desfile de prendas, y ya todo estaba colocado en su lugar, pasaban unos cuantos minutos de las cinco de la tarde. Sugerí que nos diéramos un baño antes de la fiesta, que estaba previsto que comenzara a sobre las ocho. Nadya aceptó de inmediato, ansiosa por probar sus nuevos jabones. Recé para que no se decidiera por el jazmín o el azahar, o jamás asistiríamos a la reunión.

Fue un rato más que agradable. La temperatura del agua era perfecta, y Nadya estaba de un humor excelente, ansiosa por que llegara la hora de la reunión. Leo la provocó varias veces, consiguiendo que apareciera esa deliciosa expresión de vergüenza en su rostro. Me da igual lo que progrese Nadya en el futuro. Deseo ver como crece y se convierte cada vez más en uno de los nuestros. Me consume la impaciencia por hallar la fiera en su interior. Pero si existe algún dios al que pedirle favores, le rogaré que jamás consienta que ella pierda esa expresión avergonzada. Es sublime.

Eran casi las siete de la tarde cuando Nadya se deslizó fuera de la bañera, anunciando que había llegado el momento de vestirse. Salió como una exhalación del baño, y volvió un instante más tarde, llevando unas cuantas bolsas en sus manos. Nos empujó al dormitorio.

"Vamos, no quiero que veáis como me visto. Ya saldré cuando esté lista, vosotros arreglaos y esperadme abajo", nos instó

Entramos en el dormitorio para encontrar encima de la cama dos smoking idénticos. Gruñí. No me molesta vestirme de traje, lo he hecho muchos siglos, pero me revienta el negro. Leo contempla la ropa con expresión desaprobadora.

"No pienso ponerme eso", gruñó, pronunciando la palabra "_eso_" con evidente desprecio. "Es negro", concluyó como si dijera algo tan evidente que no requiriera ulteriores explicaciones.

"Se supone que debe ser negro", respondí, aunque yo tampoco me siento demasiado satisfecho. "Vamos, Leo, ¿no querrás enfurecerla antes de tiempo?"

Leo me miró unos instantes con irritación, antes de asentir a regañadientes. Nos vestimos velozmente, mientras él protestaba por cada una de las prendas. Gruñó al atarse los zapatos. Maldijo al abrocharse los gemelos. Y se enfureció al intentar anudar la pajarita. Me ofrecí a ayudarle, pero él me apartó con un gesto, antes de guardarla en un bolsillo y desabrochar dos botones de su camisa con gesto impaciente. Le señalé el fajín que descansaba aún sobre la cama, más para provocarlo que para intentar que se lo pusiera. Espetó un molesto "¿bromeas?", antes de tirarlo descuidadamente dentro del armario. Bajé las escaleras riéndome a carcajadas, mientras él me seguía, mascullando maldiciones. Esperamos una eternidad hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió dejando escapar el perfume de Nadya. Nos pusimos en pie y nos acercamos a las escaleras para recibirla. Esperaba que estuviera guapa, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vieron mis ojos. Leo sacudió la cabeza.

_"Tenías razón sobre tu advertencia acerca de lo que Nadya considera ropa, hermano. Esto no es ropa. A duras penas puedo clasificarlo como 'ropa interior'"_, gruñó

Asentí, molesto, dándole la razón. Lo que Nadya lleva encima, tapa su cuerpo menos de lo que lo haría un pañuelo. Las compañeras de Lisías parecen haberla convencido de que hay más colores en el espectro que el azul, y para esta ocasión ha elegido un suave tono dorado. El vestido, si es que se le puede llamar así, en la parte superior se compone únicamente de una banda de gasa drapeada, atada a la espalda, que apenas llega a cubrir su pecho. Anudadas al centro de esa banda, por delante y por detrás se extienden dos tiras de la misma tela, que se unen más abajo de sus caderas, rodeándolas, pero dejando descubiertos sus costados y parte de su vientre y su espalda. La falda cae hasta sus pies, pero cuando comenzó a bajar los escalones, pude comprobar que tiene una abertura que deja ver la mitad de sus muslos. Completan el conjunto dos sandalias doradas imposiblemente altas. Nunca jamás he visto una criatura más tentadora.

Y por si su aspecto fuera poco impresionante, se ha rociado con algún tipo de perfume. Azahar, por supuesto. ¿Podía ser de otro modo?

Se rió alegremente, burlándose de nuestra expresión boquiabierta. Sacudí la cabeza. Si en algún momento he deseado no poder leer la mente, sin duda es este. Prefiero no tener ni la más remota idea de lo que los demás hombres piensan de ella.

"¿Dónde se supone que está el resto de tu vestido, querida?", gruñó Leo

Nadya volvió a reírse, encantada.

"Hagamos una cosa, Leo. Tú no te metes con lo que le falta a mi vestuario, y yo no digo nada de lo que le falta al tuyo", propuso.

"No puedes comparar una cosa con otra, Nadya. A mi hermano apenas le faltan un par de complementos. A ti te falta..." gesticulé en su dirección buscando la palabra adecuada "...Tela", concluí.

Ella optó por ignorarnos, sin borrar la sonriente expresión de su rostro.

"Estáis muy guapos", y sin una sola palabra más, se dirigió a la puerta.

En cuanto salió por la puerta, nos apresuramos a tomarla del brazo, para entrar de ese modo en el salón mostrando sin lugar a dudas que ella nos pertenece. Eso sin duda evitará que se le acerquen otros hombres, pero no imagino como podré evitar lo que van a pensar.

Antes de abrir la puerta trasera del vestíbulo, empecé a escuchar el sonido de las conversaciones, y docenas de olores familiares asaltaron mis sentidos. No llegamos muy tarde, pero parece que casi todos se nos han adelantado. Atravesamos la puerta, y casi de inmediato, Lisías se aproximó a nosotros, acompañado de uno de sus primos. Peter, su hombre de confianza. Lo conozco de alguna visita anterior, y desde luego, lo vi en Chernobil. Entró en el grupo que iba inmediatamente después del nuestro, y pude ver como se deshacía de unos cuantos bebedores. Es un buen guerrero, inteligente y sin florituras innecesarias. Algo que yo aprecio, y más después de haber visto en los últimos años como los jóvenes vampiros se convierten en lamentables réplicas de Bruce Lee. O de quien quiera que sea la estrella de artes marciales en este momento. El cine sólo consiguió captar mi atención unos pocos años. Sólo de tarde en tarde, en algún día soleado, me animo a ver alguna película anunciada como violenta y brutal, que termina por aburrirme hasta la desesperación. En cualquiera de mis pequeñas rencillas hay más violencia de la que esos mortales han podido soñar jamás. Además, ¿qué gracia puede haber en contemplar como mana la sangre sin poder percibir su olor y su sabor?

"Peter", estaba saludando Leo. "Un buen combate, amigo. Te vi luchar un instante, antes de perderme por los laberintos. Magnífica actuación"

"No puedo estar más de acuerdo", confirmé. "Es un placer volver a verte"

Su rostro se llenó de complacido orgullo y pareció crecer un par de centímetros. Los dos hombres que habían terminado con el creador, felicitaban su actuación delante del cabeza de su familia. Sin duda, es más de lo que había esperado lograr esa noche.

"¿Conoces a nuestra compañera, Nadezhda?", pregunté.

"Shannen nos presentó ayer por la tarde. Encantado de verte, querida", saludó con una formal inclinación de cabeza. Nadya le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. Peter se volvió hacia nosotros. "¿Os ofendería si os pidiera que me permitierais presentarle a vuestra compañera al resto de la familia?"

"En absoluto", respondí, y mi hermano asintió en signo de aprobación. Peter ofreció el brazo a una confundida Nadya, que parece no creerse que la hayamos dejado marchar con tanta facilidad. Me reí entre dientes ante su incredulidad. No hay motivo para negarle a Peter lo que con tanta cortesía había solicitado. Y de todos modos, tampoco hay otra opción, ya que responde a una petición del propio Lisías. Este los contempló pensativo, mientras se perdían entre la gente.

"Es mi mejor guerrero. Y un hombre honorable e inteligente, además. Lamentaré el día en que decida marcharse para formar su propio clan", suspiró, y pareció un instante perdido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente se volvió hacia nosotros. "Vamos amigos, hay mucha gente con la que debéis hablar. Nadezhda está en buenas manos. Por ahora", terminó sonriendo con malicia.


	7. Nadezhda Rumores

Hola

**Ahhh!! (Adu feliz) ¡Creí que me habías abandonado! ¡Y qué reviews más largos, que gusto!**

**Quiero leer más de la pluma encadenada. Quiero odiar a Drain, o a Demian o quiero que me gusten los dos, u odiarlos a los dos me da igual. Pero quiero leer más.**

**La visión de Nadya… Nop, no es exactamente eso (es que soy muy retorcida jeje)**

**Está bien que te chekes lo de Armand, pq te garantizo que va a traer mucha cola jajaja**

**El vestido de Nadya.. Yo también quiero uno, aunque tampoco me gusta demasiado el dorado..**

**Y no digo más porque: tumtumtum (música de tiburón) Chiu chiu (música de Psicosis) Ya viene la fiesta**

**NADEZHDA. Rumores**

Aún intentaba recuperarme de la sorpresa de que mis dos celosos compañeros me dejaran marchar con tanta facilidad, cuando una sonriente rubia se abalanzó literalmente sobre nosotros. Peter compuso una expresión de fastidio, y la saludó con frialdad mostrando con meridiana claridad su intención de no detenerse ni un segundo más. Pero ella no pareció captar la indirecta. De hecho, parecía incapaz de captar incluso una explicación lenta y paciente.

"Hola, soy Geneve", se presentó dejando escapar una risita tonta. "Y tú debes ser..."

No pudo terminar la frase. Peter la interrumpió con brusquedad

"Es Nadezhda. La compañera de Leonardo y Aleksei", me presentó apresuradamente. "Y ahora discúlpanos, querida. He visto alguien a quien debemos saludar", pero antes de que pudiera responder me arrastró velozmente hacia el fondo del salón. Se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa cómplice

"Disculpa mi brusquedad, Nadezhda, pero no soporto la risa de mi prima más de diez segundos", sonrió, y le correspondí divertida. "Si fuera sólo un poco menos inteligente, la confundiría con una escoba. Una hermosa escoba, es cierto, pero escoba al fin". Sonreí

"Siempre había pensado que la transformación aumentaba nuestra capacidad mental, no solo la física", comenté, con más curiosidad que malicia. Peter se rió con suavidad.

"Y así es. Imagino que quien la transformó tenía en mente algo distinto. No creo que le interesara su cerebro lo más mínimo", comentó, riendo con malicia, evidentemente disfrutando de un chiste privado que no parece dispuesto a compartir conmigo.

Recorrimos el salón, deteniéndonos aquí y allá, saludando a familiares y amigos. Peter es un fantástico anfitrión. Siempre tiene una anécdota, o un comentario sobre cada uno de los que me presenta, que además de divertirme, me ayuda a grabar en mi mente la maraña de nombres y caras. Después de un rato, me llegó un olor familiar y una mano se posó en mi hombro. Decidí imitar su costumbre.

"Shannen", saludé sin volverme. Ella rió alegremente, y Peter y yo nos giramos para encararla

"Peter, querido, Lisías te reclama. Creo que empieza a cansarse de narrar detalles sobre el combate. Ya sabes lo poco que le gusta que le obliguen a hablar sin parar", sonrió

Peter dejó escapar una risa maliciosa, antes de volverse a mí.

"Te dejo en buenas manos, Nadezhda. Shannen conoce al menos tantos cotilleos maliciosos como yo mismo"

"La mayoría por que tú me los has contado", replicó ella.

Peter se limitó a sonreír y a despedirse con una inclinación de cabeza antes de marcharse a buscar a Lisías. Shannen lo miró alejarse sonriente.

"No debería decir esto, pero de todos mis primos, Peter es mi favorito con diferencia. Y no sólo porque sea el que más tiempo lleva con nosotros. Tiene un sentido del humor difícil de igualar. En otra ocasión le pediré que te cuente alguna de sus historias. Son realmente hilarantes" pareció un instante perdida en divertidos recuerdos, y finalmente se volvió de nuevo hacia mí. "Estas preciosa, Nadya. Te dije que ese color era perfecto para ti. ¿Les ha gustado a tus compañeros?"

"No sabría decirte, Shyn. Se limitaron a mirarme con la boca abierta y preguntarme con enfado donde estaba el resto del vestido", sonreí, y ella me recompensó con sus musicales carcajadas.

"Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verlo", rió

En ese instante, un grupo de mujeres se aproximó a nosotras. Eran cuatro, a cada cuál más hermosa, y a duras penas pude disimular mi asombro cuando comprobé que dos de ellas eran gemelas. No tenía ni idea de que había algo así entre los nuestros.

"Shannen", saludó la más alta del grupo. Una morena escultural. "¿No nos vas a presentar a la mujer del momento?"

Me pareció ver una fugaz mueca en el rostro de Shannen, que desapareció de inmediato para dejar paso de nuevo a su brillante sonrisa.

"Por supuesto", se volvió hacia mí, e inició las presentaciones, señalando a cada una de las mujeres a medida que decía su nombre. "Ella es Dalmática. Brigitte. Y las gemelas son Anzhelika y Oksana"

Anzhelika y Oksana. Reconocí de inmediato los nombres de las dos mujeres, y me recorrió una inevitable oleada de celos. Respiré profundamente en un gesto instintivo para tranquilizarme. Los celos siempre me enfurecían

"Y ella por supuesto es Nadezhda", estaba diciendo Dalmática. "La compañera de Alyosha y del _León_"

¿El 'León'? Por el rabillo del ojo vi con claridad como Shannen clavaba sus ojos en Dalmática en un indudable gesto de advertencia. Esta se limitó a devolverle la mirada con un gesto divertido.

"No sabes cuanto me alegro de que seas tan normal", la forma en que pronunció la frase pareció casi un insulto, y empecé a notar como la ira crecía en mi interior. "Al saber que esos dos habían decidido por fin tomar una compañera, casi esperaba encontrarme una bellísima Diosa griega de tres metros de alto. Y en su lugar, mira lo que tenemos aquí. A ti", terminó con sonriente desprecio. Shannen le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

"Muérdete la lengua, Dalmática. Con un poco de suerte te envenenarás y nos evitarás a todos muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Si no te callas ahora mismo, te haré callar yo. Y no te gustará lo más mínimo, ya lo sabes", le ordenó airada.

Mantuvieron la mirada unos instantes, y finalmente Dalmática bajó la cabeza, sin parecer en absoluto arrepentida y no sin antes dirigirme una mirada malévola.

"No le riñas, Shannen. Se ha limitado a decir lo que todas pensamos. Todas las que hemos disfrutado de los favores de sus compañeros en el pasado, al menos. Y hemos sido unas cuantas. No podemos evitar preguntarnos que oculta esa apariencia insulsa que les ha hecho elegirla", replicó Brigitte con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Shannen la fulminó con la mirada, y se volvió hacia mí. Yo hervía de rabia a esas alturas. Mi mente buscaba una réplica mordaz, pero lo único que encontraba era la necesidad de arrancarles los ojos a esas dos arpías. Si nadie me detiene voy a saltar sobre ellas de inmediato. Les borraré de su cara esas estúpidas sonrisas burlonas a bofetadas. Shannen me miró alarmada y se volvió hacia el grupo de mujeres.

"Largo de aquí. Ya hablaremos más tarde vosotras y yo"

Ellas parecían reticentes a abandonar la diversión, pero Shannen les dirigió una mirada aterradora y susurró con voz letal un seco "fuera". Las cuatro se marcharon de inmediato, dejándome consumida de ira. Shannen se volvió a mí con preocupación.

"No les hagas caso, Nadya. Son los celos los que hablan por ellas".

Iba a replicarle cuando de pronto mi mente se desconectó

_La muchacha del cabello pelirrojo corre entre las calles, sedienta. Olfateando su presa. En su mente no hay nada más que la necesidad de alimentarse, la sed que lo consume todo. Pronto amanecerá y debe volver a casa, pero antes tiene que beber. A lo lejos distingue un delicioso olor a sangre joven y sus ojos carmesí contemplan un muchacho que camina silbando distraídamente entre las calles. La adrenalina corre por sus venas, su mente racional escapa hasta el pulsante latido de la garganta del joven. Sus músculos se preparan para saltar. Se abalanza sobre él, que apenas tiene tiempo para dejar escapar un gemido ahogado, y clava los dientes en su cuello con violencia, recibiendo el preciado líquido entre sus ávidos labios. En unos segundos todo ha terminado. El mortal yace en sus brazos como una cáscara vacía. Ella lame la sangre que queda en sus dedos con avidez, mientras el alimento le devuelve las fuerzas a su cuerpo..._

"¡Nadya! ¿Qué ocurre?" Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro preocupado de Shannen. La miré, confusa.

"Una visión", susurré. Una mirada de comprensión apareció en su cara.

"Ven, acompáñame querida. Te llevaré junto a Lisías y tus compañeros"

Me dejé guiar entre la gente, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. La visión me había dejado aturdida, las sensaciones todavía recorrían mi cuerpo. El miedo, la sed, la violencia. En la ocasión anterior apenas había sido una revelación, pero de esta vez lo que había visto me sacudió con su intensidad. Lisías, Plauto y mis dos compañeros ya se apresuraban a nuestro encuentro. Imaginé que Lyosha había percibido lo que ocurría, y las palabras de Lisías me demostraron que así había sido.

"¿Has tenido otra visión, Nadezhda?", preguntó. Asentí débilmente. "Vamos a mi despacho" ordenó sin más.

Leo y Lyosha se apresuraron a tomarme cada uno de un brazo antes de seguir a Lisías y su hermano que ya se encaminaban hacia el piso superior. Shannen cerraba la marcha con gesto preocupado. Al llegar al despacho, me sentaron en un sofá junto al fuego y se situaron frente a mí.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has herido?", preguntó Leo, inquieto.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras Plauto separaba con suavidad a mis compañeros y se acuclillaba frente a mí.

"Nadezhda, quiero que me digas que pasó justo antes de tener la visión. Cualquier detalle, por insignificante que te parezca. Qué sentiste, qué estabas viendo. Todo lo que recuerdes", me instó

Tomé un innecesario aliento antes de responderle, y cerré los ojos para poner en orden mis pensamientos.

"Bueno. Peter acababa de marcharse y yo estaba con Shannen. Cruzamos un par de frases y entonces...".

Entonces aparecieron ese grupo de arpías a estropear lo que estaba siendo una tarde fantástica, pensé, mientras volvía a sentir la ira creciendo en mi interior. A medida que los recuerdos inundaban mi mente, me enfurecía más y más. Esa maldita morena y sus repugnantes frases despreciativas, tratándome como si yo fuera poco más que una mascota. Y la otra con sus comentarios insidiosos. ¿Las que hemos disfrutado de tus compañeros? ¿Hemos sido unas cuantas? Levanté la mirada hacia Leo y Lyosha. Estoy tan furiosa que a duras penas puedo pronunciar palabra. Desde algún lugar muy lejano me llegó la voz de Plauto instándome a continuar, pero no soy capaz de concentrarme en nada que no sean las caras de mis dos compañeros, que me miran con extrañeza.

"Vosotros... Esas mujeres...", gruñí, incapaz de decir nada coherente, mientras alzaba las manos abarcándolos con un gesto furioso.

Ellos cruzaron una rápida mirada de entendimiento, antes de volverse hacia mí mirándome como si no tuvieran ni idea de que decir a continuación. Lisías se aproximó a mí, dispuesto a serenarme, pero Plauto lo detuvo con un gesto. En ese instante...

_Corre por las calles vacías, fortalecida por la sangre, satisfecha su sed. Los recuerdos de la caza se agolpan en su mente, pero no puede detenerse a pensar en eso. Ahora no. Ahora debe regresar. Rápido. Rápido. Sin detenerse. Una profunda sensación de alivio se apodera de ella al ver por fin su hogar, su refugio. Se desliza por la ventana y se acurruca en una esquina. Los gritos del joven acuden a su mente. La culpa la invade. El dolor. Quiere llorar, pero no es capaz. Pero también recuerda el sabor de su sangre. Y eso es bueno. Cuando la sed se apaga se siente bien. Pero está mal. No debió hacerlo. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Su propia respuesta la sorprende. Lo hace porque quiere. Porque _puede_._

"Nadya. Nadya, ¿estás bien? ¿Quién es ella, Nadya?", estaba preguntando Lyosha.

Enfoqué la vista para encontrarme los rostros preocupados de Leo y Lyosha mirándome fijamente. Plauto se ha levantado e intercambia rápidos susurros con Shannen mientras Lisías los escucha con atención. Poco a poco fui saliendo del aturdimiento que parece que me producen ahora las visiones. Iba a sonreírles a mis preocupados compañeros, y decirles que todo estaba bien, cuando me llegaron una vez más los recuerdos de la fiesta, y la sonrisa murió en mis labios. Bloqueé mi mente a Lyosha con total concentración. Quizá pueda saltarse mis barreras, pero hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para evitar que fuera pronto. Estoy enfadada. Muy enfadada. Sé que enfadarme con ellos no es lógico, pero no puedo evitarlo. Estoy celosa, y los celos me enfurecen. Me enfurecen mucho. La parte racional de mi cerebro intenta desesperadamente decirme que no puedo culparlos por lo que ha sucedido antes de conocerme. Me dice que si intento echarles en cara todas las relaciones que pueden haber acumulado en once siglos, me pasaré el resto de mi eterna existencia furiosa. Pero ese par de zorras me han sacado de mis casillas, y al diablo con la racionalidad y la lógica. Lisías se aproximó a mí, me serenó con su toque, y entonces pude escuchar por fin los dictados de mi sentido común. Miré a mis compañeros, y no pude evitar sonreírles para tranquilizar sus atormentadas miradas.

"Estoy bien. Tranquilos. Sólo me ha dejado aturdida unos segundos", respondí.

Los dos dejaron escapar sendos suspiros de alivio. No puedo decir si por ver que ya puedo hablar con coherencia, o porque ya no pretendo hacerme un abrigo con sus pellejos.

Plauto se aproximó a nosotros.

"Bien. Esto confirma mi teoría. Creo que tengo una idea acerca de como se originan tus poderes, querida. Y por fortuna, la respuesta no tiene nada que ver con dolor o quemaduras. Al menos, no directamente" Le miramos confusos. Él sonrió, mientras tomaba asiento y hacía un gesto a los demás invitándolos a imitarlo. "Intentaré explicarme lo mejor que pueda, pero tened en cuenta que sólo es una primera teoría. Tendremos que seguir profundizando en esto"

Todos asentimos y él se tomó un instante para poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de comenzar su explicación.

"Cuando mi hermano me consultó acerca de tus visiones, no supe que pensar. Es cierto que yo también tengo ciertos poderes precognitivos, pero surgen después de invocarlos con profunda concentración. De hecho, no suelo recurrir a ellos, ya que me lleva demasiado tiempo conseguir una visión, y no siempre aparece ante mis ojos la respuesta a lo que ando buscando. Pero en tu caso, la visión parecía surgir espontáneamente. Era lógico pensar que el fuego, o el dolor, habían tenido algo que ver en ella. No obstante, no me cuadraba con tus otros poderes. Después de mucho meditarlo empecé a desarrollar la teoría que creo acabamos de confirmar. Nadezhda, pienso que las visiones surgen cuando tu cuerpo ofrece una respuesta automática a un estímulo que reconoce como peligroso. En el caso de la primera visión, ese estímulo fue el fuego. Las dos que acabas de tener las causó la furia. Tu cuerpo se preparó para el ataque, la adrenalina lo recorrió y surgió la respuesta establecida a una situación peligrosa. Es cierto que no estabas en peligro, pero tu cerebro no entiende de sutilezas. Si se prepara para atacar, es que estás en peligro. ¿Comprendes?"

Asentí, meditando sus palabras. Desde luego, es mucho mejor enfurecerme para conseguir una visión, que tener que abrasarme un brazo.

"Pero si esa teoría explica todos sus poderes, ¿eso quiere decir que su cuerpo reconoce la sangre humana como un peligro?", preguntó Leo confuso.

"No exactamente. La reconoce como algo extraño. No es alimento, luego es algo ajeno, que no debería estar ahí, y se prepara para combatirlo. Como el cuerpo de un mortal cuando lucha contra un catarro. He pensado que quizá aquí hay dos momentos diferenciados. Cuando bebe la sangre, su cuerpo la reconoce como un elemento invasor y surge el conocimiento de la localización del sujeto. Después, su sistema de regeneración, lucha contra el elemento extraño, y aparece el sueño y las visiones sobre la historia del sujeto. Pero por ahora no es más que una teoría. El tiempo la irá confirmando, u ofreciéndonos nuevos datos para perfeccionarla", concluyó

Parece encantado con sus conclusiones, pero yo vuelvo a sentir esa familiar sensación deprimente de estar siempre fuera de lugar. Bienvenidos a la parada de los monstruos. Enhorabuena, Nadezhda. Eres un vampiro cuyo cuerpo reacciona a la sangre humana como si de un virus de la gripe se tratara. Al final esas mujeres tenían razón. ¿Qué soy yo salvo una mutación estúpida?

"Querida, no importa cuántas veces tenga que repetírtelo hasta que te lo creas. No eres un monstruo, ni una mutación estúpida. Eres única y milagrosa. Y ninguna de esas mujeres puede soñar siquiera con compararse a ti", susurró Lyosha.

"No es verdad. Ellas son normales", protesté

"Nadya, ¿qué demonios se supone que es normal? Frente a ti tienes a un hombre que lee la mente, a otro que tiene visiones del futuro, a otro cuya sangre cura cualquier imperfección, que puede percibir y manipular los estados de ánimo, inducir al olvido, y sólo el diablo sabe cuantas cosas más. No hay una medida para la normalidad, Nadya. Y menos en una especie tan peculiar de por sí como es la nuestra", sonrió Leo.

Le devolví una sonrisa triste. No estoy en absoluto convencida. Cuando me acostumbro a una de mis rarezas, surge otra aún peor. Shannen se acercó a mí, mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Querida, tus compañeros tienen razón. No hay forma de decir lo que es normal y lo que no. Y aunque fueras diferente, ¿qué importancia tendría? Ninguno de los aquí presentes te juzga por ello, y hay dos hombres maravillosos frente a ti deseando demostrarte lo poco que les molestan tus supuestas rarezas. Y sobre mis primas, bueno, es evidente que eres distinta a ellas. Tú posees lo que ellas no lograron conseguir. Y eso a pesar de intentarlo con denodados esfuerzos, debo añadir", rió.

No pude por menos que acompañarla en sus risas, y más cuando vi la cara aterrorizada de mis compañeros ante las últimas palabras de Shannen. La furia y la tristeza me abandonaron, dejando paso a la confortable sensación de sentirme aceptada, y amada. Pero entonces, los recuerdos de la visión volvieron a mí, y mi risa calmó de inmediato.

"Shannen, ¿Mayra es pelirroja?", pregunté. Ella me miró con sorpresa

"Si, lo es. ¿Pero, por qué...? Oh, demonios. ¿Tus visiones eran acerca de ella?", preguntó inquieta

"No lo sé. Vi una mujer pelirroja, ávida de sangre humana. Atacaba a un muchacho y se alimentaba de él. Después huía, y se refugiaba en un rincón, sintiéndose horriblemente culpable", expliqué

Shannen se levantó con rapidez.

"Voy a comprobar si está en casa. Ayer cuando la encontramos estaba histérica. Lisías ha tenido que hacerle olvidar todo el día, hasta que pueda enfrentarse a su pérdida de control. No le está resultando nada fácil habituarse a la sangre animal", explicó antes de salir a toda velocidad de la habitación.

"Y nosotros es mejor que regresemos al salón, si os parece bien. Los demás no tardarán mucho en preguntarse por que desaparecimos de ese modo. Aunque conviene a nuestros planes que nos reunamos en privado en medio de una fiesta, no quiero arriesgarme a despertar ninguna sospecha sobre Nadezhda. Alguien pudo verla con la mirada perdida en medio de la estancia, y puede empezar a atar cabos", comentó Lisías.


	8. Leonardo Indicios

Hola

**Kara: ¡Eso no es un review! ¡Es un capítulo de un libro! Jajajaja. Acabas de dejar los review – libro de Arthemisa en pañales, jajajaja. No, en serio, me ha encantado, muchas gracias por escribirme. **

**Uf… A Nadya aún le queda mucho por lo que enfurecerse, palabra. Pero quizá tarde en darse cuenta. Y… ejem… Yo no le tomaría demasiado afecto a Armand. Vamos, que yo de ti no ampliaba la lista de vampiros favoritos aún… Ejem… Y me callo que ya he dicho demasiado.**

**Arthemisa: Lo de Mayra… Es que no te lo puedo contestar… Es que sino… en fin, que no puedo.**

**Verás sangre, tranquila. Literalmente. Y puñales "metafóricos" también. Pero me temo que Nadya no va a descuartizar a Leo y Lyosha… Al menos, no por ahora jajajaja. Y te guardaré el secreto, no vaya a ser que vayan a por ti… (¿O quizá eso es lo que quieres? Jajaja)**

**Os dejo el siguiente capi. Ya me contaréis.**

**LEONARDO. Indicios**

Había imaginado muchas cosas que podían ocurrir cuando una de las primas de Lisías intentara ofender a Nadya. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió en realidad. Aunque, para ser sincero, todo se había desarrollado de la mejor forma posible. Para empezar, nuestros temores sobre lo que provocaba las visiones de Nadya, habían resultado infundados. Si Plauto estaba en lo cierto, y sus poderes se activaban provocando una respuesta airada de su parte, esto sería menos peligroso para su seguridad, que si tuviera que provocarse dolor, o quemaduras. Y por otro lado, pensé divertido, parece que Lyosha y yo habíamos salido bien parados de su primer encontronazo con las mujeres de la casa. ¿Se podía pedir más por menos?

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Lisías, volvíamos al salón dispuestos a seguir la noche. No vi ni a Shannen ni a Alejandra, y esperé por el bien de la pobre Mayra que la visión de Nadya aún no hubiera tenido lugar. Cuando te decides a cambiar de hábitos, no resulta nada sencillo. Hace casi un milenio que yo no pruebo la sangre humana, y aún recuerdo con total exactitud lo terrible que fue esa época. Al principio parece que la sangre animal nunca conseguirá saciarte. Cazas compulsivamente, un día y otro, y otro más, pero la sed no se apaga. Tu cuerpo está fuerte, tus reflejos y tus sentidos funcionan como se supone que deben hacerlo si estás bien alimentado, pero algo en tu interior te dice que no es suficiente. Los días se suceden sin nada más en ellos que el ansia y la obsesión. Te vuelves más sensible a la luz, a medida que tus ojos cambian. Y los olores. Santa Madonna, los olores te enloquecen. El aroma de los humanos parece impregnarlo todo aunque no haya ninguno a kilómetros a la redonda. Y eso para mí, que solo me alimentaba de escoria humana, tipos corrompidos y brutales para los que la muerte era un pobre castigo. Eso me había ayudado a moverme entre los mortales, y acostumbrarme a su olor. Sólo cuando me sentía realmente hambriento su presencia era una tortura. Pero cuando decidí alimentarme de animales, el aroma de todos los humanos se volvió tan tentador que a duras penas podía acercarme a uno de ellos. Y cuando piensas que ya lo has conseguido, un día recaes. Y esa vez no es con un criminal. Recaes con cualquiera que haya tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en tu camino. Y todo vuelve a empezar, pero esta vez la culpa te consume, el desprecio a ti mismo no te deja vivir, y te torturas durante días, maldiciendo el monstruo que te impele a alimentarte de la especie a la que un día perteneciste. Me llevó muchos, muchos años inmunizarme contra el perfume de la sangre humana. Fue un proceso lento, difícil y doloroso. Y aunque su sangre ya no me tienta, aún ahora, mil años después, no me siento cómodo cuando veo a uno de ellos herido, y el líquido rojizo se derrama ante mis ojos como una muda provocación. Y pensar que Nadya temió que la rechazara cuando me enteré de que nunca había deseado alimentarse de humanos. Ojalá yo hubiera tenido esa suerte. Nadya era desde que se convirtió en uno de los nuestros, lo que yo he deseado ser durante toda mi larga existencia. Si ya no hubiera estado completamente loco por ella cuando me enteré, sólo esa cualidad habría bastado para que quisiera ganar para mí a un ser tan extraordinario.

Lyosha me miraba con atención. Me di cuenta de que me había perdido en mis recuerdos y llevaba callado un buen rato, lo que sin duda debió incitarlo a leer mi mente. Nadya también me observaba, dedicándome la mejor de sus sonrisas, y supe que mi hermano la había incitado a leer en mis recuerdos a través de su propia mente, lo que me confirmaron las siguientes palabras de mi compañera.

"¿De verdad piensas que soy extraordinaria?", preguntó con coquetería. Decidí provocarla un poco. Me incliné hacia ella, pasando mi mano por su cintura.

"Por supuesto, querida. Extraordinariamente hermosa" ella sonrió encantada, pero yo tenía más que decir. "Y extraordinariamente irresponsable, testaruda, caprichosa, inconsciente..."

Lyosha dejó escapar una carcajada, mientras ella arrancaba con brusquedad mi mano de su cintura, mirándome airada. Nos contempló unos instantes, y finalmente rió con suavidad, rindiéndose a lo evidente. En ese instante, vi como Zedong se aproximaba a nosotros, acompañado de Peter.

"Os buscaba, amigos. Zedong quería saludaros"

Zedong se aproximo a nosotros sonriente. Nos saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, y se volvió a Nadya.

"¿Vuestra compañera?", preguntó. Asentimos

"Nadezhda, él es Zedong. Ha combatido con nosotros en Chernobil", presentó Lyosha.

Él le dedicó una pequeña reverencia, inclinando el cuerpo a la manera oriental. Nadya correspondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa y una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Zedong la miró unos instantes más, antes de volverse hacia nosotros.

"No había tenido ocasión de felicitaros. No sólo por lo que me han contado, sino también por lo que he visto con mis propios ojos. Quizá podríamos hablar en otra ocasión, con más tranquilidad. He oído que ya tenéis casi decidido vuestro asentamiento. En el norte, si no me han informado mal", comentó como restándole importancia. Reprimí una sonrisa. Los rumores ya se habían puesto en marcha y Zedong quería ser el primero en estar al tanto de las novedades.

"No se trata de nada definitivo aún. Lisías conoce algunas fincas que pueden resultar adecuadas, y estamos barajando distintas posibilidades", respondió Lyosha, con idéntica ligereza.

Zedong consideró un momento su respuesta. Al nombrar a Lisías, mi hermano daba a entender que quizá éste tuviera algo que ver en nuestra decisión, y eso ponía en marcha la mente calculadora del oriental.

"Comprendo. No es una decisión que pueda tomarse a la ligera, desde luego. Hacéis bien en considerar todas vuestras opciones, aunque conociendo a Lisías, supongo que cualquiera de ellas será adecuada". Mi hermano y yo nos limitamos a mirarlo. Él sonrió levemente, al ver que no mordíamos el anzuelo que nos había lanzado con tanto descaro. "No me quedaré mucho más aquí. Mi propia familia me reclama. Pero espero volver a veros cuando os asentéis definitivamente"

"Por supuesto, Zedong. Nosotros nos quedaremos algún tiempo, pero cuando nos hayamos establecido, a mi hermano y a mí nos complacería en grado sumo que fueras uno de los primeros cabezas de familia en aceptar nuestra hospitalidad", ofrecí.

Eso le agradó. A Zedong siempre le agrada ser el primero, y a nosotros nos conviene estar en buenas relaciones con él.

"Estaré encantado de visitaros, sólo hacedme saber dónde. Os dejo ahora, hay muchos que desean hablaros y ya empiezo a notar los puñales en mi espalda", rió.

Se despidió de los tres con un rápido gesto, y volvió a perderse entre los invitados, sin duda buscando más información. Peter lo acompañó, no sin antes dedicarnos una sonrisa divertida.

Nadya nos miraba sin comprender. No pude reprimir una sonrisa al ver su cara confundida

"Creía que...", empezó.

Lyosha la interrumpió con un gesto disimulado, y supe que estaba explicándole silenciosamente porque ocultábamos nuestra localización. En ocasiones como esta, su capacidad para leerse la mente el uno al otro, resulta una gran ventaja. En una sala abarrotada de oídos perfectos, no es sencillo esconder un secreto ni susurrando con velocidad. Sin embargo, la intimidad de sus conversaciones siempre me produce una punzada de envidia difícil de controlar. Recorrí con mi vista todo el salón, intentando concentrarme en algo que no fuera mi familia, en un esfuerzo por ocultarles mis irracionales sentimientos. Hay mucho movimiento. Los grupos se mezclan y se dispersan formando otros nuevos. Siempre ocurre igual después de una batalla. Son pocas las ocasiones en las que nos reunimos para hacer algo juntos, y estas se aprovechan para ponerse al día de viejas y nuevas rencillas, tantear posibles aliados temporales o definitivos, o intercambiar opiniones acerca de los combatientes. La mitad de los asistentes a la reunión, ya están pensando en sus propios asuntos domésticos, y aprovechan la oportunidad para buscar apoyos a sus pequeñas guerras intestinas. Escuchaba frases sueltas, concentrando mi oído al azar entre los distintos grupos, esperando enterarme de algo interesante, cuando Nadya tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la acercó a sus labios para besarla antes de dedicarme una deslumbrante sonrisa. Ella ya se ha dado cuenta antes del absurdo punto de celos que suelo sentir cuando tienen lugar sus conversaciones privadas con mi hermano, e intenta compensarme de alguna forma. No pude reprimir una sonrisa que hasta yo imagino embobada, mientras acercaba la mano que retiene la mía a mi gélida mejilla. Nadya logra sin proponérselo lo que ninguna mujer ha conseguido antes, aunque sólo el diablo sabe cuántas lo intentaron con todos sus recursos.

Ella convierte al 'León' en un gato casero.

"Cuidado, hermano. Ya sabes lo que suelen hacer con ellos", se burló Lyosha.

"Somos crueles pero egoístas, Lyosha. Y sin duda resultará más satisfactorio para todo el mundo dejar las cosas como están", repliqué sonriente

"¿De qué estáis hablando?", preguntó Nadya

"De mascotas, querida", respondimos Lyosha y yo al unísono.

Nos miramos un instante antes de romper a reír.

Nadya nos dedicó una mirada inquisitiva, incitándonos a compartir el chiste, pero maldito si lo va a lograr esta vez. Ya hemos tenido suficientes visiones por un sólo día. Ella debió pensar lo mismo, porque nos miró apenas un instante antes de sacudir la cabeza, y trazar un gesto con la mano, dándonos por imposibles. El resto de la velada transcurrió sin más contratiempos, hablando con unos y con otros, contestando con descarados subterfugios a infinidad de preguntas, recibiendo halagos y felicitaciones. Y soportando algún que otro gruñido por parte de Lyosha cuando no le gustaba lo que alguien pensaba al mirar a Nadya. Por fortuna para todos, ninguno alcanzó a ofenderlo gravemente. Los dos hubiéramos saltado de inmediato. Soy muy consciente de lo que yo mismo pensé al ver a Nadya por primera vez y de cómo reaccionó Lyosha. La simple sospecha de que alguien pudiera estar imaginando algo similar, sería suficiente.

Si alguien se atreve a tanto, lo mato.

Ya era casi de madrugada cuando dejamos el salón. Apenas quedaban unos cuantos rezagados, y nuestro trabajo había terminado. No tenía ni idea de que las reuniones duraran tanto. Hasta entonces me había limitado a dar una vuelta entre los grupos, afinando el oído en busca de una conversación interesante que me diera una pista acerca de donde estaría la acción la próxima vez. Una vez que ya sabía cuál sería mi próximo combate, buscaba alguna dama de mi agrado y desaparecía con ella lo más rápido posible. No es que no me agrade la compañía de los nuestros, pero mis prioridades siguen un orden distinto. Y hablando de prioridades. O me quito esta estúpida ropa en diez segundos o mi humor va a empeorar mucho.

Nada más llegar a la cabaña, me dirigí a las escaleras para buscar algo que ponerme más de mi agrado. Lyosha me siguió de inmediato, mientras Nadya se demoraba abajo, tras anunciar que pondría algo de música. Abrí el armario, repleto ahora con la reciente orgía de compras, y busqué dónde había colocado lo que compró para mí. Mis dedos se deslizaron con rapidez entre las perchas, hasta encontrar unos vaqueros. Saqué una camiseta al azar de los estantes y lo lancé todo sobre la cama mientras me deshacía con rapidez de ese estúpido traje negro y me vestía con lo que había elegido. Al terminar, rebusqué entre los zapatos hasta encontrar lo más parecido que había a unas deportivas. ¿De dónde había sacado Nadya la idea de comprar todos esos zapatos de cuero rígido? Mis pies ya han sufrido demasiados siglos ese calzado, no pienso seguir usándolos ni un sólo minuto más. Vaqueros y deportivas han sido la gran aportación del siglo XX a la comodidad y yo la aprovecho alegremente después de haber sufrido desde las túnicas, goneles, manteletes y polainas del siglo X hasta la interminable superposición de prendas del XVIII con sus casacas, chupas, camisas, calzones ajustados y medias a la rodilla. A duras penas puedo creer que me haya cubierto con tanta ropa absurda.

"Por no hablar de la ridícula idea de las pelucas a finales del XVII", masculló Lyosha, trazando su habitual gesto de disculpa por curiosear en mis pensamientos.

Deseché sus disculpas con una sonrisa. Sus intromisiones en mis procesos mentales no me molestan lo más mínimo. La verdad es que facilitan la conversación.

"¿Y las mujeres? Te pasabas horas desatando lazos y broches y aún así no conseguías ver ni un milímetro de piel", reí.

Lyosha me acompañó con una suave risa.

"Sayas, corpiños, jubones, polainas, casacas... Acababas por arrancarles todas las malditas capas de tela de un tirón", terminó entre risas.

"Ciertamente, la ropa ha cambiado mucho en los últimos siglos, aunque para ser sinceros, después de haber soportado toda la noche las miradas que recibió Nadya, no puedo asegurar que el cambio haya sido para mejor", mascullé.

La mirada de Lyosha se endureció, cesando su risa de inmediato.

"Y eso que no sabes ni la mitad de lo que pensaron" gruñó. "Mientras intentaba descubrir que sospechas tenían de nuestra alianza con Lisías y de nuestro futuro asentamiento, recibía algún pensamiento al azar sobre ella y tenía que retirarme antes de desear arrancarle la cabeza a más de uno. Al final, dejé de buscar en sus mentes, o hubiéramos tenido un serio problema"

Nadya entró en el dormitorio en ese momento, dedicándonos una sonrisa peligrosa.

"A ver si lo he entendido bien. Yo tengo que soportar que dos arpías me pasen por las narices lo insignificante que soy y lo increíble que es que me hayáis escogido después de todas las bellezas que han compartido vuestra cama, y vosotros os enfurecéis porque alguien me mira dos veces", abrí la boca para decir que había mucha diferencia entre una cosa y la otra, pero ella me interrumpió con tono brusco. "Ni una palabra, _León_", espetó, escupiendo con sarcasmo mi apodo, mientras se volvía hacia el armario, ignorándonos con decisión.

"Como desees. Pero iba a decir lo hermosa que estás cuando te pones celosa", comenté risueño

"Eso no te va a funcionar esta vez", gruñó volviéndose hacia nosotros velozmente. "Siempre que me enfado me llenáis de piropos y con eso creéis que todo está solucionado. Pues en esta ocasión no va a ser tan fácil", terminó, volviendo a concentrarse en elegir la ropa.

Lyosha me hizo un gesto incitándome a bajar las escaleras. Me encogí de hombros, y lo seguí hasta el salón. Los enfados de Nadya aparecen y desaparecen con rapidez. Con toda seguridad, mi hermano ha visto la necesidad de darle un poco de tiempo para que piense en otra cosa. Nos acomodamos junto al fuego, esperando a que Nadya se decidiera a bajar, cuando escuché el sonido de la ducha. Debí imaginarlo. Cada vez que se enfada, termina en el agua. Empiezo a considerar que no sería mala idea tener una bañera en cada maldita estancia de la casa.

"Lo que me recuerda que debemos pedirle los planos a Lisías. Preferiría que estuviera todo listo cuando nos traslademos. No me apetece nada tener a obreros rondando a mí alrededor", comentó Lyosha.

"Deberíamos encargar también algunos anexos. Creo que no tardaremos en tener visita. Algunos de los jóvenes nómadas parecían impacientes por ser recibidos"

"Alguno me agrada bastante. Lucas y John, por ejemplo. Y los comentarios de los demás sobre ellos no son malos"

Asentí. Yo también me había fijado en esos dos hombres en particular.

"¿Qué piensas de Maelock?"

"¿El irlandés gigantesco?", preguntó. Asentí, y él lo pensó un instante. "Lo conocí hace algunos años, en una pequeña disputa que hubo en los Cárpatos sobre un territorio de caza. Es buen luchador, pero también un bocazas. Y contigo ya tenemos cubierto el cupo de incontinencia verbal en esta familia", terminó mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Qué importancia tiene ser un bocazas, si eres capaz de hacer frente a las consecuencias de lo que dices?", repliqué sonriente.

"No sé si ese será tu caso. Quiero decir, ahora que mi hermano menor, el Rey de la Selva, se ha transformado en un tierno minino", me provocó con una mirada malévola.

"Y yo no sé porque debo cerrar la boca, cuando mi hermano mayor, el Monje Loco, usa mis pensamientos en mi contra", repliqué. Lyosha me dedicó una mirada sorprendida y yo no pude reprimir una carcajada. "Quizá yo no lea la mente, _Rasputin_, pero mi oído sigue siendo excelente. Y si hacemos caso a la leyenda, quizá yo no sea el único que deba preocuparse por no correr la misma suerte de los gatos caseros", terminé entre risas a las que mi hermano no tardó en unirse.

"Si Nadya adquiere nuestra costumbre de escuchar conversaciones al azar entre la gente antes de que nos vayamos de aquí, los dos correremos esa suerte", rió Lyosha

"Demos gracias entonces por el poder de regeneración", repliqué risueño.

El sonido de la ducha dejó de escucharse, y cambiamos con rapidez el tema de conversación, centrándonos en los rumores que parecían haberse extendido esa noche. Unos pocos minutos más tarde, Nadya bajaba las escaleras sonriente, desaparecido ya su mal humor. Se dejó caer en el sofá entre nosotros, mirándonos alegremente.

"¿De qué hablabais?", preguntó

"De como organizaremos la casa nueva, querida. Pensábamos pedirle los planos a Lisías lo antes posible, para ir preparándolo todo", respondió Lyosha.

Nadya lo miró con expresión concentrada. Esa mirada en particular suele preceder a una interminable sucesión de preguntas, pero en esta ocasión ella no parece saber por donde empezar. Lyosha la observó un segundo, y sonrió con dulzura.

"Son demasiadas dudas, querida. Una por una. ¿Qué quieres saber primero?".

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa indecisa, y finalmente se decidió.

"No lo sé. Estoy muy confusa. Me voy dando cuenta de lo que supone crear una familia, pero aún no entiendo que nos lleva a hacerlo. Creo que no sé que significa en realidad, para que es necesario. Queréis ser influyentes en América, pero no sé por qué. Y tampoco sé por qué motivo...", interrumpí con un gesto su torrente de palabras.

"Tranquila, querida. Una por una, ¿recuerdas? Empecemos por el principio", suspiré, poniendo en orden mis pensamientos. Llevo muchos siglos conviviendo con ideas que para Nadya son totalmente nuevas y no sé bien como puedo explicárselas. Es tan complicado como si los extraterrestres aterrizaran en el planeta y los mortales intentaran explicarles el concepto de su civilización desde la misma base. "Los humanos se organizan en países, con sus gobiernos, sus leyes, sus áreas de influencia, sus recursos. Nosotros vivimos en familias. Cada una tiene sus normas, sus terrenos de caza, su propia forma de organizarse. Y, al igual que sucede con las naciones humanas, en ocasiones hay guerras entre ellas. Cuanto más fuerte sea la familia, más fácil será que nadie la moleste, y que otras busquen su colaboración en lugar de su enemistad ¿Lo entiendes hasta aquí?"

Ella asintió.

"Si, pero sigo sin comprender el motivo. ¿Por qué no limitarnos a vivir entre los mortales sin más?"

"Por el mismo motivo por el que ellos no viven aislados, Nadya. Entre los nuestros siempre hay problemas. Pequeñas luchas, disputas interminables. Y si para los mortales es cierto que la unión hace la fuerza, no es menos cierto para nosotros", contestó Lyosha.

"¿Pero para qué?", volvió a preguntar. Está empezando a desesperarse. "Lleváis cientos de años viviendo solos, y no os ha ido tan mal. E imagino que para los demás será lo mismo. ¿Qué decide a alguien formar un clan?"

"El poder, claro. Vivimos en un mundo poblado básicamente por humanos. Necesitamos contactos, influencias para no ser molestados. Y la ambición. El respeto. ¿Qué hace que un mortal quiera presidir una nación? ¿Y qué hace que los demás permanezcan al amparo de los gobiernos?", respondí

Nadya permaneció unos instantes en silencio, meditando nuestras palabras.

"Me llevará tiempo hacerme a la idea. Lo que si entiendo es que cuando se escribieron los pecados capitales, lo hicieron pensando en nosotros", terminó entre risas.

"Adoro todos y cada uno de ellos", confirmé. "¿Alguna pregunta más, querida?"

"Sólo una o dos millones", rió. "¿Hay mujeres como cabezas de clan?"

"¿Quieres quitarnos el puesto, amor?", rió Lyosha, ella lo miró con un mohín, esperando su respuesta. "No. No entre las familias que yo conozco al menos"

A Nadya no pareció agradarle la respuesta de mi hermano. Se perdió en sus pensamientos un instante, y por la expresión molesta de Lyosha, pude deducir que le había bloqueado el acceso a su mente. Sonreí. A mi hermano le queda bastante que aprender sobre las mujeres del siglo XX. Nadya ha nacido en un mundo en el que las mujeres empiezan a labrarse un decidido futuro en los puestos de poder, pero nosotros llevamos cientos de años sobre la Tierra viendo como sólo gobiernan en la sombra. Y no es fácil enseñar trucos nuevos a un perro viejo

"Creo que el movimiento feminista nos llegó ya de muy ancianos, querida", expliqué sonriente. "Pero tranquila. Te aseguro que nunca tomaremos decisiones sin hablarlas antes contigo. Tienes la misma voz en esta familia que nosotros"

Ella pareció satisfecha con esa respuesta, pero mi hermano se ha dado cuenta de la cuidadosa elección de mis palabras, y me dedicó una sonrisa irónica. Por supuesto, no me importa lo más mínimo comentar nuestras decisiones con Nadya, e incluso a escuchar sus objeciones, y hasta a complacerla en algunas cosas. Pero sé lo reticente que es por el momento a permitir que nos metamos en problemas. Y mi hermano y yo necesitamos acción tanto como la necesitamos a ella, y sé que las dos cosas son perfectamente compatibles, así que no vamos a negarle su voz en el clan.

Pero no hemos dicho nada del voto.


	9. Aleksei Inconsciencia

Hola

_**Arthemisa, si tus reviews también son libros. Pero reconoce que el de Kara era… MONUMENTAL! Jaajja Ahhh, mencantan esos reviews.**_

_**Sangre, sangre, sólo piensas en la sangre… jajaja. Pero tranqui, no falta nada para que haya sangre. Pero a lo mejor no es lo que esperas. :)**_

_**Respuesta a la PD1: No creo que a Leo le importara que lo ayudaras a desnudarse. Cosa distinta es lo que puede decir (o hacer) Nadya al respecto, pero tú misma... Aunque te advierto que ya la tienen bastante cabreada las primas de Lisías como para incordiarla más jajaja.**_

_**Respuesta a la PD2: (Léase PD1... Y añadamos que no te voy a contar lo de las abejitas y las flores. Que me estoy leyendo "La Pluma Encadenada", y creo que no tienes muchas dudas, jeje)**_

_**Kara: Ya verás en este capítulo como Armand no tiene NADA que ver con el Armand de Entrevista con el Vampiro. (En todo ese Armand tendría más que ver con Lyosha, pq también es del Principado de la Rus de Kiev, como me recordó Shinigami, pero na, tampoco) **_

**ALEKSEI. Inconsciencia**

Disimulé mi sonrisa, poniendo gran cuidado en que Nadya no pudiera verla, ni leer en mi mente su causa. Me parece justo que esté al tanto de lo que ocurre en nuestras vidas, pero maldito si voy a permitir que intente imponer su criterio en según que cosas. Si así fuera, no volveríamos a luchar jamás. Me estaba preguntando como explicárselo, cuando Leo se me adelantó, eligiendo las palabras justas para que ella quedara complacida, sin decir nada que pudiera considerarse una mentira.

Una vez más, tuve que reconocer que empiezo a apreciar la discreta astucia de mi hermano, y no sólo por su perspicacia a la hora de prever lo que Nadya desea oír. Quizá adopte la pose del incontrolado bocazas, pero su mente es aguda como el filo de una navaja, como me ha demostrado una y otra vez a lo largo de estos días. Sin ir más lejos, durante la fiesta, había disimulado sus respuestas con alegres baladronadas que conseguían que ninguno de nuestros interlocutores dudara de la veracidad de sus palabras. Pero cuando estos se retiraban, me demostraba con sus comentarios que había escuchado y observado con atención, sacando conclusiones acertadas acerca de sus intenciones ocultas, que muchas veces yo sólo había podido inferir buscando en sus mentes.

La voz de Nadya interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos. Más preguntas. Cuando Nadya empieza a preguntar, ni el diablo puede detenerla hasta que su curiosidad queda por completo satisfecha.

"Por lo que me han dicho, aquí viven más de cuarenta de los nuestros. ¿Cómo es posible que no llamen la atención de los humanos? Alguien tiene que acabar por ver algo extraño"

"Querida, los mortales rara vez ven lo que no desean ver. Su imaginación es algo más que escasa. Si nos paseáramos todos juntos por la noche vestidos con capas y con grandes colmillos puntiagudos, pensarían que somos un grupo de chalados, pero nunca un grupo de vampiros. ¿Pensaste tú por un momento que Lyosha era un vampiro antes de transformarte?", respondió Leo, riendo entre dientes.

Nadya sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de negación, confundida

"Acabas de descubrir porque los cazadores no resultan nada efectivos. Todo el mundo los toma por desquiciados que creen en viejas leyendas absurdas, y tendría que ocurrir algo realmente grave para que el resto de los mortales se molestara siquiera en escucharlos", añadí, sonriendo ante su confusión.

"Pero aún así, intentamos evitarlos. Algo efectivos serán"

"Cuando sospechan de la existencia de alguno de nosotros, se reúnen e intentan darle caza. Son ruidosos y excesivos y llaman la atención innecesariamente. Pero como ya te he dicho, nadie les cree aunque consigan su objetivo", repliqué

"¿Consigan su objetivo? ¿Me estás diciendo que un mortal puede acabar con nosotros?", preguntó Nadya espantada

Leo y yo rompimos a reír a carcajadas, ante el evidente pánico de Nadya.

"Para nosotros sólo suponen una molestia, querida. Quizá puedan atrapar a algún joven vampiro recién transformado, pero ni ellos son tan imprudentes como para acercarse a uno de nosotros. La única forma que tienen para acabar con uno de los nuestros es rodearlo y tenderle una trampa en una proporción de veinte a uno. Y eso en el caso de uno de los jóvenes. Dudo que cien de ellos puedan conmigo o con Leo, en uno de nuestros peores días", reí

"Aunque esa situación nunca se dará. Podemos olerlos a leguas, Nadya. Nadie ha conseguido emboscarme en los últimos quinientos años al menos", añadió Leo.

Nadya continúa con su expresión asustada. Esta vez no necesité ver su mente para saber lo que la aterroriza de ese modo.

"Ahora entiendes por qué nos negamos con tanta brusquedad a dejarte sin protección. Al fin. Nada como una saludable dosis de miedo para que alguien entre en razón", sonreí

"Tranquila, Nadya. Ninguno de ellos se acercará a ti mientras estés a nuestro lado", la serenó Leo

"¿Y si eso ocurre?", preguntó ella con apenas un hilo de voz

Leo y yo la miramos fijamente, en silencio. No hace falta responder a eso. Si un cazador se acerca a menos de diez kilómetros de nosotros, es hombre muerto. Hasta Nadya tiene que imaginarlo. Nos devolvió la mirada, y tras unos instantes abrió los ojos de par en par.

"Comprendo", susurró.

Pero parece demasiado asustada para lo que acabamos de contar. Rebusqué en sus pensamientos y me encontré con una obstinada barrera mental. Decidí volarla por los aires sin más contemplaciones. El tema es serio, y no estoy dispuesto a que me oculte ni una simple palabra. Cuando llegué a lo que pretendía esconder, me enfurecí de forma incontrolable.

"¿Pensabas ir sola a la ciudad?". Exclamé furioso.

Leo se incorporó en su asiento a la velocidad del rayo. Pude oler la ira naciendo en su interior.

"Maldita sea, ¿es que no tienes el más mínimo sentido común, mujer?", rugió.

En lugar de responder con alguna airada protesta, como era su costumbre, Nadya bajó la vista hasta sus manos y susurró un suave "no lo sabía"

"¿No lo sabías? Llevo un año diciéndote que no puedes salir sola. ¿Creías que era una broma? ¿Qué sólo lo hago por molestarte?", repliqué fuera de mí.

Esta vez su actitud sumisa no le va a servir de nada. O se asusta de verdad, o en algún momento olvidará de nuevo nuestros consejos y se pondrá en peligro alegremente.

"Pensé...", empezó

"No pensaste. Ese es el problema. Que cuando se te mete una idea en la cabeza, no piensas. Te dijimos que los perros estarían por todas partes. Te dijimos que tendríamos que estar ocultos un tiempo. Por todos los diablos del maldito infierno, mujer, ¿qué creías que significaba eso?", gritó Leo.

"¡Lo siento!", chilló Nadya con voz aguda. "No quería molestar a nadie, solo quería volver a la ciudad", terminó con uno de sus extraños sollozos.

Enterré la cabeza entre las manos, estirando mi cabello hacia atrás, en un inútil gesto por tranquilizarme. Leo aprieta el puente de su nariz sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Ella sigue sollozando, invocando sus inexistentes lágrimas. Si se tratara de otra cosa, su llanto nos habría ablandado de inmediato, pero en esta ocasión estamos demasiado preocupados para rendirnos con tanta facilidad. Tanto Leo como yo intentamos serenarnos, pero no resulta sencillo. Nadya es una presa fácil para cualquier cazador, y sólo pensar en la posibilidad de perderla me vuelve loco de rabia. Tiene que comprender de una vez que no la protegemos sólo por capricho. Leo suspiró

"¿Y que diablos querías hacer en la ciudad?", preguntó, intentando controlar la ira en su voz, aunque sin conseguirlo.

"Quería buscar el sitio que aparecía en mi visión. Había cosas que no me cuadraban y...", la interrumpí con un rugido furioso.

"¿Y no podías habérnoslo dicho? ¿Por qué demonios tenías que ir sola?"

"No quería molestar. Todo el mundo está pendiente de mí, y tenéis cosas que hablar y que hacer y yo...", sollozó de nuevo.

"Muy bien", replicó Leo. "Iré a buscar a Shannen y Alejandra. Ellas te acompañarán a la ciudad. Ya hablaremos cuando vuelvas"

"¿No vais a venir vosotros?", preguntó Nadya a media voz

"No", respondió Leo con sequedad, antes de salir como un rayo por la puerta.

Nadya se volvió hacia mi, dispuesta a hablar, a disculparse o tal vez a protestar, pero yo la interrumpí con un gesto. No pienso decir ni escuchar una sola palabra más hasta que no me serene. Esa ha sido la idea de Leo al ir a buscar a las compañeras de Lisías y yo la apruebo sin reservas. Si dejo que Nadya hable ahora y nos tranquilice, la próxima vez que quiera hacer una locura, ya se le habrá olvidado esta discusión. De este modo, recordará lo mucho que nos ha enfurecido. Veo en su mente que está aterrorizada por nuestra reacción, por no poder seguir con el tema hasta que nos serenemos y acabemos por estrecharla entre nuestros brazos como suele suceder, y me duele el daño que le estoy haciendo, pero es lo mejor para ella. Leo no tardó ni un minuto en volver con Shannen y Alejandra. Sin decir ni una palabra, me reuní con mi hermano en la puerta, mientras ellas se acercaban a Nadya. Ella nos dedicó una mirada tan entristecida que a punto estuve de rendirme. Sin embargo, me limité a pronunciar un brusco "te veremos luego", antes de salir con Leo en dirección a la mansión. Caminamos en silencio a través del jardín, sin volvernos al oír como salían las mujeres. Casi pude sentir los ojos de Nadya clavados en nosotros, pero ni siquiera intenté buscar en su mente. Hubiera percibido mi intromisión y prefería que pensara que estaba demasiado furioso para concentrarme en ella. Entramos en la casa y nos dirigimos al salón. Esperaba que nos encontráramos a Lisías. Si pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la discusión con Nadya me sentiría mucho mejor. Por no hablar de Leo. Ni me planteo leer sus pensamientos. El olor de su rabia ya resulta bastante malo. Saber lo que piensa no haría otra cosa que empeorar mi propia furia. Me dejé caer en uno de los sofás junto al fuego, y Leo hizo lo mismo en el otro. No llevaba ni dos segundos sentado, cuando se levantó y paseó hasta la chimenea. Poco después, volvió a sentarse. Segundos más tarde se incorporaba de nuevo, esta vez para acercarse a mirar a través del amplio ventanal.

"Haz el favor de serenarte, Leo. Me estas poniendo más nervioso de lo que ya estoy", pedí

"Lo siento", se excusó, mientras volvía a sentarse frente a mí. Inspiró profundamente un par de veces. Una forma de calmarse inútil pero inevitable, heredada de nuestro pasado como humanos. Olfateó un instante. "Ahí viene Lisías. Me pregunto si tendrá algo para romper en caso de emergencia"

"No. Pero disponemos de un gimnasio bastante completo, si tanto necesitas gastar un poco de adrenalina", respondió éste desde la puerta. Nos miró un instante, estudiando nuestras emociones, y se aproximó para reunirse con nosotros junto al fuego con expresión inquisitiva. "He oído como venías buscando a mis compañeras, Leonardo. Y luego he oído salir el coche de Alejandra. ¿Vais a explicarme que sucede?"

"Sólo otro episodio más de la irrefrenable inconsciencia de Nadya", gruñí.

No siento ningún deseo de recordar nuestra discusión, pero Lisías no parece satisfecho con esa simple explicación. Nos mira fijamente, esperando más aclaraciones.

"Pretendía marchar sola a la ciudad, sin decirle nada a nadie, para comprobar sus malditas visiones. Estaba tan furioso que preferí que tus mujeres se la llevaran", masculló Leo

"Entiendo. Por una vez habéis decidido actuar con sensatez y no dejaros convencer por su sorprendente llanto. Está bien. Si alguien necesita asustarse, sin duda esa es Nadezhda", aprobó Lisías.

Leo volvió a levantarse una vez más. Parece incapaz de controlar sus mal templados nervios. Yo ya estoy un poco más sereno, y me animé al fin a buscar en sus pensamientos. Se siente culpable por el dolor que ha visto en los ojos de Nadya antes de marcharnos, y responde a ese sentimiento poco habitual con la única sensación confortable que puede invocar: la ira. Mis sentimientos son parecidos a los suyos. Nadya teme perdernos más que cualquier otra cosa, y nuestra inusual reacción ha despertado de nuevo ese temor en ella. Desde luego, no tiene de que preocuparse, pero nuestra compañera es demasiado insegura para comprenderlo.

"Era la única forma de asustarla lo suficiente, Leo", confirmé, intentando serenarlo.

"Lo sé", gruñó.

"¿Y si lo sabes, porque no dejas de pasearte como un león enjaulado?", replicó Lisías. "No debes sentirte culpable. Se le pasará pronto, créeme. Mis compañeras la tranquilizarán"

"¿Y quién diablos va a tranquilizarme a mí?", gruñó. "Cada vez que creo que se da cuenta de las cosas, me sorprende de nuevo con su condenada inconsciencia. Es la criatura más irreflexiva que he visto jamás, maldita sea"

"Casi tanto como tú", replicó Lisías riendo entre dientes.

Yo mismo no pude reprimir una sonrisa a pesar de mi apagado estado de ánimo. Leo es el menos indicado para quejarse por la irreflexión de Nadya. Mi hermano es el ser más indisciplinado e instintivo del universo. Nos miró con furia un instante, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo amargamente. Se sentó junto a nosotros, más sereno.

"Bueno. Supongo que si yo sobreviví, con más motivo podrá conseguirlo ella, que nos tiene a nosotros para detenerla en sus locuras", comentó, más para tranquilizarse a sí mismo que para compartir sus pensamientos.

Un estruendoso chirrido de frenos llegó a nuestros oídos. Sonreí, mientras mi humor mejoraba por momentos. Ahmed ha llegado con mi coche. Nos apresuramos a la entrada para recibirlo. Abrimos la puerta en el momento en que palmeaba el motor con expresión satisfecha. Se volvió hacia nosotros y me lanzó las llaves con un rápido gesto.

"Magnifica máquina, Aleksei", exclamó risueño.

"Y la has exprimido al máximo, por lo que veo", repliqué, mientras mis ojos volaban sobre las marcas de derrapaje que había dejado en el camino.

Se rió entre dientes, aproximándose a nosotros. Miró a su alrededor, y olfateó el aire con avidez, antes de mirar a Lisías.

"¿No está Shannen?", preguntó con un leve punto de irritación en su voz.

"Me temo que es culpa nuestra, Ahmed. Un pequeño problema con nuestra mujer", se adelantó Leo

Ahmed lo miró un instante, antes de estallar en estentóreas carcajadas.

"Mujeres. Esos son los problemas que más me gustan", rió.

"Este no te gustaría, créeme", mascullé.

Recordar la discusión con Nadya había empeorado de nuevo mi humor. Ahmed me observó con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro franco y sonriente. Siempre me ha agradado ese hombre. Grande como una montaña, siempre parece estar de un humor excelente. Ríe continuamente, con sonoras carcajadas que parecen hacer temblar la tierra. Se asemeja a un enorme oso gris, bonachón y alocado. Pero si bien es cierto que las apariencias siempre engañan, en el caso de Ahmed, mienten con descaro. Es inteligente y calculador, frío como el hielo cuando se enfurece, un luchador eficaz y un competente negociador. Mientras divierte a todos con sus historias y sus risas, sus ojos color miel captan hasta el alma de sus interlocutores, que bajan sus defensas al creer que se encuentran ante un inocente payaso. Sentí como clavaba esos ojos en mí, antes de volver a hablar con su atronador vozarrón.

"Vayamos dentro. Desespero por sentarme un rato junto al fuego. ¿Dónde diablos están mis hermanos? ¿Es qué han perdido el oído por completo?", preguntó mientras entraba a grandes zancadas en la casa.

La voz de Plauto nos llegó desde el salón.

"No tanto como tú has perdido el olfato, estúpido oso parlanchín", replicó

Ahmed volvió a reírse con fuerza, aceptando de buen grado la broma de sus hermanos, mientras entrábamos en el salón. Plauto y Aníbal ya estaban cómodamente instalados, esperando con tranquilidad a que nos reuniéramos con ellos. Me acomodé en un sofá junto a Lisías, con Plauto y Aníbal frente a nosotros. Ahmed se dejó caer en el suelo junto al fuego, gruñendo de satisfacción al recibir el calor en su espalda, mientras Leo acercaba una silla y la volteaba para sentarse a horcajadas en ella, con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo. Lisías miró a su hermano y al mío con desaprobación.

"Parece que siempre hay un miembro en todas las familias que ignora la forma correcta de sentarse", comentó.

"Ya he tenido está discusión no hace mucho, Lisías. Y te garantizo que no voy a otorgarte el mismo tratamiento que a la dama que recriminó mi postura", rió Leo

"Sé lo que vendrá a continuación, Leonardo, y créeme si te digo que no tengo el más mínimo interés en conocer los detalles"

"Tú te lo pierdes", replicó Leo con un sonriente encogimiento de hombros. "Podías haber aprendido algo de utilidad"

Ahmed volvió a reírse con fuerza.

"Veo que el _León_ sigue siendo el mismo a pesar de haber sentado cabeza. Apenas puedo esperar para conocer a vuestra compañera. Debe ser una dama excepcional"

"Excepcional, si", gruñí. "Como mi hermano dijo en una ocasión, excepcionalmente testaruda, inconsciente, cabezota..."

"Imagino que ese comentario tendrá alguna relación con el hecho de que ninguna de nuestras compañeras estén en casa", comentó Aníbal con expresión inquisitiva.

Leo y yo nos limitamos a responder con un gruñido. Lisías rió entre dientes.

"Nadezhda no es muy consciente de los peligros del mundo", sonrió.

Sus hermanos parecían dispuestos a pedir más aclaraciones, cuando oímos con claridad como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta. El olor que los acompañaba no me resultaba en absoluto familiar. Era un aroma difícil de definir, similar al de las uvas, pero con un trasfondo diferente, salado. Al percibirlo no tuve ninguna duda de que el hombre al que pertenecía no se tomaba su dieta animal muy en serio. Eso no me gustó nada. Odio a los que no se definen. O estás en un lado, o estás en el otro, pero no me gustan las medias tintas. Lisías susurró un suave "pasa, por favor", tras lo cual un hombre de corto cabello oscuro entró en la habitación. Se acercó a nosotros, llevando en las manos un denso rollo de papeles.

"Armand, creo que no conoces a Aleksei y Leonardo", presentó Lisías.

Reconocí el nombre de inmediato, y le lancé una rápida mirada de advertencia a mi hermano. Este me devolvió una mueca molesta, antes de volverse hacia el hombre con un brillo peligroso en su mirada.

"He oído hablar de ellos, por supuesto. Es un placer conoceros", saludó, con un acento francés casi imperceptible.

Correspondimos con un gesto, y él se volvió hacia Aníbal, mientras yo hacía un decidido esfuerzo por no tantear su mente. Aunque la ira ya me ha abandonado casi por completo, mi estado de ánimo dista mucho de ser tranquilo. Si veo el más pequeño recuerdo de su encuentro con Nadya y me gusta tan poco como preveo que me iba a gustar, no respondo de mi genio. Y mucho menos del de Leo.

"Lamento interrumpir vuestra reunión, pero tengo lo que me pediste sobre Chernobil", estaba explicándole a Aníbal. Este tendió la mano para recibir el rollo de papeles, y les dio un rápido vistazo.

"Parece que los ánimos se están calmando un poco. Tal como esperábamos, los Chechenos se han llevado toda la culpa. Los hombres de Zedong han preparado bien el escenario", comentó para todos, mientras pasaba las páginas con rapidez. "¿Son fuentes fidedignas?", preguntó. Armand rió con suavidad.

"Todo lo fidedigna que puede ser la inteligencia soviética. Lo he sacado de sus propios archivos", rió. "Un poco más adelante encontrarás la versión de otras agencias. CIA, MIT, Mossad... Todos parecen coincidir sin reservas, y salvo los soviéticos, todos han dejado de investigar. Extraoficialmente, por supuesto. Oficialmente todos se ofrecen a colaborar", concluyó divertido.

"¿Y los cazadores?", preguntó Plauto.

"Eso ha sido más complicado. Son mucho más paranoicos que los gobiernos, no es tan sencillo encontrar el modo de husmear en sus comunicaciones. Me ha llevado una eternidad encontrar algo útil. Sospechan que fuimos nosotros, pero no han podido conseguir los permisos para Chernobil, ni mucho menos rastrear a los bebedores que se dispersaron en Irkutsk. Lo cual es lógico. Nos costó a nosotros, así que no puedo imaginar lo que será para una panda de ineptos como ellos", terminó, con una mueca de desprecio

Lisías esbozó un gesto de satisfacción.

"Perfecto. Si conozco un poco a esas ratas, no tardarán en cansarse, y volver a los objetivos fáciles de costumbre", sonrió Lisías. "Gracias, Armand, buen trabajo. Pero no te quedes ahí de pie. Siéntate con nosotros, por favor, no se trataba de una reunión formal"

Armand acercó una silla y tomó asiento junto a Leo, quien disimuló su gesto de desagrado escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos que cruzaba sobre el respaldo. Después de que Armand tomara asiento, Lisías continúo hablando.

"Algún día tendré que aprender como funcionan esas malditas máquinas tuyas. Empiezo a convencerme de que son de gran utilidad. Si no recuerdo mal, Nadezhda es una experta en el tema, ¿no es así?" preguntó en mi dirección.

Asentí, intentando no reaccionar a la mirada interesada de Armand. Pero empiezo a enfurecerme, y eso sin leer sus pensamientos. Mi hermano no está mucho mejor. Parece estar usando hasta la última gota de su escaso autocontrol para no saltar de la silla y abalanzarse sobre el francés.

"Ella ya se dedicaba a eso cuando era humana. Y era muy buena. Ahora, como podrás suponer, es mil veces mejor", respondí

Lisías percibió nuestros sentimientos y debió sospechar algo acerca de la causa de nuestro evidente estado de ánimo, ya que se apresuró a dirigirse a Armand.

"Nadezhda es la compañera de Aleksei y Leonardo. No sé si te la han presentado ya", explicó

Armand respingó un segundo, pero se repuso de inmediato.

"¿La joven del cabello azul es vuestra compañera?", preguntó. "Me la presentó Shannen ayer, pero no recuerdo que dijera nada al respecto"

Fui incapaz de controlar ni un segundo más la necesidad de buscar en su mente. Lo que vi me hizo levantarme de mi asiento como un muelle. Leo me imitó sin dudarlo, dejando caer la silla al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

"Si te vuelves a acercar a ella, eres hombre muerto", rugí.

Lisías se deslizó entre Leo y yo, serenándonos con su poder.

"Creo que les debes una disculpa, Armand", ordenó.

Armand parecía confuso, y nada dispuesto a disculparse por una falta que no creía haber cometido.

"Aleksei es un lector", aclaró Plauto

La cara de Armand pasó de la sorpresa al terror en un instante. Una rápida sucesión de disculpas escapó de sus labios, pero su mente me decía algo bien distinto. Si no hubiera sido por el toque tranquilizador de Lisías, le habría arrancado la cabeza. Cuando estuve a punto de saltar sobre Leo por pensar algo similar de Nadya la primera vez que nos vimos, éste se apresuró a disculparse con sinceridad, en absoluto movido por el miedo. Era consciente de haberme ofendido, y reparó su falta de inmediato, reconociendo su culpa, y lamentando su error. Pero, al contrario que mi hermano, Armand se disculpaba sólo por evitar la pelea. No está ni mínimamente arrepentido, y esa falta de respeto me enfurece aún más. Por el bien de todos, decidí aceptar sus disculpas, aunque me prometí tener un ojo encima de ese repugnante francés durante todo el tiempo que permaneciéramos bajo la hospitalidad de Lisías y sus hermanos.

Noté la mano de Lisías en mi hombro, incitándome a tomar asiento de nuevo. Me dejé guiar a regañadientes. Mi hermano recogió la silla del suelo con deliberada lentitud, sin apartar la vista de Armand ni por un instante mientras volvía a sentarse a horcajadas en ella. El francés le mantuvo la mirada el tiempo suficiente para salvaguardar su orgullo, tras lo cual murmuró una apresurada excusa y salió de la habitación con un poco convincente aire de dignidad. Los ennegrecidos ojos de Leo permanecieron clavados en él como dos puñales hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. Si Lisías no lo hubiera serenado, no creo que ni yo mismo pudiera frenarlo.

"Lamento el incidente, amigos. Me siento responsable, ya que yo fui el que insistió en aceptar a Armand en nuestra familia. Discutimos mucho acerca eso. Apenas hace unos veinte años que fue transformado, y como luchador es a duras penas competente. Sin embargo, llevábamos tiempo necesitando a alguien con sus habilidades con las nuevas tecnologías, y eso me movió a apoyarlo. Pero su descontrolada pasión por las mujeres ya nos ha traído más de un problema", se excusó Aníbal.

Es evidente que, al igual que yo, ha percibido lo poco sinceras que fueron las disculpas de Armand, e intenta hacernos saber que no aprueba en absoluto su actitud.

"No te disculpes, Aníbal. La culpa es sólo mía. No debí leer sus pensamientos, ya sabía que no iban a gustarme", me disculpé

Antes de que pudieran pedir una explicación sobre mi comentario, Leo dejó escapar un breve gruñido.

"Estuvo coqueteando con Nadya cuando Shannen se lo presentó", masculló. "¿Podemos dejar el tema, por favor? Ya he puesto demasiado a prueba mis nervios por un solo día"

Los hermanos cruzaron entre ellos una rápida mirada de entendimiento, que me confirmó la veracidad de las palabras de Aníbal. No es la primera vez que pasan por algo así con Armand. Antes de que Leo se enfureciera más, me apresuré a iniciar un nuevo tema de conversación.

"Lisías, queríamos pedirte los planos de la casa de Canadá. Nos gustaría empezar a prepararlo todo para que esté listo cuando decidamos trasladarnos", pedí.

"Muy razonable. Se los pediré a Alejandra en cuanto regrese, es ella quien se encarga de archivar y mantener al día todos nuestros documentos. Yo soy un desastre con el papeleo humano. Antes de conocerla, pagaba una fortuna para que docenas de agentes mortales hicieran la mitad de trabajo que ella en el triple de tiempo"

"De todos modos, la casa está completamente amueblada y acondicionada. Algunos de los nuestros se encargaron de eso cuando estuvieron investigando las actividades de las familias en el Nuevo Continente. Si no recuerdo mal, incluso mandaron construir un par de edificaciones anexas para las visitas. Pero por supuesto, podéis variar lo que consideréis necesario, la casa es vuestra con todo lo que contiene. O lo será en cuanto Alejandra termine con las escrituras" comentó Plauto, con una mirada divertida a Lisías.

Antes de que pudiera agradecérselo, Ahmed se puso en pie de un salto, olfateando el aire. Sin decir palabra, salió como un rayo por la puerta. Sus tres hermanos rieron con suavidad, mientras Leo y yo los mirábamos con desconcierto.

"Shannen llegará en unos minutos. Mi hermano es capaz de olerla a leguas de distancia. No tengo ni la más remota idea de como lo hace", rió Lisías. Olfateé discretamente, buscando el rastro de Shannen o el más familiar de Nadya, pero no capté nada ni parecido.

"Ni lo intentes", aconsejó Plauto sonriente "Te garantizo que aún tardarás un par de minutos en empezar a captar un ligero rastro. Y eso si tienes un olfato excepcional"

"Diablos. Su olfato es incluso mejor que mi vista", exclamó Leo, clavando sus ojos en el ventanal, en un frustrado intento por ver como se acercaban las mujeres.

"En absoluto. Sólo puede hacerlo con ella. No hace falta que os aclare el motivo", rió malévolamente Aníbal.

En otro momento, no tengo la menor duda de que una ingente cantidad de comentarios obscenos hubieran escapado de la boca de mi hermano ante la extraña capacidad de Ahmed, pero ahora está demasiado concentrado pensando que Nadya no tardará en volver. Se debate entre correr a buscarla o mantener su enfado, y yo mismo no sé que respuesta ofrecer a sus dudas. Lisías nos estudió un instante, y su sorprendente intuición no tardó en darse cuenta del motivo de nuestro silencio.

"Esperad a ver que tienen que decir mis compañeras. Si las conozco bien, una de ellas se adelantará para poneros al tanto de lo que ha sucedido con Nadezhda. Si yo fuera vosotros esperaría hasta entonces para tomar una decisión sobre como comportarme", sugirió.

Como para darle la razón, no tardamos en escuchar la estentórea risa de Ahmed en la distancia, y las suaves carcajadas de Shannen. No tardaron en entrar en el salón, tomados del brazo, sonrientes. Shannen nos dirigió una mirada compasiva antes de sentarse entre Plauto y Aníbal.

"Alejandra la entretendrá unos minutos más, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Antes de nada, dejadme que os diga que dudo mucho que Nadya vuelva a plantearse ir sola a ningún sitio sin al menos decíroslo. Nos ha costado una eternidad serenarla. Estaba tan atemorizada que ha tenido otra visión".

No quisimos escuchar nada más. Antes de que nadie pudiera detenernos, Leo y yo salimos a toda velocidad de la casa en busca de Nadya.


	10. NADEZHDA Errores y malentendidos

Hola

**Je, si, no pueden enfadarse mucho tiempo. Son mas dulces.. (ejem)**

**Tranquila, es más que probable que tu deseo de sangre con Armand se vea satisfecho. Más que probable…**

**¿Eres un vampiro? Ejem.. Vale, supongamos que mi última neurona tb ha dejado de funcionar. ¿Me morderías? Hombre, preferiría que lo hiciera algún vampiro sexy, pero si no queda otro remedio, me conformo contigo. Ya encontraré al vampiro sexy una vez transformada jajaja.**

**Ya.. Abejas y flores… La teoría no es nada sin la práctica. Jajaja. Menuda estás tu hecha!! Esperemos que Nadya JAMAS se entere de esto, o la segunda parte de "La muchacha en las Sombras" no va a gustarte nada jajajaja**

**En fin, este capítulo es un poco lento, y no es que pasen demasiadas cosas, pero en el próximo empieza la acción de verdad. Y probablemente lo colgaré mañana.**

**NADEZHDA. Errores y malentendidos**

Shannen y Alejandra habían intentado tranquilizarme por todos los medios posibles. Me habían asegurado una y mil veces que mis compañeros actuaban únicamente movidos por el miedo a perderme, a que algo me ocurriera, y que su enfado habría desaparecido cuando regresáramos, pero yo estaba aterrorizada. Hasta entonces, nunca me habían apartado de ese modo. Discutíamos a menudo, pero siempre terminaban por abrazarme y decirme que todo estaba bien. No sabía que me iba a encontrar cuando nos reuniéramos, y me asustaba pensar que me recibirían con frialdad. Caminaba hasta la casa desde el garaje como si mis pies pesaran como plomo, cuando un movimiento casi demasiado rápido para mis ojos captó mi atención. Antes de que pudiera enfocar mi vista, Leo y Lyosha estaban junto a mí, abrazándome y mirándome con preocupación. Alejandra se alejó discretamente, ofreciéndonos un poco de intimidad. Mientras tanto yo sentí tal alivio al recibir a mis compañeros entre mis brazos, que no pude reprimir un sollozo.

_"No llores querida. Estamos aquí, a tu lado"_, me tranquilizó Lyosha, mientras besaba mi mano.

Leo se inclinó hasta mi oído y susurró un "te amo" en voz tan baja y suave, que casi creí haberlo imaginado.

"¿De verdad?", susurré con una voz que hasta yo sentí patética. "¿Aunque sea una estúpida inconsciente?"

"Te querremos incluso aunque dejes de serlo", confirmó Lyosha, sonriente.

Sonreí aliviada. Tal y como habían vaticinado Shannen y Alejandra, su enfado se había desvanecido como el humo y, pese a mis miedos, están encantados de tenerme de nuevo junto a ellos. Nada me apetece más que volver a casa y perderme entre sus brazos, pero aún queda algo por hacer. Tengo que reunirme con Lisías y sus hermanos. Mi nueva visión no va a gustarles lo más mínimo.

"Lo había olvidado. ¿Qué has visto?", preguntó Lyosha

"Es mejor que volvamos. Os lo contaré a todos juntos. Ha sido bastante confuso", respondí

Corrimos hasta la mansión y alcanzamos el salón en el instante en que Alejandra abría la puerta para reunirse con su familia. Me dedicó una radiante sonrisa antes de entrar. Lisías y sus hermanos están de pie junto al fuego, esperando para recibirnos. Shannen se ha acomodado en uno de los sofás y su gigantesco compañero se sienta en el apoyabrazos junto a ella, jugando distraídamente con un mechón de su cabello

"Nadezhda, querida. Shannen acaba de decirnos que tu visión nos incumbe directamente. Pasa y acomódate junto al fuego, por favor. Me gustaría saber que has visto", pidió Lisías, señalando un sitio en el sofá junto a él.

Aunque hubiera preferido sentarme junto a Leo y Lyosha, le obedecí de inmediato. Es imposible resistirse a las amables órdenes de ese hombre. Alejandra tomó asiento junto a su hermana, frente a mí, con Plauto junto a ella. Lisías se sentó a mi lado, tal como había indicado, con Aníbal a su derecha. Leo y Lyosha tomaron asiento en dos sillas que ya estaban a la cabecera de la reunión cuando entramos. Por supuesto, Leo escogió la que está vuelta del revés y se sentó apoyando los brazos en el respaldo. Lo miré con reprobación, y él dejó escapar su risa maliciosa, retándome a decirle algo. Cerré la boca. Sin duda ya ha supuesto que le recriminaría su postura, y ha previsto una respuesta que, de ser humana, me haría enrojecer hasta las cejas. Los ojos de Lisías volaron hasta él para detenerse a continuación en la también descuidada postura de su hermano Ahmed, que le devolvió la mirada sonriente.

"Aleksei, deberías plantearte permanecer con nosotros y dejar que estos dos se marcharan juntos a Canadá. Sus modales son igual de lamentables", sugirió Lisías con desdén.

"No me importaría, Lisías, pero me temo que Nadya echaría de menos a Leo. Ya sabes como son las mujeres con sus mascotas", rió Lyosha.

"Cierto. Se apegan tanto a ellas como las zarinas a sus videntes" replicó Leo.

Los demás sonrieron con disimulo y no pude evitar preguntarme el significado del comentario, pero una vez más parecía ser la única que no sabía de que se estaba hablando, así que preferí callarme y no poner en evidencia mi ignorancia una vez más. Mientras tanto, Lyosha le lanzó una rápida mirada a su hermano, que yo no hubiera percibido de no estar atenta a sus expresiones, y que me hizo sospechar que hay mucho detrás de esa pulla casi inocente, en comparación con otras que se lanzan a menudo. Tan rápido como había aparecido, su expresión desapareció para convertirse en una risa divertida. Previendo el inevitable intercambio de frases maliciosas, Plauto intervino sonriente.

"No me importaría saber a donde puede llevarnos esta conversación, amigos, pero en este momento creo que preferiría saber lo que Nadezhda tiene que contarnos"

Fruncí el ceño. No va a ser fácil explicar mi reciente visión. Todo aparece muy confuso en mi cabeza. Por puro reflejo, tomé aliento antes de empezar, intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos.

"Por lo que hemos hablado Shyn, Sandra y yo, creo que no os va a gustar demasiado lo que tengo que contar. Intentaré explicarlo lo mejor que pueda, pero tened paciencia conmigo. En esta ocasión las imágenes fueron muy confusas. Sandra cree que es porque se trata de una visión del futuro, que aún puede ser alterada", empecé en dirección a Plauto, quien asintió en señal de conformidad.

"El futuro nunca es inmutable, y las visiones sobre él cambian incluso cuando las estás percibiendo. Tranquila, querida, tómate tu tiempo. Intentaremos ayudar en lo que podamos. Adelante, cuéntanos lo que has visto lo mejor que puedas"

"Lo primero que puedo deciros es que sabemos que la muchacha que aparecía en mi primera visión, no es Mayra. Y que vendrán más, y dentro de muy poco". Lisías enarcó las cejas con incredulidad

"¿Alguien está disputándonos el territorio? Deben ser vampiros muy jóvenes y no han oído hablar de nosotros aún, o no se atreverían a tanto. Nadie ha osado cazar en nuestra área de influencia desde hace muchos siglos", me interrumpió con irritación.

"Eso pensamos nosotras, Lisías. Pero espera, esto no termina ahí", intervino Alejandra. "Dejad que Nadya acabe su relato"

Lisías se volvió a mirarme con evidente impaciencia. La creciente ira de los cuatro hermanos es evidente incluso para una nariz tan poco refinada aún como la mía, así que no le hice esperar ni un solo segundo más.

"La joven, y los que vendrán después, temen a la luz" expliqué esperando la reacción de los demás, que no tardó en llegar en forma de sorprendidas miradas de incredulidad.

"No lo dices en serio", exclamó Leo

"¿Querida, estás segura de eso?", preguntó Lyosha

Asentí. Es de lo poco de lo que estoy totalmente segura. Ahmed gruñó confuso.

"Es imposible que sean ellos. No digo que los hombres de Pedro hayan podido acabar con todos, con los cazadores molestando a su alrededor, pero dudo mucho que hayan llegado hasta aquí precisamente, y casi al mismo tiempo que yo. Por todos los diablos, son tres mil kilómetros, y yo llevaba un gran coche. Y os aseguro que lo forcé al máximo siempre que fue posible", exclamó

"Y no creo que ninguna de esas criaturas enloquecidas pueda subirse a un avión tranquilamente. Además, Ahmed tiene razón. ¿Por qué aquí precisamente?", añadió Aníbal. "No, tiene que ser otra cosa"

"Alguien debe estar imitando lo que ellos hacían, intentando despistarnos", murmuró Plauto.

Lisías dejó escapar un breve rugido. El simple sonido me hizo estremecer.

"Si eso es así, no se trata de un grupo de despistados que no saben que cazan en nuestra área, sino de un plan construido para atacar nuestro territorio. Y no estoy dispuesto a tolerar semejante provocación", gruñó. "Tenemos que localizar a esa mujer de inmediato. Nadezhda, ¿sabes donde se oculta?"

"Me temo que no. Vi un edificio, pero ni Shannen ni Alejandra lo han reconocido con mis descripciones. La ciudad es demasiado grande", lamenté.

"Si son imitadores, dejarán un rastro y si están en la ciudad, los encontraremos. Ya que sabemos que temen a la luz, salgamos esta misma noche y tratemos de encontrar el rastro de la mujer", sugirió Leo.

Todos parecen satisfechos con la idea de mi compañero, pero yo sé que detener a la mujer no va a funcionar. Sacudí la cabeza en un signo negativo, mostrando mi desaprobación.

"Esperad, no tan deprisa. No creo que la mujer sepa de vuestra existencia o pretenda disputaros nada. Ya en las primeras visiones, lo único que percibí de sus pensamientos fue la imperiosa necesidad de alimentarse, y la culpabilidad al conseguirlo. No me preguntéis como lo sé, pero dudo que lleve más de una semana siendo uno de los nuestros. Y me da la impresión de que no sabe lo que significa su sed", expliqué mientras todos se volvían hacia mí, confusos. "Yo había pensado..." empecé, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Lyosha se volvió con rapidez hacia mí.

"Ni lo sueñes, Nadezhda. Si deseas ayudar, intenta invocar otra visión, pero no beberás la sangre de nadie nunca más", me espetó con severidad.

"Pero Lyosha, así podríamos saber quien la ha creado, quien transformará a los demás", expliqué apresuradamente. "Detener a la mujer no os llevará hasta quien la trasformó. Y si lo que imagináis es correcto, es el único modo de detener a quien pretende disputarle el territorio a esta familia y..."

Leo rugió molesto para detener mi torrente de palabras. Callé de inmediato e intenté también detener el flujo de mis pensamientos, rechazar mi propia idea. Mis compañeros ya se han enfurecido bastante conmigo hoy, y durante todo el día me había tenido que enfrentar a la idea de perderlos. Me di cuenta de que no sería muy sensato poner a prueba su paciencia ni un segundo más.

"Por todos los demonios, Nadya, no es necesario que siempre inventes cosas que puedan ponerte en peligro. Todos los presentes nos habíamos enfrentado a situaciones como esta un millón de veces, mucho antes de que tus tatarabuelos fueran siquiera un proyecto en la mente de sus padres, y hasta ahora no hemos necesitado tu don para salir de ellas, entiéndelo de una vez".

El tono de voz de Leo es algo más que peligroso. Bajé la cabeza para evitar sus ojos taladrándome.

"Yo sólo pretendía ayudar", murmuré a modo de disculpa.

Esta vez, mi rendición los ablandó. Se miraron el uno al otro un instante y sacudieron la cabeza con el asomo de una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

"Está bien, querida, lo comprendo. Pero a partir de ahora intenta ayudar de un modo que no implique que corras un riesgo innecesario, ¿de acuerdo?", pidió Lyosha

"Sigamos el plan inicial, y veamos que pasa. Salgamos esta noche a buscar a la mujer y si eso no funciona, ya veremos que hacemos a continuación", sugirió Plauto.

Todos mostraron su aprobación. Lisías asintió, antes de volverse hacia mí.

"Por supuesto, no puedo dejar de darles la razón a tus compañeros. Si no sacamos nada de la mujer, trazaremos un nuevo plan, pero de ningún modo supondrá que tengas que ponerte en peligro", dijo con severidad. Asentí rápidamente. "Te conozco Nadezhda, no me va a llegar con eso. Quiero que me des tu palabra de que no harás nada sin consultarlo antes"

"Tienes mi palabra", respondí de inmediato. Maldito si voy a hacer algo que haga enfurecer de nuevo a Leo y Lyosha. "Pero supongo que nada me impide intentar invocar otra visión, ¿no es cierto?"

"Siempre y cuando no intentes alguna estupidez como meter un brazo en la chimenea, no veo el inconveniente", replicó Lisías.

"Bien", sonó la atronadora voz de Ahmed. "Pues si todo está decidido, nos veremos aquí a la puesta del sol. Ahora si me disculpáis, voy a sacudirme el polvo del camino", terminó poniéndose en pie con rapidez y tendiendo una mano hacia Shannen. Ella sonrió, y tomó su mano extendida, tras lo cual los dos desaparecieron velozmente por la puerta.

"Ya estaba tardando", rió Aníbal.

Alejandra le dirigió una mirada reprobadora, pero los demás estallaron en carcajadas e incluso yo no pude reprimir una sonrisa. Cuando el ambiente pareció serenarse, Lisías se dirigió a su compañera.

"Alejandra, querida, ¿serías tan amable de entregarle a estos hombres los planos de la casa de Canadá? Lo haría yo mismo, pero no tengo ni idea de donde están", solicitó.

Ella lo miró con un gesto a mitad de camino entre la diversión y la impaciencia.

"Los planos están exactamente donde te dije que los dejaría cuando me hablaste de lo que pretendíais. Encima de tu mesa. Y supongo que seguirán ahí, acumulando polvo", le riñó sonriente.

Este la miró como si fuera la primera noticia que tenía de eso.

"¿En serio? No sé como he podido olvidarlo", contestó incrédulo.

"No lo has olvidado. Es que como de costumbre, no me escuchaste. Nunca escuchas cuando se trata de organización", rió, mientras Lisías trazaba un gesto de disculpa. "Acompañadme, amigos, y os entregaré los planos. Si lo envío a él, se perderá en cualquier otra cosa mientras los lleva en la mano, y tardaremos meses en volver a encontrarlos. No sería la primera vez", ordenó, mientras Leo y Lyosha la seguían al piso superior, no sin antes dedicarle una sarcástica sonrisa a Lisías, que les devolvió un gruñido molesto, mientras sus hermanos lo miraban divertidos.

"Bien, esto parece confirmar mi teoría sobre las visiones de Nadezhda", comentó Plauto, cuando quedamos solos. "Son las emociones las que parecen producirlas. El miedo, el dolor, la furia"

"Y eso quiere decir que es mejor que aprenda a controlarlas cuanto antes", replicó Aníbal.

Nos volvimos hacia él con expresión inquisitiva. El se encogió de hombros, como dando a entender que sus palabras son tan claras que no precisan explicaciones.

"Imaginad que en algún momento se encuentra ante un peligro real. Si su visión la paraliza aunque sólo sea un segundo...".

No terminó la frase. Yo me estremecí al recordar cuando Sila estuvo a punto de matarme, y sólo la ira me salvó de la situación. Si me hubiera quedado paralizada en ese instante, podría haber acabado conmigo. Miré a Plauto, buscando una indicación, o un consejo que me ayudara a controlar mi nuevo poder.

"Tendré que pensar en ello. Nuestros dones son distintos, Nadezhda. Mis visiones surgen cuando me concentro en un tema en particular con intensidad, y sólo cuando lo deseo. Aún así, imagino que será como casi todo. Cuestión de práctica. Tienes que aprender a prever tus visiones y rechazarlas cuando no sea oportuno"

"¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo? ¿Enfureciéndome continuamente hasta que pueda controlarlas?", pregunté, un poco irritada.

"Es una opción", sonrió Lisías. "Pero antes de que llamemos a Dalmática y Brigitte, quizá sería mejor que lo intentaras recurriendo a tu concentración"

Gruñí molesta, con la simple mención de sus nombres. Imagino que Lisías intenta ayudarme a recrear un momento de ira, y desde luego ha acertado. No me hace ninguna gracia nada que tenga que ver con esas dos víboras. Intenté concentrarme en mi furia, en lo que sentí al oír como me insultaban, pero no fue bastante. Elegí entonces otro recuerdo. El momento anterior a la muerte de Sila. Noté como la rabia ascendía en mi interior al recordarlo amenazando a mis compañeros y me recreé en esa emoción, pero no llegué a sentir esa ligera desconexión que sufría mi cerebro. Por más que intenté invocar mi rabia una y otra vez, sólo conseguía enfurecerme, pero las visiones no aparecían. Lo intenté unos minutos, hasta que Lisías posó su mano en mi hombro, serenando mi furia.

"Déjalo, querida. No es necesario esforzarse tanto. Es conveniente que practiques, pero tampoco necesitas dominar la situación precisamente hoy. Ya sabemos como surgen tus visiones, llegar a controlarlas sólo es cuestión de tiempo", pidió

"Si lo deseas, Nadezhda, mañana intentaré ayudarte", se ofreció Plauto. "Pero déjalo por hoy. Creo que ya ha habido suficientes emociones fuertes para un sólo día"

Asentí. No puedo por menos que darles la razón. Primero el enfado en la fiesta, y después el miedo tras la discusión. Lo que necesito es una emoción positiva con desesperada urgencia. Sentí los pasos de mis compañeros acercándose al salón. Hablando de emociones positivas, ahí está su familiar aroma, haciéndome sonreír. Pocos segundos más tarde se acercaban a nosotros. Lyosha lleva en sus manos un porta-documentos, que sin duda contiene los planos de nuestra nueva casa.

"Tenías razón, Plauto. Salvo un par de detalles, apenas es necesario hacer ningún arreglo de momento. Todo parece más que adecuado", comentó. _"Y a mí tampoco me parece mala idea que dejes las visiones por hoy, y busquemos algo en que entretenernos que te despierte otro tipo de emociones mas gratas, querida"_, añadió en mi mente

_"Aleksei Sherchenko, eres un cotilla"_, le reñí sonriente, sin mirar en su dirección para no incomodar a Leo.

"Ya os lo había dicho", estaba diciendo Plauto. "Me alegro que sea de vuestro agrado"

"¿Puedo verlos?", pregunté.

Siento una gran curiosidad por ver como va a ser el lugar en el que vamos a vivir.

"Por supuesto, querida. Y encargarte de toda la decoración, si lo deseas. Pero vayamos a casa, estarás más cómoda", sugirió Leo.

"Otro que también tardaba", lo provocó Aníbal, fingiendo que murmuraba para que no pudiéramos escucharlo.

Por supuesto, sabe perfectamente que sus susurros llegaran a oídos de Leo con la misma claridad que un grito.

"No te tortures por no poder hacer lo mismo, Aníbal. Son los años. A algunos la edad os vuelve inapetentes", replicó Leo sonriente.

"¿Estás seguro de querer continuar esta conversación,_ León_?", le preguntó Aníbal con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Leo me lanzó una rápida mirada, y se volvió hacia Aníbal. No me cabe ninguna duda de que está debatiéndose entre soltar su lengua y arriesgarse a enfurecerme, o resistirse a decir la última palabra, algo que va por completo en contra de su naturaleza. No sé si movida por la curiosidad, o por la necesidad de ser yo por una vez la que lo pusiera entre la espada y la pared, y no al contrario, decidí intervenir.

"No sé si él querrá, pero sin duda yo siento una enorme curiosidad por lo que tienes que decir, Aníbal", le incité.

"Creí que habíamos decidido que ya habían sido suficientes visiones por hoy, Nadya", se apresuró a decir Lyosha, sonriendo "Anda, vayamos a casa y veamos esos planos", añadió mientras me tendía una mano caballerosamente para incitarme a que me levantara.

La tomé, un poco a regañadientes. Una parte de mí deseaba seguir la conversación, aunque probablemente no me iba a gustar lo que oiría.

Pasamos varias horas mirando los planos, mientras Leo y Lyosha discutían sobre la conveniencia de colocar determinadas estructuras, sobre la necesidad de elevar las vallas o sobre infinidad de detalles que yo hubiera sido incapaz de imaginar. Apenas me atrevía a intervenir. Cuando, en un intento por colaborar, sugerí colocar alarmas, se rieron a carcajadas de mí.

"Querida, ¿se puede saber para qué íbamos a necesitar semejante cosa en una casa repleta de seres capaces de oler a un intruso a un kilómetro de distancia?", rió Lyosha

"Y suponiendo que alguien indeseado pudiera entrar, una alarma no ayudaría más que al invasor. Seguro que preferiría mil veces caer en manos de la policía que en las nuestras", terminó Leo entre carcajadas.

Después de esa fracasada sugerencia, sólo pude pensar en la cantidad de cosas que no sé y que debo aprender antes de trasladarnos. Todo parece importante. Desde la disposición de las habitaciones, hasta el lugar donde deben descargarse las mercancías, pasando por las zonas seguras que un mortal podría atravesar si en algún momento se hacía imprescindible que uno de ellos entrara en la mansión para traer suministros o encargarse de una obra que no pudiera llevar a cabo uno de los nuestros. Llegué a pensar que jamás sería capaz de entender los entresijos de nuestra vida. Ocultarse era mucho más sencillo cuando sólo éramos dos, y Lyosha se encargaba de todo.

"No te preocupes, Nadya. Estoy seguro que podrás encargarte de todo lo referente a la organización de la casa sin ningún problema"

"¿Quién? ¿Yo?", pregunté, casi con pánico

"Por supuesto, querida. ¿No has visto a Shannen y Alejandra? Ellas deciden sobre que mujeres aceptar o no en la familia, se encargan de los suministros, la documentación, la organización de las visitas. De preparar reuniones para discutir en ambientes informales cuestiones importantes. De poner fin a las inevitables rencillas entre los miembros de la casa. De colaborar en la logística cuando las batallas exigen desplazamientos, de...", explicaba Leo

"¡Basta, por favor! Prefiero aprender a luchar", repliqué agobiada

Los dos se rieron a carcajadas. Leo me miró con una maliciosa sonrisa.

"Tal vez quieras elegir una hermana que te ayude a llevar a cabo el trabajo, si te sientes incapaz de hacerlo sola. Creo que podríamos soportarlo", me provocó

Le fulminé con la mirada. Está bromeando por supuesto, pero no quiero oír que otra mujer podría estar con ellos ni en broma.

"Puedo sola, gracias", respondí en tono gélido. Tono que por supuesto, lo único que consiguió fue que volvieran a reírse de mí.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que anunciaran que debían reunirse con Lisías y sus hermanos. No me atreví a preguntar si podía acompañarles. Me da la impresión de que no les haría ninguna gracia siquiera la simple pregunta. Se despidieron de mí, prometiendo regresar cuanto antes. Me quedé unos instantes en la puerta, contemplándolos alejarse en dirección a la mansión, tras lo cual me volví hacia la habitación buscando algo en lo que entretener la cabeza mientras estaban fuera. Mis ojos se posaron de inmediato en el ordenador, y me dirigí hacia él sonriendo, dispuesta a pasar un buen rato.


	11. LEONARDO Rastreo y caza

Hola

**¿Qué pasará? Pues casi de todo jajaja. Y mujer, ¿cómo van a dejar de meterse con Nadya? ¿Dónde estaría la gracia entonces? Jajaja**

**Bueno, vale, me las arreglo con Marian, no me importa. Que venga Demien y me convierta. YA!!**

**Este capítulo es muy largo, sólo espero no aburriros. Ya me contaréis. **

**LEONARDO. Rastreo y caza**

Aún no acababa de creerme que Nadya no hubiera insistido en venir con nosotros. Se había limitado a acompañarnos a la puerta sonriente sin decir ni una palabra acerca de su posible participación en la caza de la mujer de sus visiones, lo que desde luego supone un cambio radical en su actitud habitual. Aunque no me hago ilusiones. En cuanto se le pase el susto por nuestra reciente discusión, estoy seguro de que volverá a ser tan testaruda como de costumbre. Y me sorprendí a mí mismo sonriendo ante esa idea. Lyosha me miró, riendo entre dientes.

"Te comprendo, hermano. A mí me ocurre lo mismo. Estoy tan acostumbrado a esas discusiones, que las echaría de menos", rió "Reconozco que me enfurece hasta un punto difícil de controlar cuando nos lleva la contraria, guiándose por su maldita inconsciencia. Pero cuando mi furia pasa, no puedo dejar de admirar esa faceta suya. Absurdo, ¿no?"

"No. En el fondo, es lógico", comenté. Lyosha me miró inquisitivamente. Sonreí. "Es valiente y leal. Dos cualidades que ambos poseemos y respetamos profundamente. Nada la detiene, y menos cuando se trata de defender a su familia. En una criatura tan débil aún como ella resulta temerario, pero en el fondo los dos sabemos que no podemos culparla por eso"

En este punto habíamos alcanzado ya la puerta posterior de la mansión, entramos y atravesamos el vestíbulo. Reconocí los olores de Lisías, Plauto y Peter antes de alcanzar la puerta cerrada del salón. Por pura cortesía, nos detuvimos un instante, esperando ser invitados a entrar. Por supuesto, ellos saben que estamos ahí, y si tratan algo que no deseen que escuchemos, sus conversaciones ya habrían cesado, pero aún así, no es cortés entrar sin más. A mis oídos llegó un suave susurro.

"Adelante, amigos. El resto no tardará en llegar".

Atravesamos la puerta de inmediato para reunirnos con los tres hombres que se habían sentado en torno a la amplia mesa situada junto al ventanal. Un humano la habría denominado 'mesa de comedor', pero en nuestro caso, esa idea resulta un tanto surrealista. Lisías ocupa la cabecera de la mesa. Lyosha se acomodó junto a Plauto, situado a su izquierda, y yo tomé asiento junto a Peter, a la derecha.

"Estábamos concretando los detalles. Hemos pensado que lo mejor será dispersarnos por parejas. Así multiplicaremos las probabilidades de encontrar a la mujer cuanto antes. Yo acompañaré a Lisías, y Peter irá con Ahmed. Aníbal se emparejará con otro de nuestros primos, Árvidas. Creo que no lo conocéis. En este momento, ha ido a buscarlo. De este modo, en cada pareja irá un buen rastreador: Aleksei, Ahmed, Árvidas, y yo mismo", explicó Plauto.

"Shannen y Alejandra opinan que el edificio que ha descrito Nadezhda corresponde a la zona del puerto, así que empezaremos por ahí. Iremos en el yate, llegaremos antes y no tendremos que usar varios coches que podrían llamar la atención. Si la búsqueda en esa zona resulta infructuosa, cosa que dudo, volveremos a reunirnos junto al barco para decidir el siguiente área a rastrear", añadió Lisías.

"Pareces convencido de que la hallaremos en el puerto", comentó Lyosha. "Creí que tus compañeras no habían reconocido el edificio por su descripción"

Lisías rió con suavidad, y pude ver que mi hermano, al igual que yo, comprendía al instante la causa de su risa. Estando tan acostumbrados como estamos a la imprudencia de Nadya, no caímos de inmediato en la maniobra de las mujeres de Lisías. Habían reconocido el edificio, o al menos la zona en que estaba ubicado, pero no se lo habían trasmitido a nuestra compañera, temiendo sin duda que intentara alguna tontería. Como salir corriendo para intentar encontrar a la mujer ella misma.

"Si estuvieran solas, ya tendríamos aquí a esa mujer. Pero temían por Nadezhda, y prefirieron volver a casa y dejarlo en nuestras manos", concluyó Plauto.

"Siento que hayáis tenido que retrasar la resolución de este asunto por culpa de Nadya, aunque lo agradecemos, amigos", se disculpó Lyosha en nuestro nombre.

Asentí, para indicar que me unía a las disculpas de mi hermano, mientras me preguntaba si alguna vez mi querida Nadya llegaría a ser tan prudente como las compañeras de nuestros aliados.

"No os mostréis tan compungidos. No nos hemos retrasado más que unas horas. Mis compañeras hicieron lo correcto dadas las circunstancias. Nadie las culpa por ello, y vosotros tampoco debéis culpar a Nadezhda. Todos hemos sido jóvenes e imprudentes alguna vez", replicó Lisías.

"Algunos aún lo son", rió Plauto señalando la puerta, mientras el olor de Ahmed llegaba a nosotros desde el vestíbulo, acompañado de su atronadora voz.

"¿Vais a dejarme esperando aquí fuera hasta que salga el sol, maldita caterva de ratas sin olfato?", exclamó.

Lisías hizo un gesto demandando silencio, sonriendo maliciosamente. No me cabe ninguna duda que se trata de una broma habitual entre los hermanos, para poner a prueba los poco controlados instintos de Ahmed. Es más impaciente que yo mismo, y casi igual de deslenguado. ¿Es necesario que diga que me cae francamente bien? No transcurrieron ni dos segundos antes de que se dejara oír de nuevo el vozarrón del turco.

"Voy a entrar. No estáis hablando de nada importante. Demonios, ni siquiera estáis hablando"

No pude contener la risa ni un segundo más, comprendiendo perfectamente como se siente Ahmed. Si me hubieran hecho lo mismo a mí, estaría gritando aún más que él. Segundos después todos se unían a mis carcajadas, mientras Ahmed entraba hecho una furia en el salón.

"No importa cuantas veces hagamos esto. Mi hermano siempre muerde el anzuelo", rió Lisías.

Ahmed le lanzó una mirada molesta, y se sentó en la mesa junto a él, emitiendo un gruñido ronco, que no consiguió más que intensificar las carcajadas de Lisías. Segundos más tarde, Aníbal se detenía junto con Árvidas en la puerta, y era invitado a entrar de inmediato. Ahmed volvió a gruñir, mascullando algo acerca del poco respeto que le tenían sus hermanos.

"Veo que habéis vuelto a dejarlo en la puerta", sonrió Aníbal. "Es increíble que esa broma siga haciéndote gracia, Lisías. Llevas más de un siglo usándola"

Lisías se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida, y yo no pude dejar de sorprenderme de su actitud. Hasta entonces, cada vez que había coincidido con él, se había comportado con la dignidad propia del cabeza de la familia más reconocida de los nuestros. Se dirigía a mi hermano y a mí de forma amable, incluso afectuosa en ocasiones, pero siempre era distante y serio. Pero ahora que se había establecido una relación de confianza entre nosotros, cada vez mostraba más su lado humorístico y burlón. Y no pude por menos que apreciarlo aún más, si es que eso era posible.

"Si has terminado de reírte de Ahmed, quizá me permitas que presente a Árvidas", sugirió Aníbal con un deje sarcástico en la voz.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Lisías trazó un gesto con su mano alzada, invitando a su hermano a hacer las presentaciones. Una vez atendidos los deberes de cortesía, salimos de inmediato hacia el barco que nos llevaría a la ciudad.

El trayecto fue breve y agradable. El mar estaba en calma, y la noche tranquila y despejada. Peter guió el yate hacia un atraque reservado en el puerto, y nos organizamos con rapidez. Pocos minutos más tarde, Lyosha me guiaba entre las calles. Si la mujer se oculta realmente en esa zona, mi hermano hallará su rastro con facilidad. Es un rastreador excelente. Si no lo hubiera comprobado con mis propios ojos, los relatos que de su habilidad habían llegado a mis oídos mucho antes de conocerlo, serían suficientes para confiar en su instinto ciegamente. Tal como esperaba, no me decepcionó. No habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos, cuando una sonrisa salvaje se dibujó en su rostro. Aceleró el paso y lo seguí sin dudarlo. Poco después, yo también era capaz de captar el olor de una hembra de nuestra especie, tan diferente del aroma de los humanos como la noche del día. Nos apresuramos por las calles, hasta que Lyosha se detuvo y me señaló una ventana en el segundo piso de una casa de apartamentos. Me disponía a saltar hasta el alfeizar, cuando una maldición entre dientes me detuvo.

"Está saliendo", susurró Lyosha.

Tiene razón. El olor de la mujer se acerca a nosotros y puedo oír con claridad sus pasos dentro del edificio. Iba a sugerirle a mi hermano que la esperáramos acechando junto a la puerta, cuando percibí algo más.

"_La sigue un humano. ¿Un cazador?_", pregunté en su mente

Lyosha se concentró un segundo, compuso una mueca molesta y negó con la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, buscando un sitio donde ocultarnos. Lo imité de inmediato. No hay nada en el callejón que nos permita escondernos de los ojos del humano. Evidentemente, no nos planteamos escondernos de la mujer. Aunque Nadya esté en lo cierto, y apenas hayan transcurrido unos días desde su transformación, su olfato ya debe ser lo suficientemente refinado como para percibirnos. Finalmente, señalé la parte superior del edificio de enfrente. Desde ahí veríamos salir a la mujer y al que la seguía, y podríamos saltar en un momento si era necesario. Lyosha asintió y en unos segundos trepábamos por la pared con toda la rapidez de la que somos capaces. Oí con claridad como dentro del edificio se desarrollaba una curiosa discusión. El humano le decía a la mujer que se detuviera, que esperara a alguien que iba a llegar esa noche, mientras ella insistía en salir a toda costa.

"Es su hermano. Por algún motivo ha tenido suerte y ella no se ha alimentado de él. Todavía", murmuró Lyosha en un rápido susurro.

La mujer salió como una exhalación a la calle, con su hermano tras ella.

"Por favor, para. Puede curarte, no puedes irte", gritó.

¿Curarla?, me pregunté con asombro. ¿Curarla de qué?

La mujer se volvió con rapidez hacia él.

"Déjame en paz. Tengo que irme, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?", chilló

"No puedes irte. Tenemos que esperarlo. Déjame ayudarte", respondió su hermano, chillando a su vez.

"Demis, si me quedo voy a matarte, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Voy a matarte!"

Miré a Lyosha. Tenemos que detenerlos de inmediato. Algunas cortinas empiezan a moverse en las ventanas próximas. Los vecinos comienzan a alertarse con la discusión, y no tardarán en llamar a la policía, o salir a la calle para intentar detenerlos, y entonces las cosas se pondrán realmente feas. Me disponía a saltar junto con mi hermano, cuando los acontecimientos se precipitaron. El hombre intentó sujetar a la que había sido su hermana del brazo y arrastrarla con él de vuelta al interior de la casa. Al igual que Nadya, ella aún no es consciente de su fuerza y su rapidez, o jamás hubiera podido atraparla. Le miró con furia, y ni Lyosha ni yo tuvimos ninguna duda de lo que iba a hacer. Aún sabiendo que era demasiado tarde para detenerla, saltamos del tejado sin dudarlo, a tiempo para ver como el humano dejaba escapar un grito de dolor mientras soltaba a la mujer aferrándose su propio brazo, ahí donde ella le había mordido. Lyosha saltó sobre ella, le tapó la boca con sus manos para acallar sus gritos, y aferrándola con fuerza la arrastró hacia el portal, alejándose de las miradas indiscretas. Yo lo imité atrapando al hombre, y silenciándolo igualmente. Una vez en el portal, observé su brazo. Dejé escapar una maldición, mientras dejaba de respirar para evitar percibir el olor de su sangre. Lyosha me miró inquisitivamente. Negué con la cabeza. Ya no hay nada que hacer. El hombre no tardará en empezar a sufrir los dolores de la transformación. En ese instante, escuché los pasos de Ahmed y Peter muy cerca de nosotros. Si no hubiéramos estado conteniendo la respiración, los habríamos percibido antes. Abrieron la puerta del portal y de inmediato detuvieron su respiración al percibir el olor de la sangre humana, mirando atónitos las dos figuras que se debatían en nuestros brazos.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí", susurró Lyosha. "Estos dos han formado un jaleo de mil demonios"

Ambos asintieron adelantándose para asegurarse de que había vía libre, y Lyosha y yo los seguimos con nuestra carga. Nos llevó una eternidad recorrer el camino de vuelta, escondiéndonos cada vez que Ahmed y Peter nos indicaban que alguien podía vernos. Es una ciudad grande y concurrida, con una animada vida nocturna. Hay humanos por todas partes, paseando, sentados en plazas y calles. Locales abiertos, repletos de gente bebiendo y charlando. En otra ocasión me hubiera divertido mezclarme entre ellos y reírme con sus inevitables miradas de admiración. Los mortales no pueden evitar sentirse atraídos por nuestro aspecto, del mismo modo que un insecto se siente atraído por una planta carnívora. Una circunstancia que resulta muy práctica cuando deseo saltarme inevitables trámites burocráticos, conseguir algún artículo poco común, o lograr que los humanos hagan cualquier cosa que necesite en ese momento. Y por supuesto, debo reconocer que también es útil para seducir a las hembras mortales aunque, en realidad, resulta tan sencillo conquistarlas y los placeres que prefieren son tan limitados, que sólo recurro a ellas cuando no tengo cerca una mujer de las nuestras. Pero en este momento, esa atracción supone una enorme contrariedad. Aún sin nuestra carga, difícilmente hubiéramos pasado desapercibidos. Cargando con dos figuras retorciéndose entre nuestras manos, es imposible que alguien no se fije en nosotros. Dimos infinidad de rodeos, buscando callejuelas poco transitadas y cuando ya casi habíamos llegado al puerto, el hombre comenzó a gritar contra mis manos, retorciéndose de dolor. Peter y Ahmed se dieron la vuelta de inmediato, demandando silencio. Apreté aún más mi presa sobre su boca, y me incliné hasta su oído.

"Cierra la boca, maldita sea. Ya sé que duele, pero si tengo que hacerte callar yo, te dolerá aún más, te lo aseguro", amenacé.

El hombre me miró aterrorizado unos segundos, y dejó de debatirse, mientras sus aullidos se convertían en apagados gemidos. A lo lejos pude ver cuatro figuras familiares, que se acercan a nosotros a buen paso.

"Ahí vienen mis hermanos con Árvidas. No me extraña que lleguen tan rápido. Si hay alguno más de los nuestros en la ciudad, ha tenido que olerlo y oírlo a leguas", susurró Ahmed en tono molesto, taladrando al hombre con sus ojos.

Sin necesidad de cruzar palabra, nos rodearon ocultándonos de miradas indiscretas, y nos guiaron con rapidez hasta el yate. Embarcamos a toda prisa, y Peter se apresuró a poner rumbo a casa. Lisías me ayudó a acomodar al hombre junto a la proa del barco, procurando recostarlo en un lugar donde no pudiera golpearse con nada que le causara una lesión importante, mientras los demás rodeaban a la mujer que gruñía y se retorcía en brazos de mi hermano.

"No vamos a hacerte daño. Tranquila, estás entre iguales. Sabemos lo que eres. Podemos ayudarte", susurró Lyosha.

La mujer se debatió unos instantes más, mirándolo con fiereza. Mi hermano se dirigió entonces a nosotros, con su voz cargada de tristeza.

"No sabe lo que es. Quien quiera que la haya transformado, la ha abandonado a su suerte"

Maldije entre dientes, comprendiendo la tristeza de mi hermano. La mujer le recordaba su propia transformación, cuando vagó durante meses enloquecido y sin comprender lo que le ocurría, hasta que un grupo de nuestra especie lo encontró y se hizo cargo de él.

Lisías percibió mi inquietud, y se dirigió a mi mente.

"_Yo me encargo del hombre. Ve junto a tu hermano_", ordenó.

Me levanté de inmediato y me reuní con Lyosha, ofreciéndole el pobre consuelo de mi mano sobre su hombro. El me miró un instante con agradecimiento, antes de volverse hacia la mujer. Ésta había dejado de debatirse y pasaba su vista de unos a otros, asustada. Lyosha la soltó y ella corrió a refugiarse junto a su hermano.

"¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué le pasa?", gimió

El hombre se retorcía y gemía, aún a pesar de las manos de Lisías posadas sobre él, trasmitiéndole calma con su don.

"Se está transformando, al igual que tú te transformaste antes. Tienes que recordarlo", explicó Plauto con serenidad.

La mujer lo miró sin comprender, aterrorizada. Lisías se apartó del hombre para acuclillarse junto a ella, y mirarla con atención. Con deliberada lentitud, intentando no asustarla, tendió la mano hacia las suyas, y la rozó con suavidad, tranquilizándola con su don.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida?", preguntó Lisías, mirándola compasivo.

"Cora", respondió la mujer, en apenas un susurro.

¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Cora?". Ella lo miró aturdida, y él sacudió la cabeza un instante, antes de reformular su pregunta "Alguien te atacó, no hace mucho, ¿no es así, querida? ¿Quién fue? ¿Recuerdas cómo era, al menos?".

Ella abrió los ojos con asombro, y después de un instante asintió lentamente.

"No lo sé. Hace unos días volvía a casa del trabajo. Casi había llegado al portal cuando alguien me agarró por detrás. Sentí un dolor en el cuello y luego nada. El que me atacó desapareció tan rápido como vino. Llegué a casa y me sentía enferma, me dolía todo. Mi hermano me ayudó a tumbarme en la cama, y cuando me levanté..." se detuvo, mirándonos a todos, casi con pánico. Lisías la animó a continuar con un gesto. Ella tomó aliento, abrió la boca un par de veces y la volvió a cerrar antes de decidirse por fin a hablar. "Cuando me desperté tenía sed. Una sed terrible. Demis me trajo agua, pero no era eso. Miraba el agua, pero algo me decía que no debía beberla. Entonces olí algo delicioso, salí corriendo y...", volvió a detenerse, ocultando la cabeza entre las manos, y esta vez, Lisías no la instó a seguir hablando.

"Está bien. Tranquila. Hay mucho de que hablar, pero tenemos tiempo. Estamos llegando a mi casa, ahí estaréis a salvo, confía en nosotros. Todo se arreglará", musitó.

Una mentira piadosa como cualquier otra. Nada va a arreglarse para ella, ni para su hermano. Como mucho, no empeorará más, ahora que están entre iguales que pueden ayudarles a comprender lo que les ha ocurrido.

"¿Y Demis? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se pondrá bien?", preguntó al borde de la histeria.

"Pronto dejará de dolerle", respondió Lisías, y aunque ella pareció serenarse, a ninguno de nosotros nos pasó desapercibida la cuidadosa elección de sus palabras.

En apenas unos minutos llegamos al embarcadero. Lisías hizo un gesto para que Ahmed se encargara del hombre, mientras él agarraba con suavidad a la mujer y la ayudaba a descender del barco. Parece mucho más serena que minutos antes, y no tuve la menor duda de que Lisías la estaba tranquilizando con su poder. Corrimos hasta la puerta de la mansión, donde ya nos estaban esperando Shannen y Alejandra. Al ver a Ahmed y al hombre que gritaba y se retorcía en sus brazos, cruzaron una veloz mirada y se apresuraron a guiarlos escaleras arriba. Cora intentó seguirlos, pero Lisías la retuvo de inmediato.

"Deja que mis compañeras cuiden de él, querida. Está en buenas manos no te preocupes", la tranquilizó. "Tú ven con nosotros, hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar"

Ella lo miró dubitativa unos instantes, y finalmente se dejó guiar al interior de la casa. La familia de Lisías los siguió al momento, y Lyosha se disponía a hacerlo, cuando lo retuve sujetándolo por el brazo. Estoy preocupado por él. La historia de la transformación de la mujer es demasiado parecida a la suya, y no hace falta ser un lector de mentes para saber que pasa por su cabeza en esos instantes. Se volvió hacia mí, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro entristecido.

"Estoy bien. Mejor que ella, seguro", volvió a suspirar, sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento por alejar sus recuerdos. "Lisías no va a conseguir nada de ella. Lo que contó es cierto, no tiene ni idea de quién la transformó. Y quienquiera que haya sido, puede rezar por que nunca me entere de su nombre", terminó con una mirada asesina, antes de volverse para seguir a los otros al salón.

No puedo culparlo por su furia. El que ha transformado a la mujer se ha comportado de la forma más cruel e irresponsable posible. Cuando te despiertas tras las horas de dolor, lo único que sientes es sed. Una sed que lo consume todo, que te empuja a clavar tus dientes en alguien que aún crees como tú, y beber de él hasta hartarte. Tus sentidos se agudizan y percibes el mínimo sonido, el mínimo olor. Te sobresaltas por ruidos lejanos, y el aroma de la sangre humana te enloquece continuamente. Tus sentimientos enloquecen. La furia, el deseo, los celos, la tristeza, la culpa. Llegan a ti de improviso y te golpean como un mazo, volviéndote incapaz de controlar lo que sucede en tu cabeza. Aún teniendo a Milena a mi lado, no fue fácil comprender lo que suponía la transformación, y aceptarme de nuevo, aprender a vivir de nuevo. Y si para mí, que tuve una tutora paciente de la que estaba enamorado como un chiquillo, fue una época dura y difícil, no quiero ni pensar lo que pudo suponer para mi hermano, abandonado a su suerte y que además de la sed y los cambios físicos, tuvo que soportar el perpetuo sonido de las voces en su cabeza. No me gustaría estar en el pellejo de quién transformó a Cora. Si Lyosha lo atrapa, va a desear la muerte mil veces antes de que acabe con él.

Entramos los últimos en el salón, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros. Lisías indicó a la joven que se acomodara junto al fuego, y se sentaó junto a ella. Plauto se situó enfrente, mientras Peter y Árvidas acercaban unas sillas, cediéndonos a mi hermano y a mí los sitios en los sillones. Ahmed no tardó demasiado en llegar, escapando sin duda de los gritos del hombre, algo que nadie va a echarle en cara. A ninguno nos hace demasiada gracia recordar el dolor de la transformación. Nos hace sentir físicamente enfermos. A veces me pregunto si no es un mecanismo de defensa de la Naturaleza para evitar que nos lancemos a transformar indiscriminadamente a cuantos humanos nos encontremos en el camino. En toda mi larga existencia apenas he transformado a media docena de mortales, y en cada una de esas ocasiones me decidí a hacerlo después de pensarlo mucho. Excepto con Tanya. Y así resultó, claro. Intentando escapar a mis recuerdos, me concentré en las palabras de la mujer.

"¿Y mi hermano? ¿Está bien?", preguntó con ansiedad

"Se recuperará", rezongó Ahmed.

"Tranquila, querida. En seguida podrás reunirte con él. Pero antes hablemos de ti, ¿de acuerdo?", preguntó Lisías. Ella asintió con suavidad. Probablemente debido a sus poderes, Lisías ha conseguido que confíe ciegamente en él.

"Bien. No me preguntes cómo, pero sé que temes a la luz. ¿Significa eso que tienes una idea acerca de lo que te ha sucedido?".

Ella negó con la cabeza, tras mirarlo con asombro un segundo.

"Mi hermano me dijo que no podía darme la luz", musitó

"¿Tu hermano?", preguntó Lisías

Cora parecía reticente a explicarse. Abría la boca, la volvía a cerrar, bajaba la cabeza. Todos estábamos concentrados en sus gestos, esperando a que se decidiera, cuando Lyosha habló por ella.

"Después de alimentarse volvió a su casa. Su hermano la encontró y consiguió que le contara lo que había sucedido. Debe ser uno de esos humanos con una imaginación fuera de lo corriente, o dudo mucho que hubiera llegado a las conclusiones que llegó. Eso sí, al más puro estilo Hollywood. Nada de crucifijos, nada de luz, nada de ajos. Increíble".

Sacudí la cabeza. Lo que es increíble es la suerte que había tenido el muy idiota. Si ella no se hubiera saciado antes de obligarla a explicarse, estaría muerto.

Cora miraba a mi hermano con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Él le sonrió.

"Puedo leer tu mente, Cora. Pero ya hablaremos de eso después. Aún queda mucho por explicar. Su hermano no le dijo nada. Se limitó a decirle que estaba enferma, y que si salía de día, moriría.", añadió en nuestra dirección.

Lisías compuso una mueca de fastidio. Pensó unos instantes, aspiró una innecesaria bocanada de aire y se volvió hacia ella.

"No hay una forma delicada de decir esto, querida, así que disculpa mi brusquedad. Quien te atacó te ha convertido en un vampiro"

La mujer lo miró un instante con incredulidad, y un segundo más tarde rompió a reír a carcajadas, mientras nosotros esperábamos a que cesaran sus risas.

"Es una broma, ¿no es cierto?", rió

Nadie contestó. Seguimos mirándola fijamente, esperando. Sus risas se convirtieron con rapidez en furia, y en temor.

"¡Estáis completamente locos!" gritó poniéndose en pie. "¿Dónde está mi hermano?"

Corrió hacia la puerta, y al alcanzarla se encontró con Lisías frente a ella. Dejó escapar un grito, y se giró en nuestra dirección. Antes de que pudiera fijar su vista, ya nos habíamos levantado y dispersado por la habitación, comprendiendo la intención de Lisías. Recorrió la habitación con los ojos, al borde de la histeria. Cada vez que su mirada se posaba en uno de nosotros, éste se apresuraba a desaparecer de su vista, situándose en algún punto tras ella. No tardaría muchos días en poder ver nuestros veloces movimientos, pero todavía no había desarrollado lo suficiente sus sentidos. Plauto puso punto y final al juego del ratón y el gato, tomándola por el brazo e incitándola a tomar asiento de nuevo. Ella se resistió un segundo, pero finalmente se dejó llevar.

"Sabes que te estamos diciendo la verdad. Recuerdas la sed, recuerdas lo fuerte y lo ágil que te sentiste al alimentarte. Y acabas de vernos. ¿Crees que un mortal podría hacer algo así?", preguntó

Ella sacudía la cabeza una y otra vez.

"Sabes que es cierto, Cora. ¿Qué otra explicación hay? Dejando al margen la sed, estoy seguro de que ya has empezado a notar los cambios. El olfato, el oído. Apuesto a que si lo intentas, puedes oír quejarse a tu hermano con total claridad y percibir su olor como si estuviera a tu lado", la retó Aníbal.

Ella lo miró un instante, tras lo cual apareció una expresión concentrada en su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, seguramente al comprobar que Aníbal está en lo cierto.

"Pero no puede ser. Quiero decir, los vampiros no existen" concluyó, como si dijera algo absolutamente obvio.

Ninguno de nosotros pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el comentario. Ahmed decidió que había llegado el momento de bromear. Muy oportuno. Si él no lo hubiera hecho, yo mismo no habría tardado ni un minuto en soltar cualquier estupidez para intentar aliviar la tensión.

Nos miró con gesto acusador.

"¿Se puede saber por qué no me lo habíais dicho? Llevo dieciocho siglos convencido de estar aquí, y ahora resulta que no existo. Pues menuda decepción", gruñó

"Se te veía tan feliz, que no nos atrevimos", rió Lisías

"Es mucho peor, amigo. Shannen tampoco existe. Así que quizá deberías plantearte que es lo que en realidad has estado haciendo esta misma tarde", me burlé

"Pues lo mismo que llevas tú haciendo con mis inexistentes primas toda tu vida, 'León'. Qué lamentable. Mira en que queda tu fama ahora", replicó

"El arte no precisa de la realidad para existir, Ahmed. Y cualquiera de esas irreales mujeres puede asegurarte que lo que yo hago se eleva a la categoría de arte sin ningún género de duda", respondí.

"¿Queréis cerrar la boca, vosotros dos?", riñó Plauto alegremente. "Podéis seguir discutiendo vuestros inexistentes dones más adelante. Aquí hay una mujer que precisa muchas explicaciones"

Ahmed y yo nos dirigimos una última mirada burlona antes de volvernos a mirar a Cora, que nos contempla con la más perfecta expresión de aturdimiento que jamás he visto.

"Disculpa a mi hermano, querida. Es incapaz de permanecer callado ante según que provocaciones. Sólo su ego iguala a su lengua", comentó Lyosha.

"En realidad, lo único que iguala en tamaño a mi ego..." empecé, aún sabiendo que Lyosha me detendría de inmediato, como así hizo con un divertido siseo.

"Entonces, vosotros..." empezó Cora. Todos asentimos. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad. "Por eso mi hermano no quería que saliera de día. Por eso cerraba todas las cortinas y persianas a cal y canto. Y por eso quitó el crucifijo de mi madre de la habitación"

No pude evitar una carcajada, y los demás me acompañaron con su risa al instante.

"Mitos, querida. Todo mitos. Puedes salir durante el día sin ningún problema, el sol no puede dañarte. Aunque no deberías hacerlo si está soleado y alguien puede verte. Tu piel se volverá transparente, dejando ver tus huesos y tus músculos, como si la luz solar te radiografiara. Y desde luego, los amuletos tampoco te afectan en ningún sentido", expliqué. "Lo único que es cierto, como ya has podido comprobar, es la sed. Imagino que cuando te vimos intentabas escapar de tu hermano porque temías no poder controlarte al oler su sangre, ¿no es así?", pregunté.

Su rostro se ensombreció y asintió con tristeza.

"No te culpes, querida. Es inevitable. Tus instintos te obligan a alimentarte, y para ellos tu hermano es una presa tan buena como cualquier otra", la disculpó Lyosha. La contempló unos instantes, concentrado en sus pensamientos. "Pon en palabras lo que estás pensando, Cora. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo, pero preferiría que te enfrentaras a tus fantasmas. Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo de todos modos"

"¿Cómo lo soportáis?", preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Ninguno de nosotros tiene la más mínima duda acerca de lo que quiere decir. Se ha alimentado de lo que aún considera su especie, y su sed casi la ha llevado a matar a su propio hermano mortal. La culpa la está torturando.

"Depende", respondió Lisías, con suavidad. "Hay quien jamás se llega a sentir culpable y se alimenta indiscriminadamente cada vez que lo necesita. Otros poseemos una suerte de conciencia, aunque debo reconocer que es bastante flexible. Para acallar el sentimiento de culpa, algunos se alimentan sólo de asesinos y criminales. Otros, renunciamos a la sangre humana, después de mucho sacrificio. Cada cual encuentra su propia forma. Depende de cada uno hallar el modo de serenar su conciencia. No soy quien para decirte que camino debes tomar, tú misma debes decidirlo"

"¿Cuál elegiste tú?", preguntó

"Hace muchos siglos que sólo me alimento de sangre animal. Lo que no quiere decir que nunca haya bebido de humanos, por supuesto. Todos lo hemos hecho. Y aunque todos los aquí presentes nos hemos convertido en bebedores de animales, no es así para la mayoría de nuestra especie."

"Si es suficiente con los animales, me alimentaré de ellos. No quiero matar personas", suspiro ella.

No es preciso decirle en este momento que renunciar a beber sangre no significa necesariamente no matar. Controlar la sed, es una cosa. Controlar la ira, otra bien distinta. Pero para un solo día, ya es suficiente. El resto de las explicaciones tendrá que llegar más adelante.

"No vamos a engañarte, Cora. Renunciar a la sangre de los humanos no es sencillo, pero puede hacerse. Tienes ocho buenas pruebas ante tus ojos. Pero debes saber que aunque te alimentes de animales, seguirás deseando la sangre de los mortales aunque no tengas verdadera sed. Tu cuerpo estará alimentado, pero tu cabeza te seguirá empujando hacia tus presas naturales durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Será duro, y complicado, y sufrirás durante el proceso. Si aún así decides hacerlo, te apoyaremos y enseñaremos todo lo que debes saber. Pero también lo haremos si tu decisión es otra", explicó Plauto.

"No voy a cambiar de idea", respondió, perdida en sus recuerdos. "Me da igual lo difícil que sea. Si vosotros habéis podido, yo también podré"

Su determinación parecía inquebrantable. Hablaba con un convencimiento sorprendente en una criatura tan joven. Lyosha la contemplaba con curiosidad. Finalmente, sus ojos se iluminaron con una súbita comprensión.

"Si. Estoy seguro de que podrás", afirmó con una seguridad absoluta.

Los demás lo miramos con distintas expresiones de escepticismo y asombro, pero él no se molestó en devolvernos la mirada, perdido en algún lugar dentro de su cabeza, o de la de cualquiera de nosotros.

"¿Puedo ir con mi hermano ahora?", preguntó ella.

"Por supuesto. Árvidas, ¿serías tan amable de acompañar a la dama junto a su hermano? Y por favor, pon al tanto a mis compañeras de las novedades", pidió Lisías. "Seguiremos hablando cuando tu hermano se haya repuesto por completo. Si mientras tanto deseas algo, mis compañeras estarán a tu disposición"

Árvidas se levantó de inmediato, tendiendo una mano en dirección a Cora. Ésta la tomó dubitativa, y se incorporó para seguirlo. En cuanto sus pasos se alejaron escaleras arriba, Lisías se volvió hacia Ahmed.

"¿Cómo está en realidad?", preguntó

"Hecho una piltrafa, como podrás suponer. Ella es demasiado joven, esto va a tardar una eternidad", replicó con una mueca.

Ya lo había imaginado. Cuanto más joven es el vampiro, más larga y dolorosa es la transformación. Si uno de nosotros lo hubiera mordido, en apenas unas horas todo habría terminado, pero teniendo en cuenta que Cora lleva menos de una semana siendo de los nuestros, el sufrimiento de su hermano puede prolongarse varios días.

"Lo esperaba", susurró Lisías con un gesto de incomodidad. "Dejemos eso de momento. Aleksei, tú has estado leyendo su mente. ¿Hay algo que pueda sernos de utilidad?"

Lyosha sacudió la cabeza en un signo de negación.

"Lo que te ha contado es la pura verdad. No sabe quien la transformó, ni por qué. Y hasta donde ella sabe, su hermano no está mucho mejor", respondió.

"Con respecto al hermano, hay algo que me lleva dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que los encontramos", añadí yo. "¿Recuerdas la discusión que mantenían cuando los encontramos, Lyosha? El hermano le gritaba que iba a llegar alguien para curarla. Quizá no sea nada importante, pero por algún motivo no acaba de gustarme esa frase"

"Cierto, lo había olvidado. Probablemente porque no me llamó la atención. Pensé que quizá se refería a algún cura o sanador o algo similar. Ya sabes como son los humanos", replicó

"Si, ya lo sé. Son criaturas terriblemente supersticiosas. Y maldito si sé decirte porque motivo me molesta, pero cada vez que pienso en ello siento un cosquilleo desagradable en las tripas. Puede que no sea nada, pero puede que sí"

Lisías me miró fijamente.

"He vivido demasiados siglos para no fiarme de mis intuiciones, o de las de hombres como tú, Leonardo. Si esa frase te incomoda, estoy seguro que existe un motivo. ¿Sabe la muchacha algo de eso, Aleksei?"

Lyosha se concentró unos instantes. Torció el gesto en una mueca molesta, y se levantó, acercándose a la puerta. Salió unos instantes, sin duda buscando acercarse más a la mujer para poder leer su mente con claridad. Menos de un minuto más tarde volvía a entrar, con gesto de frustración.

"Ella no sabe nada, aunque al igual que yo ha supuesto que debe tratarse de un cura. Por lo que pude leer en ella, su hermano es un ferviente católico", explicó con un gesto de desagrado "Trate de leer algo en él, pero su mente es un caos por el dolor de la transformación. Y no me pidas que vuelva a intentarlo, te lo ruego. No ha sido agradable", terminó con una mueca agónica.

"Ni siquiera debiste probar esta vez, Aleksei, aunque te lo agradezco. En fin, tendremos que esperar a que despierte. Mientras tanto, mandaré a algunos hombres a buscar en la ciudad a ver si localizan a alguno de los nuestros. Si quien la transformó está aún ahí, lo encontrarán tarde o temprano. Prefiero que vosotros esperéis aquí, si no os importa. No sé cuanto van a tardar, y me gustaría que estuvierais a mi lado cuando el hombre salga de su sueño", pidió.

"Me encargaré de organizar a los hombres", se ofreció Peter. "Saldremos lo antes posible"

"Gracias, Peter. Por favor, infórmanos de cualquier novedad, por insignificante que te parezca", agradeció Plauto.

Peter se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando ya tenía la mano en el pomo, dispuesto a abrirla, se volvió hacia nosotros.

"¿Os molestaría que os diera mi opinión en un asunto que os incumbe?", nos preguntó a Lyosha y a mí, con expresión cortés. Ambos asentimos. "La muchacha necesitará a alguien que la acompañe y la guíe. Quizá podríais considerar la posibilidad de ponerla en manos de vuestra compañera. Espero no ofenderos si os digo que me ha parecido percibir que Nadezhda se siente insegura por todas las cosas que desconoce, y eso la molesta en demasía. Sin embargo, lo que ya sabe es más que suficiente para ayudar a Cora, y estoy seguro de que estará encantada de hacerlo. De esta forma, ambas saldrán beneficiadas"

Todos los presentes lo miramos con admiración y asombro. Ni se me había ocurrido pensarlo, pero sin duda es una idea excelente. La muchacha aprendería lo necesario, lo más urgente, y Nadya ganaría confianza en sí misma ayudando a alguien más joven y más ignorante que ella.

"Es una estupenda idea, Peter. Te lo agradecemos sinceramente. Eres un hombre astuto, amigo", lo alabé.

Él me devolvió una sonrisa complacida, antes de marchar a organizar la búsqueda.

"Y hablando de Nadya, ¿cómo es que no ha venido corriendo a recibirnos?", pregunté, un poco decepcionado.

Lyosha rió entre dientes.

"En cuanto nos fuimos se puso delante del ordenador. Cuando Nadya se mete en una de sus cacerías, ya puede derrumbarse el mundo a su alrededor, que ella seguirá con los ojos clavados en la pantalla ajena a todo", sonrió

"¿Y por qué diablos no me lo has dicho antes?", exclamé, antes de murmurar una apresurada disculpa y salir a toda prisa para contemplar el enloquecedor cambio que se obra en Nadya cuando se concentra en sus máquinas.


	12. ALEKSEI Despertares

Hola

**Ja, Arthemisa, a mí también me encanta Ahmed. No he escrito demasiado sobre él, pero me divierte muchísimo cada vez que lo pongo en una historia.**

**Sobre lo de Cora y su hermano, tendrás que esperar. ¿No querrás que te estropee toda la historia, no?**

**Y a ver si es cierto que subes otro capi de "La Pluma encadenada", que empiezo a estresarme.**

**Kara, es mejor que te apures, pq aquí viene otro capítulo, y probablemente mañana, otro más. Depende.**

**Y sip, Peter tb es un personaje que me gusta mucho. Aparece más en otras historias que tengo medio escritas, y le he ido tomando cariño :)**

**Y si, Lyosha lo está pasando mal, pobre. Pero nada, no te preocupes. Si hace falta ya lo consuelo yo jajaja.**

**Armand… Cora… Quién sabe. Tendrás que seguir leyendo :)**

**Y saludos a tu amiga, si nos lee XD**

**ALEKSEI. Despertares**

No pude evitar una carcajada al ver a Leo salir a toda prisa por la puerta, tras disculparse a tal velocidad que incluso con nuestros bien afinados oídos resultó difícil saber lo que había dicho. Desde luego, no puedo culparle por ello. Yo mismo llevo un buen rato intentando contener la necesidad de salir corriendo a reunirme con ella. Sólo la preocupación por la muchacha ha conseguido mantenerme en mi asiento. Si ya habitualmente la hermosura y el delicioso aroma de Nadya me enloquecen, cuando se pone delante de un ordenador, el cambio que se obra en ella me excita de un modo difícil de controlar. Me puse en pie para seguir a Leo a la casa, no sin antes pedirle a Lisías y sus hermanos que nos avisaran en cuanto el hombre despertara.

Una vez que atravesé la puerta, eché a correr a toda velocidad, pensando que no sería capaz de alcanzar a Leo. Me equivoqué. Mi hermano se había detenido a pocos metros de la casa, y contemplaba fijamente a Nadya a través de la ventana.

"No quise entrar por si me oía y se detenía", explicó sin volverse cuando me detuve junto a él.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada. Nadya está aún sentada frente al ordenador, con los ojos clavados en la pantalla, mientras sus dedos vuelan sobre el teclado. Aún a esa distancia, su olor lo inunda todo con una intensidad difícil de resistir. Una sonrisa salvaje se pintó en su rostro, y la punta de su lengua se deslizó entre sus dientes, deteniendo mi respiración por un segundo. Junto a mí, Leo dejó escapar el aliento en un brusco suspiro.

"No sé tú, pero yo no pienso esperar ni un solo segundo más", anuncié.

Él se volvió hacia mí sonriendo, con sus ojos convertidos en dos carbones brillantes. En lugar de contestarme, ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la casa. Le seguí de inmediato. Cuando cerramos la puerta de un golpe tras nosotros, Nadya apartó la vista de la pantalla, y saltó a nuestros brazos sin dudarlo un instante, colgándose de nuestros cuellos. Casi lamenté que hubiera desaparecido el brillo azulado de su piel, pero su cuerpo contra el mío no tardó en apartar esa idea de mi mente. Hizo ademán de apartarse de nosotros para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir ni palabra, mi hermano selló sus labios con un beso. Ella le devolvió el beso, mientras yo recorría su cuello con mis labios. Pero tras unos instantes se apartó.

"No vais a contarme cómo...", empezó

"No", la interrumpí, tomándola en mis brazos y tumbándola en el suelo mientras mis dedos se afanan con los botones de su camisa.

Leo no tardó ni un instante en unirse a nosotros, pero Nadya aún tenía más que decir.

"¿Aquí? ¿Por qué no subimos y...?"

La risa maliciosa de Leo la interrumpió esta vez.

"Recuerdo haberte dicho una vez que disfrutarías de nuestra habilidad hasta en el suelo, querida. Ha llegado el momento de demostrártelo", anunció con su voz más seductora.

Nadya nos miró un instante, y al ver el ennegrecido color de sus ojos, supe que no iba a resistirse más sin necesidad de concentrarme en sus pensamientos.

Lo que sucedió entonces desbordó todas mis expectativas. Nadya dejó atrás su acostumbrada timidez y se animó a poner en práctica cuantas ideas acudían a su imaginación. Los deseos que leía en su mente resultaban tan inopinados comparado con lo que era habitual en ella, que casi consiguieron desconcertarme por un instante. Pero mi hermano, mucho más instintivo que yo, viendo el receptivo estado de ánimo de nuestra compañera no tardó mucho en aprovechar la ocasión e incitarme a que ambos la introdujéramos en multitud de placeres que le eran desconocidos hasta entonces, y ante los que hasta ese momento siempre se había mostrado reticente. Para mi deleite, Nadya aceptó sin dudar ni un instante sugerencias que días antes hubieran hecho que se cerrara en banda, mientras aparecía su encantadora expresión avergonzada. El contraste entre la dulce y vergonzosa mujer que había tenido en mi cama hasta el momento, y esta nueva criatura alegremente lasciva, que gozaba intensamente entre nuestros brazos, estuvo a punto de hacerme perder el control como a un chiquillo. Cuando todo terminó, se levantó sonriente, llena de energía y, como es costumbre en ella, anunció que iría a preparar el baño. Mi hermano y yo permanecimos tirados en el suelo, incapaces de hacer nada que no fuera mirar como se alejaba. En cuanto escuchamos el sonido del agua en el piso superior, Leo dejó escapar un breve silbido de admiración.

"Santa Madonna", susurró

"Y que lo digas"

No me animé a buscar en su mente, sabiendo sin duda que estaba evocando momentos del encuentro. No necesito más recuerdos que los míos. Sólo con ellos y con la voz de Nadya tarareando alegremente y su olor en el piso superior, estoy empezando a sentir un deseo incontrolable de tomarla una vez más. Y de inmediato.

"Relájate un poco, hermano", rió Leo, mientras yo lo miraba enarcando las cejas. "Vamos, Lyosha. Atrévete a decirme que no estabas pensando en hacerlo otra vez", comentó en tono burlón

"Atrévete tú a decirme que no pensabas lo mismo"

"Por supuesto, pero se supone que yo siempre estoy pensándolo", respondió estallando en sonoras carcajadas, a las que no tardé ni un segundo en unirme.

Poco después la voz de Nadya nos reclamó desde la bañera. Mientras nos uníamos a ella, mi mente se deslizo hacia la suya, por la pura fuerza de la costumbre. No pude evitar una sonrisa al encontrarme con un decidido bloqueo y, suponiendo que su timidez había vuelto a poseerla, decidí provocarla un poco esperando encontrarme su deliciosa expresión avergonzada.

"¿No vas a permitirme entrar en tu mente, querida? Dudo que pueda leer en ella nada más privado que lo que ya he visto esta noche", susurré contra la suave piel de su cuello.

Ella se apartó de mí para mirarme con reproche.

"Hermano, no está bien que uses tu don para rebuscar deseos lascivos en sus pensamientos. No es justo", comentó Leo en tono severo.

Lo miré asombrado por su crítica, ya que normalmente es él que se encarga de avergonzar a Nadya hasta que esta acaba por golpearlo, o dejarnos plantados para no escuchar sus pullas. Pero pronto comprendí por la sonrisa maliciosa de su cara que está muy lejos de ponerse del lado de Nadya. Ella, sin embargo, no captó la expresión del rostro de mi hermano, y le dio las gracias por defenderla, con un asombrado tono de voz. El rió entre dientes.

"No me des las gracias, querida. Sólo defiendo mis intereses. Si él busca en tu mente, disfrutará solo de toda la diversión. Es preferible que pongas tus pensamientos en voz alta, para que yo también pueda compartirlos", sonrió, mientras Nadya se volvía a mirarlo furiosa.

"Tienes razón, Leo. No sé como he podido comportarme de un modo tan descortés", repliqué. "Dinos entonces, querida, ¿cuál de los platos que preparamos para ti te ha resultado más sabroso?"

"¡Lyosha!", exclamó, sin poder creer que por una vez fuera yo el que la provocara, y no mi hermano.

"Bah, creo que yo mismo puedo responder a eso. Sin duda fue...", empezó Leo.

Tal y como yo esperaba, Nadya no le permitió terminar la frase, empujándolo con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro siseo.

"¿No os parece que hay cosas más importantes que hacer que comentar las mejores jugadas del partido?", nos espetó con tono sarcástico.

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuáles?", preguntó Leo, frunciendo el ceño y mirando en mi dirección como si pidiera mi ayuda para encontrar la solución a un problema demasiado complicado para resolverlo solo.

"¿Más importante que comentarlas? No sé, hermano, supongo que debe referirse a repetirlas", sugerí.

Leo me siguió el juego esbozando una sonrisa encantada.

"¿Ahora mismo?", preguntó en tono esperanzado, volviéndose a Nadya.

Ella nos fulminó con la mirada y salió a toda velocidad de la bañera, dirigiéndose a la habitación con la más ofendida de sus expresiones, mientras Leo y yo nos reíamos a carcajadas.

"Menos mal. Hubo varios momentos esta noche en los que pensé que no iba a volver a ver esa cara avergonzada", rió Leo

"Te comprendo", respondí, riéndome igualmente. "Claro que, por mucho que me guste su timidez, si tuviera que elegir entre que la mantenga o que se comporte como antes..."

"Al diablo con su vergüenza", terminó Leo entre risas. "Cada vez que recuerdo cuando..."

"¡Os estoy oyendo!", gritó Nadya desde el dormitorio. "¡Y estoy esperando a que dejéis el maldito tema y me contéis de una vez que ha sucedido con la mujer! Y quiero decir ahora. O lo único que os gustará de mí hasta que termine el siglo será mi expresión furiosa"

Ya habíamos colmado bastante su paciencia, así que nos apresuramos entre risas a salir de la bañera y entrar en el dormitorio para vestirnos, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras manteniendo su expresión ofendida. Apenas unos minutos más tarde, nos reuníamos con ella junto al fuego. Como ya había imaginado, su enfado se ha esfumado por completo, y está ansiosa por conocer las novedades.

"Bueno, hablad de una vez. ¿La habéis encontrado?"

"Por supuesto, querida. ¿Lo dudabas?", pregunté.

"¿Y cómo ha sido? ¿Qué os ha dicho? ¿A qué tenía yo razón y no sabe quien la transformó?"

Sonreímos ante el bombardeo de preguntas. Esperé a que Leo comenzara a narrar la historia. Yo no siento demasiados deseos de hablar sobre la mujer. Su transformación me recuerda demasiado los tiempos en los que yo mismo no sabía que era, ni que me había sucedido. Y no son recuerdos gratos, por más que no estén muy claros en mi mente. Mi hermano debió intuir lo que yo pensaba, porque me miró un instante antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Es un poco complicado, Nadya. Lyosha encontró muy pronto su rastro, la localizamos enseguida y la trajimos aquí. Y sí, tú tenías razón y no sabe quien la transformó. Pero tampoco sabía lo que era. Hemos tenido que explicárselo todo, y no ha sido muy fácil"

"Pero entonces, ¿cómo es que temía a la luz?"

"Su hermano la convenció de que estaba enferma y no debía salir al sol o moriría. No entiendo como llegó a pensar en vampiros, por mucho que supiera que ella había matado a un hombre para alimentarse de él", respondí yo.

"Lo que yo no entiendo es como ha tenido la suerte de que no bebiera de él", comentó Leo.

Nadya abrió los ojos con expresión asustada.

"¿Cómo iba a alimentarse de él? ¡Es su hermano!"

"Es comida", replicó Leo, cortante. Al ver la mirada de Nadya, dulcificó su tono para explicarse. "La sed no entiende de familias, Nadya"

Nadya precisa más explicaciones, pero mi hermano no parece dispuesto a seguir con el tema. Y no puedo culparlo por ello. Para Nadya todo ha sido muy sencillo. Ella no sabe lo que es desear la sangre de cualquiera que esté lo bastante cerca de ti. Los que antes habían sido tu familia y tus amigos, ahora no eran más que presas repletas del líquido que tanto ansiabas. Pero Nadya, al no desear más que la sangre animal desde el mismo día en que se transformó, no había tenido que aceptar el hecho de que los humanos ya no son su especie sino unas criaturas que se hallan un eslabón más abajo en la cadena alimenticia. Sin embargo, Leo y yo hemos tenido que enfrentarnos a nuestra sed una y otra vez, y sabemos lo que es no cuestionarte que los mortales son tu alimento, del mismo modo que ellos no se cuestionan comerse un filete. Por que motivo algunos de nosotros desarrollamos esa conciencia antinatural es algo que ignoro por completo. Supongo que no debe ser muy distinto a lo que empuja a algunos humanos a no alimentarse de animales. En teoría ellos deben comer carne, y en teoría nosotros los comemos a ellos. Pero en la práctica algunos mortales son vegetarianos, y algunos vampiros bebemos sólo de animales. Lo que si sé sin lugar a dudas es que cuando por fin consigues renunciar a la sangre de los humanos, prefieres no recordar los tiempos en que te alimentabas de ellos. No es agradable enfrentarte al hecho de que un día fuiste una bestia incivilizada y salvaje.

Dejé que mis pensamientos vagaran sin bloquearlos, permitiendo que Nadya leyera en ellos lo que ni mi hermano ni yo estábamos dispuestos a explicar en voz alta. Como había esperado, ella buscó las respuestas en mi mente, y en su rostro se pintó una mirada comprensiva.

"Comprendo. ¿Y qué sucedió con su hermano? Supongo que cuando sepa que ella ha desaparecido se pondrá histérico"

"El también está aquí. Discutieron, él la sujetó, y ella le mordió", contesté. "Está sufriendo la transformación en este mismo instante"

"Diablos", susurró Nadya.

"Peter ha salido con otros hombres a intentar encontrar más de los nuestros en la ciudad, a ver si averiguamos quien la transformó. Estamos como al principio, pero ahora tenemos dos vampiros recién transformados de los que preocuparnos. Lo que me recuerda, querida, que hay algo que queremos pedirte, y es importante"

Ella me miró atentamente, asintiendo con expresión seria.

"La joven, Cora, ha decidido alimentarse de animales, y precisará de alguien que vigile si puede controlar su sed, que la acompañe a cazar, que la apoye y la anime. Alguien en quien pueda confiar, porque como podrás suponer, también tendrá infinidad de preguntas. Nadya, la familia de Lisías y nosotros mismos, creemos que debes ser tú quien la ayude"

Nadya abrió los ojos de par en par, con genuino asombro.

"¿Yo?", exclamó.

"Es la mejor opción, amor. Eres lo bastante joven como para que confíe en ti, pero sabes lo suficiente como para poder ponerla al día en todo lo que precisa saber", explicó Leo.

"Pero hay un montón de cosas que todavía no sé", replicó Nadya, aunque yo ya he visto en su mente que desea con todas sus fuerzas aceptar el encargo. Sólo quiere que la convenzamos.

"Sabes todo lo que ella precisa, y algunas cosas más. Pero no te preocupes. Si hay algo a lo que no sepas responder, nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarte. O cualquier otro miembro de la familia de Lisías"

"De acuerdo", susurró "Lo haré, naturalmente. ¿Cuándo voy a conocerla?"

"Está con su hermano. En cuanto termine su transformación, te la presentaremos"

"Eso me lleva a otra cosa que deseo pedirte yo, Nadya", intervino Leo. "¿Te reunirás hoy con Plauto para ver si puedes controlar tus visiones?"

"Eso habíamos hablado, sí", confirmó ella

"Hay una cosa que no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza, y sólo el hermano de Cora tiene la respuesta. Y no hace falta que te diga lo mucho que odio esperar"

Nadya y yo sonreímos ante la frase. Desde luego que odia esperar. Es el ser más impulsivo del mundo. El nos devolvió la sonrisa, divertido, antes de continuar.

"El hombre insistía en que alguien iba a aparecer para 'curarla'. Ya que vas a intentar provocar tus visiones, me gustaría que intentaras saber algo acerca de eso. Es un tema tan bueno como cualquier otro"

"No me importa hacerlo, pero no creo que sea necesario. Ya hace varias horas que regresasteis, así que la transformación debe estar a punto de completarse. Acabarás antes preguntándoselo tú mismo al hombre. O llevándote a Lyosha contigo para que lo lea en su mente"

Tanto Leo como yo no pudimos evitar una mueca al pensar en el tiempo que el pobre hombre va a estar sufriendo los dolores de la transformación. Nadya nos mira confusa, así que al final, no tuve más remedio que explicárselo.

"Su hermana es muy joven. Demasiado. Esto no debería haber sucedido jamás, pero no llegamos a tiempo de evitarlo", tomé un innecesario aliento para animarme a continuar. "Nadya, hay una proporción inversa entre el tiempo de la transformación, y la edad del que la realiza. A mayor edad, menor tiempo. Tú apenas sufriste cinco o seis horas. Este hombre sufrirá durante todo un día, probablemente más".

Tal y como esperaba, en la cara de Nadya apareció una expresión de dolor. Recordar la transformación, incluso si ha sido tan breve como la suya, no es plato del gusto de ninguno de nosotros.

"Bueno, supongo que entonces debería ir a buscar a Plauto, a ver si puedo llegar a ver algo", sugirió.

Nos pusimos en marcha de inmediato. Una vez en el vestíbulo de la mansión, me concentré en percibir el olor de Plauto, que me llegó desde el piso superior. Me limité a pronunciar su nombre en voz alta. Si no está ocupado, lo oirá perfectamente, y no tardará en reunirse con nosotros. Una suave voz llegó desde lo alto de las escaleras.

"Estoy en el despacho, amigos. Reuniros conmigo, por favor"

Acompañamos a Nadya junto a Plauto. El la tomó del brazo, invitándola a sentarse en uno de los sillones. Nosotros nos quedamos de pie tras ella, por si precisa de nuestra ayuda y Plauto tomó asiento frente a ella, mirándola sonriente.

"Por lo que me han referido, querida, creo que te enfureces con facilidad, y en lugar de controlar tu ira, aún permites que ésta te domine a ti, ¿no es así?"

Nadya se limitó a dejar escapar un gruñido molesto, así que contesté por ella sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

"Lo que le falta no es carácter, desde luego", reí. "Ya tendría que ser capaz de controlar muchos de sus reflejos, pero es demasiado impulsiva"

Ella me fulminó con la mirada, y yo me encogí de hombros en un desinteresado gesto de disculpa. Hace mucho que aprendí que mi compañera no soporta ni la más ligera crítica. Leo le sonrió con afecto.

"Reconoce que es la verdad, amor. Aún tienes mucho autocontrol que ganar"

"Mira quién habla", replicó ella, molesta.

Plauto rió entre dientes.

"No puedes compararlo, Nadya. Tu compañero responde siempre de la forma más impulsiva y arriesgada posible, es cierto. Pero aunque no pueda evitar dejarse llevar por instintos, es capaz de mantener la cabeza fría. Y está claro que eso no te ocurre a ti"

"Eso ya me lo han dicho. Pero por más que lo intente, no veo la diferencia. Yo me enfurezco con facilidad, y ellos también. Y ninguno de nosotros puede calmar su ira aunque lo intente. Y es verdad que a veces sigo mi primer impulso sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero en eso Leo es mucho peor que yo. No entiendo a que os referís"

No es algo sencillo de explicar. Ya lo habíamos intentando cuando tratamos de enseñarla a luchar, pero Nadya no ha progresado demasiado. Demasiado joven y demasiado pasional. Leo tomó asiento frente a ella, dispuesto a tratar de hacerla comprender una vez más.

"Nadya, es verdad que soy impulsivo. E instintivo, si quieres. Pero sé lo que hago. Siempre lo sé. Quizá no me detenga a medir las consecuencias de mis actos, pero eso no significa que actúe de forma descontrolada. Pero si yo no te parezco un buen ejemplo, mira a Lyosha. Sabes que tiene tan mal genio como cualquiera, pero también sabes que es sereno y calculador aunque la furia le domine. Sabe como volver a sus emociones a su favor. Es tan simple y tan complicado como eso, querida", explicó

Ella nos miraba con la duda pintada en el rostro.

"Si quieres dominar tus visiones Nadezhda, primero tienes que aprender a sacar partido de tus emociones. Creo que tu don se dispara incontrolablemente, porque tú lo permites al no controlar lo que sientes. Si no eres capaz de eso, no serás capaz de invocar y detener una visión", Plauto suspiró al ver la mirada desolada de Nadya, que piensa que no tiene ni idea de cómo controlar lo que siente dentro de ella.

"Te lo explicó Lisías, Nadya. No puedes permitir que las emociones nublen tus sentidos", susurró Leo

"Pero si estoy furiosa, estoy furiosa, ¿cómo puedo evitar que la furia me domine? Si no me domina, es que no estoy lo suficientemente enfadada", replicó desesperada.

Lo pensé un instante. Sé cuál es el problema, pero hace tanto tiempo que no me enfrento a algo así, que no soy capaz de explicarlo. Y mucho menos desde mi propia experiencia. Decidí empezar por el principio.

"Para empezar, querida, primero tienes que conseguir aceptar todo lo que eres, y todo lo que puedes hacer. Como bien te dijo Lisías, todo está dentro de ti, sólo que aún no lo crees. Una parte de tu mente, te dice que aún eres un ser lleno de limitaciones, pero en realidad, son muy pocas las que tienes. La mente manda, Nadya. Si eres consciente de lo que puedes hacer, también podrás reconocer y dominar tus emociones. ¿Estas furiosa? Perfecto. Siente como la ira nace dentro de ti, y deja que fortalezca tus músculos. Sentirse furioso y no ser capaz de no estarlo no tiene importancia. Lo que importa es que esa furia te haga dejar de pensar"

Nadya sacudía la cabeza, en un triste signo de desesperación.

"Nadya, hay una diferencia entre la impulsividad y el descontrol. Si me enfurezco, me da igual que frente a mí haya un hombre, dos o veinte. Saltar y atacar es mi primer instinto, y no me paro a considerar las consecuencias. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa donde debo golpear, como debo moverme, y cual es mi vía de escape si las cosas se ponen feas. No puedo detener mi ira, pero si puedo evitar que me obligue a actuar de forma descontrolada". Una sonrisa maliciosa se pintó en su rostro antes de continuar. Rebusqué en su mente, y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Sólo a Leo se le podía ocurrir ese ejemplo. "Es igual para todas las emociones, amor. No soy capaz de evitar mi lujuria, pero si permitiera que controlara mis acciones sería un amante desastroso, y desde luego, no es el caso. Quizá no pueda controlar la lascivia que tu cuerpo me provoca, y que el deseo me empuje a arrastrarte entre las sábanas en el momento más inoportuno. Pero una vez entre ellas, no tengo ningún problema en dominar la situación, como bien sabes", rió, con un más que evidente punto de orgullosa complacencia en su voz.

Su ego una vez más, pensé mientras sonreía para mis adentros ante la mirada molesta de Nadya, que lo contempla con reprobación. Mientras tanto, Plauto se ríe con ganas.

"Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ese ejemplo, Leonardo. Pero, sin querer entrar en detalles, debo reconocer que es muy acertado. Bien, suficientes explicaciones. Empecemos a practicar. Nadezhda, querida. Trata de pensar en algo que temas o que te enfurezca. Y luego intenta recordar lo que sientes cuando eso sucede. No quiero que te sientas furiosa, o asustada. Sólo quiero que intentes pensar en cómo estás cuando te sientes así. Recrea ese sentimiento, y concéntrate en buscar que parte de tu mente se activa para provocar la visión"

Nadya hizo lo que le decía, evocando momentos en los que pensaba que Leo y yo estábamos en peligro. Me aparté de su mente para ayudar a su concentración. Transcurrieron unos minutos eternos y compuso una expresión molesta. Volvió a concentrarse, y transcurrió más de un cuarto de hora. Plauto ya estaba a punto de detenerla, cuando los ojos de Nadya se nublaron, perdiéndose unos diez segundos en un punto indefinido.

"¡Lo he conseguido!", exclamó encantada. Un segundo más tarde, su expresión se entristeció ligeramente "Lo siento, Leo, sólo he podido ver que el hombre despertará al atardecer, pero nada de lo que tú me has pedido"

"No te preocupes por eso, querida. Apenas faltan un par de horas para el atardecer. Incluso yo puedo esperar hasta entonces", sonrió

"Estupendo, Nadezhda. Ahora vamos a probar a ver si puedes detener la visión. Vuelve a intentarlo, y cuando percibas que llega, detenla"

De nuevo, tardó mucho tiempo en alcanzar su visión, y le costó tres o cuatro intentos fallidos que la molestaron profundamente. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, su vista apenas se nubló un par de segundos.

"No he visto nada. Noté como mi cerebro se desconectaba, pero lo detuve", explicó, llena de orgullo.

Pero todos sabemos que no es suficiente. Esos simples segundos en una situación de peligro real, pueden hacer que pierda la vida, aunque nadie va a decírselo. Tampoco es necesario. Leo y yo nos encargaremos de protegerla y de evitar que se ponga en una situación así, controle sus visiones o no. Pero de todos modos, y conociéndola, me sentiré mucho más tranquilo cuando sea capaz de detenerlas sin la más mínima demora. Así que la insté a seguir intentándolo, lo que hizo de inmediato, siguiendo cada pequeña sugerencia que Plauto le hacía. Cuando sentí el olor de Shannen en las escaleras, para avisarnos de que el hombre está a punto de concluir su transformación según leí en ella, Nadya ya podía invocar sus visiones al menos una vez de cada diez, y las detenía en poco más de un segundo. Aún tarda demasiado para mi gusto, pero es un comienzo.

Shannen no tardó en detenerse junto a la puerta, y me apresuré a abrirla y reunirme con ella, seguido por los demás. Sin decir una palabra, nos guió a una de las habitaciones del fondo. Por la situación y el tamaño de la estancia, supuse que sería la suya o de sus hermanos o compañeros. En el centro de una cama gigantesca, el hombre yacía ya tranquilo y no tardaría en despertarse. Sentada junto a él estaba Cora, sujetándole la mano con preocupación. Alejandra se mantenía de pie tras ella, intentando confortar a la muchacha rodeando sus hombros con el brazo. Lisías ocupaba el otro extremo de la cama, observando los gestos del hombre con atención.

"No tardará mucho en despertarse", comentó.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus palabras, el hombre abrió los ojos en ese mismo instante. Su mirada se volvió de unos a otros con una expresión de auténtico miedo. Se incorporó, sentándose en la cama a toda velocidad, atemorizado. Cora intentó serenarlo.

"Estoy aquí Demis, tranquilo. Estamos entre amigos"

No funcionó. El hombre recogió las rodillas contra su pecho, como si quisiera atravesar la pared cruzando el cabecero de la cama.

"Tranquilo, podemos ayudarte. Imagino que tendrás sed. Podemos acompañarte a cazar", sugirió Lisías, estirando una mano en su dirección.

"¡No me toques!", chilló el hombre, alejándose de él

"No te hará nada, Demis. Confía en él. Nos ayudará. Es..." vaciló. "Es como yo, como nosotros. Todos lo son"

El hombre se volvió hacia su hermana con una mirada aterrorizada. Intenté buscar en su mente, pero es un caos de miedo y furia. Siente la sed, pero no es capaz de reconocer en él los síntomas de su hermana. Ella lo ha atacado, y ahora él le teme.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" gritó. "Eres un monstruo, ya no eres mi hermana. No me toquéis, ninguno de vosotros" chilló

Su mirada se volvió enloquecida de uno a otro. Llevó la mano a su cuello y nos mostró una pequeña cruz. Si no fuera porque su histeria está empezando a irritarme, me hubiera reído a carcajadas. Leo perdió la paciencia. Dejó escapar un sonoro bufido y colocándose junto al hombre, arrancó la cadena de su cuello con un veloz movimiento. La dejó colgar entre sus dedos, mirándola con burlón interés.

"Muy bonita. Personalmente no me atrae demasiado la iconografía católica, pero reconozco que el artesano que la creó era muy hábil. Y el oro es de gran calidad, además. Una herencia de familia, supongo. ¿Qué antigüedad tiene? ¿Finales del XVII?", preguntó distraídamente. Demis lo miró con la más perfecta expresión de pavor que he visto jamás. Leo rió entre dientes, arrojando la cadena a los pies del hombre. "Esto no te servirá de nada. Y si quisiéramos matarte, ya lo habríamos hecho. ¿Por qué no te calmas un poco y escuchas lo que tenemos que decirte?"

"No pienso escucharte, demonio repugnante", espetó.

"Demonio... ¿repugnante?", preguntó Leo, enarcando las cejas. Lo miró unos instantes con desprecio y finalmente le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a los demás presentes en la habitación. "Me rindo. Es demasiado estúpido para mí, que se encargue otro"

"Demis, lo siento. Fue culpa mía. Te mordí, y ahora eres como yo", gimió Cora

"¡Yo no soy como tú!", gritó el hombre

"De hecho, sí lo eres", dijo Lisías. "Apuesto a que si te serenas un poco, podrás sentir la sed", añadió, rozándolo con sus dedos para calmarlo.

El hombre se tranquilizó de inmediato, y un instante más tarde, dejaba escapar un gemido. La sed empieza a dominarlo al fin. Sus ojos se iluminaron con una súbita y atemorizada comprensión.

"Podemos ayudarte", repitió Lisías.

"¡No!", exclamó el hombre. "¡Quiero ir a mi casa! ¡Tengo que ir a mi casa!"

"No eres nuestro prisionero, por supuesto. Si quieres irte, vete. Pero sería mejor que te quedaras con nosotros. Hay muchas cosas que debes aprender"

Me concentré en sus pensamientos, y entonces lo vi. Vi con claridad cuánta razón había tenido mi hermano. Y la ira empezó a poseerme. No pude evitar un rugido, que hizo que todos se volvieran hacia mí.

"¿Qué ocurre, Aleksei?", preguntó Lisías

"Este maldito imbécil nos ha echado a los cazadores encima. Cuando su hermana se transformó, se metió en la red y empezó a buscar soluciones, dejando mensajes en todos los sitios posibles", expliqué, sin poder evitar el sarcasmo y la furia en mi voz. "Un perro contactó con él, y después de comprobar la veracidad de su historia, lo tentó diciéndole que podría curar a su hermana. Y el muy estúpido se ha citado con él en su propia casa"

"No se puede ser más idiota", gruñó Plauto.

"Él puede curarnos, Cora. Confía en mí. Puede curarnos", dijo con ansiedad, dirigiéndose a su hermana.

"¿Curarte? Esto no es una enfermedad, estúpido. No hay cura, y cuanto antes empieces a creerlo, mejor para ti", replicó Lisías.

"Ven conmigo, Cora", la apresuró. "No les escuches"

"Nadie va a ir a ninguna parte. Los dos os quedareis aquí", dijo Plauto.

"Dijiste que podíamos irnos", espetó el hombre en dirección a Lisías.

"Eso fue antes de saber lo que habías hecho. Ahora no puedo permitir que te vayas, y cometas otra estupidez"

El hombre hizo ademán de levantarse, pero yo ya he aguantado bastante. Me abalancé sobre él, empujándolo violentamente contra el cabecero.

"Escucha, maldito imbécil. Si vuelves a tu casa, morirás, ¿comprendes? El encantador hombrecillo que habló contigo se dedica a cazarnos. Llegará con más de los suyos, y terminará contigo. Arderás hasta las cenizas. ¿Me he explicado con claridad? No es que me preocupe demasiado lo que pueda ocurrirte a ti, pero no me gusta tener perros rondando a mí alrededor. Me pone furioso"

El me miró atemorizado.

"Está bien. Me quedaré", susurró.

Leí en su mente, y no pude evitar un rugido. Me aparté de él de inmediato, o le hubiera abierto el cráneo.

"Habrá que tenerlo vigilado. No sé como vamos a hacer para alimentarlo, pero no podemos dejarlo salir. Piensa volver a la ciudad en cuanto nos despistemos un solo segundo", gruñí, mientras me situaba lo más lejos del hombre que me permitía la habitación. No puedo soportar sus absurdos pensamientos ni un minuto más.

"Yo me encargaré de eso", ofreció Plauto. "Pensaba ir a cazar en cuanto se despertara. Le pediré a un par de hombres que me acompañen para evitar que escape. En cuanto sienta el olor de la sangre, no podrá pensar en nada más. Cuando se haya alimentado lo traeremos de vuelta y veremos que podemos hacer"

"No iré contigo a ninguna parte", gruñó el hombre

En el rostro de Plauto apareció una sonrisa maquiavélica.

"Oh, ya lo creo que vendrás" afirmó, provocando un estremecimiento de terror en Demis. Volvió a sonreír, más amablemente y volviéndose hacia Cora añadió "Y tú deberías venir también, querida. Cuanto más saciada esté tu sed, más sencillo te resultara dominar tus instintos"

La muchacha asintió sin rechistar. Vi en su mente que no lo está haciendo por calmar su sed, que aún no ha empezado a dominarla de nuevo, sino para permanecer junto a su hermano, esperando convencerlo para que acepte su destino. Plauto cargó al hombre sobre sus hombros en un rápido y decidido movimiento, mientras este se retorcía y golpeaba su espalda. Le hizo una seña a Cora para que los acompañara, mientras dejaba escapar un violento siseo.

"Quédate quieto, maldita sea", gruñó "Por mucho que te retuerzas no vas a poder escapar, lo único que conseguirás será terminar con mi paciencia. Y créeme si te digo que no te gustaría lo más mínimo"

El hombre dejó de moverse al instante, pero en su expresión aún aparece una mirada furiosa. No envidio el trabajo de Plauto y quien le acompañe. Va a poner a prueba sus nervios hasta un punto que no pueden ni imaginar.

"Si por mí fuera, le dejaría morir de inanición", gruñó mi hermano cuando los pasos se perdieron escaleras abajo.

"He estado muy tentado, Leonardo, créeme. Pero su hermana me agrada, y no nos lo perdonaría", respondió Lisías. "Démosle una oportunidad. Quizá entre en razón"

Sacudí la cabeza en un signo de negación.

"Lo dudo mucho. Jamás he visto un rechazo semejante. Casi es mejor para todos que se escape y que los perros pongan fin a su vida. Está completamente loco, y nos traerá más problemas de los que ya ha causado", gruñí

"Saltaremos ese obstáculo cuando lleguemos a él, Aleksei. Por el momento, ocupémonos de lo más urgente. Alejandra, envía a alguien a la ciudad para avisar a los hombres de que vendrán cazadores. Si son demasiados, quizá deberían volver, o los perros montarán un jaleo terrible", Alejandra asintió y se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Lisías se volvió entonces hacia Nadya. "Querida, quizá puedas hacer algo con los mensajes que el hombre dejó en la red, ¿te importaría?"

A pesar de mi irritado estado de ánimo, no pude evitar una sonrisa al ver la cara resplandeciente de Nadya, que intenta asentir con un gesto solemne, aunque sin poder disimular su excitación. El encargo la satisface aún más de lo que Lisías ha imaginado al proponérselo. Mi compañera no sólo adora ser útil, poder ayudar y ser incluida en los planes. También ama sus máquinas casi tanto como a mi hermano y a mí. Tener una misión que cumplir y que incluya un ordenador, es un regalo divino para ella.

"Vamos, querida. Busquemos un ordenador para ti", se ofreció Shannen.

Las contemplamos mientras salían por la puerta. Shannen caminando serenamente, y Nadya tras ella, conteniendo a duras penas su impaciencia. Leo sonríe con lo que supongo es una expresión igual de embobada que la mía. Leí en su mente lo que ya está en mis pensamientos. El deseo de dejar plantado a Lisías y ver como Nadya llevaba a cabo su "cacería".

La expresión de Lisías dista mucho de su serenidad habitual. La reacción del hombre, y las complicaciones que no dejan de surgir en un tema que, en principio, tenía que haber sido fácil de resolver, están acabando con su paciencia.

"Aníbal y Ahmed están cazando, supongo que se encontrarán con Plauto y los pondrá al día. Es increíble como se está complicando un asunto tan simple. Una vez más, estamos como al principio, sin saber quien transformó a la mujer. Pero ahora, además de dos jóvenes a los que proteger, tenemos encima a los perros. Me pregunto si esto puede empeorar más", gruñó

"Se complicará para tus hermanos, sin duda. No va a ser la mejor de sus cacerías. Créeme, Lisías, si hubiera tenido que acompañar a ese imbécil, dejaría que un oso le arrancara la cabeza. Eso si no lo hacía yo mismo antes", replicó Leo

"Una idea muy tentadora, sin duda. En fin, ¿alguna sugerencia, amigos? Que no incluya matar a Demis, Leonardo", añadió al ver como mi hermano se disponía a hablar. "Al menos de momento"

"No podemos hacer mucho más que esperar, Lisías. En el fondo, los cazadores nos beneficiarán esta vez. Si quienes han transformado a Cora están en la ciudad, no querrán permanecer en ella mucho tiempo con los perros husmeando por todas partes. No podrás vengarte por su intromisión, pero estarán fuera de tu territorio de inmediato. Eso te dará más tiempo para descubrir quienes eran", sugerí

Lisías lo consideró un instante.

"Estoy convencido de que se trata de vampiros muy jóvenes. No puede ser de otro modo. Ninguno de los antiguos se atrevería a poner a prueba mi paciencia. Y si son tan inexpertos, quizá no vean venir a los perros"

"Mejor aún. Ellos se encargarán del trabajo sucio", rió Leo. "Sólo tendremos que limpiar los restos"

Lisías sonrió. La idea no parecía desagradarle, aunque estoy convencido que preferiría ocuparse personalmente de quien lo había retado.

"Esperemos a ver, entonces. Vamos, os acompañaré junto a Nadya. Si sigo sintiendo vuestra impaciencia, voy a terminar por enfurecerme más de lo que estoy", sonrió.


	13. NADEZHDA Enseñanzas

Hola

_Arthemisa, si, creo que ya habías dicho que amabas a Lisías. Recuerdo vagamente haber escrito una historia por culpa de eso jajajjaja._

_Si, bueno, tarde o temprano Nadya les devolverá alguna, tranquila. Quizá no en esta hisotira, pero ya lo he dicho, tengo más en proceso. Y tarde o temprano, Nadya madurará. Jejeje_

_Y sobre el estrés... Pues no ha mejorado mucho. Ahora estoy más intrigada. Quiero otro capítulo. YA_

_Kara, vale. Te dejo consolar a Lyosha, pero sólo un ratito. Para quitarte un poquito la envidia por el ejem "asunto" del suelo. jajaja_

_Y sí, Lisías está muy muy enfadado. Pero no me anticipo. Ya veremos que pasa. Y lo mismo para vuestras opiniones sobre Cora y Demis, o sobre Armand. No me anticipo, tendréis que seguir leyendo.. Jejeje. Aunque sobre Armand, leeréis algo más ahora, en este capítulo. _

_Espero que os guste._

**NADEZHDA. Enseñanzas**

Shannen me guió hasta una sala situada en el sótano, mientras me explicaba que la construcción es reciente. Apenas hacía un par de años que Lisías había entrado en razón al fin, y permitido que se equipara la casa con un sofisticado equipo informático.

"Aún así, como podrás imaginar, no los usa. Le cuesta adaptarse a las novedades. Supongo que dentro de unos cien años, empezará a considerarlos útiles. Ni te imaginas lo que tardamos en convencerle de que los teléfonos eran un invento muy práctico", explicaba Shannen, sonriente. "Sin embargo, adora todo lo que tenga que ver con el transporte. Barcos, aviones, coches, furgonetas. Le entusiasman"

"Me resulta familiar. Lyosha odia los teléfonos. Dice que no soporta hablar con alguien a quien no puede ver, ni oler, y al que no puede leer la mente. Pero si se lo permitiera, compraría un coche nuevo cada semana", reí

Shannen sonrió, mientras abría la puerta. Miré a mi alrededor, entusiasmada. Comprobé todo el equipo minuciosamente. No solo es extraordinariamente completo. Es fantástico. Las mejores máquinas que he visto jamás. Esto va a ser muy divertido.

"Supongo que todo resulta de tu agrado, querida", comentó Shannen al ver mi entusiasmo. "Armand se encargó de comprarlo todo y ponerlo a funcionar. Es muy bueno en esto"

"Excelente, diría yo", sonó una voz a mis espaldas. Me volví para ver la cara sonriente de Armand. Entusiasmada como estaba con el sistema, no percibí su llegada. "Es un placer volver a verte, Nadezhda"

Le devolví el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza, ansiosa por ponerme a trabajar.

"Lisías me ha pedido que rastree unos mensajes. Supongo que no te importará que utilice uno de los puestos", dije, más por cortesía que porque realmente me importara su opinión. Una vez que había visto los juguetes que tenía instalados, nada me impediría probarlos.

"Por supuesto. Están a tu disposición", ofreció, separando una silla para mí. "¿Puedo preguntar que vas a hacer exactamente?"

"Para empezar voy a sacar del ordenador de mi habitación un par de herramientas que he programado esta misma tarde", expliqué distraídamente, mientras me sumergía cada vez más en mi universo de código máquina. "Mientras las pongo a funcionar, buscaré yo misma por la red. Ese tipo es tan inútil que no ha podido llegar muy lejos. Imagino que se limitaría a elegir cualquier buscador y teclear 'vampiros', y esperar a ver que encontraba. Si tuviera su nombre completo, o algún documento de identidad..."

"Yo puedo ayudarte en eso", se ofreció Shannen. "Me he quedado con su documentación, y la de su hermana. Siempre tengo una copia de los documentos de todos los que se van a quedar un tiempo en la casa, por si necesitan hacer cualquier tipo de papeleo. Iré a buscarla ahora mismo"

"Genial", agradecí, mientras una parte de mi mente percibía que en un lugar muy lejano a ella, Shannen salía de la habitación.

No me llevó más que un par de segundos reprogramar los rastreadores y hacerlos correr en la máquina. Armand silbó suavemente.

"¿Tú has programado eso? Eres muy buena", susurró, apoyando su mano en mi silla e inclinándose sobre mi hombro, para ver mejor la pantalla.

"Lo sé", respondí, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Dejé de atender a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Una parte de mí era vagamente consciente de la mirada de Armand, aunque no podría decir si se dirigía a mí o a lo que yo estaba haciendo en el ordenador. Mi cabeza se desconectó del mundo que me rodeaba, y mi universo se redujo a lo que para mí es la mejor de las cacerías. No sé si había transcurrido una hora o unos segundos, cuando un violento rugido me arrancó de mi mundo virtual. No necesité ni levantar la cabeza para saber quien lo había proferido. Me levanté a toda prisa, pero no llegué a tiempo para evitar que mis compañeros se abalanzaran sobre Armand. Estaba convencida de que iban a despellejarlo cuando, a una velocidad imposible hasta para uno de los nuestros, Lisías surgió de la nada para situarse entre ellos y un aterrorizado Armand.

"Sal de aquí ahora mismo", le ordenó bruscamente, mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho de Leo y Lyosha, no sé bien si para tranquilizarlos o para detenerlos. Armand obedeció de inmediato, mientras Lisías mantenía la mirada clavada en mis compañeros. "Quietos", volvió a ordenar.

Leo y Lyosha son la viva imagen de la furia. Sus pálidos rostros contraídos por la ira, muestran dos pares de ojos del más negro azabache. Leo abre y cierra sus garras como si fuera incapaz de contener sus músculos, mientras su hermano aprieta con fuerza los puños, gruñendo sordamente.

"Serenaos, amigos. Ya ha pasado", susurró Lisías. Inspiró profundamente, y supe que estaba usando hasta la última gota de su poder para calmarlos. Pero funcionó sólo en parte. Probablemente, lo justo para que no salieran corriendo tras Armand. Sus expresiones aparentan estar muy lejos de mostrar serenidad.

"La estaba tocando", rugió Leo. "Acariciaba su cuello, Lisías"

"Lo sé, Leonardo. Yo me ocuparé de él, te lo aseguro. Tranquilízate"

"Lisías, sabes que te aprecio y que respeto tu casa y tu persona. Pero si ese hombre se vuelve a acercar a menos de un kilómetro de ella, lo mato. Y ni tú podrás detenerme".

La voz de Lyosha destila veneno en cada sílaba, y no me cabe ni la más mínima duda de que cumplirá su palabra. Nunca los había visto tan furiosos. Al menos, no desde que Sila había estado a punto de matarme. Y terminó convertido en pedazos de carne irreconocibles.

"No será necesario. No volverá a ocurrir, podéis estar completamente seguros. Me haré cargo personalmente. Ahora calmaos, por favor"

Me acerqué a ellos, pensando que si Lisías no era capaz de serenarlos, yo no tendría mucha más suerte. Me sentía culpable por no haber percibido las manos de Armand en mi cuello. Pero cuando me sumerjo en mi trabajo, no me entero de lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

"No es culpa tuya, Nadya", me serenó Lyosha.

"Por supuesto que no", gruñó Leo. "Todos sabemos de quien es la culpa. Te reitero las palabras de mi hermano, Lisías. Mantén a ese tipo alejado de mí, o no respondo de mi genio. Jamás me habían faltado al respeto de esa forma"

"Ni a mí", masculló Lyosha. Inspiró profundamente, intentando serenarse. "Vamos a tranquilizarnos, hermano", añadió, posando su mano en la espalda de Leo.

Éste apretó el puente de su nariz, en un gesto característico en él cuando se siente incapaz de dominarse, mientras movía la cabeza afirmativamente.

"Bien. Eso está mucho mejor. Nadezhda, quizá podrías volver al trabajo. Creo que a estos dos hombres les serenará verte trabajar", añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Volví al trabajo de inmediato, comprendiendo que Lisías tiene toda la razón. Si verme frente al ordenador no les serena, será mejor que Armand se esconda en el lugar más remoto que pueda encontrar. Me costó una eternidad concentrarme, e incluso pude sentir con claridad el olor de Shannen acercándose. Levanté la vista para verla entrar. Ella se detuvo en la puerta, sin duda percibiendo el ambiente. El olor de la furia de mis compañeros aún es tan fuerte, que no pasaría desapercibido ni a la nariz más insensible. Lisías le dirigió una mirada a su compañera, y supuse que se estaba dirigiendo a ella silenciosamente. Sin decir palabra, Shannen me tendió la documentación de los hermanos, y se marchó a toda prisa.

Con la documentación en mis manos, no me costó demasiado encontrar su proveedor de Internet. A partir de ahí, todo fue como la seda. El trabajo me poseyó, y dejé de pensar en lo que había sucedido minutos antes. Localicé los mensajes, y guardé copias antes de hacerlos desaparecer. Cuando terminé mi trabajo, me volví hacia Lisías y mis compañeros, que parecen mucho más tranquilos.

"Hecho. He borrado todos los mensajes, y os he guardado una copia, por si algo os resulta de utilidad. Aunque no hay mucho, la verdad. No más de lo que ya sabíamos. También he rastreado la dirección del cazador. O al menos la dirección desde la que la que contactó con Demis. Pensé que sería útil para saber cuanto podría tardar en llegar. Se conectaba desde París"

"Eso no nos deja mucho tiempo. Probablemente ya habrán llegado a la ciudad. Veremos lo que nos dice Peter cuando vuelva. Y si mi olfato no me engaña, mis hermanos ya han vuelto de su cacería. Veremos de que humor está Demis ahora"

"Es mejor que vayas solo si no te importa, Lisías. Ya he puesto bastante a prueba mi genio por hoy. Si tengo que enfrentarme de nuevo a las paranoias dementes de Demis, no sé si podré controlarme", pidió Lyosha.

"Por supuesto, Aleksei. Pero si no os incomoda, os enviaré a su hermana. Prefiero que no permanezca mucho tiempo en compañía de ese patán. No sé en que acabará toda esta historia, pero no le auguro un buen futuro a Demis"

Tras recibir nuestra aquiescencia, Lisías salió de la sala en busca de sus hermanos. Miré a mis compañeros con precaución, intentando averiguar si su estado de ánimo había mejorado lo suficiente como para mantener una conversación racional.

"No demasiado", masculló Lyosha. "Vamos, salgamos de aquí. El olor de ese murciélago cobarde está terminando con la poca paciencia que me queda"

Lyosha salió el primero por la puerta, mientras Leo esperaba a que yo lo siguiera. Se dirigió al vestíbulo y salió en dirección a la cabaña que estábamos ocupando. Imagino que esperaba que Lisías siguiera nuestro rastro con facilidad. Nos sentamos junto al fuego, y esperé a que hablaran, sonrieran o hicieran cualquier cosa que me indicara que su mal humor había desaparecido. Pero fue en vano. Aunque ya no parecen a punto de romper cualquier cosa que se encuentre en su camino, los dos mantienen sendas expresiones concentradas y molestas.

"Vamos", intenté animarlos. "Tampoco ha sido para tanto"

Los ojos de los dos se clavaron en mí como puñales.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?", espetó Leo

"Te tocó, Nadya", gruñó Lyosha.

"Sólo rozó mi cuello, no es tan grave", intenté razonar.

"¿Sólo? Ese patán sabe de sobra que eres nuestra compañera, Nadya, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Lo sabe de sobra y aún así se atrevió a ponerte las manos encima. Es la peor falta de respeto que he visto en mi vida", rugió Leo, mientras se ponía en pie y comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Esto no está funcionando. Al intentar serenarlos, no estoy consiguiendo más que enfurecerlos de nuevo. Y se me están acabando las ideas.

"Déjanos, Nadya. Ya nos tranquilizaremos"

"_Sólo quería ayudar. Y mira Leo, lo he puesto peor"_, lamenté

"_No es buena idea recordárselo. Lo llevaré a dar una vuelta. Tú quédate aquí y espera a la muchacha. Estaremos cerca por si nos necesitas"_.

Se puso en pie y palmeó la espalda de Leo.

"Vamos a dar un paseo, hermano. Nos vendrá bien tomar el aire"

Leo movió la cabeza en un gesto que más que un asentimiento parecía una rendición. Los dos se volvieron para dedicarme una sonrisa cansada, y salieron por la puerta. Me senté junto al fuego de nuevo, esperando a que Lisías volviera. No tardé mucho en percibir su olor y sentir sus pasos detenerse junto a la puerta. Susurré un suave "adelante", y entró seguido de la muchacha.

"Han salido", dijo.

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Aún así, sentí la necesidad de explicarle los motivos de la ausencia de mis compañeros.

"Estaban demasiado furiosos para estar quietos, supongo", respondí.

Lisías compuso una mueca molesta.

"Comprendo. Iré a buscarlos. Peter regresará pronto, les vendrá bien pensar en otra cosa. ¿Te importaría quedarte con Cora mientras tanto?", preguntó.

"Claro. A mi también me vendrá bien pensar en otra cosa", respondí acercándome a la muchacha "Hola. Soy Nadya. Y por lo que veo, nadie se ha molestado en ofrecerte ropa después de la cacería", añadí, mirando a Lisías con expresión crítica.

Este sonrió un instante antes de volverse y salir a buscar a Leo y Lyosha.

"Vamos arriba, querida. Podrás darte una ducha, y te dejaré algo que ponerte"

La guié escaleras arriba, y ella me siguió sin decir ni palabra. Si me hubieran hecho apostar, diría que era muda. Abrí mi armario, y la incité a elegir alguna prenda. Me miró como si le hubiera hablado en un idioma que no comprendiera, manteniendo una expresión tan entristecida que le rompería el corazón a cualquiera. Suspiré, y me encargué yo misma de elegir unos pantalones y una camisa. Le tendí la ropa, y la empujé suavemente hacia el baño, y abrí la ducha.

"Estaré aquí al lado, por si me necesitas"

Me dirigí a la puerta, y cuando ya extendía mi mano para abrirla, su voz me detuvo.

"Nunca lo había visto así. A mi hermano, ¿sabes? Él siempre ha cuidado de mí. Y ahora y no sé que hacer", gimió.

Di media vuelta, y cerré el agua, tomando a continuación su mano.

"Ven, querida, vamos a sentarnos y hablar de esto. Ya tendrás tiempo para ducharte después".

La llevé al dormitorio y la hice sentarse en la cama. Me senté junto a ella.

"No siempre puedes cuidar de tus seres queridos, Cora. Pero tu hermano está en buenas manos. No puedo imaginar a nadie mejor que a Lisías y su familia para ayudarle"

"No lo entiendo. Cuando yo me...", dudó

"Cuando te transformaste", la ayudé.

Asintió

"Él supo antes que yo misma lo que me pasaba. Vale, quizá no pudiera imaginar que esto era así, pero lo supo, ¿comprendes? Y ahora es incapaz de asumir que le pasa lo mismo. Quiero decir, lo sabe, pero no puede aceptarlo, y Lisías dice que no hay cura, pero él no le cree. Y yo no sé que hacer para que lo escuche", explicó aceleradamente, mientras tomaba mis manos. "Dime que lo va a convencer, por favor"

Quise mentirle. Quise decirle que todo se arreglaría, que su hermano aceptaría su destino, que todo iría bien. Pero no fui capaz. Si su hermano hace alguna tontería, si consigue escapar del control de Lisías y los cazadores lo localizan, será mucho más difícil para ella aceptarlo. Siempre he pensado que es más útil prepararse para lo peor y alegrarte si no ocurre, que esperar lo mejor y sufrir si las cosas salen mal.

"No puedo decirte eso, querida, lo siento. Lo único que te garantizo es que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que todo termine de la mejor manera posible"

"Es toda la familia que tengo", susurró.

"Ahora nos tienes a nosotros", intenté animarla. "Vamos, te sentirás mejor cuando te des una ducha y te cambies de ropa. Te esperaré aquí"

"Quizá me ayude a relajarme. Llevo tres días sin dormir. No sé como no me caigo de sueño"

Sonreí. En eso si puedo ayudar.

"Nunca más tendrás sueño, querida. No dormimos"

Ella me miró con los ojos como platos.

"¿Nunca?".

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo.

"¿Y las camas?"

"¿Tú que crees?" reí

Me miró con extrañeza unos segundos, y finalmente sus ojos se iluminaron con una súbita comprensión.

"¿Podemos...?", preguntó con una curiosa expresión en su rostro, a la que decidí no dar importancia.

"Ya lo creo", confirmé, con solemnidad, aunque estoy a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

"Vaya", susurró. "Esto no se parece en nada a lo que yo pensaba"

Esta vez si que no pude evitar reírme, y tampoco pude evitar sentir una fuerte corriente de simpatía por la joven.

"Ni te lo imaginas. Anda, ve a ducharte. Seguiremos hablando luego"

Cuando salió de la ducha parecía de mucho mejor humor, y preparada para bombardearme con un millón de preguntas. Me recuerda a mi misma los primeros días después de mi transformación, cuando casi conseguí enloquecer a Lyosha con mi continua petición de aclaraciones. Después de explicarle que efectivamente no dormimos, que no necesitamos alimentarnos más que un par de veces al mes, que la luz no nos afecta más que en nuestro aspecto, que no podemos tener hijos, y un larguísimo etcétera, pareció serenarse bastante.

"Me pregunto cuanto tardaré en saber todas las cosas que tú sabes", exclamó.

Un año entero preocupándome por lo poco que sé y sintiéndome estúpida cada vez que aparece un tema nuevo, y ahora esa joven me ha animado con una simple frase. No pude evitar sentir una punzada de orgullo, al darme cuenta de que en el fondo, tiene bastante razón. Al menos, comparada con ella. Pero mi referencia siempre ha sido Lyosha, y después Leo, y más tarde Lisías. Y cualquiera de ellos es tan extremadamente antiguo, que no hay comparación posible. Empecé a imaginar que probablemente la intención de mis compañeros no es solo ayudar a Cora, sino también a mí. Y hablando de Leo y Lyosha, ¿dónde se habrán metido? Llevo más de dos horas contestando a las preguntas de Cora, y no percibo su olor en los alrededores. Espero que las cosas no se hayan complicado demasiado.

"¿Cómo estará mi hermano?", preguntó Cora

"Tranquila, querida. Si hubiera novedades, ya habrían venido a contárnoslas", contesté.

Pero mis palabras no consiguieron tranquilizarla esta vez. Bueno, supongo que aunque no puedo llevarla a ver a su hermano sin hablar antes con Lisías, nada me impide llevarla a la mansión y esperar que se reúna con nosotras al percibir nuestra presencia. Y con un poco de suerte, lo acompañarán mis compañeros.

Cuando le sugerí a Cora que podíamos ir a la mansión a ver si alguien podía informarnos de cómo está su hermano, se levantó como impulsada por un muelle. Pocos minutos después nos sentábamos en el salón. Cora parece incapaz de controlar su impaciencia, mientras yo me concentro en localizar la mente de Lyosha. Sé que están dentro, su olor y el de Leo me inundaron nada más entrar. Aunque sin duda ellos me percibieron del mismo modo, o probablemente con mayor intensidad, transcurrió una eternidad hasta que escuché sus pasos en lo alto de las escaleras. Cora olfateó el aire.

"Ese olor me suena", comentó.

Sonreí. Aún tardará bastante en relacionar los olores con las caras, y mucho más en ser capaz de aislarlos y buscarlos.

"Son Leo y Lyosha. Los que os encontraron a tu hermano y a ti", le aclaré.

"Ah, si", sonrió. "Son muy guapos, ¿no te parece?"

Controlé mi primer impulso de contestar con una respuesta desagradable. Ella no tiene porque saberlo. Iba a explicarle lo más educadamente posible que apartara sus ojos de ellos, cuando Leo abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, sonriente.

"Danos un minuto, mi amor. Vamos a acompañar a Peter a arreglar un par de cosas y volveremos enseguida"

Asentí, devolviéndole la sonrisa, animada al ver que la furia ya le ha abandonado por completo, mientras escuchaba la alegre voz de Lyosha en mi mente.

"_Es un maldito cabezota. Si no abría la puerta y te lo decía él mismo, no me iba a dejar en paz. No le gusta nada que nos comuniquemos sin palabras"_, rió

"_No eres el más indicado para meterte con los celos de nadie, cielo_", respondí.

Me respondió con un suave gruñido, mientras yo no podía contener la risa al ver la mirada de Cora.

"¿Mi amor? ¿Es tu...? Oh, Dios, y yo diciendo... Perdona, no lo sabía", se disculpó apresuradamente.

Su disculpa me serenó de inmediato, y no pude evitar una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrada", sonreí. "Pero para evitarnos futuros problemas, es mejor que sepas que los dos son mis compañeros"

"¿Los dos?", preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos. "Cielos"

El asombro de su voz contiene una innegable nota de envidia, que en lugar de enfurecerme, me llenó de orgullo. Quizá me pase media vida enfurecida al ver que otras mujeres los desean, pero son míos y no de ellas, y su envidia me satisface más allá de lo que estoy dispuesta a reconocer ante nadie.

"Como alguien me dijo una vez, la eternidad es demasiado tiempo para una familia de solo dos miembros, querida", expliqué

Ella asintió y permaneció en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos. Eché de menos a Lyosha. Si él estuviera junto a nosotras, yo podría ver en su mente lo que rumia Cora, y me sería mucho más fácil ayudarla. No tuve que lamentar su ausencia demasiado tiempo. Apenas diez minutos después volví a sentir su olor en el vestíbulo, y pocos segundos más tarde se reunían con nosotras junto al fuego.

"Cora se preguntaba si podría ver a su hermano", pedí.

Leo y Lyosha cruzaron una mirada entre ellos más que preocupante. Cora los observaba con ansiedad, esperando su respuesta. Rebusqué en la mente de Lyosha, y no pude evitar una mueca al ver lo que está ocurriendo con Demis. Leo suspiró.

"Querida, tu hermano no parece dispuesto a entrar en razón", empezó a explicar. "Quiero que entiendas que si vuelve a la ciudad y se reúne con el hombre que contactó con él, va a morir. Le tenderán una emboscada y acabarán con él. Esa fue siempre su intención. Pensaban hacerlo contigo, y lo harán con tu hermano sin dudarlo. Son cazadores, se dedican a eso"

Ella lo miró aterrorizada.

"Tenemos que hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para retenerlo aquí mientras los cazadores estén en la ciudad, Cora. De lo contrario, tu hermano irá en su busca. En cuanto los perros se harten de buscar, le dejaremos marchar. Quizá sería mejor para él que se quedara, pero no tenemos ningún derecho a retenerlo contra su voluntad", añadió Lyosha

"Yo puedo hacerlo entrar en razón. A mí me escuchará, estoy segura. Él me ha ayudado mucho, ahora me toca a mí hacer lo mismo por él. Dejadme ir a su lado, por favor", pidió con voz lastimera.

"Está bien. Le pediremos a alguien que te acompañe junto a él. Pero no te molestes por su nuevo alojamiento, querida. Piensa que es por su propio bien, ¿de acuerdo?", preguntó Lyosha.

Salió del salón y volvió pocos segundos más tarde acompañado de uno de los primos de Lisías.

"Éste es Árvidas. Te llevará junto a tu hermano, y esperará a que termines. Búscanos cuando hayas acabado de hablar con él"

Ella se incorporó de inmediato y salió de la habitación con Árvidas, llena de impaciencia. En cuanto cerraron la puerta, me volví hacia mis compañeros.

"¿Dónde lo habéis encerrado?", pregunté

"Usamos una de las habitaciones para los invitados. Recubrimos las paredes con acero y sellamos las ventanas. No sé cuanto tiempo podrán retenerlo, pero espero que no adquiera conciencia de su fuerza por el momento. De ser así, nos costará detenerlo sin acabar con él. Y casi estoy convencido de que será lo mejor para todos. La transformación lo ha enloquecido por completo", gruñó Lyosha.

"Dice que somos demonios, que está poseído, que Dios no permitirá que permanezca en el infierno, y sólo el diablo sabe cuantas estupideces más. Está completamente paranoico. Espero que la hayas preparado para lo peor, Nadya. No creo que ese tipo se vaya a mantener con vida mucho tiempo, aunque consigamos retenerlo aquí hasta que se dispersen los perros", dijo Leo.

"Le he dicho que haríamos todo lo posible por ayudarlos, pero en ningún momento le di esperanzas. Aunque reconozco que estuve muy tentada. Me da mucha pena, está muy unida a él", respondí.

"Si sigue así, no lo estará por mucho tiempo"

Sacudí la cabeza. La muchacha me cae bien, y no me hace ninguna gracia lo que le está pasando a su hermano. Sin embargo, hay muy poco que yo pueda hacer. Si la familia de Lisías, y mis propios compañeros no son capaces de hacerlo entrar en razón, a mi tampoco va a escucharme. Y mucho me temo que tampoco prestará oídos a los consejos de su hermana. Sólo me queda desear que no se escape y vaya en busca de los cazadores. Me pregunté que estaría pasando en la ciudad. Peter ya ha vuelto, así que los cazadores probablemente ya estarán allí. Lyosha respondió a la pregunta que yo sólo había llegado a formular en mi mente.

"Peter ya había visto a los cazadores antes de recibir el aviso, y ya tenía preparados a los hombres para regresar, aunque aún no habían encontrado al que ha podido atacar a Cora. No podían quedarse más. Los perros están haciendo tanto ruido como de costumbre. Por el momento se mueven por los alrededores de la casa de Demis y Cora, pero al no encontrarlos lo más probable es que se queden bastante tiempo buscando por todas partes.", respondió Lyosha.

"Y eso quiere decir que bajo ningún concepto podrás ir a la ciudad hasta nuevo aviso, Nadya. Espero que no hagas ninguna tontería esta vez", me advirtió Leo.

"No hace falta repetirme las cosas más de una vez, Leo. No soy estúpida", repliqué.

"Nunca he dicho que lo seas. Pero te conozco, y sé como actúas cuando algo se te mete entre ceja y ceja", sonrió.

"Bueno, pues en esta ocasión no se me ha metido entre ceja y ceja ir a la ciudad", gruñí


	14. LEONARDO Los cazadores

Hola

**Saoran, no es por decepcionarte, pero… Me parece que Armand no va a ser de nadie… Y no digo más. Pero mejor elige a otro. Si hay mucho donde elegir!**

**Arthemisa, yo también preguntaría lo mismo que tú, aún arriesgándome a que Nadya usara mi cabeza como bola de boliche jajaja..**

**¿Así que se te antojó Leo? ¿Otra vez? Pues en este capi, no, pero en el siguiente, igual se te antoja Lyosha... (Me encanta el siguiente capítulo, me encanta. Es uno de esos que escribes y piensas: guau, ¿yo he hecho esto? Y por cierto.. El siguiente es el último..)**

**Jo, "La muchacha en las sombras" va a tener que esperar un poquito, que aún no acabo de centrar la historia. Tengo una idea, pero es una idea muy vaga, y odio ponerme a escribir así.**

**Kara, te responderé, pero poquito. Cora se va a quedar con el trío. Pero no pienso decirte cómo, ni porqué, aunque en este capítulo algo se va viendo...**

**Y si he pensado en "asuntos" en el Jacuzzi, jajaja. Pero aún me queda mucha cuerda con estos tres, todo se andará…**

**Y habrá sangre, tranquilas. Habrá sangre.**

**LEONARDO. Los cazadores**

Estaba a punto de contestarle a Nadya cuando un olor en el vestíbulo interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos. Un gruñido sordo escapó de mi garganta sin que pudiera contenerlo. Miré a Lyosha que aprieta los dientes mientras clava sus ojos en la puerta.

"Tranquilo, hermano", susurró. "Se aleja"

"Mejor para él", gruñí.

Y hablo completamente en serio. Si hubiera entrado, aunque sólo fuera por error, no creo que pudiera contenerme. Armand ya había puesto a prueba mi paciencia más que nadie que yo alcanzara a recordar. Y no soy precisamente un hombre paciente.

"Por favor, dejadlo ya", rogó Nadya. "Leo, tú también ofendiste a Lyosha cuando nos conocimos, y todo se arregló con una disculpa"

Me volví hacia ella como un rayo. ¿Cómo puede comparar una cosa con la otra? El comentario empeoró mi ya exaltado estado de ánimo hasta un punto difícil de controlar. Antes de que tuviera ocasión de decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme, mi hermano respondió por mí.

"Nadya, no tiene nada que ver. Mi hermano cometió un error y se disculpó de inmediato. Y lamentaba lo que hizo. Ese imbécil pidió perdón únicamente llevado por el miedo, pero pude ver con claridad en su mente que si le dieras la más mínima oportunidad no dudaría ni un segundo en meterte entre sus sábanas. ¡No estaba en absoluto arrepentido, solo tenía miedo! Y por si eso fuera poco, se atrevió a poner sus manos encima de ti. Sin tu consentimiento, y desde luego sin el nuestro. Es una falta de respeto intolerable"

Tenía que haberlo supuesto. Sus disculpas me parecieron lo menos sincero que había escuchado jamás. No sólo no demuestra el más mínimo respeto, sino que además es un maldito cobarde. De haber sabido eso cuando lo vi tocando a Nadya, ni Lisías hubiera podido detenerme.

"¿Por qué crees que no te lo dije, hermano?"

"No sé si darte las gracias. Me sentiría mucho mejor si lo hubiera matado"

"No podéis ir por ahí matando a cualquiera que me mire dos veces", protestó Nadya.

"¿Por qué no?", mascullé.

Puede que no lo pregunte en serio, pero tampoco bromeo exactamente.

"Por que acabaríamos con todos los machos de la maldita especie", gruñó Lyosha.

"Acabaríamos con toda la maldita especie y punto. Porque si vosotros empezáis a matar a todos los hombres que me miren, yo haré lo mismo con todas las mujeres que os miren a vosotros"

No pude evitar una sonrisa, a pesar de que hasta ese momento estaba convencido de que nada iba a mejorar mi humor hasta que pasaran varias horas. Imaginarme a mi dulce y frágil Nadya matando a cualquier mujer que se acercara a nosotros es demasiado surrealista como para no hacerme sonreír. Ella nos mira con expresión solemne, como si hubiera hecho una declaración imposible de contradecir. Me recorrió una cálida oleada de amor, y tomé su mano para llevarla a mis labios, mientras mi hermano acaricia su mejilla, con una sonrisa divertida, sin duda recreando las mismas imágenes absurdas que yo mismo.

Oí unos pasos en las escaleras, y el olor de Lisías y Aníbal llegó hasta mis fosas nasales. En apenas un segundo estaban frente a la puerta y Lyosha los invitó a entrar de inmediato. Se deslizaron al interior del salón, examinando la escena con ojo crítico. Me di cuenta al instante que esperaban que estuviéramos molestos por haber percibido el olor de Armand, y se mostraron ligeramente sorprendidos al encontrarnos tan calmados. Tomaron asiento frente a nosotros, aún tanteando el ambiente. Lisías nos miró con precaución antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Traemos noticias que os incumben, amigos, y sé que serán de vuestro agrado"

"Hace unos minutos hemos tomado una decisión unánime que ya se ha puesto en práctica. Mis hermanos y yo hemos expulsado a Armand de la familia y de la casa. Espero que consideréis que con esta acción queda reparada, al menos en parte, la ofensa de la que fuisteis objeto", explicó Aníbal

Desde luego que repara en gran medida la ofensa. La suerte de Armand desde este momento no será algo de envidiar. Cuando se extienda el rumor de que ha sido expulsado de una familia, ninguna otra querrá aceptarlo entre sus miembros. En primer lugar debido a la propia expulsión en sí, pero también porque nadie se arriesgaría a ofender a la familia de Lisías por un hombre que ha sido objeto de tal castigo. Está condenado a ser un nómada para el resto de su existencia ya que, aunque se decida a formar un clan propio, nadie querrá unirse a alguien que molestó de tal modo a sus protectores que tuvo que ser apartado de su casa y de sus vidas.

Lyosha cruzó una mirada satisfecha conmigo antes de empezar a hablar.

"Es más de lo que mi hermano y yo podíamos esperar. Os lo agradecemos sinceramente, amigos"

"Los agradecimientos no son necesarios. Quien ofende a nuestros aliados, nos ofende a nosotros. Lo que ha hecho con vuestra mujer, es como si lo hubiera hecho con las nuestras", replicó Lisías.

"Como ya os dije, no es la primera vez que nos causa problemas, pero nunca había llegado tan lejos. Esa falta de respeto no era algo que pudiéramos dejar pasar", añadió Aníbal.

"Siento que hayáis tenido que perder un miembro de vuestra familia por un incidente que nos incumbe. Es en las decisiones difíciles donde los hombres prueban su amistad y su honor. Si el poder de vuestra familia no fuera suficiente para considerar nuestra alianza un valioso tesoro, esta acción sería más que suficiente para sentirnos orgullosos de llamaros aliados", declaré.

Tal y como había supuesto, mis palabras dieron en el blanco. Lisías y Aníbal nos dedicaron sendas miradas de aprobación. Los dos saben que ni mi hermano ni yo podíamos rechazar una alianza con un clan tan poderoso y reputado como el suyo, pero yo acababa de afirmar que nos sentiríamos honrados de tenerlos como amigos aunque esa reputación no existiera, y eso les complace más allá de cualquier otra consideración.

"Y vosotros demostráis con cada palabra que no nos equivocamos ofreciéndoos esa amistad. No os preocupéis por la pérdida de mi familia. Tenemos más candidatos llamando a nuestra puerta de los que somos capaces de aceptar, y Armand no era precisamente el miembro más querido de este clan. Encontraremos quien lo sustituya más tarde o más temprano", comentó Lisías

"Ya lo habríamos elegido si sólo se tratara de un guerrero. Pero él no fue aceptado por esa razón, sino por su habilidad con esas máquinas infernales. Nos facilitaba considerablemente multitud de tareas. Desde la búsqueda de información hasta las falsificaciones. A Alejandra no le va a hacer ninguna gracia volver a ocuparse de las cuentas y la documentación", sonrió Aníbal.

"¡Yo puedo ayudar en eso!", exclamó Nadya, encantada. Adora sentirse útil. "No es necesario que tengáis a nadie permanente que se ocupe de eso. Si me lo permitís, automatizaré unas cuantas tareas, colocaré unos cortafuegos mejores que los que ya tenéis, y os dejaré algunos accesos sencillos a utilidades que yo misma programaré. Además, tengo unos cuantos programas creados por mí que mejorarán el rendimiento de vuestras máquinas. Armand no era malo, pero a mi lado no es más que un principiante, y vuestro magnífico equipo está desaprovechado por completo. Y si necesitáis cualquier cosa, no tenéis más que decírmelo. Podré resolverlo incluso cuando nos marchemos a Canadá. Dejaré una puerta trasera por la que pueda entrar en el sistema con mi propia contraseña para obtener de vuestras máquinas todo lo que deseéis sin necesidad de moverme de casa. Sólo tendré que acercarme a visitaros de tarde en tarde para poner al día el sistema y hacer alguna que otra puesta a punto"

Lisías la miró como si le hubiera hablado en una lengua que no hubiera escuchado jamás en su milenaria existencia. Después se volvió hacia su hermano, que mantenía la misma expresión atónita, y finalmente hacia nosotros.

"¿Vosotros habéis entendido una palabra de lo que ha dicho la joven dama, amigos?", preguntó

Reímos entre dientes. Las concesiones que Lisías hace a la modernidad son tan escasas, que me resulta difícil creer que tenga luz eléctrica.

"Más o menos, Lisías", replicó Lyosha.

"¿Y podrá hacer el trabajo de Armand incluso cuando os hayáis marchado?"

"No me cabe la menor duda. De hecho, estoy convencido que hará el doble de trabajo en la mitad de tiempo. Y ya ves lo encantada que está con la idea", rió mi hermano, mientras Nadya a duras penas controla su impaciencia. Sólo le falta dar pequeños saltos en el sofá.

Lisías y Aníbal la contemplaron con una sonrisa divertida. Cruzaron una breve mirada, y finalmente se volvieron hacia ella.

"Haz en esas máquinas lo que desees querida, están a tu disposición. Y por supuesto, te agradecemos infinitamente tu colaboración", confirmó Aníbal

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Me pondré a trabajar mañana mismo. Si empiezo por la mañana, al anochecer ya estará todo listo", contestó Nadya, con un deje de arrogante satisfacción en su voz.

"Estupendo. Un problema menos, entonces. Y hablando de problemas, ¿cómo está Cora, querida?", preguntó Lisías. "Ya estoy al tanto de que ha solicitado ver a su hermano, y que Árvidas la ha acompañado. ¿Cómo se ha tomado las nuevas noticias acerca de Demis?"

"Bastante bien, dadas las circunstancias", respondí. "He intentado explicarle la situación sin darle demasiadas esperanzas, y cuando han llegado Leo y Lyosha la han puesto al día. Es muy fuerte, aunque suceda lo peor creo que lo superará"

"Ahora que has mencionado su fortaleza. Aleksei, no es que critique tus decisiones, pero le has dado demasiadas esperanzas sobre sus posibilidades de controlar la sed. Sabes que no todos lo consiguen, ella bien puede ser uno de los que fracasen. Entiendo que lo has hecho movido por algo que has visto en su mente, pero aún así..."

Lyosha sonrió con un deje amargo. Yo siento la misma curiosidad, pero no me había animado a hacerle esa misma pregunta, suponiendo que hay una buena razón para que actúe de ese modo, y que me informará de ella cuando lo considere oportuno. Mi hermano no es como yo, él controla todo lo que sale por su boca. Si se ha arriesgado a animarla de esa forma, estoy convencido que sus argumentos serán más que convincentes. Alzó la vista hacia mí y me sonrió abiertamente. Sin duda ha leído mis pensamientos, y se siente agradecido por mi confianza. Le devolví la sonrisa con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Eres mi hermano. Si no confío en ti, ¿en quién voy a hacerlo?"

Me dedicó un gesto agradecido con la cabeza, y yo lo rechacé con un movimiento casi imperceptible de mi mano. Ajenos a nuestra comunicación, los demás lo observaban atentamente, esperando su explicación. Él tomó aliento antes de comenzar.

"Comprendo que te hayan extrañado mis palabras de ánimo, Lisías, pero me conoces bien. No suelo hablar a la ligera. Si le dije a la joven que pensaba que lo conseguiría, es porque estoy casi convencido de ello. Pero no puedes pedirme que revele un secreto que no es mío. La propia Cora te lo contará cuando llegue la ocasión", explicó.

Lisías y su hermano lo miraron con distintos grados de escepticismo. Finalmente, viendo la seriedad de mi hermano, Aníbal asintió lentamente.

"Es posible que estés en lo cierto. Plauto me ha dicho que no lo ha hecho nada mal, considerando que es su primera cacería. Temió que al sentir como se despertaban sus instintos de caza intentara huir en busca de algo más sabroso que un alce, pero eso no ocurrió", terminó con una sonrisa torcida.

Ese dato confirma la teoría de mi hermano. Resistirte a la sangre humana cuando estás aislado en una casa como esta, sin mortales merodeando por los alrededores que te hagan llegar su aroma, ya no es sencillo, aunque resulta más fácil que hacerlo cuando intentas vivir entre ellos, con su olor inundándote de continuo. Pero cuando cazas y todos tus instintos se despiertan, hace falta una buena dosis de autocontrol para no correr en busca de un humano que satisfaga tu sed plenamente. Mantener la cabeza fría durante una cacería es algo que conlleva mucho esfuerzo, y años de práctica. Si Cora ha conseguido mantenerse serena mientras caza, tiene más de la mitad del camino recorrido.

"Espero que estés en lo cierto, Aleksei, la muchacha me agrada casi tanto como me desagrada su hermano", comentó Lisías.

"A mi también me agrada mucho", añadió Nadya, con una sonrisa divertida. "Es casi tan curiosa como yo misma. Ni os imagináis todas las preguntas que me ha hecho responder. Si tuviera saliva, me habría quedado sin ella en ese rato"

"No digas eso, querida", rió Lyosha. "Leo y yo hemos estado considerando la posibilidad de llevarla con nosotros, y lo único que nos detenía era no saber que hacer con su hermano. Pero ahora acabas de darnos otro motivo más para dejarla. Dos mujeres preguntando a la misma velocidad que tú, es más de lo que mi hermano y yo podremos aguantar"

Todos estallamos en carcajadas, mientras Nadya nos mira ofendida.

"¿Qué tienen de malo mis preguntas?", gruñó.

Antes de que pudiéramos responderle, el olor de la muchacha y de Árvidas llegaron a nosotros desde el vestíbulo. Mi hermano frunció el ceño, e impidió con un gesto que les diéramos paso. Se levantó y salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de si. Pocos segundos después, asomaba la cabeza. Nadya se levantó a toda velocidad, mientras Lyosha la esperaba junto a la puerta. Mantuvieron una breve conversación silenciosa, y finalmente, mi compañera asintió con firmeza y atravesó el umbral velozmente, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Su olor se perdió en dirección al fondo del vestíbulo, mientras se alejaba junto con Cora, probablemente hacia nuestra cabaña. Árvidas se mantuvo junto a la puerta, y fue invitado a entrar. Tras un breve gesto de Aníbal, tomó una silla y se sentó junto a nosotros.

"Se ha puesto muy nerviosa como ya ha podido ver Alyosha. Ese imbécil que se hace llamar su hermano la ha tratado peor que a un perro. Primero intentó que lo liberara con palabras dulces, y cuando ella se negó se ha puesto a lanzarle toda clase de dolorosos insultos. No sabía muy bien si dejarlos solos o mediar entre ellos, cuando escuché con claridad como la golpeaba. Eso me decidió. Entré de inmediato, y me temo que no he sido muy delicado. No es que lo lamente por él, pero desde luego no contribuyó a serenar a Cora. Lo siento, quizá debí controlarme", explicó, con un gesto de disculpa.

No pude evitar un gruñido. Yo si que lamento no haber dejado a ese gusano abandonado a su suerte. Casi sería mejor soltarlo y que los cazadores acaben con él.

"Ni se te ocurra disculparte", espeté. "Si yo hubiera estado allí, le habría arrancado la cabeza. Bastante contención has demostrado"

"Por esta vez, estoy completamente de acuerdo con Leonardo, Árvidas. Me sorprende que hayas podido contenerte tanto al saber que la estaba atacando", confirmó Lisías.

Árvidas desechó nuestros halagos con un gesto distraído.

"No ha sido mérito mío. Casi lo mato, pero ella me detuvo saltando sobre mí, desesperada. Desde luego, su fuerza no es bastante para detenerme, pero si lo fueron sus súplicas. Si Cora rogaba por la vida del que le había maltratado, ¿quién soy yo para hacer oídos sordos a sus peticiones?"

Mi hermano observa a Árvidas con curiosidad, sin duda buscando en sus pensamientos, mientras esboza una leve sonrisa. Me estaba preguntando a que vendría, cuando la luz se hizo en mi mente.

"_¡Le gusta!"_, reí. _"Ya me extrañaba a mí que pudiera contenerse sólo por que ella se lo pidiera"_

Lyosha asintió con disimulo, mientras cruzábamos una mirada divertida.

"Árvidas, quizá podrías intentar ayudar a Nadezhda a serenarla. Estoy seguro de que agradecerá tu ayuda", ofreció Lisías, con la sombra de una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mi hermano y yo no somos los únicos que hemos percibido la atracción de Árvidas por la muchacha. Este se levantó de inmediato, y murmurando un apresurado asentimiento, salió en dirección a la casa. Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, no pude reprimir una risa a la que Lisías y Lyosha no tardaron en unirse. Aníbal nos miró con la más perfecta expresión de asombro.

"¿Nadie va a compartir el chiste conmigo?", preguntó.

"Hermano, eres realmente muy poco sensible a las emociones. ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo?", preguntó Lisías. Al ver que su hermano mantenía la misma expresión desconcertada, se volvió hacia nosotros, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es un buen hombre, pero tiene la misma empatía que una piedra"

Reí entre dientes, divertido ante la mirada molesta de Aníbal.

"Amigo, lo que sucede es que si las cosas siguen como están o perderéis otro hombre, o ganaréis una mujer", expliqué sonriente.

Aníbal me miró un instante, confuso, hasta que una súbita comprensión iluminó su rostro.

"¿Queréis decir que Árvidas...? ¿Y esa muchacha?", preguntó. "Vaya. No me había dado ni cuenta"

"Mi hermano, el racionalista puro", rió Lisías. "Si no puedes verlo, ni tocarlo, no está ahí", concluyó entre carcajadas, acompañado por Lyosha y por mí.

"Reíros cuanto queráis, pero me consta que tú sólo te has dado cuenta porque eres capaz de percibir las emociones. Y Aleksei se ha limitado a leerlo en su mente. No puedo competir contra eso", replicó molesto.

"Pero Leonardo también se ha dado cuenta, y él no tiene ninguno de esos dones, hermano. No tienes excusa"

Decidí ayudar al pobre Aníbal. Bueno, no, que diablos. Para ser sinceros, sólo pretendía divertirme un poco a su costa.

"Bueno, Lisías, pero mi caso es diferente. Es normal que tu hermano parezca insensible a mi lado. Al fin y al cabo se trata de asuntos de alcoba, y en esos temas hay que reconocer que tengo una cierta autoridad", sonreí.

Aníbal se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

"¿Sabe ya Nadezhda lo generoso que eres compartiendo tu sabiduría en estos temas, _León_? Porque incluso alguien tan insensible como yo podría ponerla al tanto"

Me han amenazado tantas veces con eso en los últimos días, que ya ni me preocupa. Me limité a encogerme de hombros, divertido.

"Creo que tus primas ya se han encargado de eso, amigo"

En ese instante se oyeron unos pasos apresurados volando a través del vestíbulo. Reconocí de inmediato el olor de Peter, y el de otro de los primos de Lisías, cuyo nombre soy incapaz de recordar. Fuera lo que fuese que ha sucedido, debe ser grave. Los dos corren como si los persiguiera la mismísima muerte. Sin esperar ni una décima de segundo a ser invitados, Peter abrió la puerta del salón con brusquedad.

"Lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos un problema. Armand ha liberado a Demis", explicó.

Lisías se levantó como impulsado por un muelle, con la furia brillando en sus ojos.

"¿Cómo diablos ha podido suceder? Creí haber dado instrucciones muy concretas para que nunca quedara sin vigilancia. ¿Quién demonios ha sido el inepto que se estaba encargando de eso?", rugió.

El hombre que permanecía junto a Peter, pareció encogerse unos centímetros ante la ira de Lisías. Aún así, se adelantó para hablar.

"Ha sido culpa mía. Estaba montando guardia cuando Armand me dijo que lo habías enviado a sustituirme, y no vi nada de extraño. No pretendo excusarme, Lisías, reconozco mi fallo, pero quiero que conste que yo no sabía que lo habíais expulsado".

Me gustó su actitud. Se siente preocupado por la reacción de Lisías, pero aún así no niega su parte de culpa, ni pretende excusarse con disculpas vanas. Me agradan los hombres que no intentan rehuír su responsabilidad, por muy mal que estén las cosas. A Lisías debe ocurrirle algo similar, porque se serenó de inmediato.

"Está bien. Lo comprendo, Martín. No ha sido culpa tuya, tranquilo. Ha sido una lamentable falta de comunicación entre nosotros, pero no puedo culparte por ella".

Martín se relajó a ojos vista.

"Aún así, permíteme reparar mi falta, Lisías. Supongo que iréis a buscarlos, dejadme acompañaros", pidió.

"Por supuesto, me parece lo justo"

Peter pasaba el peso del cuerpo de un lado a otro. Sin duda tiene algo más que decir, pero no parece encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No fue necesario. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, mi hermano se puso en pie de un salto.

"¿Esa miserable rata de cloaca se ha llevado mi coche?", rugió. "Lisías, cuando lo encontremos, ni se te ocurra detenernos. Mi hermano y yo vamos a matarlo. Y muy lentamente"

"Yo mismo os lo sujetaré", gruñó Lisías, mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

Lo seguimos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lisías se dirigió hacia el embarcadero, donde nos indicó dos lanchas rápidas. Nosotros fuimos con él, mientras Aníbal, Peter y Martín embarcaban en la otra. Mientras Lisías conducía la lancha a gran velocidad, rumbo a la ciudad, yo me preguntaba que pretendería exactamente Armand. Liberar a Demis es una idea absurda. Si los cazadores lo localizan, acabarán con él, pero eso no supone un problema para nosotros o para la familia de Lisías. Más bien lo contrario. Una vez alcanzada su presa, se felicitarán por lo buenos que son, y se dispersarán de nuevo. Lo he visto un millón de veces antes. Los mortales no son muy constantes y los perros no son una excepción. Si Armand lo lleva junto a ellos, nos librará de los cazadores y de Demis con una sola jugada, y hasta un imbécil como él tiene que saber que eso beneficiará a todo el mundo. Entonces, ¿qué demonios pretende?

"Algo no cuadra", dije, poniendo mis dudas en voz alta.

Lisías y Lyosha se volvieron a mirarme.

"¿Qué es lo que no cuadra, hermano?", inquirió Lyosha

"No cuadra nada. ¿Qué saca Armand de todo esto? Entiendo que quiera vengarse por su expulsión, pero no tiene sentido. Hacer que los perros atrapen a Demis nos beneficia, más que nos perjudica"

Lisías me miró con ojo crítico, y redujo la marcha con expresión concentrada.

"Tienes razón, Leonardo. Algo no encaja", murmuró.

Mi hermano abrió los ojos de par en par.

"La mansión. Va a darles los planos y la localización de la mansión"

"¿A los cazadores? Ni ellos están tan locos como para venir a por nosotros", replicó Lisías.

Lyosha sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

"No va en busca de los cazadores. Va en busca del otro clan. Demis sólo es el cebo para mantenerlos alejados de él. Necesita tiempo para moverse por la ciudad libremente y encontrar su rastro"

"Maldita sea", rugió Lisías.

Aceleró la lancha a la máxima velocidad que ésta podía alcanzar, hasta situarse junto a la otra embarcación que ya nos llevaba una buena ventaja. Les indicó por gestos que redujeran la marcha, hasta que se detuvieron junto a nosotros. En pocas palabras les explicó la situación, y ordenó que regresaran para poner sobre aviso al resto de la familia. Antes de que pudiera terminar de expresar su orden, Peter giraba la lancha y regresaba a la mansión a velocidad de vértigo. Aníbal saltó hasta nuestro yate en el último segundo. Por un momento creí que no sería capaz de controlar su salto, pero su ya legendaria agilidad tampoco le falló en esta ocasión. Sus manos y pies parecieron pegarse a la proa de la embarcación, y tras una hábil voltereta se dejó caer en el interior de la lancha, trastabillando ligeramente.

"No ha sido tu mejor salto", comentó Lisías distraídamente.

"No ha sido culpa mía. Eres incapaz de manejar estas lanchas sin que boten como pelotas enloquecidas", replicó Aníbal.

No pude evitar una sonrisa, mientras cruzaba una mirada con Lyosha, que también reía con disimulo.

"_Al parecer tú y yo no somos los únicos que no dejan de lanzarse pullas, hermano_"

"¿Lo dudabas?", sonrió, susurrando velozmente.

Pocos minutos después, Lisías encajaba la lancha en el embarcadero, con una maniobra impecable. Saltamos al puerto a toda velocidad. Por fortuna, el día es oscuro y lluvioso, y no hay muchos humanos merodeando alrededor, lo que facilitará nuestra búsqueda. Aún así, son demasiados para mi gusto.

"Tendremos que ir primero por Armand. Si los perros atrapan a Demis mientras tanto, mala suerte, pero no es él quien me preocupa ahora", demandó Lisías. "Iremos por los tejados. Será más sencillo movernos con rapidez"

Sin más dilación nos dirigimos a un callejón sin salida, alejado de miradas curiosas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nos movíamos por los tejados con mi hermano abriendo la marcha, buscando el rastro de Armand. Caminábamos con lentitud, saltando de una terraza a otra, de un tejado a otro, mientras Lyosha intentaba encontrar su olor. Nos guió hasta las proximidades de la casa de Demis, suponiendo sin duda que el francés no lo habría dejado muy lejos de los cazadores. Sin embargo, su olor no aparecía. Nos aproximamos aún más hasta la casa, pero tampoco entonces pudimos percibirlos.

"No han pasado por aquí", señaló Lyosha, molesto.

"Pero tampoco están los perros", observó Lisías.

Es cierto. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Demis ha dado su dirección a los cazadores. El lugar tenía que estar rodeado por decenas de ellos esperando para atraparlo, y sin embargo, apenas se ven un par de mortales caminando por la zona, ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Y que desde luego, no parecían perros ni con la mejor de las intenciones. Sólo hay una explicación, y no me gusta lo más mínimo.

"Ha cambiado el lugar de encuentro", murmuró Aníbal, poniendo en palabras mis pensamientos. Y los de todos a estas alturas.

"La ciudad es inmensa, pueden estar en cualquier sitio. Y si se han movido en coche, nos llevará una eternidad encontrar su rastro", gruñó Lyosha, con un deje de frustración.

Pero yo tengo una posible solución.

"Encontrar su rastro, sí. Pero no tu coche", declaré.

Los tres se volvieron en mi dirección, demandando más explicaciones. Por todos los demonios, por qué todo el mundo se acuerda del talento de mi hermano como rastreador, y nadie es capaz de recordar mi vista.

"Ya había pensado en eso, pero no será fácil aún con tus excelentes ojos, Leo. Hay muchas callejuelas, y edificios que limitarán el alcance de tu visión", respondió Lyosha a mis pensamientos.

"Es por eso que tenéis que llevarme a un edificio alto. Desde ahí podré verlo todo. Aquella torre de apartamentos de ahí será suficiente", expliqué, señalando un horrible bloque de hormigón informe que se alza sobre el resto de las edificaciones.

Arquitectura del siglo XX. La gran aportación de los mortales a la fealdad. Colmenas de cemento y cristal en las que se hacinan cientos de humanos, que sólo pueden mantener la intimidad gracias a sus limitados sentidos. En los siglos pasados, me agradaba vivir dentro de las ciudades. Compraba hermosas casas que me mantenían lo bastante alejado de mis vecinos como para tener mi propio espacio, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder divertirme con sus pequeñas tragedias domésticas, si tal era mi deseo. Pero, actualmente, mataría antes de verme constreñido a sesenta o setenta miserables metros cuadrados, rodeado de ruidos y olores insoportables durante todo el día y toda la noche. Las ciudades se han convertido en hormigueros de gente, cada vez más ocupada, cada vez más airada y furiosa. Y no me sorprende. Si yo tuviera que llevar el absurdo ritmo de vida que se han impuesto los humanos en la actualidad, me volvería un asesino implacable. Incluso más de lo que ya lo soy. Ahora sólo durante los fines de semana, o durante las festividades, donde la mayoría no trabajan, desplazarse a la ciudad es un pasatiempo digno de mención. Y aún así, no muy a menudo.

Saltando entre los edificios, nos apresuramos a acercarnos hasta la torre. Una vez en las inmediaciones, descendimos del tejado, y nos encaminamos hacia ella cruzando la calle. Tendremos que alcanzar el tejado desde el interior. Aunque saltar desde donde habíamos estado, aferrarnos al edificio y trepar hasta lo alto, no supone un gran reto para nuestras posibilidades, alguien acabaría por vernos. Cuatro figuras reptando por la pared vertical de un rascacielos, no es algo que pase fácilmente desapercibido, y no tiene sentido arriesgarnos y ponernos en evidencia. Y menos con los perros rondando por la ciudad. Es una molestia innecesaria.

El portero del edificio pareció tentado de detenernos, pero cuando cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en él con arrogancia, se apartó de inmediato para franquearnos el paso. Quizá los humanos se sientan atraídos por nuestro aspecto, pero incluso el más insensible de ellos dispone de un instinto atávico que les hace temernos y apartarse de nuestro camino si no somos nosotros los que deseamos que se acerque. No me sorprende lo más mínimo que Lyosha se hubiera obsesionado con Nadya la primera vez que ella lo vio, al darse cuenta de que se aproximaba a él sin ningún rastro de temor o prevención, en lugar de rehuírle como cualquier mortal hubiera hecho. Si hubiera sido yo el que estaba en ese bosque y no mi sensato hermano, no habría podido contenerme. La hubiera transformado y poseído sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Y no necesariamente en ese orden.

Alcanzamos las escaleras y subimos a toda velocidad hasta la terraza superior. El acceso al tejado estaba vedado por una puerta metálica con una buena cerradura, pero eso no es obstáculo para nosotros. Un pequeño empujón, y salió de sus goznes con un crujido. Me encaminé al quitamiedos rastreando con mis agudos ojos la ciudad. Lentamente, fui siguiendo el borde del edificio, buscando en la distancia el coche de mi hermano. No fue hasta alcanzar la segunda esquina, cuando lo vi, dirigiéndose a un parque alejado del centro de la ciudad, a unos siete u ocho kilómetros de nuestra posición en línea recta.

"Va hacia aquel parque", señalé.

Ni se molestaron en comprobar mis palabras. Una rápida ojeada de Lisías y Aníbal para localizar a qué parque me refería y ya estábamos de nuevo en las escaleras, bajando rápidamente. Ya nos hemos retrasado en exceso. Armand nos lleva una considerable ventaja. Lo siento por Cora. Si los cazadores están ahí, no llegaremos a tiempo para detenerlos. Acabarán con su hermano mucho antes de que podamos acercarnos. Alcanzamos la calle y buscamos un callejón discreto para volver a los tejados. Nos moveremos mucho más rápido si no tenemos ojos a nuestro alrededor que nos obliguen a limitarnos a una velocidad humana. Apenas había puesto los pies en la azotea del edificio, seguido por mi hermano, cuando un olor familiar llegó a mis fosas nasales, empujándome a correr en dirección contraria al parque antes de que pudiera pensar lo que estoy haciendo. Lyosha me sigue pisándome los talones.

"_¡Maldita mujer!, ¿qué diablos le habrá pasado por la cabeza esta vez?", _grité en la mente de mi hermano

La localicé de inmediato, caminando velozmente entre las calles a unos trescientos metros de nosotros. Quizá no sea tan buen rastreador como mi hermano, pero encontraría el olor de mi compañera a kilómetros de distancia sin errar ni un milímetro. Me serené un poco al ver que Peter la acompaña. Sólo un poco. Él debió percibirnos, pues arrastró a Nadya hacia un callejón poco transitado. Dos segundos más tarde, mi hermano y yo saltamos frente a ellos desde el tejado de un edificio, conteniendo a duras penas nuestra furia. Ella nos miró asustada, mientras Peter se situaba un par de pasos por delante, encarándose a nosotros.

"Esta vez no podéis culparla, amigos. Cora se ha escapado. Cuando Martín y yo regresamos para dar las noticias, la joven despistó la vigilancia de vuestra compañera y huyó en busca de su hermano. Nadezhda vino a avisarme de inmediato, en lugar de correr tras ella"

"Lo siento muchísimo, pero era mi responsabilidad, tenéis que entenderlo. Vosotros la dejasteis a mi cargo, y Cora se escapó. Tenía que venir, por favor, comprendedlo", rogó.

Mi hermano y yo nos serenamos de inmediato. Por supuesto que lo entendemos. Nadya se siente culpable por no haber podido cuidar de Cora como se le había encomendado, y necesita enmendar su falta. Y desde luego, esa no es una actitud que podamos reprocharle. Al menos, y en contra de su costumbre, ha sido lo suficientemente sensata para buscar ayuda en lugar de abalanzarse sobre el primer coche y perseguirla sola hasta la ciudad.

"Intenté que se quedara en la mansión, pero...", empezó Peter.

Su rostro dice bien a las claras que comprende la actitud de Nadya, y que ha obrado en consecuencia, aún a riesgo de que nos molestáramos por contravenir tan claramente nuestros deseos. No vamos a molestarnos. Incluso dos hombres tan protectores como mi hermano y yo, comprendemos la necesidad de nuestra compañera de reparar su error.

"Está bien, Nadya. Lo comprendemos", declaró Lyosha, para evidente alivio de Peter y Nadya. "Vendrás con nosotros, y después buscaremos a Cora. Pero ni se te ocurra perdernos de vista ni un solo segundo, ni alejarte ni un metro más de lo necesario pase lo que pase, ¿de acuerdo?" ordenó

"Y si te decimos que te quedes parada, te quedarás tan inmóvil como una estatua, ¿lo has comprendido?" añadí yo. "Nada de tonterías esta vez"

Ella asintió con dos rápidas inclinaciones de cabeza, y una disimulada sonrisa pintada en su precioso rostro. Crucé una mirada divertida con mi hermano, antes de sacudir la cabeza y volverme hacia la pared, dispuesto a encaramarme de nuevo al tejado. Lisías y Aníbal habían optado por seguir su camino en lugar de esperarnos mientras resolvíamos nuestro pequeño problema doméstico. Corríamos tras ellos, cuando mis ojos captaron algo en la distancia. Me detuve, buscando el coche de mi hermano, pero estaba demasiado bajo para llegar a controlar todas las callejuelas que se extendían ante mis ojos.

"¿Qué ocurre, Leo?", susurró velozmente Lyosha, que al no percibirme a su lado, había detenido su marcha unos treinta pasos delante de mí.

"_Los cazadores ya han atrapado a Demis. Puedo ver el humo en el parque. Estaba buscando a Armand",_ respondí.

"¿Puedes verlo?"

Negué con la cabeza, indeciso. Puedo volver al rascacielos, pero nos llevará demasiado tiempo. Mis ojos se posaron en una antena de telefonía, situada en un edificio a dos saltos de mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí hasta ella, trepando con rapidez. No es lo suficientemente alta, pero la suerte quiso acompañarme esta vez. Distinguí el Porsche de Lyosha a un par de kilómetros. Armand se ha detenido junto a un edificio antiguo y evidentemente abandonado, y baja del coche apresuradamente para entrar en él. Me di cuenta de inmediato que desde ahí tiene una vista perfecta del parque, y podrá ver salir a los cazadores. El muy cobarde esperará hasta que se vayan para intentar encontrar el rastro de los otros vampiros. Imbécil. Si los hombres de Lisías dirigidos por Peter no han sido capaces de localizarlos, mucho menos podrá hacerlo un novato como él. Su única esperanza es que ellos lo encuentren antes que nosotros, pero la suerte no se ha puesto de su parte. Iba a volverme para indicarle a Lyosha la ubicación de Armand, cuando mis ojos captaron algo en la zona del parque. Los cazadores están saliendo. Vi como entraban en varios coches y arrancaban velozmente. Armand también los vio, pero permaneció en su refugio. Supuse que esperaría un par de horas hasta que se dispersaran. Es demasiado cobarde para arriesgarse a salir de momento.

Sin detenerme ni un segundo, volví junto a los demás, que me aguardan con distintos grados de impaciencia. Desde la paciente serenidad de Lyosha, hasta la exagerada inquietud de Nadya.

"Está en un edificio abandonado a un par de kilómetros de aquí. Ha visto salir a los cazadores del parque, igual que yo, pero supongo que esperará a que se dispersen", informé

"Es un gallina. No se arriesgará a salir hasta pasado un buen rato", comentó Peter, confirmando lo que yo había supuesto. "Tenemos tiempo de retroceder un poco y recoger a Cora. Es de suponer que habrá ido a buscar a su hermano a casa".

Sentí el olor de Lisías y Aníbal acercándose. Ellos también tienen que haber visto salir a los cazadores del parque. Pensé que como ya no había nada que hacer ahí, volvían junto a nosotros para ver si conocíamos la localización de Armand. Pero las primeras palabras de Lisías me demostraron lo equivocado que estaba.

"Decidme que no estáis aquí por Cora. Decidme que está en mi casa, sana y salva"

No hace falta que nadie responda. La cara de Nadya lo dice todo. Murmuró un desolado "lo lamento muchísimo", mientras Lisías deja escapar una maldición entre dientes.

"Llegamos cuando estaban abrasándolo. Gritaba que el no era un vampiro, que era su hermana a quien tenían que buscar. Cuando por fin acabó todo, discutieron entre ellos. Unos decían que el trabajo estaba terminado, pero unos cuantos pensaban que lo de la hermana no era un truco. El que parecía el jefe, que con toda seguridad fue además quien contactó con Demis, insistió en que volvieran a la casa, y se dirigen hacía ahí en este momento", explicó Aníbal a velocidad de vértigo.

No hizo falta ninguna otra aclaración. Más que correr, volamos hasta la casa de Demis y Cora, pero los cazadores nos llevaban ventaja. Nos detuvimos en el edificio de enfrente, mientras salían de sus coches tomando posiciones en torno al callejón.

"No está en la casa. Hay que detenerla antes de que llegue", nos urgió Lisías.

Demasiado tarde. Aún no había terminado la frase, cuando Cora entró en el callejón y se vio rodeada por una veintena de hombres. Si ya dominara sus reflejos, podría librarse de ellos sin problemas, pero aún no está preparada para eso. Si Nadya apenas es capaz de andar, Cora casi no puede gatear. Iba a saltar sobre ellos, cuando las manos de Lyosha y Lisías me detuvieron.

"_No",_ escuché la voz de Lisías en mi mente. _"Si bajas, tendrás que matarlos. Y hay demasiados ojos en las ventanas. Sin testigos, Leonardo. Sin dejar rastro. O jamás nos libraremos de los perros_"

"¿Y qué queréis hacer entonces?", susurré

Mi hermano esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica.

"Tengo una idea que puede funcionar. Esconded a Nadya, y esperad aquí", sonrió. "A la vista"


	15. ALEKSEI El trato

Hola

**Bueno, pues si, es el último capítulo, pero tengo otra historia empezada, continuación de esta. ¿Os apetece seguir leyendo del "trío"?**

**Kara… En cuanto a Armand, bueno, ya verás… Enseguidita. Y sobre las pullitas.. Bueno, yo me parto sola escribiéndolas.**

**Arthemisa, si, Cora se queda con el trío, y Árvidas también. Pero eso no se ve hasta la próxima historia. Y naaa, no hay nada entre ella y el trío. Vamos, nada "amoroso"**

**Peter es genial. Me encanta ese personaje. Y Aníbal, bueno, me hace mucha gracia escribir sobre Aníbal. Es tan… Realista…**

**Y tanto tú como Kara podéis ir preparando el testamento, vamos. Una quiere un masaje, a la otra se le antojan los dos, como si no le llegara con Lisías… Tsk, tsk. Vale, os guardaré el secreto, pero sólo si seguís leyéndome y enviándome reviews. Los adoro, en serio. Y SON UNA CONDICIÓN IMPRESCINDIBLE PARA QUE CUELGUE OTRA HISTORIA!! Jajajaja.**

**Bueno, va, no me lío más. Ahí va el último capítulo. Ya me contaréis.**

**ALEKSEI. El trato**

Antes de que pudieran replicar, salté del tejado justo detrás de los cazadores que rodean a la aterrorizada Cora. Ni se apercibieron de mi presencia. Ineptos. No voy a esperar a que sus limitados sentidos les alerten, así que aclaré innecesariamente mi garganta lo bastante alto como para que puedan oírme. Comprobé con creciente irritación que aún así sólo dos de ellos se volvieron, mirándome con evidente espanto. Sacudí la cabeza, fastidiado por su escasa capacidad de atención, y decidí dejarme de sutilezas.

"Caballeros, ¿os importaría prestarme atención un instante? No pretendo arruinar tan animada reunión, pero me temo que tenéis algo que me pertenece, y me gustaría recuperarlo", casi grité.

Esta vez si funcionó. Se volvieron de inmediato, abriendo los ojos con pavor al verme. Un par de ellos, los más osados, incluso se atrevieron a apuntarme con lo que parecen lanzallamas de confección casera. Me reí a carcajadas, ante su evidente estupefacción.

"Bonitos juguetes, pero no tengo tiempo para eso", comenté en tono sarcástico, dando un par de pasos en su dirección. "Vamos, miradme bien. Hasta un grupo tan patético como el que vosotros formáis tiene que saber que antes de que consigáis hacer funcionar esos estúpidos aparatos, os habré roto el pescuezo. Bajad esas ridículas armas antes de que me enfade de verdad"

"Quietos. Dice la verdad", sonó una voz grave y autoritaria. Una magnífica voz... Para ser humana.

Un par de segundos después, un hombre de unos sesenta años, fuerte y enjuto apareció desde el interior del grupo. Me miró con prevención, y un rastro de miedo tan controlado, que no pude por menos que apreciar su valor.

"¿Qué quieres, chupasangres?", me espetó con desprecio.

"Para empezar un poco de educación, viejo", repliqué en tono letal "¿Te he llamado yo perro? No creo haberlo hecho, así que no te dirijas a mí con apelativos que puedan ofenderme. No soy un hombre paciente cuando la gente se muestra descortés"

El viejo se encogió casi imperceptiblemente, pero mantuvo el tipo.

"No eres un hombre, y punto. Ese calificativo te viene grande", replicó.

Le miré con curiosidad. Definitivamente, se trata de un hombre valiente. No hay muchos cazadores de su edad, la mayoría acababan en las garras de alguno de los nuestros, tras haberse arriesgado con una presa demasiado grande para sus limitadas posibilidades. Si este hombre ha conseguido llegar a viejo dedicándose a esto, además de valor, posee inteligencia. Y eso conviene a mis planes.

"No estoy aquí para intercambiar lindezas. Quiero a la muchacha. Y a cambio, te haré un regalo"

Él me miró confuso. Aunque su expresión lo dice todo, su mente me confirmó con claridad que esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Reí entre dientes.

"Interpretaré tu silencio como una invitación a explicarme. Tú me das a la muchacha, y a cambio yo te entrego una presa mejor. Un hombre, bebedor de humanos, mayor que ella. Vamos, viejo, sabes que te tienta. ¿Cuánto más te vas a dedicar a esto? ¿Dos años? ¿Tres? Ya has puesto bastante a prueba tu suerte. Termina tu tarea con alguien digno de ti, no con una joven vampiro de apenas unos días"

El hombre sacudió la cabeza, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que me indicaron sin lugar a dudas que desea aceptar mi oferta, pero que no se fía de mí. No puedo culparle por eso. Aunque sabe que yo no me alimento de humanos, eso no es un argumento suficiente para él. Los cazadores tampoco se fían de los bebedores de animales. Y en realidad, hacen bien. Que no nos alimentemos de ellos, no significa que no nos decidamos a matarlos si nos molestan lo suficiente.

"A ver si lo he entendido. ¿Yo te entrego a la muchacha, y tú me das a uno como tú a cambio?"

"Tampoco te emociones tanto, viejo. No podrías con uno como yo aunque te lo sirviera en una bandeja de plata, y lo sabes. Pero si puedo ofrecerte una presa a tu alcance. Algo con lo que tú y tu grupo podréis, pero que supondrá un reto mayor que esa criatura. Os guiaré hasta donde está. Sólo tendréis que entrar y acabar con él. Y desaparecer de esta ciudad en cuanto hayáis terminado vuestra tarea"

"¿Y mis hombres no sufrirán daño alguno?"

"No por mi mano, tienes mi palabra"

Dejó escapar una risa amarga.

"¿Y de qué vale la palabra de un vampiro?"

En un movimiento demasiado veloz para sus ojos, me situé a apenas escasos centímetros de su cara.

"No me ofendas, viejo. No te conviene. Quizá para ti no sea más que un asesino despiadado, pero tengo palabra. Si te digo que no os tocaré un pelo si cumplís vuestra parte, es porque no lo haré"

"¿Y por qué iba a confiar en ti?"

Esta vez no pude evitar una carcajada.

"Porque los dos sabemos que no tienes otra opción. Si la tocas, estás muerto. Si me enfadas, estás muerto. Si uno de tus hombres se pone nervioso y dispara sus armas, estás muerto. Quizá no puedas confiar en mí, pero tampoco veo que ganas no haciéndolo"

Pareció perderse un instante en sus pensamientos. Tanta indecisión está empezando a impacientarme, así que decidí responder a lo que he visto en su mente antes de que se decida de una vez a expresarlo.

"Claro que podría tomar a la chica yo mismo y terminar con todos vosotros. Pero haría demasiado ruido. Alguien se asustaría y dispararía, los vecinos saldrían a las ventanas, aparecería la policía, y dos días más tarde tendría aquí a más de los vuestros molestándome innecesariamente. Lo único que quiero es que me devolváis a la joven y desaparezcáis de mi vista. Si tengo que tomar el camino difícil, lo haré, créeme, pero preferiría terminar esto de manera amistosa. Por increíble que te parezca, respeto tu valor, y no me gusta acabar con gente que respeto"

"No necesito tu respeto. Creo que mientes. Creo que lo único que te detiene es que si me matas, mis hombres quemarán a la hembra antes de que puedas detenerlos", espetó.

"Una vez más, te equivocas, viejo", sonreí. "Tus hombres no tendrían ni una sola oportunidad. Te haré otro regalo antes de que cometas una estupidez. Mira hacia arriba, al tejado de tu derecha"

El hombre clavó sus ojos en mí un instante, antes de volverse lentamente hacia donde yo le indicaba. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras le recorría un escalofrío de puro terror. Lisías y Peter lo miran fijamente, con peligrosas sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros. Aníbal dejó escapar un breve bufido, mientras Leo, sentado descuidadamente en el quitamiedos le saluda sonriente agitando sus dedos extendidos. Me agradó comprobar que Nadya ha obedecido mis órdenes y permanece escondida a la vista de los cazadores. Dudo mucho que se animen a atacarla, pero no quiero que sepan que hay más jóvenes de los que ya han visto. Sería un bocado demasiado tentador, si no para este grupo, para cualquier otro que escuchara su relato.

"Está bien. Llévanos junto al otro vampiro, y te entregaremos a tu hembra", respondió.

Parece muy sereno, pero el leve temblor de su voz no pasa desapercibido ante unos oídos tan afinados como los míos. Y el pánico en sus pensamientos, casi apesta.

"Las condiciones las pongo yo, viejo. No estás en situación de negociar. Dame a la joven, y os guiaremos. Y no agotes mi paciencia replicando. Esto ya se ha prolongado más de lo necesario", ordené, imprimiendo a mi voz el tono justo de furia.

Por supuesto, funcionó de inmediato. El hombre se volvió e hizo una seña a sus compañeros. Segundos más tarde, el círculo se abría para dejar a la vista a Cora, asustada y nerviosa. Hice una seña a mi hermano, que se apresuró a saltar en el medio del círculo de hombres, tendiendo una mano hacia la joven.

"Vamos, mi joven dama. Ya has alternado bastante para una sola noche"

Cora se lanzó a sus brazos, y él la subió delicadamente a su espalda. Antes de trepar al edificio, se volvió hacia los hombres, que lo miran con el más puro terror pintado en sus rostros. Esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica, y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, se inclinó hacia ellos y alzando sus garras como si fuera a atacarlos soltó un burlón "Buh", que hizo que retrocedieran gimiendo y dejando escapar gritos ahogados. Tras esa salida de tono, trepó por la pared riéndose a carcajadas.

Sacudí la cabeza, disimulando una sonrisa. Tan sensato para unas cosas, y para otras se comporta como un niño humano de seis años. Mi conversación con el cazador le ha aburrido soberanamente, e intenta vengarse ridiculizando a sus hombres. Típico de Leo. Como no hay peligro, tiene que haber diversión.

El viejo miró a sus hombres con evidente decepción, y después se volvió hacia mí, que aún intento reprimir mi risa. Ese breve cruce de miradas creó una corriente de respeto entre nosotros, que para mi sorpresa, me agradó más de lo que jamás reconocería ante nadie.

"_Nadya, Peter y tú volved a la mansión con Cora. Nos reuniremos con vosotros en menos de una hora", _ordené en su mente.

Para mi sorpresa, Nadya se apresuró a susurrar mis instrucciones a Peter, y en pocos segundos mis sensibles ojos captaron sus rápidos movimientos sobre los tejados. Reprimí un suspiro de alivio. Aunque no corre peligro a nuestro lado, nunca se sabe cuando Nadya va a decidir tomar una iniciativa que la dejara en una situación complicada. Me sentiré mucho mejor sabiendo que va a estar en la mansión, sana y salva. Antes de que el viejo pudiera captar mi mirada, me volví hacia él.

"Iremos en tu coche. Mis compañeros nos seguirán por los tejados"

"No estoy loco, vampiro. No pienso encerrarme en un coche contigo"

"No veo que otra posibilidad hay. A no ser que tú y tus hombres queráis acompañarnos saltando de azotea en azotea. Pero dudo mucho que podáis seguir nuestro ritmo", repliqué con evidente ironía.

El hombre me miró, sin acabar de decidirse. Su valor no alcanza a tanto.

"Los dos sabemos que si quisiera matarte, ya lo habría hecho. Arriésgate, viejo. Si sales con vida de esta, tendrás algo que contarle a tus nietos"

Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, y me guió hasta su vehículo. Abrió la puerta del conductor y yo entré por ella antes de que tuviera tiempo de volverse. Al encontrarme dentro, respingó.

"Esta excursión será mucho más peligrosa si tú conduces. Los reflejos de tu especie son lamentables, no pienso permitir que me estampes contra un edificio. Sube", ordené.

El viejo dio unas apresuradas instrucciones a sus hombres para que nos siguieran, antes de acomodarse vacilante en el asiento del copiloto. El olor de su miedo inunda mis fosas nasales como un perfume barato. Arranqué el vehículo y con un rápido giro me dirigí hacia el escondrijo de Armand. El hombre se apresuró a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, mientras sus ojos aterrorizados se clavaban en la carretera.

"De todas las cosas que debes temer, viejo, la última de todas que debe preocuparte es que nos estrellemos", reí.

Él me miró con evidente furia. Me agradó su furia. Me demuestra una vez más que es un hombre valiente. Ese frágil humano ha despertado mi interés, sin duda. Pocos mortales tendrían el valor de subirse a un coche conmigo sabiendo lo que yo soy, y lo que puedo hacerles. Sentí la necesidad de hablar con él, algo que una hora antes me habría parecido impensable.

"¿Por qué lo haces?", pregunté.

"¿Por qué hago qué?", respondió con genuina sorpresa.

"¿Por qué sigues arriesgándote? ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa con tu mujer y te olvidas de nosotros? Y no me cuentes la triste historia de que uno de los míos mató a alguien de tu familia, porque los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto"

Me miró con asombro, y no pude evitar una risa divertida.

"Puedo leer tu mente, viejo. Pero aún así me gustaría escuchar tus motivos de tus labios"

Mantuvo sus ojos clavados en mí, dudando de la veracidad de mis palabras, hasta que recordó como había contestado a preguntas que él no había llegado a formular. Frunció el ceño un instante, debatiéndose entre contestarme o mantener su silencio. Para él, yo no soy más que una criatura sanguinaria que no debería existir, así que no acaba de comprender porque cada vez siente menos repulsión hacia mi persona.

"Mi padre lo hacía. Y su padre antes que él. Sois monstruos, os alimentáis de nosotros. Sois depredadores peligrosos. Permitir que viváis nos deja en un riesgo continuo. Vuestra misma existencia atenta contra todas las leyes de Dios y de los hombres", concluyó.

"Bonito discurso, se nota que lo has ensayado", repliqué. "Pero hace once siglos que mis pies recorren esta polvorienta roca que llamas tu hogar y he podido comprobar que tu especie es más peligrosa para sus miembros de lo que la mía será jamás"

Mantuvo un obstinado silencio unos segundos, pero su mente rumia mis palabras. Una pregunta se fue haciendo paso entre la maraña de sus pensamientos, y sabiendo que su orgullo nunca le permitiría formularla, la contesté sin darle tiempo a que la desechara.

"No soy una bestia salvaje, pienses lo que pienses. Quizá no sea uno de esos santos a los que invocas cuando las pesadillas no te dejan descansar, pero tengo mi propia conciencia. No me alimento de vosotros, porque, al contrario que la mayoría de los míos, yo no creo que seáis poco más que comida. Tenéis sentimientos, emociones, sufrís y amáis lo mismo que yo. Prefiero seres con menos conciencia de si mismos", expliqué

"Qué compasivo. Y sin embargo, estás dispuesto a entregarnos a uno de los tuyos", replicó.

Reí a carcajadas.

"El que voy a entregarte es una criatura despreciable que no merece estar viva. No es sólo un intercambio, viejo. Es una venganza, hasta tú tienes que entenderlo"

Si. Este hombre entiende lo que es la venganza. Lo sabe perfectamente. Asintió, y pude ver la curiosidad en su mente.

"Suficientes lecciones por hoy. Hemos llegado. Él que buscas está ahí dentro. Hazme un favor, y procura que sufra. Adiós, viejo", me despedí, abriendo la puerta del coche. Su voz me detuvo.

"Jean. Mi nombre es Jean", murmuró.

Lo miré respetuosamente.

"Eres un hombre valiente, Jean el cazador. Si algún día quieres dejar esta vida, y encontrar respuestas de verdad, búscame. Mi nombre es Aleksei. Y créeme si te digo que ha sido un honor conocerte"

Salí a toda velocidad para reunirme con los demás que ya me aguardan cómodamente instalados en el edificio situado enfrente del refugio de Armand, esperando impacientes que comience el espectáculo. Si fueran mortales, estarían comiendo palomitas de maíz. Para mi sorpresa, del viejo me llegó un suave murmullo "El honor ha sido mío, Aleksei el vampiro". Sacudí la cabeza, aturdido. Un hombre realmente interesante. Una pena que sea un enemigo y no uno de los nuestros. Pero siempre es bueno tener un enemigo al que poder respetar pensé, mientras mi hermano, sentado a horcajadas en la barandilla me hacía señas para que me acomodara junto a él.

"Venga, Lyosha, no te pierdas la función", rió.

"Una curiosa jugada, Aleksei. No sólo consigues a Cora sin derramar ni una gota de sangre, ni llamar la atención, sino que también nos evitas la molestia de acabar con Armand", comentó Lisías.

"Me gusta esta camiseta, no me apetecía mancharla con sangre de cerdo. No es fácil de limpiar", bromeé.

En ese mismo momento, los cristales de una ventana del segundo piso se rompieron violentamente. Armand salió a través de ellos, y cayó de pie en la calle. Se disponía a correr, huyendo de los cazadores, cuando el grupo que Jean había dispuesto en el exterior se abalanzó sobre él utilizando sus lanzallamas caseros. Lo rodearon con perfecta coordinación, y continuaron abrasándolo hasta reducirlo a cenizas, mientras a nuestros oídos llegaban sus gritos como música celestial. Cuando los perros terminaron con él, se encargaron de recoger y limpiar los restos con eficacia.

"El final perfecto para una alimaña. Ser cazada por los perros", rió Leo. "Mira, tu amigo nos saluda", añadió, agitando la mano sonriente.

Crucé mi mirada con la de Jean, que saludó con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza que no dudé en devolverle. Nos miró un momento más con una expresión extraña pintada en su anciano rostro, antes de meterse en el coche y desaparecer seguido por sus compañeros.

"Un tipo simpático", comentó Leo. "Vamos, hermano, recojamos tu coche y volvamos. A no ser que queráis aprovechar para intentar localizar a los que transformaron a Cora", ofreció animado.

Lisías negó con la cabeza.

"Si estaban en la ciudad, han tenido que percibir todo este jaleo. Ya mandaremos a los hombres mañana, hoy prefiero saber cómo se encuentra la joven Cora", rechazó.

Sin detenerse ni un segundo más, Lisías y su hermano emprendieron el camino hacia el puerto. Leo y yo saltamos del edificio, y entramos en mi coche. El olor de Armand impregnaba el interior hasta el último centímetro. Gruñí, abriendo las ventanillas para intentar alejarlo de mí, y arranqué con un chirrido de neumáticos.

"Tardaremos semanas en deshacernos de su rastro", comenté, molesto.

"Cierto, pero no tiene fácil solución. Nadya nos matará si compramos otro coche", rió Leo.

A él tampoco le hace ninguna gracia sentir el rastro de Armand en el vehículo, pero la cacería le ha puesto de un humor excelente, y está más dispuesto que yo a bromear. No, eso no es del todo exacto. Leo siempre está más dispuesto que cualquiera a bromear, me corregí risueño. Su humor siempre consigue contagiarme, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

"Pero hermano, la verdad es que _necesitamos_ otro coche. El de ella se ha quedado en Irkutsk", comenté, con expresión maliciosa.

"Ya. Y seguro que habías pensado en comprar un vehículo que pudiera ser de su agrado", me provocó.

"Pues ahora que lo dices... Un Ferrari no es un deportivo, ¿verdad?"

"De ninguna manera", respondió Leo con fingida seriedad. "Yo diría que se trata de... Un clásico. Si, eso es. Un auténtico coche clásico"

"¿Tú crees que Nadya se creerá eso?", repliqué, sonriente.

"Ni en broma", rió.

"Quizá deberíamos pensarlo. Si lo compramos, se pasará una semana enfurruñada. Es algo que deberíamos tener en cuenta", sugerí.

"Y con todo lo que ha pasado, no creo que debamos poner a prueba su paciencia mucho más", añadió Leo.

"Tienes toda la razón", aprobé yo.

Permanecimos en silencio unos segundos, mirándonos el uno al otro.

"Amarillo", dijimos a la vez, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Conduje un rato en silencio, sintiéndome de un humor excelente. Por si la muerte de Armand no fuera un aliciente más que apreciable para mejorar mi estado de ánimo, la idea de comprar un coche nuevo siempre me hace sonreír. Lo único negativo de la jornada, ha sido lo de Demis. No es que lo lamente. Personalmente, estoy convencido de que está mejor muerto. Pero dudo mucho que Cora piense lo mismo. Los pensamientos de Leo siguen un curso similar. La muchacha le agrada casi tanto como a mí, y lo siente por ella. Pero hay algo más en su cabeza. Algo que no desea dejarme ver. Y eso me preocupa, y me intriga profundamente. Lo habitual es que Leo mantenga su mente abierta para mí, sin ocultarme nada. Al contrario que a otra gente, a él no le molestan mis intromisiones mentales. Sencillamente, piensa de ellas que facilitan nuestra comunicación. No puede ser de otro modo. Dejando al margen que mi hermano es capaz de poner en voz alta cualquier cosa que esté en sus pensamientos, no tiene secretos para mí, y jamás me bloquea el acceso a su mente. No quise cometer una descortesía forzando su bloqueo, así que me dispuse a hablar, para ver si pone en palabras lo que no quiere mostrarme.

"Lo superará", afirmé con seguridad, respondiendo a lo que su cabeza sí me permitía ver. "Es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece"

Leo asintió, mirando a través de la ventanilla abierta.

"Y tú, hermano. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?", preguntó sin mirarme.

No pude evitar una sonrisa. Así que es eso. A mi me preocupa la muchacha, pero a mi hermano sólo le preocupo yo. Sabe que la historia de Cora me ha afectado. Me recuerda demasiado a mi propia transformación. Y por si eso no fuera bastante, ahora la joven ha perdido a su hermano, a quien amaba profundamente a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido. Y Leo, que lee en mí como en un libro abierto sin necesidad de tener mi don, ve algo extraño en mi estado de ánimo y piensa que me siento culpable por no haber podido evitar su muerte. Suspiré. Yo tampoco tengo secretos para él, pero lo que me guardo son los secretos de la muchacha. Si mi hermano los conociera, lamentaría aún menos la muerte de Demis, del mismo modo que no la lamento yo. Dudé un instante. No me corresponde a mí revelar una historia que no me pertenece pero no me gusta ocultarle nada a mi familia, así que me decidí a decir lo justo para serenar a mi hermano, sin descubrir de momento todos los desagradables detalles de la historia. Al fin y al cabo, Leo guardará el secreto igual que yo mismo.

"Me alegro de que haya muerto, Leo. No lo lamento ni por un instante y no me siento en absoluto culpable. Sé que a Cora le dolerá un tiempo, pero está mucho mejor sin él. Incluso aunque todo esto no hubiera sucedido, estaría mejor sin él"

Leo me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. Debí suponerlo. Mi hermano no tiene un pelo de tonto. Habría quien se hubiera conformado con esa simple explicación, pero Leo ya sabe que tras mis palabras se esconde algo que no le gustará ver, y espera más aclaraciones.

"Ya está muerto, Leo. ¿Para qué removerlo más?", suspiré.

"En primer lugar, porque mi hermano lleva una carga que no desea compartir conmigo, lo que en cierto modo me ofende, aunque entienda sus motivos. En segundo lugar, porque la muchacha necesitará de apoyo, y mal podremos ayudarla si no tenemos los argumentos que tú sí pareces poseer. Y en tercer lugar, y no menos importante, porque me importa muy poco el respeto a los secretos de los demás cuando se trata del bienestar de mi familia", terminó con un ligero punto de furia.

"Y me lo dice el hombre que bloquea su mente para que no pueda ver su preocupación por mi", sonreí. Él se siente molesto, pero a mi su inquebrantable lealtad me hace sentir un calor desconocido en las entrañas, que me ayuda a mantener mi buen humor. "No te molestes conmigo, Leo. Eres mi hermano, te amo y daría mi vida por ti. Pero mantener los secretos de los demás es una costumbre de tantos siglos, que resulta difícil deshacerse de ella. Te lo contaré todo, tienes mi palabra. Pero dame tiempo"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Que no sea mucho tiempo, Lyosha. Sabes que no soy un hombre paciente, y menos cuando se trata de proteger a mis seres queridos, aunque sea de si mismos", murmuró, manteniendo su expresión irritada, aunque su mente, abierta ahora por completo para mi, me dice que ya lo he serenado.

"¿En qué burdel estuviste escondido estos once siglos, hermano? Mi vida habría sido mucho más fácil si te hubiera conocido antes", sonreí.

"No es culpa mía que seas tan sensato. Podías haberme encontrado en cualquiera de ellos a lo largo de todo el continente si cedieras más a menudo a tus instintos", me devolvió la sonrisa, mientras su mal humor empieza a desvanecerse.

"No culpes a mi sensatez. Nadie puede ceder a sus instintos tan a menudo como tú", le acusé.

"¿Qué quieres? Soy latino. Es imposible que un frío nórdico como tú lo comprenda", me provocó.

"¿Frío nórdico? Estás hablando con un vikingo, hermano. No tenemos nada de fríos, ahí están las Valkirias para demostrarlo", repliqué.

"Pues a eso me refería yo. ¿Qué puedo pensar de un pueblo que cree que tiene que esperar a morir de un hachazo para estar rodeado de mujeres?"

"A mi no me digas nada. Hace once siglos que estoy muerto. Y ni te imaginas cuantos hachazos he recibido en ese tiempo", respondí con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Leo rió por fin durante un buen rato, antes de volverse hacia mí, con expresión afectuosa.

"Está bien, hermano. Ya has conseguido hacerme reír. Y ahora, ¿vas a contarme por fin lo que pasa por tu cabeza?"

"Si, maldita mula testaruda. Te lo contaré. Pero dame cinco minutos. No tardaremos en llegar junto a Nadya, y prefiero no tener que repetir la historia dos veces, si no te importa"

Alzó una mano extendiendo sus dedos, como remarcando que cinco minutos era todo el tiempo que está dispuesto a respetar mi silencio. Hice rodar mis ojos, desesperado ante su testarudez. Nadya no es la única cabezota de la familia.

Dirigí mi coche por el sendero principal de la casa, y aún no había quitado la llave del contacto, cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió para dejar salir a Nadya. Bajamos del coche y ella se abalanzó en brazos de Leo. El detalle no me molestó, pero si me pareció curioso. Nadya aún es incapaz de entender que entre mi hermano y yo no existen los celos, y se esfuerza en no hacer ningún gesto que podamos interpretar como una preferencia entre ambos. Leo y yo somos tan conscientes de esa actitud que, en momentos como este, uno de nosotros siempre toma la iniciativa para no ponerla a ella en una situación que la obligue a decidir. Pero esta vez, Nadya ha saltado sobre Leo sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Y supe sin ningún género de duda que algo ha ocurrido. Mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando la mente de mi compañera me mostró un decidido bloqueo limitando mi acceso a sus pensamientos, mientras escondía la cabeza en el cuello de mi hermano para susurrar velozmente en su oído. No fui capaz de descifrar el susurro, pero supe que no iba a gustarme cuando la cara de Leo se contrajo en una mueca casi imperceptible, que transformó en una risa de inmediato, pero no lo bastante rápido como para que yo no la captara. Nadya se separó entonces de él, y se acercó a mí para abrazarme con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Con la mejor de sus sonrisas _falsas_. Iba a buscar en la mente de mi hermano, cuando su voz mental se me adelantó.

"_No es muy buena actriz, pero tiene buena intención. Vamos a casa, hermano, tenemos que hablar"_, pidió, acercándose a nosotros y colocando su mano sobre mis hombros.

Le dediqué a mi hermano una mirada inquisitiva, pero hizo un gesto disimulado, demandándome paciencia, mientras me empujaba con suavidad en dirección a la casa. Me dejé guiar, conteniendo unos deseos cada vez más urgentes de rebuscar en sus mentes.

Nadya me guió junto a fuego, y se sentó a mi lado, mirándome sonriente.

"¿Qué tal ha ido todo? ¿Los cazadores han acabado con Armand?", preguntó con fingido interés.

"Deja los preámbulos, querida, y dile lo que acabas de contarme sin esperar más", la instó Leo.

Ella lo taladró con la mirada, pero Leo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes ocultarle algo a cualquiera de los dos, Nadya? Si no se lo dices tú, tendré que hacerlo yo"

Nadya dudó sólo un instante, pero eso fue suficiente para los poco controlados nervios de Leo. Sujetó mi brazo con firmeza. Definitivamente, esto no va a gustarme lo más mínimo.

"Hermano, ya saben quien transformó a Cora. Y no es de un clan rival. Ha sido Mayra"

Hice ademán de levantarme, pero la mano de Leo en mi brazo me retuvo con fuerza.

"Quieto, Lyosha. No dejaré que te levantes antes de que lo hayas escuchado todo"

"Suéltame ahora mismo, Leo", ordené

"Lyosha, si tengo que darte una paliza para que te quedes quieto y escuches lo haré. Así que haznos un favor a los dos y atiende"

"¿Tú me vas a dar una paliza a mí? ¿Solo o con la ayuda de ella?", espeté.

Mi ira no está dirigida a él, pero saber que sólo unos metros y un par de paredes me separan de quien ha transformado a Cora y la ha dejado abandonada a su suerte me pone tan furioso que no soy capaz de medir mis palabras.

"Lyosha, por favor, tienes que escucharme", rogó Nadya, arrodillándose a mis pies. "Por favor, dame un minuto"

"Hazle caso, hermano", pidió Leo. "Si después de oír lo que tiene que contarte, aún quieres salir en busca de Mayra, te acompañaré. Pero unos minutos más no van a cambiar nada"

Tomé aliento profundamente, intentando serenarme. Asentí sin levantar la vista de mis pies, avergonzado por haber dirigido mi furia contra Leo. Pero él no se siente molesto conmigo. Su mente, de nuevo abierta por completo para mí como es su costumbre, sólo me muestra su preocupación. Agradecí una vez más tener una familia que comprendiera y disculpara mis actos. Leo no me culpa por mi ataque, porque sabe que de ser la situación al contrario, él habría actuado con la misma falta de contención que yo mismo. Y que yo lo habría disculpado igual que él me disculpa a mí.

"¿Estás mejor?", preguntó.

"No. Pero escucharé lo que tenga que decir Nadya. Después, ya veremos", respondí sin comprometerme.

Nadya suspiró, y comenzó a hablar en un tono que apenas era un susurro.

"La tarde que llegamos, Mayra había marchado a la ciudad sola. Pidió varias veces que alguien la acompañara, pero todas sus primas estaban demasiado entretenidas intercambiando rumores acerca de lo sucedido en Chernobil. Y de nuestra llegada. Mejor dicho, de la vuestra", gruñó, y a pesar de mi furia, no pude evitar una sonrisa ante su tono molesto.

Ella nos dirigió una mirada de advertencia antes de continuar. Vi con claridad en su mente que ya sabe que mi hermano y yo la hemos engañado contándole la historia de la alianza en lugar de la verdad, cuando nos preguntó porque era la fuente de todos los rumores. Supe de igual modo que dejará el tema para cuando yo ya esté más calmado. Va a ser mejor para los dos que yo no me calme pensé, divertido a mi pesar. Después de mirarnos durante unos segundos más, en los que yo me concentré en mis manos, mientras Leo levanta la vista hacia el techo en una perfecta imitación del disimulo, Nadya retomó el hilo de su historia.

"¿Por dónde iba? Ah, si. No consiguió que nadie la acompañara, pero necesitaba ir a la ciudad. Había encargado unas cosas, y quería recogerlas esa tarde. Pensó en dejarlo para otro día, pero finalmente se dijo a si misma que podría controlarse. Acababa de salir de caza esa misma mañana, y confiaba en que la sed no le dominara. Se equivocó. Todo iba bien, recogió sus compras y se disponía a regresar sin haber sentido la necesidad de alimentarse, cuando sintió un olor que la atrajo como la miel a las moscas. Era Cora. Supongo que vosotros sabréis algo más de esto que yo, pero Mayra insiste en que nunca había olido nada tan delicioso. Que aunque estuviera harta hasta reventar, no hubiera podido controlarse"

Hay una pregunta implícita en sus palabras, y a pesar de lo mucho que a Leo le molesta hablar de su época de bebedor de humanos, no se resistió a responderle esta vez, lo que agradecí. Bastante tengo con controlar mi furia, como para concentrarme en responder las interminables preguntas de Nadya.

"¿Cuándo eras humana no tenías una comida favorita, Nadya? ¿Algo que por muy llena que estuvieras, siempre podías tomar un poco más?", preguntó.

Nadya contestó sin dudarlo.

"El helado de chocolate"

"Pues multiplica por mil lo que sentías al ver ese helado en una mesa, y se aproximará muy ligeramente a lo que el olor de cierta sangre puede obrar en nosotros. Cuando das con ese mortal que tiene el olor preciso que inunda tus sentidos como si fuera la droga más fuerte del maldito universo, no hay fuerza en la tierra que pueda detenerte. Si llevas tanto tiempo reprimiendo tu sed como yo, aún puedes evitar que ese aroma te domine por completo. Pero si aún estás intentando mantener bajo control tus instintos como Mayra, es imposible que puedas resistirte"

"¿Y eso os pasa muy a menudo?", preguntó

Leo torció el gesto. Odia responder a esas preguntas, pero sabe que a Nadya no es posible dejarla sin respuesta.

"No. Es muy difícil que ocurra. Algunos afortunados jamás llegan a pasar por eso"

Vi en la mente de Nadya cual era su siguiente pregunta, y la interrumpí antes de que pudiera formularla.

"_No, Nadya. No le obligues a responder a eso"_, ordené. Leo no es uno de los afortunados, y yo tampoco. Y no es fácil hablar de tus recaídas, y menos con Nadya. Saber que a ella nunca le ocurrirá algo así, te hace sentir indigno de estar a su lado, y no es agradable. Ella me dirigió una rápida mirada, y al ver mi expresión contuvo su lengua de inmediato.

"Comprendo. Bueno, supongo que eso es lo que le sucedió a ella, porque jura y perjura que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo mientras seguía el rastro. El caso es que, como ya podéis suponer, dio con ella. La atacó y estaba a punto de alimentarse cuando el olor de Shannen y Alejandra le devolvió parte de su cordura. Se arrastró lejos del callejón, dejando a Cora abandonada, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. Ellas la localizaron, asustada, casi sin poder hablar ni pensar con coherencia, y la trajeron de vuelta a casa. No había manera de tranquilizarla, estaba histérica y no podía contar lo que le había sucedido. Shyn y Sandra avisaron a Lisías, que intentó serenarla con su don. Como su simple toque no parecía funcionar, la indujo a olvidar lo que había ocurrido, hasta que pudiera manejarlo. Todos pensaron que había enloquecido con el olor de tantos humanos a su alrededor sin tener nadie junto a ella que le ayudara a pensar en otra cosa. Nadie podía imaginar que había ocurrido en realidad. La capacidad de Lisías para inducir al olvido no es permanente, pero si dura bastante. Mayra perdió ese día de sus recuerdos hasta hace apenas unas horas, poco antes de que yo regresara con Peter y Cora. Lyosha, en cuanto lo recordó todo, quería hacer lo que fuera para solucionarlo. No fue culpa de ella, sólo fue un cúmulo de desastrosas coincidencias"

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Ya no estoy furioso, ahora me siento angustiado. Entiendo como debe sentirse Mayra y no envidio para nada su situación. Las recaídas siempre son terribles, y mucho más cuando causan un caos como el que el inevitable fallo de Mayra ha ocasionado.

"Claro que no fue su culpa. Le podía haber pasado a cualquiera", murmuró Leo.

Asentí. Llega un momento en que el olor de la sangre humana apenas te afecta. Quizá te sientas incómodo cuando la ves derramarse ante ti, pero puedes dominarte sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero cuando llega a tus fosas nasales ese olor único entre un millón, hace falta un autocontrol casi imposible de concebir. Sé por experiencia que hoy por hoy puedo reprimirme, aunque con mucho esfuerzo. Pero también soy consciente de que no siempre pude hacerlo. Sacudí la cabeza intentando alejar esos recuerdos de mi mente, y me concentré en los pensamientos de Nadya. No en los de Leo. Estoy seguro de que él también está intentando espantar sus fantasmas. Mi compañera piensa ahora en Cora, a quien ha dejado con Shannen para poder apartarme de la casa y contar con la ayuda de mi hermano para evitar que yo hiciera una estupidez. Arde en deseos de reunirse con ella y tranquilizarla. Por lo que puedo leer en ella, Cora no está llevando muy bien la muerte de su hermano. Lo lamento por ella, aunque personalmente no soy capaz de entender porque lo siente tanto. Y eso me devolvió a la promesa que le había hecho a mi hermano minutos antes.

"Querida, sé que quieres reunirte con Cora, pero hay algo que me gustaría contaros antes", empecé, mirando a Leo, quien me animó con una sonrisa complacida. Me detuve unos instantes a considerar la forma en la que iba a narrar mi relato, mientras Nadya cruzaba una mirada cómplice con mi hermano. Al parecer, él no ha sido el único en sospechar que yo sé mucho más de lo que digo.

"El padre de Demis abandonó a su madre al saber que estaba embarazada de Cora. Demis tenía por aquel entonces catorce años y se convirtió en el cabeza de familia. Tres años después de nacer la niña, la madre murió. Creo que de cáncer, pero Cora era demasiado pequeña para recordarlo. Demis siempre había sido religioso, pero tras la muerte de su madre, se volcó en sus creencias como si no le quedara nada más. El ambiente de la casa era tan deprimente como podéis imaginar. En fin, ya sabéis como son los mortales cuando se obsesionan con sus supersticiones. Cuando Cora era niña, vivía rodeada de reglas y más reglas, amenazas sobre el infierno y las tentaciones del diablo y mil tonterías más. Su hermano, la golpeaba y la encerraba cada vez que cometía una falta por pequeña que fuera. Le decía que era mala, que acabaría en el infierno, que el diablo vendría a por ella de noche y robaría su alma"

"Bueno, casi acierta", ironizó Leo con una sonrisa desprovista de humor. Le respondí con una mueca amarga.

"Cuando ella era poco más que una adolescente, escapó de casa con una amiga. Al principio, todo fue bien. Consiguió un trabajo mal pagado en un supermercado, o algo similar, y llevó una vida casi normal. Hasta que su amiga conoció a un tipo que la enganchó a la droga. En los primeros momentos, Cora intentó ayudarla, pero después cayó con ella. El dinero se acabó, la vida se volvió insostenible, y ella regresó con Demis. El la recibió con los brazos abiertos, como al hijo pródigo. La ayudó a desengancharse, la cuidó durante sus crisis…"

"Y ella salió del pozo", concluyó Leo. "Por eso crees que podrá controlarse. Porque consiguió dejar su adicción. Pero no es exactamente lo mismo"

"No, no lo es", asentí. "Pero su fuerza de voluntad es sorprendente, créeme"

Leo se encogió de hombros. No está convencido, pero confía en mi instinto. Y si alguien sabe que la voluntad de la muchacha es férrea, ese soy yo.

"El caso es que cuando se recuperó, Demis dejó de golpearla, se volvió más sibilino. Cada vez que ella quería hacer algo que él consideraba incorrecto, le echaba en cara todo lo que él había sacrificado por ella, todo lo que ella había hecho. Llegó a convencerla de que no había esperanza para ella, que tendría que hacer penitencia el resto de su vida. Que no valía nada, que no podía hacer nada sin él. Y Cora terminó por creerlo. Se convenció de que le debía la vida a su hermano, que sin él, los demonios volverían para poseerla. Nunca llegó a compartir su fe por completo, pero se esforzó en fingirlo, se empeñó en seguir sus reglas, mientras Demis no dejaba de humillarla y esclavizarla en el nombre de su dios"

"Si no estuviera muerto, yo misma lo habría matado", masculló Nadya, sus ojos brillando como dos carbones encendidos. "Malditos fanáticos. Me importa muy poco lo que crea la gente, pero no soporto que toda esa panda de cobardes santurrones se empeñen en utilizar a sus dioses de excusa para cometer atrocidades"

"Tan salvaje lucidez en una mujer que no ha vivido el siglo XV me parece terriblemente excitante, querida", comentó Leo con una sonrisa provocativa.

"A ti todo te parece excitante", replicó Nadya.

"Todo lo que se refiere a tu persona, sí, amor. Sin ningún género de duda"

"Pues tendrás que resolverlo tú solito. Yo me voy a convencer a Cora de que su hermano era un imbécil y está mejor muerto", rezongó. "Y vosotros deberías ir a tranquilizar a Mayra. Yo no puedo hacerlo, a mi no me tomaría en serio. Pero vosotros podéis encontrar argumentos para serenarla, al menos hasta que llegue Lisías", añadió, mientras atravesaba la puerta a toda velocidad.

Leo y yo permanecimos sentados, contemplando como se alejaba. En el rostro de mi hermano apareció una sonrisa irónica.

"¿Cuándo piensas decirle lo cerca que estuvo de convertirse en tu desayuno, hermano?", preguntó sin apartar los ojos de ella ni por un instante.

"¿Tú se lo dirías?", repliqué, sin plantearme ni por un momento negar la acusación implícita en sus palabras. Soy muy consciente de que Leo sabe lo que significa el relato de mi historia con Nadya desde el mismo momento en que lo escuchó en casa de Milton.

"Diablos, no. Pero yo no hubiera tardado ni quince segundos en transformarla. No tengo tanta contención como tú, Lyosha. También es mi mujer, y llevo su glorioso olor clavado en las meninges. No quiero ni imaginar lo que era ese aroma cuando aún significaba comida. Sé bien que nunca hubiera podido matar a una criatura tan hermosa, pero no habría resistido la tentación de hacerla mía ni un breve minuto"

Sonreí, sabiendo que lo que acaba de decir es la más exacta de las verdades, y sin poder criticarlo por ello. Para Leo, esa frase es la más pura declaración de su amor por Nadya, y de su respeto a lo que nos hace a él y a mí tan diferentes, y al mismo tiempo un complemento tan perfecto uno del otro. Y mientras caminábamos hacia la casa para reunirnos con Mayra, me felicité una vez más por la suerte que tengo de tener por compañera a una mujer como Nadya, y por hermano a un hombre como él. Mi eterno futuro se presenta más prometedor de lo que nunca ha sido ahora que lo comparto con ellos, y por primera vez en mi milenaria existencia, ansío ver lo que nos depara.


End file.
